Por siempre un cuento de Hadas
by Claw-13
Summary: Despues del "y vivieron felices para siempre" se escribe una eternidad llamada Felicidad /Epílogo. El fin de la Historia.
1. Chapter 1

Por fin me he decidido a publicar un fic largo…jejej. Está inspirado en lo que es cenicienta y especialmente en la película por siempre cenicienta, no se engañen pensando que todo va estar a los mismos pasos que esa historia, tengo unas cuantas intrigas que diferencian este fic y también intento mantener la esencia de los personajes de Bleach. Por lo anterior esta de más decir que esta historia es un AU.

A por cierto gracias a los Reviews que me han escrito en mis one-shots, de verdad me animan a seguir publicando.

Espero que les guste y disfrútenlo.

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Al igual que el popular cuento de Cenicienta, y la película "´Por siempre cenicienta", que sirvieron como inspiración para esta historia, intertextualización como me dirían en lingüística.

**Por siempre un cuento de hadas**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano donde la paz reinaba, vivía la hermosa familia Kuchiki. Byakuya era un acomodado duque que heredó su título por largas generaciones de servicios al rey, quien estaba felizmente casado con una dulce y amable joven de nombre Hisana. Su posición dentro de la nobleza no causaba grandes problemas para sus vidas, por el contrario tenían muchos privilegios y recompensas por su trabajo. Cuando pensaron que no podían ser más dichosos, la Duquesa se enteró que estaba esperando una niña. Fueron los días más alegres para la pareja.

Pero nunca se puede prever la llegada de la desgracia y como nunca esta llegó; pues al nacer la pequeña que con tantas ansias habían esperado la madre murió en el parto. El carácter y la sonrisa de quien vive la desgracia no volvieron a ser los mismos. Sin embargo debió retomar fuerzas para afrontar y criar a su hija, Rukia.

Así fue como Byakuya debió lidiar con el crecimiento y desarrollo se su heredera hasta que cumplió 6 años, criarla bajo ninguna tutela más que la suya fue un gran desafío. Su rigidez y auto exigencia lo llevaron a pensar que no era suficiente para el buen desarrollo de una dama como su hija. Por eso, y pensando que era lo mejor para su pequeña, decidió casarse para así darle una vida más tradicional; con una mujer que pudiera brindarle el amor como el de una madre, que a su corta edad no había conocido.

-¿Rukia?-se oía la inalterable voz del Duque, que provenía desde adentro de un gran despacho perteneciente a la cabecilla de la familia.

- si padre, ¿me llamó?- contesto una muchacha que se asomó por la puerta, de ahora unos 10 años de edad, con la misma tez brillante y blanca de su madre, y los anochecidos cabellos de su padre.

-si pasa y siéntate- tomó aire mirando hacia la amplia ventana que daba a los jardines, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y volvió la vista a su hija, quien esperaba expectante sus palabras mientras tomaba asiento frente al gran escritorio. El peli negro la observó por unos segundos más y decidió hablar.

- hija, debo partir. Es un largo viaje ….el rey pidió mi presencia para actuar como intermediario entre este y el reino aledaño…puedo demorar unos meses en volver. Las mantendré informadas. Así que…cuida de tu madre, tus hermanas, y tú también…cuídate mucho - Sus palabras la sorprendieron y la reconfortaron. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento se albergó en su corazón, "un adiós sin retorno" pensó, intento manifestar su tormento, pero la firme mirada de su padre la obligaron a callar.

Rukia no era una chica de formas superficiales ni ligeras, por el contrario sabía lo dura que era la vida y el empeño que debía poner en todo lo que hiciera para que las cosas resultaran. Poseía un carácter fuerte, un poco introvertido, pero jamás aceptaría intimidaciones ni provocaciones, y ante todo obedecería a Byakuya. El tiempo que convivió con su padre logró aprender distintas disciplinas, entre tocar el piano, la forma correcta de comportarse y lo más apreciado para ella, manipular una espada. No era lo más convencional, pero su padre la preparó para enfrentar el mundo con o sin él.

Todos la admiraban por su carácter, y por supuesto su belleza, era una joven de poca estatura, 1,30, pero eso no quitaba que poseyera un brillante cabello color negro como el abano, una piel como la nieve, suave y blanquecina, unos ojos enormes de iris oscuros indescifrables, un andar que cargaba una elegancia sin igual, cualquiera que la viera la confundiría con una princesa. Solo tres personas no podían soportarla, y que por desgracia eran sus parientes, por lo menos políticos. Soi fung, la mujer con la que contrajo matrimonio el duque; Viuda, proveniente de una familia de condes de gran ambición, tenía una cabellera oscura y corta hasta la nuca, delgada, con ojos furiosos, jamás vio asomarse una sonrisa. Y sus dos hijas, la primera Orihime; una chica no muy vivaz, infantil y un tanto atolondrada, su cabello era esplendoroso de color castaño que tomaba tonos rojizos, pero todos sus atributos se veían opacados por su carácter indeciso, la inseguridad en sí misma y la perversa genética heredada de su madre; La segunda llevaba por nombre Nell; una chica de mirada triste y larga cabellera de color verde, su carácter era muchas veces una incógnita, generalmente era callada como si viera más allá de los simples ojos. Las tres, las dos últimas a retaguardia de su madre, solo deseaban deshacerse de la chica, para así lograr apoderarse de todo lo que esta poseía.

Tras la pequeña conversación con su hija, Byakuya tomo su equipaje y fue rumbo a su destino, se despidió de su familia y se hizo camino hacia su carruaje, cuando subía dedico una última mirada a su pequeña, quien no permitió a ninguna lagrima correr por su rostro. Kuchicki se marcho dejando tras él nada más que el barro, la lluvia y las huellas del carro. Al desaparecer el coche, la familia se adentro a la mansión. Rukia, mientras entraba, sintió recorrer un escalofrío en su espalda lo que hicieron que caminará de forma pausada. Cruzó el corredor, subió las escaleras y abrió la última puerta al final del pasillo de la planta alta, llegando al fin a su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, tenía un mal presentimiento que le acongojaba el pecho, un sexto sentido le decía que algo iba a pasar, algo que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida. Cansada y acongojada se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente llegó un mensajero, con el remitente de "Urgente" y dirigido especialmente para la Señorita "Rukia Kuchicki".

-¿señorita Kuchiki?- pregunto el hombre frente a la joven, quien había corrido desde la cocina al oír su nombre para recibir la correspondencia, mientras unos ojos venenosos la observaban a cada paso que daba, el trío de culebras que no soportaban la importancia que le daban a la legítima Kuchiki.

-sí, soy yo- respondió sorprendida y agitada- Por favor pase- lo llevo a la amplia sala de recepción.

-tome asiento- le indicó el sillón frente a la chimenea, mientras todas tomaban sus respectivos lugares alrededor del mensajero. El hombre tomó una bocanada de aire cerrando sus ojos, se levanto de su lugar, mientras ponía sus manos tras su espalda, dirigió la mirada a la pequeña de cabellos negros.

- Lamento informar a usted y las damas-todas se respingaron ante el encabezado del mensaje- que el Duque Byakuya Kuchiki -El corazón de Rukia comenzó a palpitar con gran fuerza, la angustia la estaba matando- sufrió un terrible accidente…y no logró sobrevivir- el hombre desvió la mirada al suelo

-…-todo fue silencio

- ca…camino a los confines de las tierras del reino-retomó el relato tal cual se lo pidieron- el coche en que viajaba el duque se volcó. El mal tiempo causó la tragedia. El cochero sobrevivió de milagro, y logró llegar a un pueblo a pedir ayuda pero era demasiado tarde. Un golpe en la cabeza fue la causa de que su padre falleciera al instante- acabó el nefasto mensaje.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo casi en un susurro. Rukia se levanto con pesadez mientras su mirada se veía perdida-ahora si me disculpa- salió camino a su cuarto, sin poder reaccionar, las lagrimas inundaba sus ojos. El mensajero tomó su sombrero y se retiró de la casa, despidiéndose de las damas.

La tarde fue de tono gris en todos los rincones de ese hogar, los empleados y las damas no daban crédito a lo acaecido esa mañana. Sin embargo era el escenario propicio para que la actual señora comenzara a correr con sus planes. Por su parte Rukia no quiso ver a nadie, solo lloraba desconsolada en su cuarto. Pero mañana sería otra persona, mañana se levantaría, elevaría la cabeza y soportaría lo que se aproximaba, porque sabía que no iba ser fácil, no solo quedaba sin padre, quedaba a la merced de sus no tan apreciada parentela, porque ella no era tonta, y sospechaba que todo sería distinto, nada volvería ser a como era con su padre. Jamás vería los fuertes ojos y las enseñanzas de su progenitor, ya no le darían el consejo oportuno y las palabras precisas, no sería la misma Rukia Kuchiki.

-Rukia- un horrible y agudo tono se filtro por sus oídos

-ya voy –respondió una chica de 16 años, más alta que la vez anterior con unos ropajes muy poco, convenientes para la hija de un duque, pero al morir este su condición como tal también murió. Relegada por sus hermanastras y Madrastra al mismo estatus de una sirvienta.

-que te apures- otra voz diferente más ronca, tenebrosa y en unos decibeles más bajo.

- ¡ya!-intentaba defenderse, tomo las tres bandejas en sus manos dos en la derecha una en la izquierda. Pese a las pesadas tarea que fue sometida, no perdió la elegancia; su figura era de una armonía sin igual, su piel seguía igual de delicada y bella. Vestía un vestido de tono celeste, con un delantal blanco, un paño en la cabeza y un mechón rebelde en medio de su rostro.

Tras atravesar la cocina, el salón de bienvenida, luego subir una enorme escalera de alfombra aterciopelada roja y caminar por el pasillo, por fin se encontró con una inmensa puerta de color rosa pálido. Abrió lentamente, en medio del cuarto encontró la enorme cama llena de encajes vistosos de color blanco y rosa, y entre las sabanas se hallaba la muchacha, una castaña de larga cabellera y enormes atributos, sin embargo seguía igual de atolondrada e insegura que siempre.

-Kuchiki, deja eso allí, recuerda llevarte mi ropa se encuentra al lado del ropero, cuidado que es muy delicada- La actitud con Rukia era de indiferencia, y actuaba como si fuera inferior a ella; una sirvienta más, por lo que la inseguridad ante ella era nula.

-así lo hare, ¿algo más señorita Orihime?-Rukia se retiro con una enorme cantidad de ropa en una especie de sabana, ganas no le faltaron para patear esa gran cantidad de encajes ridículos, pero la "señorita", ya le había advertido de aquello.

Salío con la ropa en un brazo, y una bandeja en cada mano, que fastidio pensó para si, no podía creer lo sínicas que se podían mostrar, con todo el mundo; eran el amor en persona, rebosantes de ternura; pero dentro de aquella casa ufff… se transformaban en el demonio en persona.

La siguiente puerta era enorme y de un clásico color verde, al entrar un aire de melancolía le atravesó el corazón, Nell no era de las que hablara demasiado, pero eso no quitaba lo irritable que podría resulta ser. Entro de forma sigilosa.

-deja eso allí- apunto la mesa frente a la cama de sabanas verdosas, no alzo la mirada estaba sumida en un libro de extraña procedencia.

-…-no dijo nada y dejó las cosas donde le indicaban.

-no olvides la ropa- Apuntó un rincón de la habitación. La chica, al igual que su hermana, tenía una figura despampanante.

-con su permiso- se retiro Rukia.

Al salir, Nell quedo mirando la puerta, con el gesto que se les dirige a la gente indeseable, que pronto traerá enormes problemas que afectaran sus beneficios.

Por último, la morena se dirigió a la más tétrica de todas las habitaciones, las anteriores habían sido solo un pequeño calentamiento para lo que venía a continuación, su madrastra.

La chica se acercó a la enorme y horrible puerta de color blanco invierno, la abrió causando un pequeño chirrido. Dejó afuera la ropa sucia entrando con tan solo la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- la muchacha dio un respingón, y por fortuna no tiró la bandeja al suelo.

-lo siento, señora- dijo rápidamente la morena dirigiendo la mirada a la mujer, quien estaba acostada en una enorme cama da sábanas blancas. La chica de ojos violetas se aproximó a la mesa al costado derecho de la habitación y dejó la primera comida del día allí.

-saca todas las cortinas de nuestra casa, las quiero impecables para la tarde. La próxima no te saldrá tan fácil.- ordenó severa, la fría criatura.

-¡retírate ya!-remató.

-Sí, señora- Respondió Rukia, cerrando la puerta trayendo la ropa sucia. Bajó con toda la ropa a cuestas hasta la cocina. La vida de sirvienta no había sido fácil, más para una enorme mansión como lo era la de la familia Kuchiki. Pese al poderío y la fortuna con la que gozaban en los años que vivía el líder de la familia, no alcanzaron para cubrir los gastos de la actual viuda, se gasto todo antes de un año y apenas había para la comida. La renta que le daba la corona no servía de mucho, por lo mismo se empezó a deshacer de casi todo el patrimonio que contaba el nombre Kuchiki, quedando con apenas lo primordial. Rukia vio como a cada momento su malvada tutora le arrebataba cada uno de los recuerdos de su familia, sin poder hacer nada, de lo contrarío un castigo ejemplificador o un grato recuerdo le destrozaba ante sus ojos, y eso era peor que verlo en otras manos.

Caminó al patio hacia la lavandería; que era una casona de madera con una enorme artesa de loza con fregaderos para la ropa, en ella estaban todas las ropas separadas por color y delicadeza al fondo, en un rincón dejó la ropa, para ir por las cortinas. Entre las torres de prendas apareció un chico bajito, de cabellos oscuros con mirada tímida y amable semblante.

-este… señorita Rukia, buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla?-se acercó a la morena

- Hanantarou, que amable, pero ¿ya has terminado tu parte?- el muchacho había llegado hacia 3 años, y como todos, sentía un cariño especial por Rukia, su servicial carácter era una de sus grandes virtudes, pese a su torpeza siempre lograba hacer sus mandados a la perfección y una de sus misiones era curar a quien se lastimará o cayera enfermo, una suerte de médico. Desde su llegada fueron construyendo una linda amistad.

-ah..no se preocupe, volveremos pronto y terminaremos en pocos minutos -sonrió el chico, y fueron tomando rumbo a la mansión para retirar lo que necesitaban.

Pese al dolor que le producía la pérdida de su padre, Rukia intentaba sobrevivir a su vida, sabía que sería un caso perdido intentar arrebatar a ese trío de abusadoras el control de la casa, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón aún no perdía la fe, aunque ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.

El terreno de Kuchiki era un vasto y amplio sitio, con llanos de hermosos pastos verdes y armónicos, un lago en medio de un gran bosque que se perdía en el horizonte. Pero por lastima eran muy difíciles de mantener, por lo que poco a poco se fueron perdiendo sin remedio, conservando en un salvajismo apenas los árboles y arbustos con la laguna. En medio de este espeso campo verde un joven corría a gran velocidad esquivando escasamente a los troncos frente de sí. El caballo que montaba estaba fuera de control y no lograba dominarlo.

-¡DETENTE ALTO, SOOOO…OBEDECE! ¡KON!-un chico de llamativa cabellera intentaba, en vano domar a su caballo- ¡ARRRRREEEE….!- Un grito casi desesperado intentaba para calmar al descontrolado animal. En ese último intento por poco se estrella con un grueso árbol, pero la frenada en seco del caballo lo salvó del impacto. Sin embargo esto causó que el jinete saliera volando y callera muy cerca del lago quedando completamente enlodado, de pies a cabeza. El corcel asustado por su propio movimiento, y preso de la desesperación salió nuevamente en carrera.

Por otra parte Rukia y su amigo iban en camino a la mansión, cuando llegan a sus oídos los gritos

-¿Oíste eso?-preguntó la chica

-me parecen gritos…-dijo el joven con cara de sorpresa

-espera aquí. Enseguida vuelvo-La peli negra salió corriendo en dirección de la voz.

-¡Espere..!-intentó en vano, Rukia ya iba llegando a gran velocidad al bosque.

Los gritos se hacían más fuertes a lo que avanzaba, cuando llegó al corazón del bosque, vio cruzarse al descontrolado caballo, era un hermoso corcel de tono café, huía con tan solo la montura. En un rápido movimiento la chica subió a unos árboles y siguió al caballo en una hábil maniobra de manejo del trapecio, cuando encontró el momento ideal saltó sobre el animal tomando las riendas con decisión, domando fácilmente a la bestia.

-tranquilo amiguito, tranquilo, no hay porque huir…-decía la pequeña mientras masajeaba el lomo del potro.

-gran manejo, no creí ver a una mujer, manejando así a un caballo- el joven salió entre las ramas cubierto de lodo, con el seño fruncido y una hojas pegadas en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos eran lo único "visible".

-¿quieres decir que por ser mujer es casi imposible que dome a un animal tan dócil como un caballo?-dijo al tiempo que se bajaba-aunque viendo de quien proviene no debería importarme demasiado…jajaja-miró al chico de arriba abajo, con evidente burla en su tono.

-¡ja!...por lo general esto no ocurre, es solo un susto del animal, pero no podemos culparlo por eso- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras el dichoso animal le relinchaba enfadado a su dueño.

-¿ah sí?...solo a un idiota se le podría ocurrir algo como eso- desafío al muchacho, acariciando de nuevo al animal, formándose una sonrisa con la intención de irritar al dueño.

-ese vocabulario y esa forma de actuar, dejan mucho que desear de una dama, sin mencionar lo ENANA, que es usted- el chico se aproximó para arrebatar las riendas de su caballo para robar la sonrisa de la chica.-pero como yo si soy un caballero, te agradezco enormemente a tus poco femeninas formas de reaccionar- Rukia se irritó en demasía, pero no se iba a dejar provocar.

-no hay de qué, señor descerebrado, y recuerde domar como se debe a su poni- dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la espaldas del animal, luego volvió su mirada para ver la reacción de su contrincante.

-¡ja!, dama, perdone usted mi torpeza… ¡mocoso! Te quedaría mucho mejor-bajo ningún protocolo le grito.

-que dijiste!-le devolvió el grito en la cara.

-tanto te duele duende…-saco su mejor burla

-me las pagas!-y le dio justo en las costillas con su codo, lo que provocó que el muchacho se inclinara de forma brusca, y Rukia que no había retirado su brazo causo un choque entre sus cabezas. Ambos se tocaron su cabeza y se alejaron quejándose del dolor.

-Idiota!-volvió a decir la chica, que lo miraba intensamente queriendo matar al muchacho.

-maldita-le devolvió el insulto, mientras levantaba su rostro para enfrentar la furiosa mirada de la chica. El duelo de miradas estaba a punto de acabar, pero…

-¡Señorita!-la llamó una voz familiar

-ap..-se sorprendiendo rompiendo el desafío- me tengo que ir-

-oe…espera-dijo el joven sin pensar, ella le sonrió y lo miró directo a los ojos, no se había percatado de los brillantes que eran, le causó gracia.

-a si, llámame Rukia… nos vemos, tal vez en otro accidente…adiós- se fue corriendo. El chico quedó pasmado, esa última actitud de verdad lo había dejado sin palabras.

- gracias…adiós- dijo sin que nadie lo escuchara más que su caballo, sin querer retrocedió para apoyarse en este, pero el animal con la clara intención de darle una nueva lección a su amo, se corrió un poco haciendo que cayera directo al suelo sacando al joven de su estupor.

-¡ah!…caballo estúpido- el chico se levantó mientras dirigía una mirada acusadora a su mascota, este le respondió la mirada despreciativa con un relinche con clara intención de burlarse del chico

-voy a necesitar un baño- dijo mientras se levantaba, luego se dirigió al costado del caballo y abrió un pequeño saco que portaba en la montura, y tomó un paño para limpiarse la cara y sacar un poco de barro de su cabello dejando ver el llamativo color de su pelo, un naranja. Al rodear a Kon se percató que en la parte trasera del corcel había unas letras de lodo.

-I-D-I-O-T-A-deletreo.

-Enana- murmulló irritado. Una chica poco común, muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver: Sumisas, dulces, tímidas, rodeadas de esa aura tan poco natural e inhibidas por el protocolo de la sociedad. Nunca se habría imaginado encontrar una joven así, lo intrigaba…de verdad le quitaba de su órbita de pensamiento.

Intentaré publicar el segundo capítulo pronto, creo que esta primera parte es un poco lenta porque se debe ir presentando el escenario, el próximo capítulo tendrá más problemas e intrigas. Cualquier comentario pueden hacérmelo saber. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto.

Claw-13


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas!, Hice lo posible por no demorar demasiado y aquí los resultados. Primero muchas gracias por sus comentario hacen de este entretenimiento un verdadero placer. Con respecto a este capítulo, es un poco más denso que el anterior y vislumbra un poco de la intriga que se va ir desarrollando con mayor peso a lo largo de los próximos capítulos.,

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personjes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo tite, que no se digan a darnos lo que pedimos hasta por los codos: Ichiruki.

El cuento y la película de "Por siempre Cenicienta" sirvieron de inspiración para este proyecto.

Sin más que agregar. Disfruten

CAPITULO 2

Justo fuera del bosque, casi llegando al establo de la familia Kuchiki, Rukia llegaba para responder al llamado de uno de sus más queridos amigos.

-señor Ukitake, ¿me necesitaba?-se acercó corriendo al hombre de largos y blancos cabellos con un sombrero sobre ellos, su semblante despedía un aura de paz.

-señorita ¿qué hacía en el bosque?, puede ser peligroso-dijo preocupado el cochero, que llevaba el último carruaje de la familia.

-no...solo ayudaba a una persona- respondió

-ahh…no debe acercarse a extraños. No me perdonaría si usted se encuentra con algún peligro, se lo debo a su padre-Rukia posó una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias por preocuparse, pero recuerde que no debe mostrar esa actitud conmigo la "señora" se enojaría con usted-le manifestó

-no puedo evitarlo, la he visto crecer desde que era un bebe, no puedo cambiar-le respondío

-entonces tenga cuidado…-dijo pensativa- ¡ahhh!, lo siento pero debó ir con Hanantarou, no es justo que se quede con todo el trabajo, hasta luego señor Ukitakke- se marcho corriendo

-vaya con cuidado-le dijo más para sí que para ella, sabía que la joven Kuchiki era fuerte pero los abusos cada día eran peores, se sentía con las manos atadas para protegerla. Lo que lo entristecían de gran manera.

El había conocido a la familia hace mucho antes de que Byakuya contrajera matrimonio, por eso se había prometido el día de la muerte del Duque proteger a la pequeña Kuchiki, por su vida que se salvó aquel fatídico día, cuidarla como si fuera su propia hija.

Dentro de la lavandería, en medio de cerros de ropas estaba Hanantarou en pleno lavado

-¡HANANTAROU!- Llegó Rukia corriendo disponiéndose a trabajar al lado del muchacho.

- ¡ah! Señorita Rukia, ¿qué ocurrió?, se fue tan de repente- preguntó el chico.

-solo ayude a un tipo, a un idiota por cierto-informó divertida- gracias por traer la ropa-¡a trabajar!

Tomando la escobilla y arremangando sus prendas se dispuso a lavar.

A kilómetros de la mansión Kuchiki, en el gran castillo del reino, iba llegando el heredero al trono, junto a su caballo firmemente agarrado de las riendas. Se dirigió cauteloso al establo y dejó a su tierno y manso corcel, luego lo limpiaría y quitaría las tediosas manchas de barro del pelaje. Silencioso se coló por la cocina y llegó a su habitación, por fortuna, su padre había salido con sus hermanas a una feria fuera del reino. Tomo un delicioso baño, cambió sus ropas y pidió con urgencia a los criados el lavado de sus ropas y el camino de lodo que dejó para llegar a su cuarto, por nada en el mundo su padre se enteraría del bochornoso "accidente" con su caballo. Cuando terminó se dirigió al establo a cubrir las últimas evidencias de su salida.

Al llegar al establo fue directo donde su caballo lo limpió y cepillo, pese al percance anterior ambos tenían una buena relación Kon había sido su compañero desde que tenía memoria, su padre se lo había regalado cuando él apenas tenía tres años, un aliado a cada momento de su vida, pero Kon no era de facíl carácter solo se dejaba domar por quien creía conveniente y cuando se enojaba no había forma de detenerlo.

El peli naranjo también era un digno heredero, pese a llevar su seño fruncido todo el tiempo era un persona muy amable y quienes lo conocían de verdad sabían lo confiable que era.

-Kon hoy fuiste el peor dolor de cabeza que jamás tuve…pero me diverti- el caballo relincho en respuesta. Mientras bajaba la montura, un galope de se oyó a lo lejos, Ichigo interrumpió su acción y salió para ver de qué se trataba.

Era verano y la luz del sol aún era intensa. Ichigo era un joven de 16 años, alto de 1,74 cm de altura, de complexión delgada y una musculatura bastante desarrollada, muy bien parecido, llevaba una camisa suelta con unos pantalones ajustado de color café y unas botas negras hasta antes de la rodilla, pero lo más llamativo era su cabello anaranjado. Su familia la conformaban su padre y sus dos hermanas, eran lo más importante en su vida aunque a veces el comportamiento de su padre dejaba mucho que desear. Cuando intentaba mirar el atardecer la luz lo encandiló lo que bajo sus defensas.

-¡HIJO!-Una patada voladora, tomó por sorpresa al peli naranja que esquivo con dificultad.

-VIEJO ESTUPIDO, CASI ME DAS EN LA CARA- refunfuño el afectado.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿te oxidaste? o ¿el impacto de ver a tu querido padre te dejó paralizado? ...JAJAJAAJA- se burlaba el rey Kurosaki, un hombre de ojos negros y cabello corto y oscuro, alto de estatura y complexión un poco más ancha que su hijo, usaba un poco de barba en su rostro. Vestía los ropajes reales.

-nada de eso…-rujio el muchacho.

-¡Ichini!-dijeron dos chicas detrás de su padre.

-Yuzu, Karin, qué tal la feria-les preguntó a sus hermanas que vestían ropas dignas de unas princesas.

-aburrida

-bellísima- respondieron Karin y Yuzu, respectivamente. Tenían la misma edad, eran mellizas y lo único que tenían en común. Eran completamente opuestas, Karin tenía un caracter fuerte y serio, en cambio su hermana era dulce y delicada. En apariencias también se distinguían, mientras Yuzu tenía el cabello corto y claro, su melliza lo levaba más largo y oscuro.

- El viejo se topo con unos tipos muy raros, charlaron sobre unos asuntos reales, por lo que escuche son recomendados para no sé qué cosa por nuestro vecino y bla bla bla… al final el viejo se convenció y los invitó a ser parte de la nobleza. Ichini…tendremos un consejero para el reino Kurosaki, y se hospedará en el castillo-dijo Karin un tanto preocupada mientras apuntaba a sus espaldas. Ichigo estaba intrigado; qué le pasaba al viejo, él jamás había necesitado de esas cosas.

- así es hijo-toco uno de los hombros de este- un consejero para que me ayude con los asuntos reales-luego sobrepasó a sus hijos quedando al frente de ellos, comenzando a encaminarse al castillo-Hay ciertas medidas que no podemos dejar pasar, y hoy me estoy debilitando e Ichigo aún no es digno de asumir su puesto…-miraba de reojo a su hijo, mientras poco a poco la familia reunida se adentraba al castillo Kurosaki. Este tenía un enorme ante jardín, con hermosas enredaderas que cubrían las murallas del castillo, pastos que rodeaban el sendero y lo hacían lucir vivo y frondoso, en medio del enorme jardín había una fuente, que tenía un querubín en el centro, caminos adornados de enormes pilares que daban la apariencia de seguridad. Las puertas de entrada eran enormes, las manilla de acceso poseían unas figuras que parecían cabezas de leones dorados. Cuando entraron se podía ver la entrada principal adornada por unas gruesas alfombras granate, las paredes estaban cubiertas por los retratos de generaciones de toda la familia, al final de la sala estaba la enorme escalera con pasamanos dorados a ambos lados, ocupaba casi toda la anchura de la sala, solo quedaba espacio para los pasillos que conducían a la cocina y el comedor, uno a cada lado de la escalera alfombrada, con detalles dorados a la orilla de cada escalón.

Las gemelas dejaron a los mayores platicar tranquilos y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, en el segundo piso.

-Papá, sabes que no es eso, solo no quiero casarme aun. Puedo tomar todas las responsabilidades que quieras, excepto esa- dijo Ichigo al entrar junto a su padre al enorme estudio ubicado en la segunda puerta del pasillo a la izquerda de la sala. Lugar ocupado por tradición para discutir los asuntos importantes. El cuarto parecía una enorme biblioteca, lleno de libros y adornado por un único retrato, el de su esposa.

-Ichigo, sabes de sobra que eso es imposible, tienes que casarte para asumir el trono, son las reglas-pronunció el mayor-a tu madre le haría tan feliz.

-no saques a mi madre en esto- dijo enfático y un poco molesto. Masaki era el nombre de la reina, era una mujer ejemplar; amable, cariñosa, empática y por sobretodo amada por toda su familia. Una enfermedad desconocida la dejó en cama hasta su muerte, Ichigo siempre se sintió responsable de la perdida, porque fue él quien la contagio, el mal no maduro en él y pronto se recuperó, pero su madre resultó ser la incubadora perfecta para aquel virus, resultando ser su víctima. El chico sacudió su cabeza para alejar tan tristes recuerdos.

-un consejero no vendría si te decidieras a ser rey-le dijo serio Isshin mientras se dirigía al enorme escritorio.

Ichigo miró con mala cara a su padre, no quería a un extraño en su casa, dando quizás qué tipo de consejos, para el futuro del reinado. La sola idea le causaba escalofríos, tendría que tomar una decisión y rápido.

-Toc-toc.

-pase-dijo el moreno

-Su Alteza, vengo a informar que el carruaje que lo escoltaba, ha llegado- finalizó el portero.

- gracias, puedes retirarte- respondió.

-con su permiso-el portero se marchó

-Ichigo, recuerda que todo es por el bien del reino. Es lo más importante y estamos obligados a velar por su bien- Sabía que su hijo aún no estaba preparado para asumir aquella responsabilidad, por eso lo provocaba; más para hacerlo enfadar que para verlo comprometido. Conocía cómo y cuando estaría preparado, pero su salud empeoraba cada día y no estaba seguro cuánto duraría así, por eso debía tomar precauciones como esta, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El chico medito estas palabras al salir del despacho a la retaguardia de su padre. Subío la escalera y cambio su ropaje preparado por los criados, mientras pensaba en el futuro del reino que estaba en sus manos. Debía pensar qué era lo mejor para este, y para nadie más, y eso lo incluía a él y sus hermanas.

En un amplio salón de pisos de mármol, un balcón con vista privilegiada y cortinajes de enormes dimensiones que cubrían las infinitas ventanas, estaba reunida al frente de toda la guarda de escolta en los enorme sillones de terciopelo rojo la familia real, esperando por los nuevos miembros de la corte, para darles la bienvenida y la asunción de sus funciones. Ichigo sabía que aquello iba contra todas las creencias de su padre y sus antepasados, nunca nadie fuera de la familia Kurosaki había dirigido o siquiera ayudado como "consejero" en las decisiones que se tomaban con respecto al futuro del reino, esto era completamente nuevo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Cuando algunos miembros de la guardia llegaba escoltando a los extraños, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven príncipe; un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Pese a ello debió mantener el protocolo y la formalidad que requería su posición, de reojo miró a su padre que mantenía la serenidad de la situación para mantener a raya cualquier mal comportamiento de sus hijos.

Dos figuras altas se asomaron dando paso a dos personas, de antemano habían pedido no decir sus nombres; querían hacerlo personalmente. Los hombres se acercaron y reverenciaron al rey en señal de respeto, luego a los más jóvenes. El primero era un hombre de cabello castaño, alto con anteojos de marco negro, el segundo llevaba un extraño pelo color gris con una particular sonrisa en sus labios y ojos rasgados.

-Su alteza-se arrodillo con una pierna frente al rey, con una mano sobre su pecho, levantó su cabeza para mirar a su rey- hemos venido a servir en lo que usted ha de requerirnos, le aseguramos dar lo mejor de nosotros para responder de la mejor forma a sus peticiones. Él-dijo tocando la espalda de su compañero que estaba en la misma posición que el anterior pero con su cabeza baja- es uno de mis más fieles servidores y le aseguró que también lo será para usted.-se presentó el hombre, con una voz bastante segura.

Isshin tomo su barbilla y los miró de píes a cabeza, la presencia de ambos le resultaba un tanto molesta, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, su hijo no estaba listo para asumir el cargo. Se auto convenció de estar tomando el camino correcto. Ichigo, por su parte, no se convencía de este inédito hecho los miro de arriba abajo examinando cada uno de sus gestos y estudiando cada una de sus miradas, era definitivo no confiaba en ellos, no creía en ellos, pero debía aceptar la decisión de su rey, "por el bien del reino".

Él castaño se percató de los análisis de ambos y rápidamente se incorporó para completar su presentación.

-Su nombre es Gin Ichimaru. Y el mío, el mío es Sousuke Aizen, será un placer ser el nuevo consejero del reino Kurosaki-Finalizó, con una sonrisa, confiado y seguro de sí mismo.

Nada bueno se podía esperar tras ese enigmático rostro.

Por la tarde, ya terminada la tarea del lavado, Rukia se dirrigia a la mansion directo a la cocina, tardó horas en acabar, pero ya no importaba, el encuentro con ese idiota la hacia reír de buena gana, la naturalidad con la que actuó ante un desconocido la sorprendía a ella misma, y que importaba, total pocas posibilidades tenia de volver a verlo, su madrastra se esmeraría por mantenerla allí mientras viviera.

-Pequeña Rukia- Se escucho detrás de ella. La chica se voltió, al ver a quien pertenecía su rostro se iluminó por completo, Era…

-¡Maestro Kaien!-el Chico la abrazó cariñosamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su pequeña aprendiz. Si bien Byakuya le había enseñado lo primordial su maestro lo había perfeccionado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?, no había ido en misión pacificadora a los confines del reino-pregunto con una gran sonrisa en los labios la chica.

-jeje-le mostró una gran sonrisa-sí, pero ya sabes. La campaña termino hace más de tres meses

-oh, ya veo-Dijo Rukia- y ¿donde está viviendo, hace mucho que no lo veo?-Preguntó curiosa y expectante.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy pasando por un periodo de cambios. Cuando regresé a casa mi padre había decidido un compromiso de matrimonio para unirse a un pequeño comerciante, y…Hace apenas un mes me casé. Ahora nos íbamos cambiando a nuestra nueva casa cerca de la ciudad- finalizo el hombre con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-gua…que…qué bien-la mirada de la peli negra se tindío a entristecer. Sin duda su maestro era alguien a quien siempre le tuvo mucha estima, lo admiraba y sentía un gran cariño hacia él. En esos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar, tal vez sentía un poco de celos, pero al ver a su mentor tan feliz, hizo que ella también se alegrara. Le sonrió.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia y a mi esposa- el muchacho se mostró expectante.

-Sí, será un placer conocerla, pero dudo que pueda visitarlos-dijo un poco entristecida.

-ah, pero sé que no tardaras en idear algo para escabullirte, te conozco-le sonrió y sacudió la cabellera de la muchacha- En fin te esperamos un uno de estos días. Debo irme, me están esperando, cuídate mucho y recuerda siempre mantener tu frente en alto, ¿no era lo que siempre te decía tu padre?, adiós Rukia- le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

-Adios…-levantando la mano y despidiéndose de quien fuera su maestro.

Kaien no era de una familia rica, pero se mantenían en un buen negocio que les permitía vivir en una situación mediana. Las habilidades de Kaien fueron conocidas por todo el reino, desde su llegada, por ello había sido enviado con petición expresa del rey para combatir las mediaciones del reino, por este medio llegó a los oídos de Byakuya, quien de inmediato pensó en su hija y le pidió que fuera su profesor. Kuchiki no era del todo del agrado de Kaien, pero aceptó para no ser descortés. Así conoció a Rukia, ella era una niña muy enérgica y simpatizaron al instante, se hicieron muy amigos, él era mayor que la chica, por lo que la consideró como una hermana pequeña a quien proteger y a quien podría mostrar cómo era el mundo, o lo que él consideraba que era el mundo.

Para cuando entraba a la cocina, una figura siniestra se encontraba esperándola, Rukia no alcanzo a ver que ella estaba allí hasta que la silueta comenzó a hablar.

-¿qué hacías hasta esta hora?-pregunto la fría voz saliendo de la oscuridad dejándose ver.

-se…señora-dijo sobresaltada la chica-no sabía que usted estaba aquí…-intentó explicarse.

-no me has contestado, ¿qué hacías a esta hora fuera?-dijo acercándose y gritando a la cara a la muchacha.

-acabo de terminar de lavar la ropa- dijo intentando explicarse manteniéndose firme.

-¡Mentira!-dijo furiosa Soi Fong- Orihime, fue hace unos minutos y dijo que te había visto charlar con alguien, ¿quién era?-dijo cada vez más cerca de la chica.

-nadie, no era nadie. Tal vez la señorita se confundió, no era yo- dijo firme, no podía preguntar la hora, no iba a delatarse ante ella.

-estás diciendo que mi hija es una mentirosa-en lo que daba un paso más y rompió uno de los jarros en una de las mesas de la cocina.

-no, yo solo…

-nada de peros-respondió seca la criatura- mentirosa. Qué diría tu padre si te viera mentir tan descaradamente, serias una vergüenza para su apellido…-escupió cada unas de las palabras mientras se giraba para marcharse.

-Mi padre. Lavase la boca antes de hablar de él y MI apellido-dijo furiosa la chica- Si estuviera aquí…-una cacheta acalló las palabras de la joven. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta cayó estrepitosamente chocando con la mesas y botándola en el acto. La chica se levanto con la cabeza gacha.

-no vuelvas acercarte a nadie más, no permitiré que nadie sepa nada de ti, serás como si nunca hubieses existido, y no me retes que te puede salir muy caro.

-¡Omaeda!, saca este trasto asqueroso de mi vista enciérrala en la bóveda y que no coma en una semana-un hombre de enormes dimensiones tomó a la morena, esta intentó safarse pero no pudo, lo golpeo pero sus golpes no eran efectivos.

-¡callate y deja de lloriquear! son ordenes de la señora-decía el hombre mientras la llevaba a la bodega.

-vamos niñas, esto no es bueno para sus ojos-Orihime y Nell que se escondían en la entrada de la cocina que daba al salón observaban atentas la escena. Orihime la siguió de inmediato, Nell con un rostro melancólico observaba como el horrible empleado particular de su madre se llevaba a la morena. Satisfacción, misterio, con esa chica nunca se sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ningún empleado que presencio la escena se atrevió a interferir, todos temían a lo que les pudiera suceder, la señora era capaz de todo cuando se enfadaba. Cuando llegó Hanantarou se acercaron y se dignaron a abrir la boca relatando lo ocurrido. Rápidamente el joven tomo una canasta con unas frutas y un poco de pan y se dirigió a la bodega, camino al lugar se encontró con Ukitake y le comentó lo ocurrido.

-lo más probable es que la haya encerrado en la bóveda frente al bosque, vamos yo te ayudo con la entrada -ambos se encaminaron para ver a la chica.

En efecto, estaba encerrada con unas gruesas cadenas y el tiempo no estaba dispuesto a ayudar, como nunca las nubes comenzaron a cubrir las estrellas anunciando la lluvia. Con un hacha lograron romper la cadena y abrieron las puertas. Era un subterráneo oscuro, frío y lleno de cajas de antiguas provisiones. La chica estaba acurrucada en un rincón, intentando cubrirse del frío.

-Señorita...-la llamo Ukitake.

-señor Ukitake, Hanantarou, ¿qué hacen?, deben irse-les dijo mientras se levantaba.

-le trajimos un poco de comida, intentaremos traerle más ropa para la noche…-dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía los alimentos

-pero…ustedes deben irse, nadie debe saber que estuvieron aquí-dijo preocupada.

-haremos lo posible para que no enferme, no dejaremos que muera –le dijo el de blanco cabello

-señor Ukitake…Hanantarou gracias y ahora vuelvan o se darán cuenta de su ausencia.

-estaba bien, pero regresaremos- dijo el mayor. Ambos se dieron media vuelta y volvieron a cerrar las puertas de la asquerosa bóveda. Rukia volvió a sentarse en el piso de tierra, mientras tomaba un pan para opacar su hambre. Una semana no era demasiado tiempo, después de todo qué podría cambiar.

-¿qué podría cambiar?…-sin poder aguantarlo más, apoyo su frente en sus brazos posados sobre sus rodillas y se posó a llorar.

Ojalá les haya gustado, pronto estaré actualizando y espero con ansias sus comentarios. Un gran abrazo.

Claw-13


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Agradesco los review que me mandaron, de verdad les agradesco todas las lindas palabras y el tiempo que se tomaron para enviármelos.

ACLARACIÓN: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, La película por siempe cenicienta solo me sirvió de inspiración para crear esta historia.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten el capitulo.

CAPITULO 3

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de los dos desconocidos al castillo Kurosaki. Gin Ichimaru resultó ser un hombre muy especial con un humor realmente enigmático, ichigo por más que lo tratara siempre terminaba enfadado, mientras el de cabello gris se burlaba descaradamente de él. Por otro lado el castaño irradiaba esa simpatía que a todo el mundo agradaba, era empático con cada uno de los empleados y funcionarios del castillo, y eso incluía al Rey Kurosaki quien comenzaba a confiar demasiado en los extraños, y eso era justo lo que más enojaba al Príncipe. Por eso el joven, sin importarle las contrariedades, intento hallar alguna prueba que incriminara a los dos sujetos, algo que delatara su siniestra esencia y mostrara su verdadero ser, pero nada estaba a su favor, porque cada cometario que llegaba a los oídos del Rey eran solo buenas recomendaciones y felicitaciones por la suerte de tener a tan buenas personas bajo su mando.

Ichigo esa mañana decidió dar un nuevo golpe de razón a su padre, y lo encaró otra vez. El Rey había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido la misma conversación. Desganado y arto de los argumentos de su hijo, lo volvió a escuchar.

-viejo, ¿qué mierda te hicieron?-pregunto en el despacho a su padre

-a que viene esa pregunta, Ichigo-el Rey le contestó mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio con las manos apoyadas en el mueble

-¿por qué confías en esa par de…extraños?, no llevan más de una semana aquí y por poco le confías hasta tu vida-dijo alterado el joven

-ichigo…- El Rey se levanto de forma muy rápida de su escritorio y le dio un brutal golpe justo en el rostro. El moreno se había convencido de que sus prejuicios eran una tontería. Por supuesto el instinto hablaba primero y en una primera impresión se negó a confiar en ellos, pero por su propia experiencia razonó, lo que lo llevó a revocar su decisión, desde luego fundamentando sus razones. Buscó entre sus contactos información sobre los sujetos, las respuestas no se dejaron esperar, y recibió excelentes comentarios de la labor de ambos hombres, y por supuesto, no había nada que los indicaran como traidores o criminales. Por lo que ahora ponía fe de los atributos y buenas intenciones de sus consejeros.

-¡qué te pasa!-le respondió desesperado el peli naranjo mientras se tocaba la parte afectada.

-¡relájate!, vive tu vida mientras puedas. Disfruta este tiempo de paz, no hay de qué preocuparse. Esta ha sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, mi trabajo se ha disminuido a la mitad y tengo tiempo para disfrutar de mis queridos hijos- intentó abrazar a Ichigo, pero este le sostuvo el rostro, impidiendo el cariño.

-no se puede hablar contigo, adiós-le tiro una patada en la cara

-ichigo espera…Ichi-pero el joven cerró la puerta de forma estrepitosa dejando al rey solo en el despacho con una marca en su rostro y tirado en el suelo lloriqueando por el desamor de su hijo.

Al salir del despacho Ichigo no cabía en sí de la ira, nadie quería creer en sus sospechas ni mucho menos dudar de los tipos. Karin parecía seguir la corriente de su padre por lo que no se molesto en siquiera sospechar de los nuevos, Yuzu era demasiado inocente coma para preocuparla.

Fastidiado intentó reprimir su enojo en lo que se encaminaba a su habitación, pero cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vio a los dos hombres a través de los amplios ventanales que se encontraban en la intersección donde se unen las dos sectores del castillo, lado izquierdo y derecho, para poder mirar con mayor detenimiento se acercó a las ventanas. Observó minuciosamente las actitudes de ambos hombres, parecían ocultar algo; se hablaban en secreto y miraban a cada segundo a sus espaldas. Esto levantó aun más sospechas en el chico y decidió ir a investigar. Rápido bajo las escaleras, desapareció como un rayo por los amplios pasillos, salió por la parte trasera del palacio, pasando por la cocina y luego a los jardines, cruzó la fuente, los arboles de cerezo, pausando su ritmo caminó hacia el fondo del patio hasta estar a unos cinco metros de los dos hombres. En una columna cercana a los sujetos se cubrió para no ser visto por ellos.

-entonces como planeas hacerte de la confianza del rey…-susurraba una de las voces. Era el tipo de cabello gris.

-muy fácil…mis consejos serán los más acertados-le respondió el de gafas junto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Y así te harás del poder…-dijo pensativo su compaeñero- Pero el Rey no está solo- afirmo Gin-tiene sus tres hijos...

-no te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo calculado, un trió de niños…¿qué podrían hacer contra mí? Esta vez nada puede salir mal, Gin-dijo en tono grave y siniestro.

Ichigo, a espaldas del hombre de cabellos grices y frente a Sousuke, intentaba girar alrededor de la columna que lo cubría, lento y sigiloso. Al tiempo que pensaba en marcharse y correr, no quitaba la vista del tipo de lentes, esa cara jamás podría olvidarla. Ese hombre planeaba quitarle el reino a la familia Kurosaki y no solo eso haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como eso ocurría debía actuar, pero cómo, su familia estaba envenenada por aquel sujeto, si les contaba lo que escucho creerían que es un plan para desacreditarlos. No podía contarles, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Aizen que estaba frente a su compañero poco a poco se empezó a cercar, cada vez más, tanto que sobrepasó a su colega. Gin que no comprendiá el accionar de su compañero y se voltio para ver que haría. En silencio el de cabellos castaños miraba directo a la columna detrás de la espalda de Ichimaru. Ichigo por su parte sudaba frío y no sentía sus piernas para largarse a correr, sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando en ese mismo segundo el hombre de lentes chocó su ojos con los de él devolviendo la mirada profunda y desafiente. El príncipe quedó atónito, lo habían descubierto, pero no logro reaccionar, ni la adrenalina lo hizo mover su cuerpo helado por la suspicacia de los consejeros. Las maquiavélicas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del chico, debía avisarle al Rey, a su padre, debía proteger a sus hermanas, debía desaparecer ¡ya! de ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron apagados por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, volviéndose todo oscuro.

-Pero…-intento hablar el de mirada de zorro.

-cuidar de mis espaldas es siempre mi prioridad. Vamos Gin. Tú encargate de desaparecerlo, no quiero verlo nunca más por aquí- dijo mientras se alejaba y asomaba su sonrisa de complacencia y seguridad - aunque dudo que lo volvamos a ver en alguna parte. Nada va interferir ahora, nadie podrá interferir ahora-finalizó dejando tirado al chico junto a su atacante

El trono del rey estaba en peligro, al igual que el reino, al igual que la vida de Ichigo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!-se oían desde afuera unos gritos que llamaban a la morena-¡Ruuukiaaaa!

La muchacha se levanto despertando de la fría y larga noche, los pensamientos la dejaban sin muchas ganas de levantarse al día siguiente, pero debía seguir, su padre no estaría orgulloso de alguien que se dejara vencer por las ingratitudes de la vida, además sus amigos la alentaban a erguir su cabeza cada día, de no ser por ellos no habría sobrevivido todo ese tiempo en la bodega asquerosa donde la mantenían su tutora. Hanantarou le llevó unas frazadas y ricos alimentos que el mismo preparaba para alegrarla. De no ser por la horrible privación de libertad habrían sido sus mejores tres días de vacaciones en mucho tiempo.

Ahora el sol se asomaba alegre por las maderas de la puerta de su prisión, se acercó a ella para intentar abrir y responder al llamado. Forcejeo la entrada, los chirridos eran insoportables, temió por ser descubierta por cualquiera de sus custodios, su madrasta estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento.

-¡por fin que abres!-dijo una muy alegre dama, cuando Rukia asomó su cabeza de su cautiverio.

-¡Rangiku!-dijo sorprendida-pero que haces…

-no te alegra verme. Pero qué cara traes-dijo la radiante dama, poniendo una cara de puchero

-pero es que… claro que estoy feliz, ¡pero qué haces aquí!-dijo sorprendida

-soy tu nueva custodia-dijo mientras le sonreí-no quieres darte un baño en el lago.

-sí, pero y mi madrastra y sus hijas y su guardia..y

-calma tranquila y cambia esa cara, salieron a la ciudad, llevaron a ese tipo gordinflón con ellas y me encargaron encarecidamente que te vigilara y por supuesto, no dejar que escapes-le sonrió- así que te ordeno divertirte y darte un refrescante chapuzón en el lago del bosque-dijo dando un gritito de emoción.

- Rangiku, no sabría como agradecerte-dijo alegre mientras se daba media vuelta para preparar sus cosas para salir a darse un baño.

Rangiku Matsumoto era una excelente profesora de canto, daba clases particulares a Orihime y Nell. Pese al escaso dinero Soi fong, invertía todo lo que pudiera para hacer de sus hijas unas damas dignas de un gran partido, pero sus esfuerzos no eran muy complacidos pues ambas jóvenes no eran unos canarios cantando; Orihime tenía una voz tan aguda que desafinaba con facilidad, y Nell no lograba sacar su voz a la luz. Pero ese no era el problema de la rubia.

Rangiku habituaba la casa cada tres días y sus patronas le tenían cierta estima y confianza, por lo que este tipo de favores era común. Lo que nunca sospecharon era que la mujer detestaba la injusticia y los abusos contra los más débiles, como era el caso de Rukia. Cuando supo lo del cruel castigo, se las ingenió para convencer al trío a que fueran a la ciudad, y por supuesto, llevar a alguien que las protegiera y claro que ella vigilaría a la pequeña Kuchiki. El encanto y convencimiento de la joven fue tal que nadie sospecho de sus planes, y las mujeres confiaron en que sería el verdugo de la morena. Que equivocadas estaban.

Rukia tomo unas toallas y se puso unas ropas que usaba para nadar en la laguna. Hacía más de dos días que no sentía bajo sus pies esa exquisita agua que le traía tan buenos recuerdos al lado de su padre. Disfrutaría aunque sea un poco de su libertad provisoría. Iría sola, Hanantarou y los demás estaban trabajando y no quería incomodarlos.

Cuando llegó al lago tomo distancia corrió y salto al agua, estaba deliciosa, se hundió en ella nado y floto hasta cansarse. Los pensamientos se alejaron de su cabeza dejándola disfrutar esos instantes. Los dedos se le habían arrugado por el agua, la mañana se había marchado, ya pasaba del medio día y el cuerpo se le estaba congelando. Era otoño y este se caracterizaba por ser muy inestable. Entonces decidió que era hora de regresar. Se dio una última sumergida, recordando cuando su padre robaba de la cocina algunas cucharas y después las ocultaba en el fondo del lago para que ella las encontrará, era muy entretenido, aunque a la cocinera no siempre le causaba gracia. Con aquella nostalgia Rukia intentó buscar algún objeto que no haya encontrado cuando pequeña. Inserta en su búsqueda y concentrada en el fondo del lago, de pronto vio una especie de algas de color bastante peculiar, curiosa se acerco más hasta ver que no era su imaginación, y de hecho a cada centímetro que se acercaba se hacía más grande. Nado temerosa de lo que podría ser, pensó que era un animal, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente se percato de que aquello no era lo que pensaba.

-¡es una persona!-se dijo, apresurada para estar completamente segura se acercó aun más para verla más de cerca. Fue cuando se dío cuenta que se trataba de un hombre, estaba atado con cuerdas en sus manos, píes y en estos llevaba una roca, su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo. Parecia estar inconciente. Rápido trato de moverlo e intentar despertarlo pero no tenía ningún tipo de reacción. En ese mismo momento sintió la necesidad de oxigeno y asomo su cabeza por más aire, pensando una estrategia, fue por una corta pluma que siempre llevaba consigo, se sumergió nuevamente y fue directo a los pies del joven, cortó la soga que lo ataba a la roca lo que permitió al cuerpo flotar, con esfuerzo, se deshizo de las amarras de los pies y de las manos. Con el poder del agua sus brazos se abrieron lo que aprovecho la joven para tomar el cuerpo de los antebrazos y con la ayuda de la presión del agua logro llevarlo a la superficie.

El chico no reaccionaba, con todo lo que pudo la morena lo llevó a la orilla. La chica se recostó intentando tomar aire, luego se levanto y tomó al joven de los brazos arrastrándolo más lejos del agua, ya alejados, la peli negra se arrodillo y lo miro, deslizo el paño de su boca, su rostro se le hacia un poco familiar, pero despejo sus pensamientos para actuar. Le golpeteo el rostro, no había reacción, luego se inclinó para sentir su corazón, aún latía por lo que aún podía tener esperanzas de que viviera.

Toco el pecho del chico, cruzó sus manos para comenzar en un ritmo constante las pulsaciones.

-1,2, 3-inclinaba su cabeza para sentir la respiración

-1,2,3-otra vez repetía la acción, pero nada ocurría.

-vamos reacciona- le decía preocupada.

-1,2,3-repetia otra vez- No había reacción

-esto tiene que funcionar-se dijo y tomó la cabeza del joven la deslizó un poco para atrás, le tapó la nariz y unió sus labios al chico para darle oxigeno. Un poco avergonzada, volvió a darle pulso al pecho.

-1,2,3- y volvió a brindarle oxigeno desde sus labios, cuando se separó, el chico comenzó a toser débil y liberando el agua de sus pulmones. Rukia se sobresaltó en un primer instante, el joven tosía cada vez más fuerte ella lo tomó de la cabeza para ayudarlo a botar toda el agua, con la fuerza de la tos se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al suelo apoyando su brazos y rodillas en este, cuando cesó la tos se tendió en el suelo.

-ahh-dijo cansado y aturdido, apenas abriendo sus ojos, Rukia lo miró sorprendida y volvió a sentarse a su lado, se alegraba de haberle salvado la vida.

-oye-lo llamó, le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

-¿ah?-volvío su rostro al de la chica un poco aturdido

-no puedo creerlo…tu eres- en ese instante chocó con aquella mirada castaña, le sonrió a lo que le siguieron unas cuantas carcajadas, recordar cómo lo había conocido siempre le hacía gracia. Ichigo, en ese instante, estaba estupefacto no comprendía nada, no sabía dónde ni porque estaba allí, ni cómo llegó a esa situación ni menos la risa de la chica.

-pero..qué-dijo apenas, aun mareado con su vista borrosa, apenas podía ver una silueta ante sus ojos.

-eres el idiota del caballo- dijo entre risas.

-ah sí claro…¡¿qué?-recuperando un poco de conciencia, se sentó con dificultad frente a la chica, frotó su vista y adivino de quien se trataba- eres Rukia

-la misma-dijo recuperada de la risa anterior-creó que será mejor irnos de aquí- Ichigo no estaba del todo recuperado a sí que Rukia le tomó su brazo derecho y lo pasó por su hombro, con la otra mano lo agarro por el lado izquierdo, cruzando apenas su cuerpo, así pudo sostenerlo en pie. Ambos estaban empapados, ella lleva sus bombachas blancas y una blusa ligera del mismo color, el llevaba una ropa bastante sencilla, la misma que ocupaba para cabalgar.

-oye-la llamo Ichigo.

-mhh-dijo ella, mientras caminaba con esfuerzo, el peso del chico era considerable

-soy…Ichigo, no había podido decírtelo-dijo un poco cansado.

-no hay problema…-dijo un poco conmovida por la situación.

Cuando por fin salían del bosque Rukia comenzó a pedir ayuda, por fortuna, aun no llegaba ni su madrastra ni sus hermanastras.

-Hanantarou, Rangiku, por favor ¡ayúdenme!-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-señorita, pero…qué-dijo sorprendido Hanantarou

-necesita descansar un poco, es mejor dejarlo en la bodega-dijo la chica-trae más ropa y un poco de alimentos y agua tibia.

-sí, enseguida-salió corriendo el amable chico.

-¡guau!, Rukia pero donde recogiste a un galán como este, yo también quiero uno-dijo la desinhibida rubia.

-¡ahh!, no digas eso-contestó la morena un poco avergonzada por el comentario-ayúdame con él.

Ichigo no tenía mucho poder de reacción aun no estaba en sus cabales, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía un fuerte dolor en ella. Rangiku ayudo a la chica por el otro lado izquierdo y siguieron el camino hasta llegar la bodega, despacio bajaron y lo recostaron en la improvisada cama donde dormía la morena.

-puedes descansar aquí…-dijo la menuda chica, pero él ya no tenía sentido nuevamente y antes de oír por completo la oración ya había quedado rendido.

-Señorita Rukia, traje unas frazadas y ropa…-dijo Hanantarou llevando un montón de prendas enzima

-ah..sí-dijo rukia

-oye..tú, ¡hey!-intento despertar al chico-oye idiota-intento removerlo con ambas manos- despierta cabeza de zanahoria-le gritó en el oído

-¡ya te oí! -le grito en la cara al darse vuelta

-a quien vienes a gritar -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura-es mejor que te cambies esa ropa si no quieres enfermarte-dijo apuntando la ropa que traía Hanantarou.

-¡hola!-dijo el chico dejando la carga en el suelo.

-el es Hanantarou y ella es Rangiku-dijo presentando a sus compañeros.

-hooola-dijo la rubia un poco coqueta.

-hola - les respondió el joven, mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-nosotras vamos a fuera para que te puedas cambiar, vamos Rangiku-dijo tomando el brazo de su compañera que se resistía a salir

-¡ahhh! Rukia, nos habríamos quedado-dijo con un puchero la rubia, mientras salían de la bodega.

-no es lo más sensato-dijo la morena con su seño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados

-Rukia, por cierto, donde lo encontraste…se me hace un poco familiar -dijo dubitativa mientras ladeaba la cabeza en dirección de la peli negra, fue cuando se percató de la ropa de la chica a su lado-¡oh! pero mírate. Ven vamos a cambiarte esa ropa-reaccionando al pobre aspecto de la morena a quien tomó de la mano, y corrieron a cambiar las ropas que traía.

La habitación de la joven Kuchiki se encontra en la cocina, desde el radical cambio, su cuarto se relego a aquel sector. Había una ventana de medio metro aproximadamente que daba al sector trasero de la casa, una cama y un velador que coincidían con la posición del ventanal, al lado izquierdo de estos estaba la puerta y casi chocando con ella se hallaba un ropero, descolorido y con un espejo de pocas dimensiones, en este tan solo había tres vestidos, uno más destartalado que él otro. Cuando entraron Matsumoto se sentó en la cama mientras la morena tomaba uno de sus prendas.

-Con este está bien-se dijo

-¡Ay! Rukia, como puedes vivir con eso, yo moriría de solo tener que ocupar eso-dijo la rubia con mala cara. Oye-dijo mientras una de sus locas ideas pasaba por la cabeza de la chica de ojos celestes- ¡Ahhhh! y si te pones uno de los vestidos de Orihime, no creo que noten que les falte uno.

-¡ja! Olvídalo, notarían de inmediato esa perdida, además, ¿tú crees que eso me quede?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía el vestido que había sacado del armario.

-en eso tienes razón, pero deberías vestirte un poco mejor, después de todo tienes un huésped en tu cautiverio, ¿no? -Rukia se sonrojo un poco, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza hasta que ella lo mencionó.

-¡ah! Te sonrojaste, dime Rukia de dónde lo conoces, dime paso algo entre ustedes…dime-Rangiku no podía aguantarse de la curiosidad. La morena se quedó callada por un momento, mientras miraba el cielo desde su ventana

-nada de eso, hace unos días lo ayude a controlar a su caballo…y bueno hablamos un rato-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le sonreía divertida

-vamos cuéntame… qué pasó después-Rangiku estaba ansiosa.

-solo eso… qué creías-le dijo mirándola de reojo a su amiga al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-vamos, y hoy. Lo salvaste y ambos venían muy mojados-argumento la de ojos celestes, con cara maliciosa.

-hoy fue muy extraño. Mientras nadaba lo encontré al fondo del lago atado de pies y manos-enfatizo la pile negra, apoyándose en la pared al lado de la ventana-y cuando lo saque del agua no reaccionaba con nada, trate de despertarlo y luego le di pulso con el ritmo cardiaco y después…-en ese instante se freno de seguir su relato. Al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza, y poco a poco se sonrojaba

-vamos, Rukia-le demandaba frunciendo el seño la mujer- habla, después qué…- la enfrento la rubia, pero no había respuesta.

-Ruki…

-lo tomé...y luego…le di respiración boca a boca-le dijo enfrentando la mirada de la oji celeste-solo eso-dijo más calmada pero igualmente roja.

-¡qué linda!, te sonrojaste por eso, si eran los primeros auxilios no tienes por qué avergonzarte-dijo la chica calmándola.

-si, tienes razón…pero-la morena volvío a desviar la mirada fijándola a su derecha.

-tú nunca te habías acercado a un chico así, ¿verdad? -Rukia dio un respingón-le había dado en el clavo.

-no te preocupes, además dudo que ese chico se vaya acordar de eso. Nadie se enterará, Palabra de mujer- la rubia le giño un ojo en señal de confianza, Rukia la miro y le sonrió.

-creo que tienes razón-tenía una mescla de sensaciones que no sabía cómo canalizar; habían ocurrido tantas cosas a su alrededor en tan poco tiempo que no tenía idea de cómo arrancar ese mar de incertidumbre. Y más ahora que tenia a un posible fugitivo de la justicia reguardado en su actual "prisión". Qué le pasaba al destino que hacía de su camino un sendero tan difícil de andar. Sabía que sus actos podrían traer consecuencias, pero se convenció a ella misma que no se arrepentiría de nada de lo que hiciera. Una corazonada le decía que estaba en lo correcto que no debía dar marcha atrás y era justamente lo que haría, no dar un ningún paso atrás.

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, esteré publicando pronto el nuevo capitulo. Espero sus comentarios y reacciones, como también agradesco a quienes han leído este fic. Nos leemos prontos, se cuidan.

Claw-13


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Otra vez, aquí un nuevo capítulo, que espero sea del agrado de ustedes… y personalmente me gusto mucho. Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han regalado, son siemore un alimento más para escribir este fic y más historias.

ACLARACIÓN: Bleach ni sus personjes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Al igual que el cuento y la película "Por siempre cenicienta", estas me sirvieron solo como inspiración para escribir este fic.

Sin más que agrgar disfruten el capítulo.

CAPITULO 4

La cabeza naranja se agitaba de forma brusca en medio de la noche, su mente le daba vueltas y más vueltas en medio de la oscuridad. Sentía como si corriera, sentía que huía sin rumbo, de pronto un rayo de luz ilumino a un sujeto que le parecía familiar, pero no era para nada agradable, más bien lo atormentaba. El rostro le sonrió lo que hizo que una corriente fría le recorriera el cuerpo, "miedo" pensó, quiso gritar pero algo se lo impedía, quiso correr pero se sentía preso. Las ganas de salir de ese sitio eran enormes. Hasta que de forma estrepitosa se despertó levantándose como un rayo, quedando sentado en la improvisada cama. Se tomó la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad del lugar, era un sitio que jamás había visto antes, era oscuro y muy frío, unas cuantas cajas daban clara señal de que aquello era todo menos una habitación.

Al ladear la vista a su derecha se percato de una sutil silueta, se acercó para ver de quien se trataba; era la chica del otro día, estaba tendida en una precaria cama parecida a la de él, se veía tan calmada, durmiendo en paz, debió haber estado cansada pensó por un momento. La observo minuciosamente; la joven estaba acostada cargada a su izquierda con sus manos bajo su cabeza, lo que permitía a Ichigo ver todas sus facciones, no parecía ser de una gran estatura, tenía unas manos blancas y muy finas, poseía unas largas y espesas pestañas, su nariz era diminuta y respingada, su cabello se perdía con el color de la noche, y su boca…su boca era. En ese instante se tocó los labios, una suave vibración pasó por ellos cuando los estaba analizando, al percibir lo que estaba pasando por su mente se rasco la nuca y volvió a recostarse como en un principio, "no puedo haber estado pensando así de ella" se dijo en su mente. Intentó dormir otra vez pero el sueño no recurría, respiro profundo contó hasta diez, cerró sus ojos e intento no pensar en nada, tal vez esas ilusiones también eran parte de un sueño.

Por la mañana Rukia estaba despierta y ordenaba un poco el lugar; organizó la ropa que había traído Hanantarou, por suerte las señoras llegaron muy entrada la tarde por lo que lograron recoger la ropa húmeda de la mañana anterior sin levantar sospechas. El chico de mirada castaña aún no se despertaba, mantenía su seño fruncido aún cuando dormía. Rukia se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho como para estar en esa horrible situación, amarrado en el fondo de un lago esperando la muerte.

Ichigo pronto sintió los rayos del sol que se filtraban en la oscura bóveda, lo que molestó a sus ojos y comenzó a abrirlos. Miró el techo era oscuro y de muy mal aspecto, se sentó en la cama y vio la espalda de la morena, "ella esta aquí" pensó, lo que confirmaba que todo lo que había ocurrido ayer era cierto. Se tomo la cabeza y masajeó su sien. La preocupación lo volvió a asaltar, su familia y el reino estaban en peligro y él, bueno él se suponía debía estar muerto y olvidado. Pero estaba allí vivo, pero con las manos vacías, debía hacer algo y pronto.

-Oye…-llamó con su voz ronca-Rukia dio un saltito al escucharlo, no se había percatado que estaba despierto. Dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo. Tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

-hola-le contesto, y se acercó al chico con unas prendas en sus manos, las colocó al lado de su regazó-debemos hablar. Atacó de inmediato, Ichigo asintió.

-primero…

-¡Rukia!, ¡Rukia!-una voz aguda y estridente interrumpió a la morena.

-pero qué…-ichigo comenzó a reclamar pero fue interrumpido con el dedo de la morena que lo acalló con la señal de que debía guardar silencio.

-shhh-lo miro con su seño fruncido, el chico se sorprendió, y decidió hacer caso.

-¡Rukia!-se volvió a escuchar- Rukia se levanto para contestar.

-¿qué desea señorita Orihime?-preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

-¡ah!, por fin contestas ya casi quedo sin voz-dijo dando unas risitas.

-sí, es que… estaba concentrada ordenando unas cosas aquí, lo siento-respondió la morena-dígame ¿qué desea?

-si…solo quería inspeccionar si estabas…bien. Mamá dijo que la noche anterior había sido tan fría que tal vez habrías enfermado o muerto y me mando a ver si nos habías dado ese disgusto, después de todo nosotras tendríamos que correr con esos gastos. Además, se vería muy mal si te dejáramos morir a la intemperie-maldita la hora que su padre pensó que eran buenas personas, eran unas lobas en piel de cordero.

-señorita diga a su madre que no se preocupe porque aún me queda vida y vitalidad para vivir, y aunque le encantaría verme muerta, no le daré ese gusto-dijo harta de esa actitud de falsa preocupación, de verdad le enfermaba que se hicieran las buenas samaritanas intentando hacer creer que se angustiaban por su salud. Para luego revelar a los cuatro vientos que habían gastado tal dinero en la chica que hospedaban en su casa, que pese a no tener ninguna conexión sanguínea con ellas, le daban refugió. Todo eso para que "el qué dirán" de la sociedad sea favorable para ellas. Pero en la realidad, se sentirían felices de verla bien muerta y enterrada.

-así lo haré-le dijo un poco seria la muchacha desde afuera de la bodega, al tiempo que se marchaba.

Ichigo estaba completamente sorprendido.

-te adoran-le dijo a Rukia, la chica tomó la ropa del peli naranjo que estaba doblando y que había puesto justo al lado de su pie.

-callate-dijo mientras se giraba para tirarle las prendas en la cara. El chico quedó un poco aturdido, y se quitó las prendas del rostro.

-enana-dijo entre dientes pasando desapercibido. Volvió su vista a la chica, ella se había vuelto a sentar frente a él y tenía una actitud triste, se veía un poco…un poco vulnerable.

-oye…-volvío a llamarla, ahora preocupado.

-son mi madrastra y mis hermanastras-lo interrumpió seria y mirándolo a sus ojos-mi Padre murió hace algunos años y ellas tienen la posesión de este lugar-Ichigo estaba congelado, jamás pensó escuchar una historia tan despiadada. La morena por su parte se sorprendió a ella misma contando sus secretos. Por alguna razón nació en ella decírselo, algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

-ya veo…-dijo devolviendo el gesto, pero al mismo momento ella desvío sus ojos al suelo. En cuestión de segundos la peli negra cambiando su actitud y volvió a mirar de frente a su acompañante y comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¡A sí!, Primero…¿quién eres?-El joven se sorprendió de ese giro de ánimos.

-¿soy?, bueno no salta a la avista; soy un ser humano, un hombre.-fue interrumpido con sus propias botas en el rostro.

-no Idiota, quien eres, qué haces por la vida. No pretenderás que te tenga aquí por mucho tiempo ni menos sin hacer nada-dijo seria.

-bueno soy…-dudo un poco, debía encontrar la forma correcta de decirlo.

-vamos, no tengo el día entero para ti-le dijo un poco enfadada.

-mejor así, no soy un criminal-era má favorable hacerlo de esa manera, luego se podría enterar de toda la verdad-si es lo que piensas.

-entonces ¿por qué estabas amarrado a una roca en el fondo del lago?-le pregunto suspicaz.

-eso...es porque he escuchado demasiado y querían acallarme-dijo serio

-¿acallarte?, ¿qué escuchaste?-la morena se comenzó a interesar cada vez más en el relato.

-oí un conversación en la que planeaban una conspiración en contra del reino Kurosaki, quieren dar un gran golpe-le dijo con la misma importancia que ella le estaba prestando.

-entonces debemos hacer algo-le dijo convencida de que aquello no podía ser.

-a si es pero…comó-dijo dubitativo el peli naranjo

- creo que lo primero que debemos encontrar son pruebas, pruebas para verificar lo que estás diciendo y de la incriminación que estás haciendo…pero, dime ¿a quién escuchaste que podría ser tan grave aquellas acusaciones?

-e…escuche mientras caminaba en la ciudad a…los nuevos consejeros del rey decir que se harían del poder a como diera lugar-era mejor ocultar su identidad-Yo…tengo una gran admiración por el reino Kurosaki…y siento la necesidad de acudir en su ayuda.

Rukia quedó boquiabierta, por supuesto que ella también desearía ayudar a desbarrancar ese golpe. Su padre siempre estuvo a su favor y cada vez que lo necesitaron estuvo esgrimiendo su espada para defender esas tierras que para todos era sagrada.

-te voy a ayudar-dijo decidida la chica

-¿qué?...-preguntó sorprendido

-te voy ayudar-dijo remarcando su decisión-hay que idear un plan para desenmascarar a esos tipos-dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y miraba a Ichigo desde arriba.

-no va ser facíl-dijo repitiendo la acción de la chica

-lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que el reino que defendió mi padre quede en manos de unos extraños, y que al analizar lo que me has dicho; no piensan quedar satisfechos hasta lograrlo-Rukia le sonrió.

-tienes razón…pero ¿comó pretendes ayudarme desde aquí?-dijo dudoso el peli naranjo

-solo me quedan tres días de castigo, en ese tiempo debemos planear todo muy detalladamente, además hay que encontrar la forma de hacer que el rey nos escuche-dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos y dándolo la espalda al joven.

-eso déjamelo a mí, se que nos va escuchar-el chico se apunto con el pulgar a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que ella se volteaba.

-entonces estamos juntos en esto -Rukia le estrecho su mano para sellar su plan

-hecho-le respondió el peli naranjo, tomando su mano. Ambos se miraron con determinación. Rukia era la única salida posible en este embrollo, y su única ayuda, ahora tendría que hacer las cosas muy bien para no levantar sospechas.

-Su alteza-lo llamaban desde afuera del despacho. El Rey se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Nunca pensó pasar por aquella tristeza, ni menos que su hijo se atreviera a huir de casa, "en que rayos estaba pensando" reflexionaba Isshin.

-Adelante-respondió con pesadez. La oficina estaba lúgubre, de un aspecto triste y demacrado, de verdad el Rey no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

- Su alteza, los consejeros desean hablar con usted de forma urgente-dijo el guardia.

-hazlos pasar-le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-de acuerdo. Con su permiso-el guardia volvió a reverenciar a su alteza y anuncio a los consejeros.

-Su alteza, aquí están-El guardia reverencio al Rey y dejo entrar a los dos hombres.

-Su alteza- Sousuke y Gin se inclinaron ante el mayor de los Kurosaki-Buenos días, tenemos noticias desde la ciudad.

-¿de qué se trata?, por favor siéntense- se apresuró a decir el Rey.

-a decir verdad, no son buenas noticias-el semblante del Isshin se tiño de una oscura preocupación, ¿qué podría estar pasando?.

-adelante, continúen-debía mantener su postura.

-Bueno-continuo Aizen- en la ciudad se comenta que el Joven Principe, Ichigo Kurosaki, se habría visto muy desolado durante la tarde de ayer.

-Una mujer asegura haberlo visto en dirección a los espesos bosques al norte de sus tierras y aseguro que no llevaba un buen semblante-agrego el de mirada de zorro.

-¿qué me quieren decir?…¡hablen claro!- golpeo fuertemente el escritorio, con los ojos muy abiertos. El líder estaba desesperado, no aguantaba la angustia, ¿qué le querían decir sus empleados?

-sigue siendo una sospecha pero al parecer el príncipe…quiso acabar con su vida-dijo impávido el hombre de gafas.

-¿qué…me estás diciendo?...que mi hijo está muerto-dijo incrédulo el Rey.

-es solo una hipótesis-afirmó Gin.

-Caballeros necesito que armen la búsqueda, necesito saber, necesito encontrar al Príncipe, ahora-el Rey se sentó fuertemente en su sillón-vallan y busquen, agoten todas las instancias. Y ahora, por favor, necesito estar solo.

-con su permiso-ambos hombres se levantaron desde donde estaban y se retiraron dejando al rey en su despacho.

-Aizen, que haremos ahora-preguntó Gin a su compañero

-encontrara al príncipe, o mejor, a su cuerpo-dijo mientras se alejaban el hombre de anteojos, junto con esa mirada suspicaz y malévola, que solo Gin conocía.

En el despacho, el Rey Kurosaki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que su hijo fuera un cobarde, que por una simple rencilla se fuera…era mejor ni siquiera pensarlo. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, para ocultar su ira, arrugo su rostro por completo intentando hacer salir toda esa furia. El enojo ocultaba la gran pena de creer perdido a su único hijo. Sin fuerzas, y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima solitaria recorrió su rostro. El rey que llevaba una sonrisa en los peores momentos, el líder que todos admiraban por su positivismo, el hombre que ahora sentía un dolor tan grande como el mismo universo.

-Preparen nuestro carruaje, vamos hacer un viaje directo a la ciudad no hay tiempo que perder, el Rey nos encomendó la búsqueda imperiosa de su hijo-dijo Sousuke con una fría y demandante voz.

-enseguida-dijo uno de los empleados mientras se encaminaba a las afueras del castillo.

-Sousuke, ¿qué pretendes con la búsqueda?-dijo un poco preocupado Ichimaru.

-Tranquilo, no te había dicho que lo tengo todo contralado-le dió una sonrisa de total control a su compañero-Te lo diré en su debido tiempo.

-pero…-Sousuke volteo nuevamente su mirada sobre su compañero.

-no es necesario encontrar al joven Príncipe ni a su cuerpo, siempre es posible fabricarlo-le respondió bajo, solo para que su amigo lo oyera- Gin sonrió satisfecho.

Pero cerca de ambos una pequeña silueta se ocultaba detrás de las columnas, sin pensarlo había escuchado una muy sospechosa conversación. "Tal vez… Ichini…¿será posible?", pensó, pero una mano fría y blanca le taparon su boca y se la llevarón, la morena abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, intento gritar y desesperada trato de zafarse, pero no tuvo éxito. El victimario la tomo y se la llevó por los amplios pasillos, perdiéndose en el enorme castillo.

-¡Auch! fíjate por donde pisas, idiota

-pero, ¡qué rayos! ¡Tú fuiste quien se equivocó! enana.

-¡ah claro!, cómo no. Mi padre me enseño perfectamente cómo hacerlo, estúpido

-pero no puedes aprender con la sola teoría, niño

-claro que practiqué mucho, no me creas una boba, no soy como tú, descerebrado

-pero parece que solo estabas haciendo de hombre, duende

-Deja de insultarme, ¡demonios!. Empecemos de nuevo- Rukia volvió a posar su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, mientras él intentaba tomar la cintura de la chica. Y empezaron la cuenta.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4,-contaba la chica

Como habían llegado a esto, solo el aburrimiento podría dar esa respuesta.

_Flashback_

_-…entonces tú padre te enseño todo lo que sabes hacer, como esgrima, nado, modales, cabalgar…-dijo intrigado-interesante. El chico estaba sentado sobre las frazadas en las que había dormido la noche anterior. Ante el castigo de la morena no había mucho que hacer._

_-las mujeres debemos hacer todo, sin que nadie se dé por enterado. Es muy duro-dijo afirmando lo que decía. La chica estaba de frente con las cobijas en las que ella había dormido._

_-pero te apuesto que no te enseño divertirte-le dijo desafiante- apuesto lo que quieras que no sabes bailar un vals-afirmo mientras se levantaba y miraba desde arriba a la menuda mujer._

_-quieres probar, zanahoria-dijo mientras se levantaba respondiendo al desafío-no necesito pedirte nada me conformo con verte humillado, jajaj…-le contestó con su mano izquierda en la cintura mientras su índice derecho apuntaba el pecho del muchacho._

_-ya lo veremos, enana-dicho esto la tomo y comenzaron a bailar_

_Fin flashback_

-oye, creo que ahora le estamos tomamos el ritmo-dijo Ichigo mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-no hables por mi-lo miro con recelo, el chico bufo por lo bajo-pero…sí, creo que ahora lo estamos captando-ambos se volvieron las miradas chocando de nuevo. No importaba cuantas veces se insultaran, no importaba si eran reacios a creer que se agradaban, sus ojos hablaban por ellos y les decía que podían confiar uno en el otro. Poco a poco sus pies se fueron pausando mientras la cuenta y la música en sus mentes se iba silenciando, quedando parados frente a frente, solo contemplándose, perdiéndose en las orbes del otro.

-¡señorita Rukia! traje un poco de comida, no había podido y entregársela hasta ahora, lo siento-era Hanantarou desde afuera.

-¡Sí! Ya salgo-apresurada y un poco agitada, fue a abrirle a su amigo. Por su parte, Ichigo se volteo y se alejo, tocó su cabeza, mientras ocultaba su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¡ah! disculpe por no haberlo traído antes…-decía avergonzado el chico de negra melena, al tiempo que entregaba una canasta con alimentos.

-Si, muchas gracias, no te preocupes no quiero ser una carga…-Rukia sonreía a su compañero

-si la señora se puso….-Hanantarou contestaba. Pero en la cabeza del peli naranjo no había sonido alguno. Giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada, de forma muy discreta, a la morena, ella sonreía despreocupada, mientras le agradecía al chico frete a ella. Esa muchacha era tan especial, no había interés en sus acciones, aún bajo su propio riesgo lo había ayudado, aún sin tener como hacerlo se arriesgo a lo que fuera. Una leve vuelta de la cabeza de la chica, hicieron que él desviara la suya, había vuelto a mirar sus ojos directo a los suyos, lo que le hicieron subir su temperatura. Se sintió estúpido, sacudió su cabeza y se paro firme. Mientras decidía lo mejor para su posición; olvidar sus pensamientos.

Bueno espero les halla gustado. Cualquier comentario, solicitud o lo que deseen expresar los resiviré con agrado.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Debo confesar que este episodio fue un poco más difícil de confeccionar, tal vez por lo que significa dentro de la historia, pero me encanto hacerlo. Quiero un agregar un agradecimiento especial a elenita-cha y darisu-chan, por siempre estar comentando este fic, en serio me animan con cada uno de sus opiniones, gracias chicas. Y también a todos quienes siguen el fic y se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias, este capitulo es para todos ustedes.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. "Cenicienta" y la pelicula"Por siempre cenicienta" sirvieron de inspiración para este fic.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo el capitulo 5. Que lo disfruten

CAPITULO 5

El tipo tenía a la joven callada y sin poder moverse, se movía tan rápido como podía con la chica a rastras. Los pasillos parecían pequeñas manchas mientras por los nervios y la agitación. De pronto se detuvieron, habían entrado a la biblioteca del palacio. Desesperada, Karin intentó zafarse con un movimiento rápido por debajo de las manos que la apresaban, pero al mismo tiempo el hombre la soltó, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, nadie había visto la escabullida, menos el bochornoso golpe al caer. La chica se sobo su parte afectada al tiempo que enfrentaba, por primera vez, a su captor.

-¿usted?-preguntó sorprendida.

-calle por favor. Es mejor estar seguros de que nadie nos encuentre-dijo el hombre, tapándole la boca.

-p..o ..ak -la chica intento hablar, pero la mano se lo impedía. Zafándose del agarre volvió a preguntar- pero ¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó sería y muy irritada- espere…lo he visto antes-la chica miró al sujeto de forma inquisitiva, tomando una pose pensativa con su mano en la barbilla.

-soy Kisuke Urahara, amigo y confidente de su padre. Y mire que tiene varios secretillos-se presento reverenciando a la princesa sacando su llamativo sombrero.

-pero usted no estaba de viaje, fue a ver a uno de sus amigos si mal no recuerdo...-dijo pensativa

-así era. Pero ya he solucionado ese contratiempo-dijo mientras llevaba su sombrero a donde pertenecía.

-dígame ¿por qué me sacó de allí tan rápido?-dijo con recelo la muchacha- ¿qué pretende?

-yo...no pretendo nada-dijo mientras se le posaba una sonrisa en su rostro- son ellos de quienes debemos preocuparnos-la postura del rubio cambio, tomó el bastón que llevaba y lo posó frente a él como un apoyo. Su rostro se tensó y su mirada reflejaba una gran preocupación-han secuestrado a su hermano…ellos- miro al gran ventanal que llenaba de luz al gran salón-no son buenas personas.

-¿qué?... a Ichini, pero si él está… desaparecido-dijo mientras la preocupación se apoderaba del rostro de la morena. Karin miro al suelo y luego al hombre enfrente que la miraba con convicción-pero ¿cómo?-dijo un poco alterada

-nadie se debe enterar aún de esto-le advirtió apuntando con el bastoncillo a la chica- Vi como esos hombres ordenaba a un maleante, de muy poca elegancia debó agregar, que se deshiciera de su hermano. Sé que no es muy decoroso andar espiando a las personas-Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario. Kisuke bajo el bastón y volvió la vista a la ventana-pero llegué justo en el momento que un tipo golpeaba al príncipe, no tuve tiempo de auxiliarlo…y se lo llevaron sin que yo pudiera saber dónde

-entonces Ichini puede estar…-la joven estaba desconcertada, preocupada, triste todo a la misma vez.

-es probable-le contesto franco-pero aún nada es seguro

-ichini…Ichigo es fuerte, no pudieron haber acabado con él-de pronto se ergio y con paso decidido se encaminó a la puerta-voy hablar con mi padre.

-No, por favor no haga eso-Kisuke rompió sus reflexiones al escuchar a la chica, y la detuvo quedando frente a ella.

-¡¿cómo que no? Mi hermano puede estar en peligro y esos tipos tienen toda la culpa…mi padre tendrá que escucharme y tirarlos a patadas.

-¿no fue el propio Príncipe Kurosaki quien les advirtió de sus sospechas y nadie creyó en él?-dijo serio, Karin bajo su mirada y su semblante cambio

-pero…yo oí que…

-su padre es el rey no puede revocar las decisiones oficiales que ya asumió. A menos que tenga pruebas de lo que esos tipos han hecho, por eso es mejor mantener esto en secreto y buscar pruebas y más testimonios para acabar con estos sujetos, ¿no lo cree así?-Karin miro al hombre con una clara determinación en su rostro.

-tiene razón, busquemos las pruebas que necesitamos-se estrecharon la mano sellando un pacto. Uno que podría salvar el reino.

Las investigaciones iniciadas por los dos consejeros no habían dado ningún resultado, El Rey Kurosaki no recibía ni buenas ni malas noticias de la desaparición de su hijo. El castillo parecía estar bajo un triste manto gris que no dejaba penetrar el sol, los empleados y el rey no podían disimular la pesadumbres, Yuzu intentaba animar a su padre, pero cómo hacerlo si ni ella misma podía con la pena. Karin a sabiendas de la conspiración debía disimular y tragarse cada una de las palabras que decían los dos tipos; mentiras tras mentiras para tranquilizar al líder de la familia Kurosaki. Las propias investigaciones de la princesa ya no arrojaban resultado, las cartas enviadas a sus amigos de la ciudad no daban respuestas, "debo hacer algo" se decia a menudo. Para colmo no había vuelto a ver a Urahara desde aquel día y de eso ya pasaban de tres días. Por lo que comenzó a inquietarse. Desesperada por la incertidumbre pidió esa misma tarde su caballo; ella misma se iría a la ciudad para investigar. Sin importa cuales fueran las respuestas iba a dar con ellas.

Después de cuatro largos días de seguimiento y búsqueda Sousuke y Gin por fin hallaron lo que tanto buscaban.

-perfecto-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa el de cabellos castaños-ahora desaparece y no cuentas a nadie lo que aquí ha ocurrido.

-el problema es suyo ahora-dijo el criminal a quien le pagaron con un saco con treinta piezas de oro.

-vete ya-le urgió Gin, mientras el tipo de espantosa imagen se perdía entre los callejones de la ciudad. El lugar donde se encontraba el dúo era el barrio con la peor reputación en todo el territorio. Era un lugar de muy mala calaña, reservado a la más espantosa escoria de la ciudad y famoso por ser un sector donde se podía encontrar hasta lo inimaginable, y eso era justamente lo que buscaban los asesores del rey. Refugiados en un callejón, húmedo, barroso y rodeado por el sector comercial más corrupto de todo el reino, estaban frente a frente los traidores junto a ellos había una carreta de madera, humedecida y media carbonizada, en el centro tenía unas mantas muy maltrechas de color café oscuro cubierto de cenizas. Sousuke miro despectivo su contenido y despacio levantó el manto, bajo el se encontraba un bulto, grande y oscuro. Ichimaru se acercó para ver de más cerca percatándose que no era un bulto cualquiera, era un cuerpo carbonizado, irreconocible para cualquier ser humano, solo se podía percibir su altura, la musculatura y su sexo, y para suerte de ambos, eran las medidas ideales para hacerlo pasar como el príncipe Kurosaki. Fue entonces que se percató de las intenciones de Aizen, el hombre de cabello gris lo miro de forma inquisidora.

-no te había dicho Gin, no había por qué preocuparse…-intercalo su mirada con la de su amigo y el cadáver. Gin solo tragó forzosamente la saliva que se acumulaba en su garganta.

Pero…no estaban solos. Un joven de cabello oscuro había escuchado toda la conversación. Pocas pistas tenía como para saber a ciencias ciertas lo que querían decir, pero de algo estaba seguro esos hombres nada bueno tramaban. Sin Importar las consecuencias el joven decidió seguir a los dos hombres. Ambos habían tomado la carreta hasta llevarla donde un carruaje, que se encontraba esperándolos fuera del radio de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron junto al carruaje, el moreno vio que llevaban el emblema real, se impresionó de este descubrimiento y se pregunto qué podrían haber estado buscando, y que al parecer hallaron en esos barrios. Los empleados reales se acercaron a lo que traían los dos hombres, mientras estos le señalaban lo que allí habían traído. Los hombres los miraron, luego vio como les hablaban, sin poder escucharlos, pero se percato de la tristeza muy bien actuada del hombre con gafas y el de mirada de zorro. Los guardias junto a ellos se desasían en lágrimas impresionados de lo que los sujetos habían traído.

La respiración de Kaien se agitaba a cada segundo que posaba sus ojos sobre esos tipos, la ira se estaba apoderando de él. No sabía cómo explicar lo fácil que les resultaba engañar tan fácilmente a los demás. "…no había por qué preocuparse…" esas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza, esos…inhumanos dieron muerte a alguien, y si mal no recordaba el príncipe del reino andaba desaparecido de hace unos días. Todo encajaba, esos hombres lo habían asesinado o mejor lo habían mandado a matar. Kaien tomo aire y se alejo sin ser visto. Como fuera encontraría la forma de detener a esos hombres, no había duda que algo grande y muy feo se iba a desatar pronto y debía estar preparado.

-ahhhh, por fin-la morena salía de su encierro que la tenia cautiva de hace una semana, claro que con la ayuda de sus amigos el cautiverio no fue tan estricto. La chica aspiro el aire antes de salir por completo de la bodega donde se hallaba. Rukia salió estirando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos para recibir la exquisita briza sobre su rostro.

-parecían siglos adentro-ichigo se asomaba por la entrada de la cárcel personal

-pero que haces idiota-Rukia rápidamente se arrodillo frente a él-ni se te ocurra asomarte

-pero que rayos, no pretenderás que me pase todo el día aquí enana-dijo fastidiado de tener que seguir en la bodega.

-no grites y no me llames así estúpido, yo te aviso cuando puedas salir por un rato, pero por el momento mantente allí-le dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Ichigo resignado se quedo dentro, se sentó enojado, pensando en lo aburrido que iba hacer todo ese día. Pero por lo menos el castigo de Rukia terminaba, lo que en la práctica significaba que podría salir para buscar mayor información sobre lo que ocurría con la corona, por fin conseguiría las pruebas que necesitaba. Su plan era encontrar testimonios y pistas que incriminaran a Sousuke de sus intrigas y el cómo pudo llegar hasta su padre. Luego iría donde el Rey a contarle toda la verdad, su estrategia no podría fallar.

Rukia por su parte se fue presentar ante las damas, que debían levantar el castigo. Camino Rápido por el sendero que daba a la mansión. Era muy temprano apenas eran las seis, pero debía empezar todo muy temprano, adelantaría el trabajo como la limpieza, hasta que ellas se levantaran, a eso de las nueve de la mañana. La morena tomó paso rápido a la cocina que no tenia cuidado desde su castigo, estaba hecha un chiquero; los platos parecían no haber sido lavados hace semanas, el horno estaba lleno de hollín la lacena tenía un desorden inimaginable. Se remango las mangas del vestido, amarró su delantal blanco, y cogió su cabello en una cola baja, estaba tan concentrada en la limpieza que no se percató que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre que ella bien conocía.

-buenos días señorita-una voz masculina se oyó desde la puerta, ese timbre la llenó de sorpresa

-¡señor Ukitake!-dijo al ver al amable caballero

-señorita, por fin fuera de esa pocilga.-dijo animado el de blancos cabellos

-si, por fin libre-dijo con su manos en la cintura-aunque aún esclava-dijo dando un bufido

-es una lástima…pero la necesitamos mucho, nadie tenía los ánimos para trabajar-dijo de forma suave, sobando el hombro derecho de la chica-por cierto tengo una sorpresa que darle-el hombre se retiró por unos segundos. Luego se asomo por la puerta del patio mientras la chica lavaba los platos llena de espuma-cuando fui a dejar el carruaje, adivine a quien encontré.

-tan debilucha te pusieron esas brujas-una voz masculina y un hombre de oscuro cabello se asomaban con una amplia sonrisa.

-maestro Kaien-La joven se sorprendió y posó una gran sonrisa, la chica sacó las manos de los recipientes donde lavaba, secó sus manos con rapidez y se acercó a su maestro

-hace poco días nos habíamos visto, pero ¡mírate!, parece que no estás comiendo lo suficiente, así no crecerás Kuchiki-dijo dándole una mirada analítica y burlona a la vez. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario, no podía enojarse con él por más que quisiera.

-no es eso-dijo sonriendo y un poco avergonzada-solo tuve un pequeño castigo.

-a ya veo…-dijo pensativo

-pero ya acabó-contestó.

-lo traje porque lo encontré vagabundeando cerca de nuestro bosque-intervino Ukitake.

-y ¿qué hacía por los alrededores?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-señorita es mejor que salgan por un momento, la señora puede despertarse.

-gracias Hanatarou-el grupo salió y se encaminó en dirección a la bodega.

-necesitaba de unos buenos amigos para resolver un problema-dijo el moreno con una mirada pensativa, entre su discípulo y Ukitake.

-¿de qué se trata?-pregunto el último.

-No estoy muy seguro-dijo más serio que antes- pero creo que alguien intenta engañar al rey…- todos pararon en seco. Rukia se sorprendió de sus palabras no era la primera vez que oía eso "Ichigo", pensó Tal vez Kaien podía ser una de las personas que podría ayudarlo, tal vez era la persona ideal para hacerlo.

-pero, ¿por qué lo dices?-intervino el cochero

-escuche a unos tipos, que intentaban llevarle al rey…un cadáver. Me parecer que intentaban hacerlo pasar por alguien más…aún no estoy seguro pero parece que el príncipe Kurosaki está muerto-todos abrieron de sobre manera sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la bóveda donde estaba Ichigo.

-debemos actuar antes que eso ocurra-dijo seria y muy preocupada la chica-si reúnen al pueblo para anunciar la muerte del príncipe, entonces estarán engañando al rey y a todo el pueblo. Y no solo eso habrá menos obstáculos para lograr sus propósitos-los dos hombre la oyeron atentos.

-señorita Rukia-llamó a lo lejos Hanantarou-la señora la busca, con urgencia

-señor Ukitake-se dirigió al hombre de cabello blanco-por favor abra la bodega, hay algo que necesito que vean. No se preocupen, él podrá explicarles mejor que yo. Adiós maestro Kaien-le dedico una cálida sonrisa-Hasta luego señor Ukitake.

-ya voy-Rukia salió corriendo hacia la mansión.

-¿Él?-se preguntaron los dos varones frente a frente.

La morena estaba lista, era hora de enfrentar otra vez a esas víboras.

-Rukia, al parecer ya estás entendiendo tu posición en esta casa-le espeto Soi Fong. Rukia estaba frente a las tres damas esperando el veredicto, se encontraban en el salón principal, que en esos momentos, estaba siendo preparado para la clase de música.

-Sí, señora prometo comportarme. Controlaré mi carácter y mis impulsos no aptos-Rukia decía con la cabeza gacha intentando reprimir su frustración.

-ahora quiero que te dediques a tu labor sin distracciones-dijo demandante Soi fong-niñas vallan a buscar sus partituras y tú continua con lo que dejaste tirado, yo estaré en mi cuarto leyendo. Recuerda que el almuerzo se sirve a las 12 en punto, tengo un viaje pactado a la ciudad y no quiero retrasarme ni un minuto-dijo mientras se retiraba con sus hijas que no pronunciaron ni pío solo dirigieron miradas despectivas a la peli negra.

Rukia se dirigió rápido a la cocina a terminar lo que había comenzado.

Ukitake y Kaien se dirigieron a la puerta de la bodega subterránea, estaban intrigados: alguien que podría ayudar y explicar lo de aquella extraña conspiración, no podían imaginar quien podría ser. Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta forcejearon para abrirla, rápido Ichigo desde desde adentro del lugar se incorporó pensando que podría ser Rukia o uno de sus amigos. Poco a poco la puerta fue cediendo dejando ver, desde afuera, los naranjos cabellos, y desde adentro unas mirandas muy curiosas y sorprendidas. Los tres hombres no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

-tú, ¿quién eres?-interrogó Kaien

-no puede ser-dijo sorprendido Ukitake.

-ah-dijo con cara de interrogación el peli naranjo.

-pero ¿que hacías en el mismo lugar que Rukia?-preguntó Kaien con cara de suspicacia, mientras Ukitake le sonreía con picardía

-no, no es nada de lo que piensan-intentaba negar con su cabeza y manos. Supuso que eran amigos de la morena y dándose un último respiro intento una explicación.

-Rukia…bueno pues ella…-Ichigo rascaba sus cabellos y desviaba su mirada al suelo- salvo mi vida- dijo serio- me estaba ahogando en la laguna del bosque y ella…me dio refugio, no tenía donde ir ni sabía qué hacer.

Ambos hombres se incorporar y pasaron a la bodega, que era más seguro que estar parados fuera con el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

-pero ¿cómo llegaste ahí?-pregunto el cochero preocupado

-bueno…yo escuche a unos hombres planear un golpe contra el rey. Uno de ellos me tomo por sorpresa y me descubrió. De pronto todo se puso…y luego- se dio una pausa recordando la silueta que lo había salvado- ella me había salvado. Los tres tomaron asiento, Kaien y Ukitake en el lugar que dormía Rukia e Ichigo en el suya.

-entonces ellos…de verdad intentaron acabar contigo-interrogo Ukitake

-me arrojaron al lago con una roca, yo estaba inconsciente nunca supe como llegue allí-se revisó uno de los bolsillos-esta es una de las únicas pruebas físicas que pudimos hallar de lo que les digo.

-este pañuelo parece muy delicado-dijo examinándolo Kaien-y tiene las iniciales…S.A

-puede ser las iniciales del hombre que te atacó…-acotó el de cabello blanco

-no exactamente, pero si el que dio la orden: Sousuke Aizen-dijo Ichigo frunciendo aun más su seño.

-pero teniendo tu testimonio y el mío, podremos lograr hacer una acusación satisfactoria-pregunto el de cabello blanco.

-¿por qué? ¿Ocurrió?-pregunto Ichigo

-intentan hacer pasar por muerto al príncipe Kurosaki-contestó escuetamente Kaien. Ichigo quedó impactado, inmovilizado y sin palabras. Lo habían dejado pasar por muerto, cómo recibiría esa noticia su familia, aunque lo sospechaba nunca pensó que fueran tan rápidos, tan eficaces. .

-creo que un intento de asesinato y teniendo esto de prueba, por lo menos podemos acercarnos-Sin reparar demasiado en Ichigo, el castaño continuo-pero hay algo que no me queda claro-miro con suspicacia al peli naranjo

-¿quién eres tú?-le preguntó directamente. Ichigo no podía irse por la tangente, si decía su nombre ese hombre de seguro lo descubriría, venia de la ciudad más de alguna vez habrá escuchado "Ichigo Kurosaki". Tuvo suerte de que no lo hayan reconocido, al parecer el reino fue muy cuidadoso con la búsqueda, conociendo a su padre lo más probable que no quisiera alarmar al pueblo. Intentó en pensar en un nombre pero nada venía a su cabeza, Kaien seguía mirándolo intensamente para sorprender algún error. El peli naranjo se resignó, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-yo…soy...-

-¡Señor Ukitake!, ¡señor Ukitake!, la señora le pide que saque el carruaje para ir a la ciudad. Era Rukia desde afuera, abrieron la puerta para dejarla entrar. "Salvado por Rukia" pensó el Príncipe, esa chica merecía un monumento.

-ya veo que se llevan bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-tengo una idea, porque no vamos a la ciudad-propuso Ukitake-allá esta la familia de Kaien-el moreno lo miró sorprendido dejando al chico víctima de su escudriño respirar en paz- también tenemos algunos conocidos que pueden conseguir una audiencia con el rey, y así hacer funcionar nuestro plan, ¿qué me dicen?-dijo el amable hombre.

-me parece una buena idea-dijo Kaien-además contamos con poco tiempo.

-también creo que es una buena idea, podrás contar con ellos-dijo Rukia mirando al peli naranjo-¿qué dices?

Ichigo quedó un poco pensativo, miraba el suelo y la cara de la morena que le sonreía esperanzada. Meditó unos segundos lo que debía hacer, era una gran oportunidad además los hombres del rey nuevamente estaban adelantándose con declarar su muerte definitiva. Era ahora o nunca debía tomar la oportunidad, pero…había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, algo muy en el fondo de su corazón decía que no se fuera que se quedará, que tal vez podría reamar una vida como un ser común y corriente sin la tediosa responsabilidad de llevar un reino, pero por otro lado estaba su familia, el mismo pueblo y con eso él pasaba a un segundo plano, no era importante. Qué puede afectar una vida con el de todo un reino. Por más que su pecho le dijera "no te vayas" el deber era más importante.

-Está bien, vamos-decidió, pero su voz arrojaba un atisbo de melancolía.

Rukia le sonrió con la esperanza que él pudiera hallar refugio en sus ojos; que fuera firme y recuperara algo de lo que estaba perdiendo. Lo miró para darle esa fe: Debía estar firme y reflejarlo en su semblante, pero el peli naranjo se veía resignado, como un cordero que va al matadero. Cuando todos salieron, ella lo tomó del brazo antes de que se marchara.

-que es esa cara, idiota. Vas a ser una gran obra ahora, puede que salves al reino de algo de verdad desastroso, y te ves tan derrotado-lo encaro-pude ser la única oportunidad que se te pueda presentar. Cambia ese rostro de funeral- Ichigo solo la miró atento, mirando sus ojos, esa pasión lo alentaba.

-¡auch!-se le oyó gritar. Rukia le había golpeado el estomago.

-pero ¿qué haces? Enana-le preguntó, mientras se tomaba el estómago con dolor.

-Cambiarte ese semblante-lo respondió- Y ve a sacarnos de esa estúpida conspiración-dijo con una voz profunda y confidencial-Ichigo sonrió con mayor convicción

-así lo hare-le contesto mientras se levantaba y la miraba, ahora completamente convencido.

-todos arriba, Kaien ayúdame con los caballos, y tu atrás por favor-dijo para dirigirse a Ichigo. El peli naranjo se volteó rápido y fue donde Ukitake, mientras Rukia lo seguía. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Kaien como ayudante e Ichigo escondido bajo los asientos del carruaje, Ukitake arreo los caballos para marcharse.

-adiós a todos y mucha suerte-el coche salía para ir en busca de las señoras.

-suerte Ichigo-dijo la morena cuando se alejaban, más para ella que para que la oyeran los demás. Una extraña nostalgia le recorrió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano-esta vez es diferente, esta vez regresará-se dijo mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Comentarios, sugerencias o simplemente impresiones del capítulo, pueden hacerlo con un lindo reviews. Bueno con este capítulo creo que ya pasamos un mes y es agradable la sensación..jeje, un saludo grande para todos y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! A todos, Debó admitir que me retrase un poquito con este capítulo, pero tendrán su recompensa porque esta más largo..jejej. En este episodio, puedo decir que es de alianzas, hay una claridad y se configuran los frentes de acción, me costo idear la mejor forma de unirlos pero creo que quedó bueno, pero eso deben jusgarlo ustedes.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual que el cuento de "La cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta", estos solo últimos solo sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten la lectura!

CAPITULO 6

Las calles de la ciudad lucían húmedas, el tiempo mojado le habían dado esa apariencia, pese a ser una mañana más cercana al medio día que a la madrugada se sentía ese aire frío y cercano a las lluvias de los primeros meses de invierno. Era una aldea bastante peculiar la de del reino Kurosaki, tenía unos comerciantes muy activos y sabían cómo cuidar su clientela trayendo los productos de primera calidad, las familias más adineradas buscaban la exclusividad e los productos mientras la mayoría del pueblo buscaba las gloriosas ofertas. Lo más importante de toda esta peculiar gama de aldeanos era su felicidad, el reino Kurosaki estaba en un periodo de paz, no solo en el exterior también estaban en armonía consigo mismos disfrutando de una buena calidad de vida. No había quejas ni guerra, ni amenazas de parte de ninguna nación, hace más de cinco años se había librado la última batalla y con ello el reino Kurosaki ha disfrutado de estabilidad armonía sin igual.

Pese a ello habían unas pocas dificultades que superar como la delicada salud del Rey Isshin, "justo en este momento mi hermano desaparece del mapa" Sí ahora, poco a poco los problemas estaban cercando ese adorado balance: los consejeros reales eran quienes tomaban las decisiones más importantes, lo que dejaba al pueblo a la voluntad de todos sus horrendos planes. Aunque aún no cometían ninguna atrocidad, su intuición le anunciaba que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Con estos pensamientos caminaba junto a su caballo la Princesa Karin, cubierta por la capa negra que cubría por completo todo su cuerpo y rostro, su estadía en la ciudad era una incógnita para todo el mundo. Su andar estaba lleno de soledad mientras sus pies se cubrían de la tierra húmeda en los que se encontraban los senderos comerciales, la gente tan preocupada de sus propias necesidades que no sospecharon de su presencia. La chica había ido en busca de sus amigos, a quienes conocía desde su infancia pero no logro hallar a ninguno de ellos. Perdida entre la multitud se cubrió en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Las nubes se juntaban amenazantes anunciando una gran lluvia, Karin miró irónica el cielo; era una clara señal que el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

La princesa cansada se apoyó en una muralla al inicio de un oscuro callejón, acentuado por el tiempo reinante en ese momento, su caballo quedó a su izquierda e intentó animarla, pero estaba exhausta, hecho su cabeza atrás e trató de encontrar una solución. Mientras divagaba entre estos pensamientos un gato de color negro saltó hasta su hombro, la chica se sobre saltó pero el gato paciente solo le maulló en el rostro y volvió a saltar al suelo. La morena lo miro, mientras el minino volteo para verla y llamarla, ella lo observó extrañada y el felino comenzó a caminar a las afueras del callejón y a unos pasos volteo nuevamente pidiendo atención otra vez.

-¿quieres que te siga?-le pregunto al animal, este le contestó con un maullido.

Karin lo siguió con dificultades por llevar a su caballo tras ella, entre la gente intentó avanzar, el felino se detuvo a la entrada de otro callejón. El animal la miro curioso y se introdujo al callejón, la chica estaba a unos pasos retrasados del pequeño travieso e intentó alcanzarlo pero era mucho más rápido que ella. Cuando lo volvió a mirar él ya se introducía a la izquierda del fondo del callejón. La muchacha lo siguió pero ya no estaba, y solo vio la oscura calle que le seguía. Decepcionada giró y se encamino a la salida de la avenida, acaricio el rostro de su caballo y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

-¿qué buscabas?-una voz se escucho de las sombras, la chica se sorprendió, esa voz era demasiado aguda para pertenecer a un hombre.

-yo solo…-intentó explicarse pero la morena se percató que aquella mujer tenía en sus brazos al pequeño travieso-lo estaba siguiendo a él…-termino al momento que se acercaba para acariciar la cabecita del menino. La dueña del animal la miró inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos, miró al caballo y percibió de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Princesa, usted no debería frecuentar estos lugares-le dijo amigable la mujer, Karin se detuvo en el acto.

-¿cómo supo?-dijo estupefacta

-no hay que ser un genio para no percibirlo-la mujer dejo escapar al gato-no se preocupe, no le diré a nadie de su presencia, pero también sé que alguien necesita con urgencia hablar con usted.

-conmigo-se extrañó la chica

-Puedo llevarla con él. Me ha mencionado un poco de este problema, pero pensaba que él sería quien la buscaría y no al revés. Bueno supongo que es una herencia de familia no te culpo-Le dijo con una sonrisa, Karin estaba por completo desconcertada, no solo por la situación sino la mujer que la atendía, tenía una piel morena que nunca antes había visto y unos ojos felinos que parecían penetrar hasta el último de tus pensamientos. La chica de ojos felinos se percató de la inspección y le sonrío-Provengo de un lugar muy lejano, del otro lado de este mundo, he viajado por muchos reinos, pero aquí he encontrado personas muy interesantes que me han animado a permanecer en este sitio. No soy un enemigo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y ahora cambia esa cara-con un fuerte palmetazo en la espalda sacó de sus cavilaciones a la Princesa Kurosaki.

-Por cierto, soy Yoruichi-le estiró la mano, Karin le respondió con un poco de precaución.

-soy la Princesa Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki-le respondió.

-Te llevare donde él se encuentra, sígueme- Le dio la espalda y se encaminaron entre la oscuridad, para encontrar a quien podría aclarar toda esta historia.

-psss, oye despierta ¿aun estas vivo?-le decía una voz un tanto conocida. El viaje le había causado estragos a su cabeza y a su estomago.

-ah-alcanzo a responder

-levántate tenemos que irnos-le dijo Kaien al mismo instante que abría el asiento donde se encontraba ichigo, al deslizarlo cayó en la frente del peli naranjo una cadena con una medalla o algo parecido, confundido, la tomó y lo guardó entre sus ropas. El moreno no se percató de la acción, estaba más ocupado de que no los descubrieran. El Príncipe intentó incorporarse y bajó rápido del carruaje. Lo único que agradecía era el peso de esa mujer, de lo contrario habría muerto asfixiado dentro de esa estrecho espacio.

-ahora deben encontrar a uno de mis amigo. Kaien tu sabes cómo encontrarlo-se dirigió al chico al tiempo que él asentía- se que él podrá ayudarlos con los planes y probablemente podrá dar con alguna audiencia con el rey-les comentó Ukitake. Abajo del carruaje Ichigo se cubrió con una capa negra, que Rukia le había conseguido antes de venir, no podía ser visto por nadie.

-Muy bien Kaien ya sabes que hacer y bueno usted, que tenga suerte-Ukitake le estrechó la mano a Ichigo, este la respondió con un cálido apretón. Ambos se encaminaron por uno de los callejones de la ciudad intentando no llamar la atención.

-¡hey!-lo llamó Kaien luego de haber caminado un largo trecho y haber doblado hasta un callejón que daba con dirección directa a la casa de la Familia de Kaien, todo en un sepulcral silencio-Tú me debes una explicación-le dijo suspicaz el moreno

-¿de qué hablas?-le respondió Ichigo un tanto dudoso, ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación

-no te hagas el que no lo sabes...-le respondió Kaien. Ichigo miro al suelo, esta vez debía soltar toda la verdad, no podía ocultarlo des pues de todo más temprano que tarde se terminaría enterando. De esta no se salvaba. Ichigo respiró profundo, resignado como si se le estuviera condenando a muerte.

-bueno…yo… la verdad es que no quería… ¿cómo decirlo?...alarmarlos -Kaien miró con cara de incredulidad, con una de sus cejas elevada. Ichigo no quiso inspeccionar la cara de su acompañante y continuo-y…sé que solo desean ayudarme…pero-Kaien se estaba comenzando a exaspera-no quiero que nadie sufra…ni menos que se involucren innecesariamente.

-bueno ¿y?, habla ya. Dime ¿quién eres?-dijo al borde de la desesperación, Ichigo lo miró sorprendido y un poco abrumado.

-yo soy…Ich…-pero fue acallado y sorprendido por una enorme capa de humo y sonoros gritos desde la entrada al callejón.

-¡BONNIE-CHAN! ¡QUERIDA BONNIE-CHAN!¡TE LASTIMARÁS, DETENTE!¡BONNIE-CHANNNNN!...-Un hombre de particular vestimenta y medio de transporte se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos

-que mierr….-intentó articular el peli naranja pero había sido arrollado por el hombre sobre el jabalí. No solo el ruido fue descomunal, el impacto con el peli naranja fue fuera de este mundo. El Príncipe salto más de veinte metros y el animal con su dueño se arrastraron por el suelo por más de 12 metros. Kaien quedó boquiabierto, por fortuna, el resultó completamente ileso.

-¡Bonnie-chan, reacciona!-Pese al choque Ganju no tuvo ninguna contusión o herida, solo estaba desesperado por su mascota favorita. El pobre jabalí yacía con los ojos en blanco por la brutal colisión.

-Ganju, ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado, y viendo como a su hermano le salían cascadas de lágrimas. Kaien al instante se percató que estaba en perfectas condiciones- pero ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-pregunto el moreno aún sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Kaien?, ¡KAIEN!- le grito su hermano al saltar de felicidad- ¿tú qué haces aquí? no deberías estar con tu esposa, haciendo cosas más importantes-pregunto ansioso, mientras le levantaba las cejas haciéndolo entender a lo que se refería.

-¡tú siempre igual!-Kaien lo había tomado para darle unos coscorrones en la cabeza, y ambos comenzaron a reír por su encuentro. Pero Ganju pronto se acordó de su tristeza.

-ahhh, pero mi ¡Bonnie-chan!- dijo volviendo a su mascota

-llévela a casa, de todas maneras me dirigía hacia allá-Kaien ayudo a su hermano a cargar con su querido animal.

-¿tú también vas? -le preguntó extrañado, el moreno asintió para luego tomar pasó hacia la otra víctima del accidente. Cuando llegó donde el chico de cabello llamativo le tomó la cara y la palmoteo, pero Ichigo parecía estar inconsciente. El joven, resignado, lo tomó y lo cargo como saco de papas sobre su hombro y después regresó hasta su hermano.

-bueno hay unas cuantas cosas que contar pero no aquí, necesito hablar con Kuukaku.

-estará feliz de verte

-eso espero-dijo un poco fastidiado

-Pero…pero...¡¿por qué lo llevas él?-dijo apuntando al peli naranjo- él dañó a mi Bonnie-chan-dijo ofendido.

-al rato te lo explico-Kaien le sonrio, lo que Ganju recibió con alegría, sabía que él no hacía nada que fuera inadecuado o incorrecto-una carrera hasta la casa, a la cuenta de tres-Kaien rápido cambio de tema.

-uno-dijo Kaien

-dos-repondio Ganju

-TRES-al mismo tiempo los dos arrancaron a lo que daban sus piernas, para averiguar quién era el más veloz de la familia Shiba.

-Listo Hanatarou.

-listo, señorita-Rukia se ajustó el delantal, tomó la bandeja con el vaso de agua y se fue directo al salón. Rangiku estaba lista y preparada para iniciar la clase solo esperaba la habitual señal de parte de Rukia.

La morena fue despacio y de forma sigilosa se acerco a la rubia que la esperaba, sus hermanastras la miraron mordaces por atreverse a pasar frente a sus ojos.

-gracias puedes retirarte-le dijo seca la chica de ojos celestes, debía mantener la postura de mujer quisquillosa ante la morena y por supuesto ante sus alumnas. Tomó el vaso y lo posó al lado de las partituras. Lo particular de este acto era que siempre el vaso era de gruesa greda sin mayores detalles, resistente por donde se le mirase. Y como no hacerlo todo aquello estaba fríamente calculado después de la primera clase de canto; Los gastos y el desastre ocasionado aquella vez fueron incalculables. Los platos de fina porcelanas y las copas de cristal quedaron devastados por los sonidos casi guturales de Orihime, y que por el contrario Nell solo se limito a escuchar. Desde aquella ocasión Rukia manda el vaso para señalar que todo, absolutamente todo estaba asegurado en la cocina, por supuesto, la morena se quedaba en el salón contiguo para actuar en pro de la seguridad de todos los fino adornos que pudieran caer y sufrir un cruel destino.

Rukia con la cabeza gacha, evitando las miradas desagradables de sus hermanastras se retiró, al salón más pequeño, cerca de la clase.

-muy bien señoritas-Rangiku tomo su varilla de dirigencia y comenzó a leer la primera partitura de la lección-comencemos afinando sus voces, "aunque sea imposible" dijo para sí.

-doooo…reeee..miiii…faaaa…soool..-canto suave y agradable la profesora-primero usted señorita Orihime.

-Yo..pero yo..-dijo apuntando su cara-es que…-inteto evitar ser la primera

-vamos, si no tratas no aprendes-Rangiku ya estaba lista, conocía como iba hacer esta primera fase. Rukia escucho atenta desde la otra habitación

-doOOO…DOooO-un horrible gallito salió de la boca de esa criatura, Rangiku tuvo que mantener seria su postura

-lo siento, lo siento-se referenciaba la chica disculpándose - comenzare de nuevo

-que tortura- susurro la morena desde el otro salón, con esa última intervención casi toca el techo por la sorpresa, ni los feroces gritos de las vecinas que huyen de los ratones tenían esa voz tan espantosa.

-continua por favor-La rubia, a cada segundo que pasaba, uno de sus cabello dejaba su situo y se electrizaba por las voces.

-doOoo..reeEE..miiiII…faAa..aaAAaAA-otra vez la afinación dejaba de ser importante y él ritmo se iba junto a la armonía de sonido, ante esto Rukia no pudo evitar una carcajada que pretendía reprimir. Esas chicas se jactaban tantas veces de ser perfectas, nadie le llegaba ni a sus talones, si ahora las vieran como asesinaban la música tendrían la peor humillación de sus vidas.

-está bien, está bien, tranquila-intentó acallarla la rubia, de verdad iba a terminar por acabar con sus nervios. Ahora usted señorita.

-mhh-dijo Nell- do….re….mi…fa…-más que cantar habló, parecía una voz proveniente del cementerio, más que cálida parecía venir de las tinieblas. Rukia sintió escalofríos al escucharla-

-¿Podrías cantar un poco más alto querida?-le dijo la maestra.

-doo...ree...mii…faa-dijo casi igual que al principio, La rubia se sentía frustrada sería posible encontrar tan poco talento, en fin, resignada solo asintió con la cabeza.

Rukia secretamente se reía de la situación de su amiga, se veía tan deprimida la impecable e incorregible Rangiku, la furia estaba llegando a cada célula de su cuerpo. Rukia se asomó un poquito para ver más de cerca a la maestra de música quien se tomaba la cabeza intentando reprimir su frustración, pero fue descubierta por su amiga.

-Rukia…Rukia… ven aquí-la mirada de Rangiku brillaba, por supuesto se haría cobrar venganza de las risas de la menuda chica. Ella tenía un oído desarrollado y claro que se había percatado de las risas de la morena, esta la miró desesperada pidiendo y suplicando con sus ojos que no le hiciera aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-a ver…-dijo Orihime suspicaz-Rukia por favor puedes venir a mostrarnos tu talento-una cara de inocencia se dibuja en el rostro de la chica, por supuesto intentando ocultar su satisfacción de humillar a su hermanastra.

-Hime…no creo que sea buena idea-le dijo Nell con su mirada melancólica-¿qué podría ser una chica tan poco agraciada como ella?, solo hará que perdamos nuestro tiempo-dijo mirando de forma penetrante el rostro de Rukia, quien se encontraba frente a las partituras de su amiga.

-Está bien Rukia, no tienes…

-lo hare-le dijo desafiante a la chica de cabello verde-lo hare por favor déjenme hacerlo- miro a Rangiku con los ojos destellantes de fuerza y decisión. La profesora se sorprendió ante la actitud de su compañera, ella sonrió y admiró el valor de la morena. Para Rukia podría significar la mayor humillación de su vida, pero jamás se dejaría vencer sin intentarlo eso de verdad era de mayor apreciación que cualquier maravillosa y emocionante voz de este mundo.

-Cuando quieras. Empieza con esto-Rangiku tomó una partitura que tenia más atrás de esa lección, era un canto de iniciado con el canto.

-doooo un don un gran señooor….-comenzó Rukia, todas quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, ni Rangiku se lo esperaba, esa chica siempre se tría cartas bajo su manga. Rangiku sonrió a sus adentros, y miro suspicaz las caras de las muchachas que oían atentas el canción. Orihime estaba enfurecida no cabía en sí por la furia, empuñaba sus manos con ira. Nell estaba igualmente enojada pero a la maestra le pareció extraño porque Nell tenía ciertas reservas como si supiera que Rukia sería que las humillaría a ellas y no al revés.

-do re mi fa sol, sol do-finalizo Rukia, satisfecha abrió los ojos y vio las miradas furiosas de sus contrincantes, no podía con la satisfacción y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-ándate-le dijo lento y siniestro la chica de cabellos verdes-lárgate-volvió a pronunciar

Rukia se puso seria y con paso lento se retiró. Rangiku tomó la varilla y nuevamente intento la lección

-Rukia- se escucho la voz estridente de Orihime, la menuda muchacha volvió para mirarla. La voluptuosa chica se acercó a la morena y le susurró en el oído, em ese mismo instante el rostro de Rukia cambio de estado a uno de completa alarma y desesperación.

-no por favor no…-le dijo cuando la chica terminó

-lo siento-la mirada de Orihime era de completa burla en su rostro y una radiante sonrisa-pero tú te lo buscaste- La castaña se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar- ¿En que estábamos?-preguntó para seguir con la lección

Rangiku miro desconcertada a la chica y volvió a emitir la clase, pero con una clara preocupación por la peli negra. Por su parte Rukia camino lento y un poco desganada para luego salir a la cocina. Esa chica era perversa, esa mujer la enloquecería, la quería volver loca. Debía rogarle a su amiga si podía ayudar a salvar a su preciada medalla de infancia, en el que estaba la única fotografía que estaban sus padres. Orihime se lo había sacado de su habitación cuando fue castigada y lo conservaba para torturarla, pero esta vez estaba tan humillada que le juro que lo arrojaría en uno de los ríos, para que ella no volviera a tenerlo jamás. Esa chica la odiaba, pero ella ignoraba porque.

-Conseguiste lo que te pedí-se oyó una voz masculina

-claro, ¿con crees que tratas?-le respondió una voz femenina.

-por supuesto, lo siento-dijo Kisuke mientras sonreía avergonzado-y ¿dónde está?

-en la bodega, ten cuidado está un poco sublevado-le respondió la mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro, voluptuosa y de carácter muy explosivo. Era Kuukaku una antigua amiga de Yorouichi y por defecto amiga del rubio y misterioso Urahara.

-¿puedes tenerlo por unos días aquí?-le preguntó

-esto te saldrá más caro-le contesto con suspicacia-no eres el único de negocios

-claro, por supuesto-el hombre de sombrero saco de su traje un bolsa con quince monedas adicionales para la mujer.

-perfecto, hasta cuando lo tendré bajo mi cuidado

-no te preocupes, no será demasiados días

-más te vale Kisuke-le contesto la mujer que se posaba sobre un gran sofá, El hombre le sonrío con suspicacia

-todo está listo, todo se vendrá abajo en poco tiempo-dijo mientras presionaba su sombrero en su cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Señora-un hombre de impresionante porte se asomaba hasta el salón donde los dos se encontraban

-¿qué?-respondió la dueña de casa

-Disculpe pero la señorita Shihouin la espera en la entrada.

-ohh… ¿ya llegó Yoruichi?, no la esperaba tan pronto

-estaba bien, dile que ya bajo-se dirigió al recién llegado

-entendido-el hombre se retiro, mientras ambos se disponían a bajar

-Shihouin, ¿tan pronto por aquí?

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así-le comentó a la pile negra- hola Kuukaku, ¿está Kisuke?

-aquí estoy mi querida Yoruhichi-el rubio le tomo una mano y la beso

-déjate de payasadas Kisuke, traigo un paquete especial para ti.

-¿para mí?-se pregunto apuntando su rostro

-adelante, pasa-indicó a su compañía quien permanecía fuera de la casa- Karin entro con su capa cubriéndola por completo

-Señor Urahara-dijo al tiempo que se descubría-por fin-dijo aliviada

-Princesa Kurosaki

-qué dijiste Kisuke-le dijo un poco alarmada Kuukaku

-disculpe, soy Karin Kurasaki-se reverencio la morena

-no por favor-Kuukaku también hizo una reverencia y miro extraña a sus amigos, los que la miraron con confianza.

-bueno ahora que estas aquí creo que podre explicar nuestro plan de acción

-Señorita Shiba, el joven Ganju y el joven Kaien acaban de llegar

-¿Kaien aquí?, eso sí que es extraño. Disculpen no me tardo-dijo la dueña dejando a sus invitados en el salón.

A la entrada de Principal estaba sus dos hermanos jadeantes por la carrera

-Kuukaku, mira quien vino a visitarnos-dijo Ganju a la derecha de Kaien

-Hola Kuukaku, necesito de tú ayuda-Kaien aún cargaba en cuerpo Ichigo en su espalda

-¿Kaien?-Kuukaku estaba asombrada-por supuesto-dijo en el mismo instante.

-¿dónde puedo dejarlo?

-déjalo en la habitación de arriba allí podremos curarlo

Kaien dejo al chico en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. La familia Shiba estaba compuesta por Kaien, el primogénito, su hermana Kuukaku, Ganju era el menor de lo hermanos. Sus padres solían viajar mucho para buscar mejores productos para reactivar el comercio de telas, por lo que se pasaban solo dos veces al mes durante uno o dos días, para luego volver a sus viajes, dejando a cargo de la casa a su única hija.

Apenas dejo descansar a Ichigo en el cuarto, fue por unas vendas y cubrió las heridas de la piel del muchacho, no eran de gran profundidad por lo que no tardo en salir. Cuando dejo la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su hermana, le debía una explicación.

-sé lo que me vas a decir y te aseguro que no es nada malo-le dijo tranquilo Kaien.

-espero que no sean más problemas de los que ya me han presentado algunas personas-dijo la morena cruzando sus brazos, estaba seria pero confiaba en su querido hermano, él jamás dejaba desamparado a nadie, y peor cuando se trataba de un amigo, eso a veces era una desventaja más que una ventaja, pero ella nunca lo dejaría solo, por más estúpida que fuera su petición.

-¿más problemas?-preguntó Kaien

-Creo que se refiere a nosotros-Entro Kisuke junto a todo el resto de los invitados.

-pero ¿qué ocurre aquí?-dijo

-será mejor que te sientes porque es una larga historia-le dijo Yoruichi que salía detrás del rubio. Todos se aproximaron al comedor, el lugar más amplio para tener a tanta gente. Ganju también estaba presente, ya había auxiliado a su querida mascota y se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Primero quiero decir que estamos en estado de peligro-comenzó diciendo Yoruichi-al parecer los nuevos consejeros del rey están amenazando al gobierno del Reino Kurosaki y no solo eso han intentado acabar con la vida de su hijo, el Principe Kurosaki-dio una pausa la chica de ojos amarillos.

-Yo, cuando fue en busca del rey, me encontré con una escena muy sospechosa-agrego el rubio-y doy fe, de que no soy el único. De pronto Karin se acercó cubierta nuevamente de su capa y se aproximó a los recién llegados.

-y yo también puedo afirmarlo-Karin se quito la capucha dejándose ver por completo. Levaba el broche del emblema real. Ganju y Kaien la miraron sorprendidos, sin lograr emitir ninguna palabra- Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki, soy una de las Princesas del reino Kurosaki. Estoy aquí gracias al señor Urahara, y soy testigo del truco de…esos tipos-dijo dando una mirada furiosa al suelo-el problema es que tenemos muy pocas pruebas de esto-dijo dando una mirada seria a los presentes.

-Lamento informarles, pero están equivocados-dijo Kaien mirando serio a las caras asombradas de todos

-¿Lamentas?-pregunto Ganju

-yo vi como esos hombres se dirigían al castillo en los carruajes reales con un cadáver carbonizado, en el-el moreno dio un gran suspiro, le costaba un poco de trabajo darles ese tipo de noticias-se que fue un plan para deshacerse del siguiente heredero. Y probablemente si juntamos nuestros testimonios llegaremos a la misma conclusión que yo ya he llegado.

-mi herma…no-dijo Karin los colores se fueron del rostro de la princesa, y caía en la silla justo tras ella. Todos la miraron entristecidos, la chica era fuerte pero recibir este tipo de noticias no era un agrado para nadie.

-Yo no sacaría conclusiones tan apresuradas-Todos voltearon de donde provenía esa voz. El chico de cabello naranja estaba bajando lentamente los escalones para llegar donde ellos. Karin se levantó y fue directo al pie de las escaleras.

-Ichi...go-dijo despacio, el chico le sonrió. Mientras el rostro de la muchacha se llenaba de júbilo.

-¿no crearas que moriría tan pronto?-le dijo a la princesa, ella le regalo una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo, para luego ayudarlo a descender. Todos estaban estupefactos, menos Urahara quien ya sospechaba de esta situación. Abajo Ichigo se sentó en una de las sillas con la ayuda de la chica.

-Lo siento Kaien, no podía arriesgarlos a todos-Kaien despreocupado le sonrió con simpatía-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, el Príncipe del Reino Kurosaki, y no descansaré hasta tener muy lejos a los tipos que intentaron arrebatarme la vida y que pretenden hacer de este reino un lugar miserable solo por sus intereses personales. Sé que son capaces de todo para conseguir lo que quieren pero no se los voy a permitir, no mientras viva.

Bueno tengo que agradecer a quienes siguen este fic, a todos los que leen mis otros fic y a quienes me han dado su apoyo y sus comentarios. También a darisu-chan por darme la idea de mostrar a las chicas teniendo una clase de canto. Por cualquier duda, comentario, expresión o sugerencia, pueden hacerlo.

Una mención especial a la "GENKIDAMA POR LA EDUCACIÓN" del día martes 19, fue genial. En verdad hace mucho no me reía tanto. Para quienes sienten curiosidad pueden ver por youtube los videos donde Gokú nos llamó a acabar con el lucro de la educación Chilena. ¡Vamos arriba aún podemos ganarle al lucro y a la educación de mercado! , Bueno luego de ese paréntesis, me despido y por supuesto se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	7. Chapter 7

El tiempo apremia. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va?, por fin termine de afinar los últimos detalles de este capítulo. Espero que este lleno de emoción y gratas sensaciones para ustedes, en lo personal me gusto, pero son ustedes los que deben juzgar…jejej

ACLARACIÓN:Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite, tampoco el popular cuento de la "Cenicienta"ni la película "Por siempre Cenicienta", solo sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia. No me pertenece la autoría de ningún mito griego en específico "El mito de Minos" o "el Minotauro", solo es una pequeña referencia.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten el capítulo!.

CAPITULO 7

-Lo siento Rukia-le dijo Rangiku con el rostro entristecido -pero al parecer Orihime no lo tiene.

-esta…bien-respondió cabizbaja-de todas formas me lo arrebatarían, estaban consientes que era lo único de valor que poseía- sonrió con melancolía.

Rangiku tomó a la chica y la abrazó fuerte, quería que toda esa tristeza desapareciera, porque no solo la quería como una amiga, la quería como una hermana. La rubia sabía de la fortaleza que la joven Kuchiki tenía, pero también no olvidaba que ella seguía siendo una mujer, con la sensibilidad innata de una dama. En medio de este trance de pesadumbre se oyeron las ruedas de un carruaje, lo más probable era que la señora había terminado con su viaje a la ciudad, la hora acusaba esta hipótesis como una afirmación; eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.

-es mejor que me vaya, luego me cuentas lo que ocurrió hoy. No me apetece ver a esa amargada de Soi Fong, adiós querida-La maestra se despidió de la morena y se marcho tomando su sombrero y sus partituras.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Rukia corrió hacia el encuentro con el señor Ukitake. Pasó por la cocina y luego al establo, justo frente a este estaba el amable caballero quitando el carro a los caballos. La muchacha tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó un poco nerviosa al cochero.

-¿qué pasó?-los nervios y la tensión la traicionaron haciendo salir su voz tal cual como ella odiaba; agitada y ansiosa.

-señorita, muy buenas tardes-le dijo amable Ukitake, Rukia no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada de suplica.

-bueno, la llegada a la ciudad fue un éxito, Kaien se encargara de contactar a unos amigos y nos mantendrá informados-el hombre le sonrió ampliamente.

-pero…-la chica no sabía cómo formular le pregunta que le estaba inquietando-¿volverán?

-eso no lo sé. Aun hay muchas cosas que están un poco difusas, pero de seguro Kaien nos dirá que podemos hacer-Rukia agacho su cabeza

-no ponga esa cara. Se hicieron muy amigos, por lo mismo no creo que se olvide de usted-le dijo el cochero

-no es eso-Rukia se había enrojecido un poco por el comentario-solo quería saber si estaba bien, nada más, es un idiota y poco me importa lo que le pase-la peli negra se percató que se había delatado, lo que hizo que se pusiera más roja, cruzara sus brazos y frunciera el seño.

-por supuesto-le sonrió el hombre acariciando su cabello. Sabía que esa era una barrera que ponía la pequeña para no tener las crueles decepciones, pero la conocía demasiado como para intentar demostrarle lo contrario-de seguro, todo saldrá bien

-más le vale a ese idiota-susurro la peli negra más para sí misma que para Ukitake. Su mente le decía que todo saldría bien pero su corazón palpitaba desbordado que estaba lleno de preocupación, había tantas cosas en juego que se llenaba de angustia, pero sin quererlo una sobresalía entre ellas, con todas sus fuerzas quería que no le ocurriera, que a él no le ocurriera nada- no te perdonare. Si sales derrotado de esta; no te voy a perdonar, Ichigo.

Lejos de los campos de las propiedades que algún día pertenecieron a los auténticos Kuchiki, y cerca de la ciudad; la niebla de las calles se hacía cada vez más espesa, no pasaban de las siete de la tarde, pero el tiempo parecía anunciar la terrible catástrofe que estaba por caer en ese lugar. Las nubes se juntaron y se tiñeron de un horrible negro, los relámpagos comenzaban a amenazar con una lluvia implacable, un aguacero de los que no se habían visto de hace más de diez años. La vista del peli naranjo se nublo entre las ventanas de esa sala, el plan no podía tener ninguna falla, si lo hacía, no solo caería su padre también todo el reino podría sucumbir a las ambiciones de los consejeros del rey

-entonces-dijo Yoruichi-¿cuándo atacaremos?

-lo antes posible-afirmó Urahara

-Esos hombres ya habrán llegado con el cadáver al castillo, debemos evitar que lleguen a mostrarlo como el cuerpo del Principe. Mañana puede ser muy tarde-dijo Kaien

-Mi padre no soportará verte en un ataúd, su corazón parece estar cada día más débil-agregó Karin

-pero tampoco podemos lanzarnos en picada contra el castillo-opinó Kuukaku. Ganju solo asentía las palabras de su hermana.

-pero tengo una idea-dijo pensativo el Joven Príncipe-y ahora es el momento ideal de hacerlo. Al costado izquierdo del palacio hay un pasadizo que da directo al jardín, lo importante es no perderse en el laberinto que esta entrampado, es importante que nos reunamos para luego penetrar en el castillo-dijo serio Ichigo sin atisbo de duda en su voz.

-entonces será mejor prepararnos ahora; en media hora el carruaje y los caballos estaran listos, debemos parar a esos tipos-dijo decidido Urahara

-gracias, a todos-dijo el joven Kurosaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el plan de los dos hombres quedaría sepultado para siempre.

El castillo del Rey Kurosaki se veía más lúgubre que nunca antes, ni la pena de hace unos años atrás por la muerte de la Reina lo habían hecho ver tan oscuro, siniestro y enigmático. Las plantas del jardín se veían secas y descuidadas, las columnas que antes parecían angelicales, daban la terrible sensación de desesperación. Pese a los esfuerzos de los empleados de mantener el ánimo en alto les resultaba imposible ocultar su dolor, el rostro de los sirvientes evidenciaba la tristeza de sus corazones, pues todos ya conocían la terrible verdad, o lo que críen era la verdad, el Hijo de Isshin Kurosaki, el Rey, había fallecido, el Príncipe estaba muerto. Pero lo más duro aun no había llegado; decirles al Rey y a las Princesas que el heredero a la corona ya no estaba en este mundo.

El carro fúnebre estaba listo y la de recepción estaba siendo preparada para que todas las personas que quisieran despedirse del heredero del Rey fueran, después de todo era un acontecimiento que afectaba a toda la comunidad. El anuncio sería dado por las calles del reino a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, todo bajo la tutela de los consejeros y en completa ignorancia del Rey, a quien la ausencia de su hijo lo habían llevado a no querer ver ni hablar con nadie durante esos terribles días llenos de pesar y dolor, por ello ordenó a sus consejeros encargarse de todo lo relacionado con el reino y solo abrió la puerta para recibir la alimentación diaria. La Princesa Yuzu tampoco se atrevió a interrumpirlo ni menos atormentarlo con la ausencia de su hermana, realmente estaba muy preocupada, pero no podía dejar caer sobre los hombros de su padre más tristeza de la que ya cargaba. Los pensamientos de la pequeña castaña, pese a tener todo en contra, albergaban la esperanza de poder encontrar a su hermano sano y salvo.

Yuzu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todos estos acontecimientos y solo pudo pensar en cómo enfrentar las circunstancias que se le estaban presentados. En estas reflexiones estaba asumida cuando un fuerte golpe en su habitación la saco de sus cavilaciones. El cuarto estaba ubicado en la planta alta del castillo con miras al jardín del lado izquierdo, en el cual se ubicaba un espeso laberinto hecho de frondosos arbustos, ese detalle era su favorito, le hacía recordar el mito del "Minotauro", siempre pensó que aquel juego podría algún día ayudar a huir a alguien que lo necesitase, por eso siempre dejaba un hilo rojo que lo unía desde la entrada hasta la salida. La princesa se volvió a sobresaltar con el ruido ocasionado al vidrio y de inmediato se asomó por la ventana; el delicado rostro de la pequeña Kurosaki se ilumino de felicidad, pero antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera salir de su boca, Ichigo le pidió con un gesto que guardara silencio.

-hermano-dijo en un susurro, sus ojos brillaban de alegría

-sí, pero necesito de tu ayuda, por favor toma esta soga y átala en algún lugar seguro- El joven de cabellera naranja arrojó una gruesa cuerda, Yuzu la tomó y la amarró a una de las patas de su cama.

-listo- anuncio desde la ventana e Ichigo comenzó a subirla, seguido por Ganju y Kaien

-gracias-le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana-mi pequeña Ariadna

-hermano-la chica no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos y luego abrazara al Príncipe.

-Yuzu- Ichigo acaricio la suave cabellera de su hermana-ahora necesito hablarte de una historia, no te asustes, porque todo resultará bien- La princesa se sentó en su amplia cama de tonos rosa pálido bordado de fresas. Kaien y Ganju se posaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación atentos a cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir desde las afueras del cuarto. Ichigo se sentó en una de las sillas justo frente a su hermana. El peli naranjo tomo un amplio suspiro para ordenar sus ideas, esta sería una de las noches más agitadas que pudiera recordar, solo rogaba que Karin y los demás estuvieran bien y lograran llegar a su padre.

-bueno recuerdas el día en que desaparecí sin dejar rastros- la Princesa asintió con su cabeza -bueno ese, fui declarado muerto….

Los caballos galoparon sigilosos por el camino que conducía a la entrada del castillo del reino Kurosaki, las siluetas de tres personas descendieron despacio y vislumbraron el enorme edificio ante sus ojos, el castillo despedía un olor a tristeza, era un hedor difícil de explicar, era como si presintiera la desgracia que se avecinaba.

-Llegó la hora-dijo el rubio elegantemente vestido con su clásico sombrero que era presionado sobre su cabeza con su mano izquierda y sostenía su bastón con su derecha-¿esta lista Princesa?

-si-dijo concentrada en la entrada del castillo

-ahora no es tiempo de dudar -reafirmó la chica de mirada felina-vamos.

Los tres se aproximaron a la entrada y tocaron a la puerta. El primer llamado retumbó como una cueva infestada de bestias salvajes haciendo eco en el interior del palacio, un segundo llamado los dejó lleno de incertidumbre; nadie acudía al llamado, un tercer toque los llenaba de ansiedad. Cuando por fin las amplias puertas se abrían de forma lúgubre, vieron a una mujer vestida de sirvienta que se secaba las lágrimas con su delantal al tiempo que sostenía la manija de entrada.

-Prin…ce…sa-dijo casi mudo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas mientras se ponía en los brazos de la chica.

-Sofie-dijo la chica sosteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer, rápido la sirvienta se levantó para anunciar la llegada de la Princesa al castillo, dejando libre la pasada. El trío se adentro en el castillo observando detenidamente el lugar. Como habían sospechado los dos hombres no habían tardado en actuar; la sala principal estaba llena de coronas de flores y adornado de telas y rosones de tonos negros, por fortuna, nadie había llegado a enterarse de la supuesta noticia; ni la Princesa Yuzu ni nadie del pueblo estaba presente. Los empleados aún estaban preparando todo para el día siguiente.

El cajón en el que estaba el supuesto cuerpo de Ichigo estaba sellado por completo, de seguro Aizen se había asegurado de convencer a los empleados de que nadie querría ver al pobre heredero Kurosaki carbonizado, y por eso sería mejor guardar su imagen en un lindo recuerdo muy dentro de sus corazones. Esos bastardos lo habían pensado todo con mucho detenimiento.

Karin se acerco despacio hasta el centro de la sala y vio el ataúd, no pudo evitar sentir una ira inmensa en su venas, Yoruichi tomó su mano y la miro con detenimiento, era la hora de comenzar con lo planeado.

-Sofie-llamo a la sirvienta

-si

-¿dónde está mi padre?

-él no salido desde hace días de su despacho. Será mejor que sea usted quien le de esta noticia-agrego la mujer con un sollozo.

-gracias, puedes retirarte

-con su permiso- el ama de llaves se retiró a la cocina con la pena dibujada en su rostro.

-vamos- dijo Karin, al tiempo que volteaba la vista a sus compañeros.

-espere un segundo-dijo en alerta Urahara-vaya usted, busque a su hermano y luego busquen al rey.

Unos pasos se oyeron alrededor de la sala, eran muy despacio tanto que apenas se hacían perceptibles, todos guardaron silencio.

-corra, nosotros nos ocuparemos de cubrirla-dijo Yoruichi. Karin asintió con determinación y subió rápido las escaleras.

-¿estás listo Kisuke?-le dijo la morena mientras pegaba su espalda a la de su compañero.

-como siempre-dijo el rubio al tiempo que se separaban para buscar al intruso.

La velocidad que le daban sus pies parecía ser tan baja que la desesperaban, subió lo más rápido posible cada escalón. Se sentía atormentada, miraba a cada segundo a su espalda, "me están siguiendo" pensaba a cada paso que daba. Corrió hasta llegar al final de la escalera arribando por fin al segundo piso del castillo. Avanzaba por los amplios pasillos iluminados solo por unos escasos candelabros, los cuadros, la alfombra y la poca luz hacían del castillo un lugar tétrico con una escena que jamás pensó presenciar. Con el aliento agitado Intentó correr con mayor fuerza pero los ventanales que daban al jardín lejos de tranquilizarla la atormentaban; el cielo daba clara señal de ser una noche de tormenta, mientras los rayos iluminaban de vez en cuando los corredores, lo que aumentaba su terror y disminuía su osadia. Y Cuando creía que sería dominada por el pánico llegó a la habitación que buscaba.

-por fin- suspiro

Por dentro la alerta de los jóvenes se hizo presente.

-oye, hay alguien afuera-informo Kaien. Ichigo alarmo sus sentidos e intentando pensar de quien se podría tratar.

-¿Karin?-pregunto al aire el peli naranjo-los demás asintieron y despacio abrieron la puerta del cuarto. La morena se asomó a la habitación pero de un momento a otro desapareció.

Ganju y Kaien salieron bruscamente para ver el por qué de su repentina desaparecion, fue allí que se encontraron frente a frente al hombre de mirada de zorro. Ichigo al ver la rápida reacción de sus compañeros, intentó asomarse para ver lo que pasaba, sigiloso se cubrío con la muralla para no ser visto y aun dentro de la habitación observó a Ichimari sostener a su hermana, impidiendo que ella pudiera movilizar sus manos mientras la amenazaba con un cuchillo en su cuello. Los ojos del Príncipe se abrieron de sobremanera, mientras sus venas se llenaban de ira, pero de momento no podía hacer nada, cualquier movimiento pondría en peligro a su hermana.

-Sousuke tenía razón; habían ratas en el castillo-les espeto el hombre de cabello gris a los Shiba. Gin los rodeo cauteloso y sin prisa -no den un paso más o la chica será quien sufra las consecuencias-decía mientras se giraba a la izquierda acercándose al cuarto de Yuzu. Ganju y Kaien no sabían cómo atacar, debían ser muy cuidadosos para no lastimar a la Princesa.

-deja a la muchacha, ella no tiene la culpa de nada-le respondió Kaien, al tiempo que veía la silueta del peli naranjo a las espaldas de Ichimaru.

-ella tiene mucho más que ver que tú, Shiba- Kaien y Ganju lo rodearon uno a su izquierda y el otro a la derecha, cercándolo en dirección del cuarto, apenas su pie derecho piso la habitación de Yuzu, Ichigo logró propinarle un certero golpe en espalda haciendo que esta se curve y así debilitar el agarré de Karin siendo liberada. Los chicos rápidamente se acercaron a atenderla, la chica estaba un poco aturdida por el terror de segundos atrás, mientras Ichigo tomaba por la solapa del traje al hombre y le daba unos certeros golpes en el rostro, haciendo que el tipo se balanceara a cada dirección que era golpeado, Yuzu llevó sus manos a su boca ocultando el grito de sorpresa e impresión. En el mismo instante que el hombre quedaba tirado Ichigo tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

-Vamos Yuzu, Karin tú también- Ichigo salió en dirección a las escaleras junto a las dos Princesas.

-Kaien, Ganju se los encargo-les dijo desde el pasillo

-no hay problema-dijo Kaien mientras Ganju lo despidia con la mano. Ambos se adentraron a la habitación para terminar con Gin ichimaru.

-Su alteza-pregunto el guardia, un tanto preocupado al entrar al despacho del Rey, que era todo un desastre; todos los papeles estaban sobre el escritorio y esparcidos por el piso del estudio, el retrato de la Reina estaba al lado del Rey muy cerca de él. El líder estaba casi posado con todo su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, la barba estaba crecida y los ojos estaban hinchados.

-si-pregunto desganado al tiempo que levantaba la vista para ver al guardia.

-el consejero real necesita que lo acompañe en el salón-le informo el hombre con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-dígale, que no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, que haga lo que quiera-la amable persona de antes estaba perdida debajo de toda esa manta de resignación.

-insiste en que es urgente, y que su presencia es imperiosa

-agg…esta…bien-el rey se levantó lánguido y pesado -voy enseguida, puedes retirarte-Luego observó la sonrisa de su esposa de aquel cuadro.

-Masaki -murmuró, lo que le dio fuerzas para salir del despacho

Aizen estaba allí relajado y con una sonrisa tan segura que no dejaba dudas de su poder de persuasión, estaba en el centro del salón esperando la llegada del Rey, delante del ataúd. Cuando vio asomarse al rey tomo una actitud de completa perturbación y tristeza, Isshin se aproximo cauteloso por el pasillo, el extraño olor que había estado sintiendo desde la salida de su despacho; eran las flores que adornaban aquel salón.

-Aizen,¿que es lo que ocurre aquí?-pregunto serio y sin rodeos

-¡oh!, su alteza-Sousuke se reverencio ante el rey-me apena mucho ser yo quien tenga que dar una noticia tan nefasta como esta-le dijo casi conmovido, mientras se acercaba a la derecha de Isshin.

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres Aizen-le dijo mirando directo a los ojos de su consejero-y ¿dónde está Ichimaru?-preguntó alarmado el rey

Aizen sonrio satisfecho.

-bueno Gin está arreglando unos asuntos que debían ser acabados con la mayor rapidez posible-El mayor de los Kurosaki lo miro dubitativo-y bueno, a lo que me refiero es a la desaparición del Príncipe Kurosaki.

-¿Ichigo?-preguntó alarmado el Rey, mientras se acercaban peligrosamente al ataúd.

-sí, el Príncipe no ha soportado, digamos, la presión entonces él-dijo suavemente, escogiendo con sumo cuidado cada una de las palabras que decía, él suspenso le agradaba

-¿él qué?, Aizen- dijo la ronca y firme voz de Ichigo. A la primera palabra, que oyó Isshin, este se giro para ver a su hijo y con suma rápidez se acercó al Príncipe quien a su espalda tenía a las dos chicas. El rey quedó justo en medio del salón, y en medio de los dos bandos.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿qué pasó conmigo? consejero real-le dijo desafiante Ichigo. El rostro del líder del Reino estaba confuso y un poco aturdido, no comprendía la hostilidad de su hijo, ni menos el silencio del hombre a quien le había depositado su confianza.

-…-Aizen solo sonrió con ese rostro de suficiencia y seguridad-Príncipe, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta-extendio las manos con la intención de darle la bienvenida.

-deja el teatro-le dijo con el seño más fruncido que pudo mostrar, Isshin estaba aun confundido ante el dialogo de ambos.

-no comprendo a lo que te refieres-dijo con fingida inocencia

-ESTAS RODEADO AIZEN, NO TIENES DONDE ESCAPAR-le respondió encolerizado, al mismo instante que decía esto, los golpeteos en la entrada principal resonaban con mayor fuerza.

-Karin, Yuzu abran la puerta-les dijo su hermano-si no quieres terminar tu actuación yo te hare bajar el telón- El consejero miraba incrédulo al chico.

-no veo ninguna escena aquí, no tengo nada que ocultar-decía aun fingiendo su escena. Isshin tomo una pose más seria. Ergio su postura y sopeso las actitudes de ambos.

-Rey Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, no hablo como el hijo del Rey, sino como el heredero del Reino, mi deber como tal es proteger la integridad y la paz -Ichigo dirigió una mirada profunda a su padre, y volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire-este hombre, en quien ha depositado su confianza para regir junto a usted el Reino Kurosaki, ha traicionado al pueblo y la total confianza puesta en sus hombros. Este traidor intentó acabar con mi vida, me arrojo a un lago que por fortuna, logre sobrevivir, intentó manipular mi muerte-se acerco al ataúd-y contrató a maleantes para terminar con los demás herederos y poder así quedarse con la corona. Dado estos antecedentes, acuso a Sousuke Aizen como traidor del Reino Kurosaki

-Ichigo…pero-articulo isshin ante la sorpresa que todo aquello significaba.

-Pruebas, que pruebas tienes, niño-le espeto el hombre de lentes. Ichigo cerró sus ojos y sonrio con un deje de burla.

-creerías que vendría aquí sin lo que necesito para demostrar tu culpabilidad-busco entre su ropa y mostro el pañuelo de su captura.

-Señorita Shiba, puede asomarse-Kuukaku se mostro a la luz del salón trayendo consigo al hombre que había atacado a Ichigo y lo había lanzado al lago-no son los únicos que pueden confirmar mis acusaciones-la sonrisa de Sousuke poco a poco se fue borrando dejándolo indefenso.

-Sousuke-desde lo alto de las escaleras se asomó Gin, devolviendo la sonrisa al castaño, pero rápidamente se borro al verlo a maniatado por Ganju. Ichigo también había girado su cabeza en la dirección de Ichimaru, y su sonrisa se amplió al verlo sin escapatoria.

-no te queda nada Aizen

-Jajaj…eso es lo que te gustaría-respondió el consejero y se abalanzó con una espada desenvainada y con la mirada fría y calculadora sobre el Rey, la rápida acción del traidor del reino lo llevó a encontrar la espalda de Isshin en dos pasos, por fortuna, en ese mismo instante Urahara salió de su escondite, de atras de la las columnas adornadas de la telas negras, y alargo su bastón haciendo caer la espada al suelo, justo al lado izquierdo del Rey, Yoruichi impidió que Aizen volviera a tomarla y empuñó la espada amenazando directo al rostro del castaño mientras Urahara se mantenía a su espalda. Pero una nueva expresión de satisfacción se volvio a dibujar en el rostro del traidor.

-creen que con eso me han derrotado-replicó -¡guardia!-grito presuroso.

El mismo hombre que había llamado al Rey a maniataba al rubio de tras de su espalda

-este juego aún no acaba Príncipe- Ichigo lo observó con odio, pero sin emitir ni un sonido más que el rechinar de los dientes.

-guardia-grito esta vez el Rey, pero el hombre no movió ni un musculo-¡GUARDIA!-volvió a pronunciar pero no hubo respuesta

-¿cree que todo su Reino le es fiel su alteza? lamento informarle que la traición y la ambición esta por todos lados-pese a estar de rodillas y amenazado con la espada no dejaba de sonreír. En ese mismo momento Kaien tomó al hombre que tenía amenazado a Urahara logrando liberarlo. Dejando sin poder de acción al guardia, quien recibió un certero golpe justo tras su nuca dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-¿qué decias?-preguntó satisfecho Ichigo.

-Karin, Yuzu vayan donde Sofie y díganle que necesito a los guardias de inmediato-les ordeno el Rey Kurosaki con firmeza y seguridad en su voz-Ichigo-El rey lo miró impresionado, como pudo dudar de la intuición de su hijo. Nunca más dudaría de sus advertencias. Eso no impidió que este le lanzara una patada directo a la cabeza, pero el Principe logro esquivarla.

-viejo, ¡así agradeces que te hayan salvado el pellejo!

-¡no le hables así a tu padre, te lo merecías por no presentarte por casi una semana en tu casa!-le grito el rey.

-¡ya explique el porqué, viejo estúpido!

-Masaki, ¡tu hijo es un atrevido con su padre!-lloriqueaba cubriendo sus ojos por las lágrimas.

-tssk-pronuncio Ichigo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y ponía su rostro serio al ver a su padre comportarse como siempre. Pese a esa postura se sentía feliz de haber llegado a tiempo y haberle evitado a su familia esa tristeza. Miró con agradecimiento a cada uno de los que le habían ayudado con este golpe, sin ellos nada podría haber salido como fue. Pero tenía presente que una de las personas más importantes no estaba entre ellos. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro le habría gustado ver su cara en ese instante, Rukia le había salvado la vida y le había otorgado las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerlo firme en esta lucha.

-Mis querida hijas-gritaba de emoción el mayor de los Kurosaki

-Viejo, ya suéltanos -decía Karin.

-Papá, Ichini era el desaparecido no nosotras-replicaba Yuzu.

-su hermano se puede cuidar solo y a ustedes no la veía hace días.

Ichigo miraba a su familia, se veían felices. El peli naranjo masajeo su sien, preso de una extraña sensación; deseaba ver a Rukia, deseaba ayudarla y sacarla de esa casa que más que un hogar parecía una prisión. Pero antes debía pedirle un último favor.

Ufff…qué puedo decir, más que esperar que les haya gustado. Este no es él fin y les informo que tampoco está cerca de serlo, la verdadera es que la acción apenas empieza…jajaja.

Cualquier comentario, consulta, expresión será bien recibida. Y gracias por seguir esta historia.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, con los buenos ánimos que me dieron con el capitulo anterior, me llene de inspiración y escribí este gran cápitulo, que abre una nueva etapa en la historia.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite, que debó confesar que por fin me esta enganchando en la saga. El cuento de la "Cenicienta" y la peliula "Por siempre Cenicienta", tampoco me pertenecen, solo sirvieron de enspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que agregar, ¡Disfruten del capitulo!

CAPITULO 8

Los guardias llegaron presurosos para atender el llamado del rey, cuando llegaron, tomaron rápidamente a los maleantes. Aizen agacho su rostro para evitar demostrar su frustración y su derrota, Ichimaru no iba en condiciones tan distintas a las de su compañero, el hombre que traía Kuukaku intento zafarse de los guardias pero no tuvo éxito y entre dos soldados lo controlaron, el guardias desertor estuvo a punto de intentar confundirse con sus colegas, pero fueron ellos mismos quienes lo miraron con desprecio y lo inmovilizaron con la peor consideración que pudieron ejercer. El cuarteto de traidores fue llevado directo a los calabozos del castillo para esperar el dictamen del Rey, y lo mejor que podían esperar; era estar prisioneros durante toda la eternidad.

Con la situación más calmada y los ánimos más disipados el Rey pronuncio unas palabras:

-Quiero agradecer, no solo en mi nombre, sino que en nombre de todo el reino-inclino la cabeza en señal de gratitud-y también pedir mis disculpas a ti; Ichigo. No tome atención a tus advertencias, y por causa de eso nos hemos visto envueltos en esta terrible conspiración-Isshin volvió a agachar su cabeza y miro con mucho arrepentimiento a su hijo, este respondió a la mirada con gran seriedad.

-No soy quien para perdonarte, todo el mundo comete errores y por ser el Rey no estás exento-le sonrió sin rencor, lo que llenó de alivio al líder Kurosaki.

-Ya que todo esta terminado aquí, es tiempo de retirarnos-dijo Urahara-Rey ha sido un placer poder ayudarlo- le estiró la mano al tiempo que le cerraba un ojo a Isshin, este le correspondió con la misma expresión.

Abandonando las formalidades propias de la corona, todo los presentes se despidieron dando un gran apretón de manos, la experiencia de este acontecimiento había quedado marcada en sus mentes y corazones. ¿Cómo olvidar que fueron los héroes de una de las más grandes amenazas internas del reino?, pero nada de eso saldría a la luz pública era mejor dejar entre esas paredes este acontecimiento, era la medida más sensata en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ichigo estaba un poco cansado, así que apenas abandonaron el castillo sus amigos se despidió de sus hermanas, de su padre y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando llegó a su habitación no pudo evitar arrojarse sobre la cama, no podía creer lo que había vivido, sus manos aún temblaban de emoción y satisfacción. Su respiración estaba agitada y por un momento se quedó inmóvil analizando cada uno de los pasajes de esa noche. Cuando sentía que el sueño lo invadía, decidió cambiar sus ropas para dormir, se quitó las botas, luego se removió la camisa, mientras lo hacía, oyó que algo caía al suelo, lo que llamó la atención del joven, miro desde su altura el objeto y curioso lo tomó entre sus manos; era una cadena con una medalla de trabajoso aspecto, estaba hecha de oro. Era la misma que había recogido en el coche de Ukitake, fascinado por su procedencia la empezó a examinar minuciosamente sus detalles, parecía ser bastante ostentosa, y no solo eso, podía abrirse, con mucho cuidado y extrema lentitud la abrió; Se trataba de un porta retratos, en el cual había dos imágenes: el de la derecha era una mujer, muy parecida a Rukia, y en el otro un hombre de mirada seria con unos cabellos tan negros como los de la morena. "Podría ser de ella" pensó. Debía entregárselo, tal vez los estaría buscando. Conmovido y cansado decidió pensar en eso mañana, cuando pudiese hacer algo para devolvérselo. Con sumo cuidado, lo guardo en uno de los cajones del armario, para luego descansar en su amplia cama. Las emociones vividas durante ese día eran tan grandes que se rindió ante el poder de los sueños.

El dictamen del rey no tardo en ser elaborado; las terribles acusaciones y su comprobación eran irrefutables y de suma gravedad, las leyes impuestas en este orden eran claras y el Rey estaba convencido de hacerlas factibles. El primero de los acusados, el hombre que intentó un asesinato al Príncipe por ordenes de un tercer actor, se le asigno la pena de servicio esclavo para las embarcaciones. Para Aizen y para Gin se les asigno la peor pena posible, para aquellos tiempos en el cual pertenecer a un reino y una comunidad era primordial para vivir, aquel castigo era un pena de muerte en vida para cualquier persona, el exilio.

Enterados de las penas, sus rostros se fundieron de una sombría tristeza, de rabia y furia. No era cosa fácil sobrevivir en el reino, fuera de él era aun peor hubieran preferido la muerte. Los guardas sacaron esa misma tarde a los hombres, el calabozo incluso les estaba pareciendo un buen castigo, pero la realidad era otra. El nuevo esclavo por lo menos tendría comida y agua, para los otros eso sería un milagro si lograban conseguir algo de alimento afuera. Desde lo alto de la ventana del castillo el Rey observaba como los soldados los tomaban encadenados y los llevaban a una carreta cerrada y sucia, bruscamente tironeados para llevarlos a sus destinos. Como pudo haber creído en el elegante aroma de sus ropas, en su forma de vestir y las expresiones de sus palabras. De seguro el plan de estos hombre había sido elaborado desde hace mucho tiempo, pues los contactos que isshin tenía con los reinos que ellos habían cruzado, hablaban de unas personas por completo respetables y de plena confianza. Pero él se encargaría de desmentir toda esa falsedad, por su dignidad y el pueblo.

-Viejo, me llamaste-preguntó Ichigo mientras se adentraba al despacho de su padre.

-Así es hijo-dijo al tiempo que se giraba para ver de frente al peli naranjo. Isshin lo miró serio, el Príncipe estaba desconcertado casi nunca "él" actuaba normal.

-pasa algo-pregunto inquisitivo

-Ichigo…es mejor que te sientes-el rey se sentó frente a su escritorio al mismo instante que comenzaba a toser de forma grave-ya no estoy en mis mejores días.

-así, veo-dijo pensativo-para que querías hablar-volvió a insistir.

-voy a convocar a un baile público. Necesito que encuentres tu pareja, te cases y gobiernes lo antes posible, no quiero dejarte a la deriva sin verte asumir la corona-dijo serio el mayor de los Kurosaki- el joven sonrió con pesadumbre.

-ya me lo suponía-la verdad es que era una de las posibilidades que había considerado, y sabía que de esta no podría zafarse, no después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-tienes una gran intuición y un corazón generoso, serás un gran monarca-le dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, su hijo podría asumir sin mayores dificultades, aunque aun tenia ciertas dudas, pero el tiempo lo estaba apremiando; su salud no mejoraba y sentía que su vida pronto acabaría, por eso debía ser rápido.

-gracias. ¿Para cuándo es ese baile?-preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

-en tres días

-es muy pronto

-lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme…sabes que es imprescindible que te cases que…

-no digas más, no necesito más explicaciones si crees que es mejor para todos lo hare, por ahora me basta con saber que es por el bien de todos

-hijo-isshin se sintió un poco conmovido, su hijo estaba madurando

-con su permiso me retiro-Ichigo salió del despacho, un poco perturbado por sus propias palabras, no quería estar atado aun, por eso tenía un muy buen as bajo su manga.

La familia Shiba estaba disfrutando de la presencia del primogénito de la familia, Kaien, pronto tendría que volver con su esposa y tal vez no volverían a verlo dentro de mucho tiempo, todos reían y brindaban junto a los amigos con Urahara y Yorouichi incluidos. Entrada la noche aun seguían celebrando, el mayor de los Shiba estaba feliz y complacido por esta agradable compañía, todo había pasado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de ir a informar a Rukia de todo lo que había pasado, por lo que decidió que iría por la mañana, por eso fue a ver a los caballos al establo, para luego dormir y salir temprano. Estaba asumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto ve fuera del establo una figura cubierta por una capucha hasta sobre la cabeza, que esperaba su llegada.

-¿Quién eres?-articulo un poco preocupado el moreno

-soy yo

La mañana había amanecido tan bella que resultaba increíble que hace dos noches haya caído una lluvia tan poderosa como en el diluvio. La morena estaba limpiando el establo, sus hermanastra y madrastras le tenían más arriba de la coronilla, porque de un momento a otro le empezaron a asignar más tarea y la más pesada de todas, pero también era algo lógico, pues todos los días un empleado se iba por el no pago de su trabajo, abandonando el palacio quedando apenas unos pocos, y por supuesto, ella; que era explotada como toda una esclava. Ukitake se había desaparecido porque lo mandaron a buscar unos encargos por más telas de unos reinos vecinos, demoraría tres días en volver, por lo que no tenía noticias de los que podría estar ocurriendo, y esto la desesperaba aun más.

En plena faena, la chica oye el galope de un caballo, lo que llamó su atención. Era Kaien, venia con una sonrisa radiante, se bajó del caballo y fue directo donde su amiga.

-Señorita-le tomo la mano y la beso galante.

-maestro Kaien-se alegró tanto de volver a verlo que soltó unas cuantas carcajadas -¿qué ha ocurrido?, ¿qué pasó con Ichigo?, ¿qué pasó con el reino…?

-calma, una respuesta a la vez-ambos tomaron asiento en unos banquillos dentro del establo.

-todo está perfecto; El Rey creyó en nuestra historia y nos dio las gracias, también capturamos a los criminales y el Reino Kurosaki hoy puede respirar tranquilo.

-pero... ¿por qué nadie se ha enterado de nada?

-bueno, el Rey no quiso causar problemas ni preocupaciones innecesarias, por lo que nos pidió que mantuviéramos todo en la mayor reserva posible.

-ya veo…-respondió pensativa, quería saber noticias de Ichigo pero no quería mostrar el interés que le estaba propinando-y que pasó con… Ichigo-bueno los deseos a veces nos traicionan

-bueno…él-dijo mientras se registraba los bolsillos-te mando esto-era un sobre, se veía un poco grueso

-esto

-me pidió que lo abrieras cuando estuvieras sola.

_Flashback_

_-¿quién eres?-_ _articulo un poco preocupado el moreno _

_-soy yo-dijo el chico al tiempo que se descubría la capa para dejar ver su luminosa y naranja cabellera_

_-Principe Kurosaki, ¿qué hace a estas horas?_

_-necesito que me hagas un favor_

_-¿un favor?_

_-sí, es de suma importancia_

_-de acurdo_

_-cuando vayas donde Rukia, entrégale este sobre_

_-mmm…- Kaien lo miro dudoso-¿algo más?_

_-sí, y esto es un poco más difícil, tal vez para ti_

_-para mí no hay difíciles-dijo apuntándose con el pulgar así mismo_

_-es impórtate que no me delates_

_-¿que no te delate?_

_-sí, no le digas que soy el Príncipe de este reino, es algo que debó hacer yo mismo, se lo debo_

_-pero de todas formas se enterará, si no es por mi será por alguien más._

_-lo sé, pero no aún, no te preocupes, será pronto y le diré toda la verdad frente a frente._

_-como quieras-respondió cruzando los brazos el moreno_

_-cuento contigo-Ichigo le dio la mano y se volvió a cubrir con la capa y se marchó entre la oscura niebla que comenzaba a caer._

_Fin flashback_

-de seguro no es nada grave.

-gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kaien la miro y sin querer se sonrojo ante la inocente y cándida expresión. Ella había crecido, ahora no era una niña, era una adolecente en caminos de ser una hermosa mujer, castigada sin merecerlo por el destino con una fortaleza admirable. Kaien cayó en cuenta por donde se estaban yendo estos pensamientos, por lo que sacudió su cabeza, y se concentró, la morena lo miró sorprendida, y extrañada.

-¿qué…?

-nada, ya es tarde debo regresar con mi esposa que no he visto hace días y se supone que aún estamos en nuestra luna de miel-se carcajeo-nos veremos, cuídate mucho-el moreno la abrazó como despido.

-adiós, maestro Kaien- rompió el abrazo, para que el tomara su caballo.

-adiós pequeña-el hombre dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando solo el sonido lejano de los galopes.

Rukia luego de verlo desaparecer, tomo la carta entre sus dos manos y la examinó con detalle, había un único nombre indicando a su destinatario "Rukia" leyó, curiosa por la carta, la guardó entre su ropa y se dirigió al lago, nadie la molestaría allí.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla del agua, la briza fría lejos de espantarla la relajaba, aunque le costara admitirlo estaba ansiosa, emocionada, ¿feliz? Tal vez, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el aleto de los colibrís. Abrió con sumo cuidado la carta, en ella había una hoja y un sobre extra, extrañada tomó la carta y la leyó imaginando la voz de ese idiota y como debió estar escribiéndola.

_Rukia:_

_Te estarás preguntando porque rayos te escribo esta carta en lugar de ir y decírtelo yo mismo a la cara, es que de momento esto me es imposible. Estoy en una situación que me resulta complicado de explicar por escrito. Supongo que Kaien ya te habrá contado que el plan resulto un éxito y que los traidores que intentaban apoderarse de la corona del Rey Kurosaki están pagando sus penas como se lo merecen, en gran parte esto es gracias a ti sin tu ayuda nada de esto sería posible, así que muchas gracias_

Rukia miraba un poco incrédula la carta, le estaba agradeciendo a ella. Pero en su conciencia sabía que era sincero.

_Pero sé que este no es el mejor medio para dar este tipo de agradecimientos, me salvaste la vida y estaré siempre en deuda contigo. Por eso necesito que hablemos personalmente, cara a cara. En el otro sobre, hay una invitación para el baile que estará dando el Rey en dos días más_

Rukia miro sorprendida el otro sobre mientras, comenzaba trazar teorías de lo que Ichigo podría estar tramando.

_No te alarmes, deja todo en mis manos. Lo tendré todo bajo control. _

_Espero contar contigo y atiendas mi petición. _

_Enana no estaría escribiendo todo esto si no lo considerara importante._

_Sin más que agregar, _

_ Se despide, _

_Ichigo._

-Y tiene el descaro de insultarme-dijo alegando con la carta. Pero sonrió al cerrar la carta y guardarla en el sobre, luego saco el otro sobre; era de un blanco casi brillante, se sintió casi impura de tan solo abrirlo, cuando termino sacó la invitación que era de un material un poco más grueso que el anterior, en el medio tenía un sello, y no cualquiera era el sello real. Lo desprendió y la invitación se abrió dejándola dividida en tres partes. Rukia comenzó leyéndola, primero con detenimiento, luego con sorpresa y la termino casi incrédula. No podía creer que ese estúpido la estaba invitando a juntarse en un baile, y es más, en un baile real. Algo extraño debió haber pasado allí, reflexionaba, pero eso ya no importaba prácticamente estaba obligada a ir. No le quedaba otra más que aceptar, después de todo eran amigos.

-Muy bien es todo por hoy pueden hacer lo que quieran

-ah por fin, estoy tan cansada-decía Orihime mientras tocaba su cabello

-mhh-articulo Nell mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

Por su parte Rangiku se desplomaba entre sus partituras, cansada despeinada y con los oídos retumbantes por el esfuerzo en la clase.

-¡ahhh! ojalá tuviera mejores alumnas-dijo con el tono bajo para no ser oída.

De repente la puerta principal del palacio, se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la dueña. Soi fong tenía la más amplia sonrisa que nunca antes había presentado con tanta sinceridad.

-niñas, Hime, Nell, vengan acá-la morena aplaudía al mismo tiempo que llamaba a sus hijas, parecía que sus noticias eran urgentes. La rubia levantó su cabeza a esta reacción y se quedó en el salón, escuchando con precaución las palabras que esa mujer tenía para pronunciar.

Orihime bajó tan rápido como le daban sus pies, mientras Nell con un paso más lento la seguía, ambas llegaron frente a su madre para escuchar lo que estaba tan expectante de comentar.

-hijas siéntense-les dijo con formalidad mientras ella se mantenía erguida, las chicas se sentaron con cautela. Mientras de entre su vestido sacaba un sobre grande, de un blanco esplendoroso.

-saben lo que es este sobre-les pregunto Soi fong, las muchachas negaron con la cabeza.

-es nuestro carta a la gloria-continuo la mayor

-vamos a jugar cartas-preguntó Orihime, Nell la miro con incredulidad de verdad su hermana a veces le faltaba un poco de sentido común.

-no mi querida Hime-le respondió su madre

-son invitaciones-continuo Nell

-si-lo afirmo su madre manteniendo el sobre con una mano alzada a la altura de su rostro y la otra rodeando su cintura-pero no son cualquiera, son para el baile organizado por el rey en el castillo real.

-ahhhh-rio la peli castaña emocionada con la noticia, Nell solo se quedó en su posición. De pronto la chica que se carcajeaba se detuvo sin previo aviso.

-pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con las cartas y la gloria?-pregunto con pose dubitativa.

-ahhh…-bufó Nell-así podrás conocer al chico de tus sueños hermanita- Nell le sobo la cabeza

-no solo eso Nell-la peli verde la miró con un poco de sorpresa

-es un baile donde el mismo príncipe Kurosaki escogerá a su próxima esposa.

-qué-dijo Rangiku desde la sala, que de inmediato cubrió su boca para no ser delatada, no podía creer lo que oía, también quería una invitación, los eventos sociales le fascinaban y por supuesto no iba a perderse una ocasión como esta. Y siguió escuchando atentamente.

-la invitación queda extendida a todas las damas que estén en condiciones de contraer matrimonio- Soi fong dio un suspiro-por lo que mis hijas serán las más bellas de todo ese gran evento, verdad-miro a sus hijas satisfecha.

-pero eso no incluye a alguien-dijo la peli verde con un tono frio en su voz y una mirada sombría

-no tiene porque enterarse-le respondió bajo su madre.

-pero eso no sería justo-dijo la rubia que salía del salón, no aguanto la conspiración y salió sin pensarlo demasiado.

-maestra Matsumoto-la saludo Soi fong dando media vuelta para enfrentarla.

-por supuesto que su invitación debió haber llegado hasta su hogar, están asignadas por domicilio,

-no es a lo que me refiero-atacó de nuevo, cambiando el frío ambiente por uno realmente tenso.

-Rukia, también es miembro de esta familia, ¿o no?-le dijo intentando mantener una neutralidad de parte de la justicia.

-no sabía que tenía este tipo de aficiones profesora-le contraatacó la morena-pero la chica a la que hace alusión ha perdido sus privilegios como tal y no es más una dama que pudiera siquiera cruzar un palacio con elegencia, solo causaría molestias y vergüenzas a la familia. Y no crea que no pienso en ella, le estoy ahorrando a que haga el ridículo delante de gente noble y la misma corona-dijo con un poco de indiferencia, altivez y desdén.

Rangiku tuvo que aguantar los dichos con furia contenida, eso realmente era algo injusto porque a Rukia lo que le sobraba era elegancia. Calló para no caer en su juego y por supuesto continuar trabajando y seguir ayudando a su amiga.

-mis disculpas por la intromisión-reverencio a las damas y se retiró, por suerte Soi fong no le tomó mayor relevancia a este hecho y continuo celebrando con sus hijas, su supuesto ascenso a la corona y la nobleza.

Aun pensando en la carta de Ichigo se encontraba en la orilla de la laguna Rukia, cuando de pronto oyó unos pasos, cuando se da vuelta se percata que era su amiga, se decepcionó por un segundo en el fondo quería que fuera el cabeza de zanahoria para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto la morena

-vine a verte, sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿por qué?-preguntó sorprendida

-desde ese día este es tu nuevo lugar favorito-Rukia le sonrió pero no dijo porque ese siempre ha sido su lugar favorito.

-¿por qué traes esa cara?, no va contigo

-estoy furiosa ¿puedes creer que hay un baile en el castillo y no te llevaran?-dijo enfurecida, la menuda joven solo levanto por sobre su cabeza su invitación, dejando boquiabierta a la rubia

-pero tú…

-me la envió Ichigo, no tengo idea de lo que pretende, pero dice que no preocupe por nada

-ohhh-fue lo único que articulo la rubia, luego la miró con cara de suspicacia- uhhiiihhh, ¿qué tal si te propone fugarte con él?

-¡¿QUÉ? ESTAS LOCA-Respondió la chica roja como tomate

-sí, es sospechoso que quiera llevarte a este baile…-estuvo pensando por unos momento Rangiku

-que no se te pasen ideas locas por tu cabeza, simplemente quiere hablar algo urgente, tampoco se que quiere-dijo contralando la imaginación de su amiga.

-está bien…dejare mis fantasías para alguien que si las quiera entonces-le dijo con un puchero

-lo siento, no quise decir eso, solo que quiero tener mis pies muy firmes en la tierra- la maestra le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió con ternura.

-está bien, entonces yo me retiró, cuídate-se despidió con la mano mientras se marchaba

-adiós

El lago parecía tener los más grandes misterios que se podrían ocultar, porque no podía dejar de observarlo, todo había comenzado allí, todo tenía su inicio en el, si no lo hubiera conocido tal vez no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de ir a ese dichoso baile, la emocionaba y la llenaba de ganas de que el tiempo volara.

Y como en un sueño ese día

Llegó.

La mañana estaba hermosa, el sol resplandecía como nunca antes lo había hecho en julio, era como un contrato de mutuo acuerdo con las nubes, de que ese día vendría a reemplazar esa lluvia intensa de hace días atrás.

Las hermanastras de Rukia habían pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad durante esos últimos dos días antes del baile, buscando el traje ideal, uno que no pasara desapercibido. Por su parte, la morena las miraba con una cara de satisfacción al verlas tan desesperada por tan vánales preocupaciones. No logró contar el número de veces que cambiaban el maquillaje para encontrar el adecuado. El señor Ukitake llegaba mañana por el inoportuno pedido de telas, lo que obligó a su madrastra a desembolsar más dinero que no tenia presupuestado, arrendando a un cochero y un coche decente y dignos para sus hijas. Rukia reía por lo bajo por esas estúpidos detalles de apariencia que demostraba su madrastra, podía faltar para comer pero para esta estupidez, no.

El baile comenzaba a las 9 p.m, y eran más de las 8. No comprendía el nerviosismo de la espera, tal vez el haber visto a las mujeres desfilar llenas de ese amargo subir y venir de los trajes y de la pintura le había revuelto el estomago. Se intentó convencerse de que era eso lo que la tenía con ese malestar.

Las damas de la casa, ya se habían retirado hace más de una hora, y por supuesto la había dejado con una carga de trabajo que jamás se lo habría imaginado, supuso que el baile terminaría en cuatro a cinco horas pero le había pedido hacer los quehaceres de un mes; cambiar sabanas y cortinas, asear la cocina y reorganizar la lacena, acomodar la ropa de los armarios, limpiar los salones, la escalera y la lista continuaba. Pero estaba inmóvil, esperando a que la puerta se abriera y saliera el idiota que había puesto sus ilusiones de asistir a un baile. De pronto, desde la cocina se oyeron los galopes de una serie de caballos y carruajes. Rukia salió corriendo y se encontró con toda una caravana de coches.

-pero ¿qué es esto?-exclamo, Hanantarou estaba igual de anonadado. Del carro más grande salió un hombre de apariencia débil; pálida, delgada, cabello oscuro y anteojos. Se acercó despacio a donde los chicos y comenzó a hablar con gran solemnidad

-me presento, soy Uryuu Ishida soy diseñador y amigo de Ichigo, por favor acompáñeme.

Rukia estaba completamente sorprendida, el hombre le presentó su mano para que ella la tomara y se la llevó al coche más grande de todos.

-atentos, que la magia va a comenzar -con esas palabras cerro el coche, y el sonio de tijeras y telas rasgándose se escucho desde las afueras. Hanantarou no podía con la sorpresa, miraba atónito la enorme cantidad de carros y el coche que solo mostraba las sombras del chico de anteojos como trabaja a una velocidad impresionante haciendo de aquello un verdadero espectáculo, de verdad todo parecía un sueño.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de espera Uryuu se asomó para anunciar su obra.

-señoras y señores, les presento a la señorita Rukia-el morena lucía un vestido de color blanco, adornado con detalles dorados que le daban la apariencia de un ángel. Era largo y suelto desde la cintura, el corpiño era ajustado a su encantador talle y adornado en las líneas de costura con los detalles dorados y cerrado en un cuello cuadrado dejando al descubierto gran parte de su espalda, las mangas se dividían en dos partes, unos pabilos que quedaban sobre sus hombros y una tiras más gruesas de un genero blanco y suave que caían sobre los hombros, también llevaba unos largos guantes también albos y dorados en las orillas que hacían juego con su vestido. El cabello estaba suelto y adornado por un bello broche en forma de mariposa a tono con el traje. Rukia bajo con cuidado el carro con la ayuda de su modista y quedando a la vista de los demás conductores y Hanantarou quien estaba sorprendido y admiraba impactado a las señorita Rukia.

-¿cómo me veo?-preguntó un poco ruborizada

-se ve hermosa-dijo casi atónito el chico, ella sonrió complacida mientras al lado Uryuu mostraba la satisfacción propia de un artista.

-espera un segundo-dijo el diseñador antes que la chica se apartara para subir el carruaje que le habían indicado. El joven saco unos antifaces de la misma tonalidad del vestido; estaba adornado con plumas muy elegantes y hermosos detalles dorados. Lo ató con un cinta por debajo del broche, de forma tan pulcra que resultaba casi imperceptible que estuviera amarrado y daba la ilusión de estar flotando sobre el rostro de la joven.

-estas lista, ahora sube a la carrosa-Rukia lo siguió hasta el carro. Este era amplio en espacio, con tapicería de tono rojo y adornos dorados, por fuera era de un exquisito blanco, y con algo que llamó particularmente su atención; el emblema real. Todo parecía una alucinación, que apenas creía que fuera la realidad. No quiso cuestionar aquel detalle; las ansias la estaban consumiendo por dentro, en su cabeza no cabían más cuestionamientos. Uryuu se acercó desde afuera para darle algunas explicaciones.

-el baile termina a la una de la madrugada, tienes hasta las doce para volver y dejar todo tal cual debe estar, las tareas domesticas las realizaremos nosotros por lo que no debes preocuparte por nada. Solo recuerda ser puntual. Pueden irse. Rukia no pudo decir nada ni replicar lo que le decía, porque apenas se alejo el joven el carruaje se marcho, obligándola a agradecer desde unos metros alejados del lugar de partida.

El camino parecía de mentira, la emoción la estaba inquietando y una gran pregunta nacía desde su cabeza ¿qué significa todo esto? Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente al castillo del reino Kurosaki, jamás lo había visto y nunca pensó que fuera tan enorme, se sintió pequeña y fuera de lugar, su instinto le dijo que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero el coche ya se había marchado. Resignada, se vio frente a una gran cantidad de guardias resguardando la entrada, lo más probable era que estaba llegando un poco tarde, después de todo eran más de las nueve. Despacio se adentro al gran salón, las cortinas eran tan enormes como los ventanales del castillo, los pisos parecían reflejar cada uno de sus movimientos, guida por los suaves sonidos del vals llegó al salón de la fiesta, todos llevaban sus antifaces. No logró reconocer a ninguna chica que haya visto antes, intento buscar con la mirada a sus carceleras, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Mientras seguía buscando a alguien conocido alguien la tomó del brazo y se la llevó de aquel salón. Intentó forcejear y gritar, pero sus llamados y sus preguntas se esfumaron al mirar de quien se trataba, era él, era Ichigo.

La sacó del salón y la llevó por el jardín, cerca a la hermosa fuente central que en esa noche estrellada se iluminaba como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. El agua corría adornando los silenciosos espacio de los frondosos árboles, que pese a ser invierno relucían tan verdes como en primavera, como si ese jardín se negara a envejecer o el tiempo no corriera en el. Ichigo disminuyo la velocidad hasta que se quedaron parados en medio del jardín iluminado por la luna, las estrellas y algunas luces de los amplios ventanales proveniente del salón.

El peli naranjo tenía la cabeza gacha y mantuvo por unos segundos la mano de la morena, de un momento a otro la soltó y se giro para mirarla a los ojos y se quitó los antifaces blancos que combinaban perfectamente con el traje del mismo tono y adornado con muchos broches dorados cruzados de forma horizontal en su pecho terminado en un cuello Mao. Rukia hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

-¿de qué querías hablar?-atacó dejando en la orilla de la fuente la mascarilla. Ichigo la miró por unos segundos, lucia tan bella, tan elegante que casi queda sin habla cuando le comenzó hablar. Cerró sus ojos sonriendo, ella siempre tan directa y al grano, no podía darle demasiados rodeos a lo que debía hacer.

-Rukia-dijo como si fuera lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, buscó entre sus ropajes y sacó la cadena-creo que esto completa ese traje

La chica lo miró sorprendida, rápido se acercó a su mano y lo tomó con cuidado, los ojos brillaban de emoción y no lograba articular palabras, dio un gran suspiro antes de hacerlo.

-es mi…medalla-dijo abriéndola para ver los retratos de sus padres-¿Dónde?, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

-cuando fuimos a la ciudad, justo cuando salía del coche, del asiento específicamente, me cayó antes de que pudiera levantarme, al parecer estaba entre las ropas de tu madrastra y cuando ella se levanto me cayó a mí.

-de seguro se iba a deshacer de ella-dijo un poco entristecida, luego posó esa mirada reluciente y junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción, posó sus ojos sobre Ichigo-gracias

El corazón del joven dio un salto tan fuerte que lo dejaron muy nervioso, sintió como la sangre corría desesperada por sus venas para sonrojar sus mejillas, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, tomó la medalla de las manos de Rukia

-pero ¿qué haces?-se alteró la chica

-espera un poco-el muchacho se puso atrás de ella y ató la cadena a su cuello, sintiendo la suave y blanca piel, Ichigo por solo actuar antes y luego pensar se puso aun más nervioso al rosar sus dedos por esa hermosa piel

-ohh- suspiro la chica

-ahora estas lista-le dijo mientras volvía al frente, con su nerviosismo más controlado. Ella volvió a mirarlo pero ahora con una gran seriedad.

-y ahora ¿para qué me llamaste?-el ambiente cambio drásticamente, la chica le dio una mirada de suspicacia al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-bueno…yo-no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Enfrentar a Aizen había sido pan comido cuando se le comparaba enfrentar a Rukia-primero debo darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesite

Rukia levanto las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

-¿solo eso era lo que querías decirme?

-no, hay algo más importante aún-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se tenso, el cambio de ambiente se percibió al instante -también, debo confesar que no he sido completamente honesto contigo

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto un poco alarmada

-tienes derecho a saber la verdad, toda la verdad-le dijo manteniéndole la mirada a la muchacha-yo no soy simplemente un chico a quien atacaron por saber demasiado

Rukia estaba desconcertada, tal vez sus sospechas y las evidentes "colaboraciones" de esta tarde la habían hecho pensar en esta posibilidad, pero eran solo suposiciones.

-Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki-los ojos de Rukia se mostraron llenos de sorpresa-lo que me hace un Principe y el próximo heredero del Reino Kurosaki.

Espero que les haya gustado. Está un poco más largos que los anteriores, creo que era necesario para dejarlo en una parte un poco más emocionante. En fin, cualquier comentario, pregunta o lo que sea, pueden darme su opinión con un review, estaría muy feliz de leerlos. También gracias por pasar y leer esta historia.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas. Este capítulo va dedicado a todo ustedes por, seguir esta historia. Me alegra mucho que les guste. Y Bueno espero dejar a todos con más ganas de seguir leyendo esta historia.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. "La Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre cenicienta" tampoco son de mi propiedad, solo sirvieron para inspirarme en esta historia.

Sin más que agregar, a leer y ¡Disfrutar!

CAPITULO 9

Las palabras le hicieron eco como si fuera una fantasía ¿había escuchado mal? ¿O le estaba jugando una broma?, ese idiota, cómo tenía el valor de hacer este tipo de jugarretas. Si pensó que se reiría estaba muy equivocado, como se le ocurría que le podría creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-y yo soy Afrodita-le respondió cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo la miró con incredulidad Rukia no le creía ni una gota de lo que decía, maldición le había costado tanto decírselo todo para que ella no creyera en sus palabras.

-Rukia-la volvió a llamar con seriedad-todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, si no me crees también puedo comprobarlo- la morena solo guardo silencio, lo indago con la mirada y cambio su postura a una fuera de bromas. El chico estaba parado frente a ella, sosteniendo sus ojos con franqueza con la que hablaba no la podía poner en duda, le estaba diciendo la verdad. Sabía que él no bromaría con algo tan serio. Cerró los ojos, volteo su cabeza al cielo y observó a la luna sobre ellos, dio un gran suspiro y lo volvió a mirar, el muchacho se veía nervioso y expectante esperando su respuesta.

-te creo-dijo con alivio en su voz, el chico solo la miro sorprendido

-¿ah?-estaba un poco desconcertado, había oído mal o la chica decía que le creía.

-cambia esa cara de idiota que traes puesta. Si te digo que te creo es porque así es-le contesto un poco irritada, Ichigo solo sonrió complacido, pero no se iba a quedar escuchando los insultos sin hacer algo

- deberías alzar un poco la voz, porque no te escucho desde aquí estas muy enana. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer?-la enfrentó a la cara

-¿a quién llamas enana, hortaliza?

-no veo a más pitufos por aquí-la chica no aguanto el próximo insulto, así que se preparó para golpearlo en la cara, pero este con un movimiento rápido frenó la mano. La chica lo miro sorprendida ante tal acción y se quedaron callados escuchando como el ritmo de la suave música que comenzaba a invadir el jardín, sin darse cuenta y cautivados por los sonidos comenzaron a acomodarse para bailar un vals. Ichigo tomo suavemente la mano izquierda de la chica y la deslizo hasta la altura de su hombro, la derecha la ajusto a la delgada cintura de la joven, quien por su parte había deslizado su mano libre al hombro izquierdo del peli naranjo, comenzando a deslizar sus pies como lo habían hecho días atrás en la bodega. El jardín parecía estar hecho para acogerlos; estaban solos en medio de la naturaleza, la luna con las estrellas iluminaban con su luz azulada y tenue, el jardín era realmente hermoso y ambientado con la pileta parecía el paraíso, las columnas y los gigantescos arboles lo hacían ver como un lugar sagrado. Rodearon la fuente bailando hipnotizados por los ojos del otro y sus movimientos, sin darse cuenta se alejaban cada vez más de la entrada.

De pronto unas voces se asomaron por la entrada del jardín.

-Ichigo-

-Ichi…-

Eran las Princesas que buscaban a su hermano mayor.

-Ichini-Grito Karin sin recibir respuestas.

-Karin, ¿qué hacemos? Papá está desesperado buscándolo.

-no deberías ir con ellas-le pregunto Rukia al escuchar a las chicas, pero ellos lejos de salir de donde se encontraban se mantuvieron ocultos.

-le diremos que lo buscamos por todo el jardín, lo seguiremos buscando más tarde, ya aparecerá-le respondió la chica a su hermana, Karin se había percatado de los dos antifaces en la orilla de la fuente de agua, miro con suspicacia su alrededor, todo se veía tranquilo y sospecho de las intenciones de su hermano. No iba ser ella quien arruinara sus planes-y papá…bueno él está loco e Ichigo ya sabe lo que hace.

-está bien, espero que se encuentre bien-pronuncio Yuzu

-si sobrevivió a la muerte, porque no sobreviviría a un baile, vamos Yuzu-la morena alejo a su adorable melliza del lugar.

-aun no, tengo algo que debo decirte-le dijo el Príncipe a la morena a su lado

-¿algo más?

-Sí. Ven vamos-la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el laberinto del gran jardín. No quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba, para sus propia suerte estaba aún más desierto que de donde se hallaban antes, las ventanas de la habitación de Yuzu estaban apagadas y la música no llegaba a sus oídos, apenas se oían susurros del ruido del salón, y al igual que aquel sonido, la luz también era escasa siendo, estaba vez, Iluminados solo por la luz de la noche, y los ojos del otro. Ichigo quiso asegurarse de que nadie los molestara ni los persiguieran, entonces se internaron en el corazón del gran juego, a sus llegada se miraron fijo el uno al otro, Rukia estaba expectante y un poco nerviosa, mientras él estaba hecho un atado de nervios, ¿cómo demonios podía empezar con esto?, era aún más difícil que lo anterior.

-¿qué pasa?-le indago inocente la peli negra

-bueno-Ichigo paso su mano tras la cabeza, los nervios lo estaban dominando-sabes…al ser un Príncipe, hace que llegue a ser el próximo monarca de este reino…

-si me lo acabas de decir eso antes. Di que tenías que decirme-le dijo un tanto irritada

-espera un momento-le dijo un poco enfadado producto de la tensión-mi padre no está pasando por un buen momento por su salud, dice que es cuestión de meses, a lo sumo un año, para que él…para que él…muera-dijo de forma lenta y pausada, mientras su semblante se entristecía a cada palabra. Rukia lo miró sorprendida, "si el Rey fallece será un golpe muy duro para todo el pueblo", reflexiona para sus adentros.

-eso es horrible-le dijo angustiada

-Sí, pero antes de que eso ocurra quiere sucederme el trono-Ichigo demando una gran bocanada de aire, la muchacha lo miro atenta-pero me confesó que hay algo que debo hacer antes de que pueda hacer factible este deseo. Yo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo cual era esta condición, sin embargo no había querido aceptarla aún-Rukia seguía expectante y atenta a cada palabra.

- para aceptar la corona, antes debo contraer matrimonio, debo casarme-le dijo firme

-¿qué?, ¿casarte? ¿A casó es obligatorio para todo rey?-pregunto alarmada.

-así es, de esta manera se asegura la continuidad de las próximas generaciones-le respondió, con los puños apretados

-pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo. Esto no me concierne en lo absoluto-dijo un poco desconfiada

-Rukia, ¿por qué crees que estas aquí?-le dijo disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos

-¿no querrás que…?-dijo nerviosa

-necesito que me hagas un favor

-estas tratando de decirme que…

-Rukia ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La fiesta en el salón estaba en su máximo apogeo, la música sonaba con exquisitos acordes, mientras las damas junto algunos caballeros presentes bailaban en la pista central, las luces discretas del castillo ayudaban a la intimidad de la noche. El castillo era un lugar maravilloso y estaba adornado con tan dedicada presentación que daba una grata sensación de tranquilidad. Para todos esta era una simple fiesta de reconocimientos y diversión para los nobles, pero para los que realmente lo sabían todo esto significaba un triunfo sobre las ambiciones, una batalla ganada ante unos inescrupulosos y la vuelta a la paz. La familia Shiba disfrutaba de los encantadores bocadillos y de las sonidos armónicos de la sala, Kuukaku que rara vez salía de casa estaba allí disfrutando la agradable velada junto a sus protectores, Ganju estaba fascinado por la comida, pero muy triste porque no dejaron entrar a su mascota, Kaien baila un ligero vals junto a su hermosa esposa, pese a ello, se mostraba inquieto de no ver a su querida discípulo, el sabia que debía estar en algún lado, pues fue el mismo Ichigo quien se lo aseguro. Por otro lado alegres y disfrutando de una copa de vino estaban Urahara y Yuroichi quienes coqueteaban como solo las parejas de amantes saben hacerlo. Incluso Rangiku estaba allí bailando y dejando a más de un hombre con la boca abierta por su atractiva apariencia y coquetería, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, pero tampoco podía ver a su amiga, "tal vez este con el chico de cabello naranja" a lo que sonreía ante este pensamiento.

Un tan lejos de este rincón estaba las hermanastras de Rukia, las mujeres no dejaron nada al azar, sus vestidos combinaban perfectamente con sus máscaras, no pasaban desapercibidas, eran de verdad muy atractivas, pero sus rostros decían todo lo contrario, y como no hacerlo si el blanco de todo esto estaba ausente.

-mamá, esto no es divertido-decía entre pucheros la chica de largo y castaño cabello

-paciencia linda-le replicaba Soi Fong-ya debe estar por salir el Príncipe.

-¡ah!-murmullo con un poco de asco la peli verde y se separó del grupo-me avisan cuando regrese-dijo mientras se alejaba perdiéndose de la multitud

-ahhhh…., quiero bailar-se quejaba la chica, posando su rostro con amabas manos

-ya saldrá el Príncipe y serás con quien él querrá bailar sin perder el tiempo con otras chicas poco agraciadas. Tú serás el centro de su mirada-le dijo complacida la morena a su hija, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven.

-Sí. Seré la única con él durante toda la noche-Se convencía de aquellas las palabras, luego sonrió complacida al igual que su madre

Por otro lado, sentado al fondo del salón delante de las cortinas rojas y doradas que daban a una sala más pequeña por la cual hacía su entrada la familia Principal, observando con el seño fruncido se estaba el Rey Kurosaki, casi explotaba de indignación contra su hijo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, es un irresponsable, sabe que todo esto es por su causa y así me paga, hijo desnaturalizado-alegaba por lo bajo el Rey, completamente irritado y consternado- ¿qué se cree que es?; ¡Dios!

-¡papá!-gritó Yuzu al llegar junto al monarca

-Yuzu, hija ¿encontraron al impertinente de su hermano?

-no viejo, no te esfuerces y deja en paz a Ichigo, él sabrá como arreglárselas solo-le dijo relajada la morena

-pero ¿qué estás diciendo Karin? hoy es el día, si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?-dijo levantándose de la silla, pero de inmediato comenzó a toser

-confía un poco en él, sabe lo que hace-Isshin la miro un poco consternado. Ella sabía algo que él ignoraba.

-Karin, tú sabes algo-le indago suspicaz

-no sé de qué estás hablando

-Karin-la amenazo

-no caeré en tu juego, a si que olvídalo-se dio media vuelta-de verdad él sabe lo que hace- murmuró para sí. Luego se retiró ante el lloriqueo de su padre, mientras Yuzu cuidaba de que no se agitara, por su salud.

-Rukia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿qué?, tu y yo… estás loco-le contesto completamente desconcertada

-espera, creo que aún te he explicado bien-dijo intentando tomar una mejor postura

-¡¿qué quieres? Que vallamos, nos anunciemos y nos casemos, eso está completamente fuera de mi alcance Ichigo, y lo sabes-le dijo enfática

-lo sé…lo que quiero decir es que nos casemos, pero no de verdad-dijo un poco más calmado

-¿un matrimonio falso?-le preguntó

-Sí, una pantalla, para que yo pueda asumir sin problemas la corona, sin preocupar a mi familia

-pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado arriesgado?, ¿qué pasa si alguien descubre que es un montaje?

-déjamelo a mí, nadie descubrirá mi plan, no tendrás de que preocuparte solo necesito saber si me ayudaras

-¿tengo opción?-él la miró serio, ella le respondió con la mirada-creo que eso es un no. Está bien Ichigo; me convertiré en tu esposa.

El rostro del príncipe se lleno de esperanzas, iba ser un poco difícil engañar a todo un pueblo, pero no le gustaba sostener sentimientos que no profesaba y hacer reflejo en algo tan serio como un matrimonio de verdad, respetaba y amaba demasiado la imagen de familia que sus padres le habían mostrado como para formar una familia sin amor verdadero. Rukia era una mujer en la que confiaba y sabía que aquello podría resultar incluso benéfico para ella. Saldría del nido de víboras con las que vivía, además se llevaban bien y comprendía su situación. También deseaba ayudarla, cuando todo esto acabe podría retribuirle cada uno de los favores que le ha hecho.

-ahora debemos volver. Te debo una más-le dijo sonriendo

-pero ¿cómo harás que tu padre acepto tu compromiso?

-él es el principal interesado en mi matrimonio, a si que fingiré haberte conocido hoy en el baile y luego en una presentación de compromiso ante todo el pueblo anunciare mi compromiso

-Soi Fong no permitirá que me "case", menos con el heredero de la corona-dijo pensativa

-pensé en que tomaras una nueva identidad, una secreta, y para sacarte de ese lugar fingir un secuestro

-lo tenias todo calculado ¿verdad?-le preguntó con suspicacia.

-dudo que me creas si te digo que acabo de planearlo-ella suspiró resignada

-ahora debo presentarme ante mi padre y montar esta escena-se retiraron del laberinto y volvieron a la fuente para buscar los antifaces. Ichigo tomo el suyo y ayuda a la chica con el propio. Los cabellos eran tan suaves como la seda, se deslizaban por sus dedos haciéndolo sentir torpe, tan rápido como pudo arreglo el nudo y retiró las manos, quedó igual de perfecto que antes. Frente a frente otra vez, decidieron que hacer.

-debo volver al baile-le dijo tomando la mano izquierda a la chica y la beso con suavidad

-supongo que también debo hacerlo-le mencionó mientras observaba los movimientos del chico

-te buscare entre la multitud-abrió los ojos y se ergio- nos vemos allá se reverenció-con su permiso-y se marchó.

-más te vale que todo resulte, porque no serás tú el que sufra las consecuencias- Rukia miró serena la luna sobre su cabeza y se preguntó cuántos caminos puede dibujar una persona antes de ir por el correcto, "¿estaré en la dirección adecuada?", sabía que no podía dejar solo a Ichigo, era una persona muy especial para ella, sentía una gran empatía por él, sentía que sufría las voluntades que la corona le forzaba a llevar, eso la llevaban a pensar en ella misma, atada por las voluntades de su madrastra, no tenían comparación la magnitud de sus estas dos situaciones, pero no podía evitar pensar en que ambas eran una especie de prisión. Su corazón latía con fuerza, él tenía que sacrificar todo por mantener al reino como debía y ser capaz de mantener la paz de todo un pueblo. Era una carga muy pesada, y le gustaba la idea de alivianársela, antes de conocerlo era todo tan monótono y sin esperanzas, ahora se abría un pequeña ventana de luz que la liberaría de su prisión, no sabía que riesgo podría significar esto pero iba a arriesgarse, además que más podía perder, después de todo ya no tenía nada. Nada excepto el orgullo, y estaba segura que su padre lo sentiría si ayudaba en esta causa.

Vio a lo lejos al príncipe como se retiraba, con ese porte elegante y lleno de nobleza, ¿cómo pudo dudar que no era lo que aseguraba ser? y ¿cómo no haberse percatado antes de que era un Príncipe? si lo despedía con cada paso que daba. La vida era un cruce de ironías que jamás comprendería; lo salvo de ahogarse y lo tuvo en una bodega. Nadie creería que fueron prisioneros de la misma bóveda. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y se retiró en la otra dirección contraria a la del Príncipe, para entrar por la puerta principal. De pronto unos árboles se removieron entre las hierbas, al mimo tiempo que ella caminaba; cuando se detenía el sonido y el movimiento de las plantas también lo hacían.

-¿quién anda ahí?-preguntó un poco alarmada, dos segundos sostuvo la mirada sobre los arbustos y sin previo aviso, entre las hojas salió un conejito blanco.

-¡qué bello!-al verlo, no aguanto retirar sus guantes y acariciarlo. Era tan bello, luego de unas caricias el animalito se retiro en la misma dirección de la que había aparecido, así la chica retomó su camino. Cuando volvía a cruzar esa enorme entrada sintió como si una sombra estuviera tras ella, se volteo rápido pero no era nadie.

-mi imaginación esta productiva hoy-se dijo y entro levantando su vestido.

A pocos pasos de haber entrado en la pequeña sala, abandonado a su padre y hermana. La melliza chocó con un hombre alto, de traje blanco y antifaces del mismo color, con un cabello especialmente llamativo. Era Ichigo. Su hermano le sonrío.

-¿Ichini?-pregunto en un tono un poco elevado

Isshin y Yuzu al oírla se dirigieron donde provenían los sonidos y vieron al principal implicado de esta fiesta. Llevaba una sonrisa poco común, sobre todo para él y su situación.

Era imposible negar que fueran la familia real; todos lucían perfectamente bien, llevan su traje de color blanco y adornado de dorado, haciendo un peculiar conjunto. El traje del Rey era igual al de su hijo y el de las princesas; era de un blanco resplandeciente, largo, con un corpiño pegado a sus figuras y con mangas largas, el cuello era redondo. Karin llevaba su cabello atado a su espalda mientras Yuzu lo llevaba suelto, pero atado en la parte delantera para sujetar la pequeña corona al igual que su hermana. Se veían adorables.

-al fin te dignas a apareces-le decía enojado Isshin, ni a él ni a Ichigo les gustaba llevar corona. Luego trató de darle una patada en las costillas a su hijo, pero este lo esquivó con gran habilidad

-viejo, ya estoy aquí, ¿espesemos rápido?-dijo para esquivar el tema.

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras Rukia, se asomaba para entrar en el gran salón, rápido intentó esconderse ante la multitud, pero en este intentó la encontró su amiga; Rangiku.

-Rukia, ¡estás aquí!-dijo feliz la maestra

-¿Rangiku?-pregunto para confirmar, la rubia le dio un abrazo muy cálido.

-¡qué bueno que viniste!, ¿has visto a tus parientes?

-no y no me apetece

-jaa…te vez bellísima-la alago

-gracias, igual tú-ella negó con la cabeza

-pareces brillar como la luna. Ese antifaz te sienta muy bien

-gracias-alcanzó a articular.

El sonido de unas trompetas comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de todo los presentes. Los asistentes miraron en dirección del estruendoso instrumento, viendo la familia real sentada al frente de la sala. El mismo trompetista, al terminar de tacar comenzó con la presentación del Rey.

-con ustedes, su alteza real. El Rey Isshin Kurosaki-todos aplaudieron mientras el aludido se levantaba con un poco de pesadez. A la derecha del rey estaba Ichigo, imperturbable, a su izquierda estaba Karin y a la derecha del peli naranjo estaba Yuzu. Todos en sepulcral silencio esperaban las palabras del gobernador.

Rukia estaba en medio del salón junto a la maestra Matsumoto y justo tras ellas estaba las "carceleras" de la morena, quienes no se percatado ni sospechado quiene era la morena frente a ellas.

-justo a tiempo-le indico Soi fong a Nell quien recién llegaba para presenciar la presentación. La chica de verdes cabellos solo asistió fastidiada, al mismo tiempo que miraba recelosa al frente justo la espalda de Rukia. La morena sintió un pequeño escalofríos en su espalda, al girar unos centímetros percibió la fría mirada de la peli verde.

-Rangiku será mejor alejarnos un poco-le dijo de forma discreta a su compañera

-pero…-La pequeña Kuchiki le indico su espalda con la cabeza-entiendo-captando el mensaje, poco a poco se fueron alejando acercándose al centro de atención.

-damas y caballeros, es un gran honor para mí presentar ante ustedes al Príncipe Ichigo Kurosaki. Hoy en una jornada tan especial, como lo es su cumpleaños. Así que, por favor denle un gran aplauso- Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Rukia quedó paralizada, Ichigo no había señalado ese pequeño detalle. Ahora debía enterarse de todo de lo que lo rodeaba, después de todo, era su cómplice, su acompañante, su futura esposa.

Ichigo se levanto de su lugar e inclino la cabeza a los presentes, todo el mundo lo reverencio. Cuando volvió a erguirse busco con la mirada a Rukia, la encontró allí expectante con sus ojos violetas y brillantes, relucía en medio de la multitud. Cuando todos estuvieron atentos, comenzó su pequeño discurso.

-Para mí es un gran honor estar en presencia de todos ustedes. Gracias por asistir, solo me queda decirles; diviértanse-el peli naranjo termino otra vez entre aplausos que cayeron desde todos los rincones mientras el sonido de los acordes de un nuevo baile se avecinaba. El joven bajo a la gran plataforma de baile y fue directo al encuentro de la morena.

-mira quién viene por ti mi Hime-decía expectante Soi fong.

-madre, ¿cómo estoy?-se arreglaba la chica de grandes pechos

-radiante

-no te exasperes tanto, o te pondrás en evidencia-decía Nell con el mismo rostro de poca emoción que siempre, pero con su mirada miraba atenta a la chica de cabello negro y vestido blanco frente a ella "¿quién es?, se que la he visto en alguna parte", se preguntaba mientras la indagaba. Aquella chica estaba al lado, de una rubia con él cabello tomado, era Rangiku, pero lucia irreconocible a los ojos de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Rukia…el no es…-le confidenciaba la profesora. La peli negra ya sabía que él vendría por ella

_-_es un poco difícil de explicar-a unos diez pasos de ellas estaba Ichigo

-pero…

-espérame Rangiku-se alejo para encontrarse con el Príncipe ante los ojos curioso de todo el salón. La maestra se quedó sin palabras al igual que todo el público presente. Todas las doncellas presentes miraban recelas y llenas de envidia la escena, y por supuesto, Orihime casi le emanaron lagrimas de frustración. Nell era la única chica que más que odio, parecía estar llena de intriga.

El salón completo se alejo de ellos haciendo un círculo central para comenzar con un vals. La música que tantas veces habían oído esa noche volvio a sonar, suave y especialmente para ellos.

-oye, no tienen alguna otra partitura que pudieran tocar-bromeo la morena, bailando el suave vals.

-no, pero puedes encargarte de un nuevo repertorio cuando seas la "reina" de este castillo- Ichigo la miro divertido. Rukia sonrió irónica.

-supongo que pese a la falsedad de todo puedo tener ese tipo de atribuciones.

-por supuesto, solo un núcleo muy cerrado sabrá que es una farsa, recuerda que mi padre y todo el reino pensara que eres mi legitima esposa-los pies se ambos se deslizaban con delicadeza por todo el salón. Rukia miro los ojos castaños de Ichigo, le daban una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido, podría haber estado a la orilla de un precipicio y sentirse segura, si sostenía esa mirada.

Maldita la hora que cayó en este juego si algo fallaba ella sería la principal perjudicada.

-Ichigo-el salón comenzaba a llenarse de otras parejas para bailar.

-¿cómo haremos para el secuestro?-pregunto muy despacio, haciendo que él se inclinara para poder oírla mejor

-mañana, a la hora de la cena estará el carruaje que te traerá aquí. Ishida se encargará de distraer a tus amas, será fácil-le dijo cerca del oído-no te preocupes, volvió a su posición brindándole una sonrisa.

Orihime estaba que explotaba de la ira, la indignación la llevó hasta la comida y se sentó allí por largo rato. Soi fong miraba atentamente a la chica con que el príncipe baila, la memorizó de pies a cabeza, sin lograr identificar de quien se trataba, pero segura de haberla visto antes.

Nell observó a la pareja. Justo antes de retirar la vista de ellos se percató de un suave brillo en el pecho de la morena. Curiosa observó atentamente e identifico el medallón en su cuello. "no puede ser" por su cabeza pasaron miles de posibilidades de quien podría ser la dama junto al heredero de la corona. Pero no quiso alarmar a su madre, así que se marchó presurosa al patio, para intentar ordenar su cabeza.

El campaneo del reloj sonó tres veces anunciando la media noche y con eso el termino del plazo, o como a Rukia la gustaba pensar "el fin del hechizo".

-Ichigo, debo marcharme, el baile termina en un hora y debo estar presente para cuando vuelvan mis hermanastras y madrastra-se detuvieron y se ocultaron en un rincón, entre unas cortinas que adornaban el salón.

-recuerda que a las 7 de la tarde estarán los carruajes para traerte hasta aquí y montar este secuestro.

-si-ella llevó sus manos hacia atrás y se desató la cadena junto a la medalla.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó curioso

-toma. Guarda esto como la promesa de nuestro compromiso. Cuídala con tu vida-lo amenazo depositando en sus manos la medalla.

-así lo hare-Ichigo tomó la mano de la muchacha y la besó galante-te estaré esperando- ella se sonrojo un poco.

-yo nunca rompo una promesa-lo miro expectante por unos segundos y se marcho corriendo en busca de los carruajes que ya estaban a la entrada del castillo. Ichigo vio como corría veloz entre la multitud, no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo sería su vida si no la conociera. Probablemente estaría muerto en el fondo del lago. Se había convertido no solo en su salvación en un momento determinante, también le daba el valor para hacer locuras. No quería ponerse analizar lo importante que podía ser, porque si lo hacía tal vez llegaría a una conclusión un poco desventajosa para los planes que estaba trazando.

Al desaparecer la silueta de Rukia, se dio media vuelta y se retiró a su habitación, tenía bastantes cosas que planear, no podía dejar nada al azar. Después de todo, mañana su padre lo indagaría y le tendría que responder con una sonrisa en el rostro diciendo "sí, viejo me voy a casar".

Muy lejos del castillo del Rey Kurosaki, en medio de la hierba de los pastizales de uno de los frondosos bosques de los confines del reino. Una figura limpiaba una pequeña daga con un trozo de su propia camisa, que estaba casi desecha por completo invadida de un rojo intenso. Parecía la escena de una particular pelea callejera. El trozo de tela estaba cubierto de sangre, y lo seguía frotando con la daga para quitar las manchas, pero el acceso del liquido era tanto que era casi inútil seguir haciéndolo, pero el hombre estaba como hipnotizado observando la sustancia liquida que escurría espesa por sus manos y el arma. A sus pies había dos hombres en tan solo ropa interior y cubiertos del mismo color de la espesa sustancia escurridiza. Estaban heridos, no solo heridos estaban masacrados por los múltiples cortes en sus cuerpos.

La sombra de la noche, cubría el rostro del brutal criminal. Una silueta tras el "carnicero" espantó la poca luz que ocupaba para limpiar las evidentes marcas de sangre.

-no te había advertido que esto era solo cuestión de tiempo-el hombre se giró para enfrentar la mirada de su acompañante-ahora podemos contar con un carro. No te parece fantástico, Gin.

Ese par se las trae, bueno los dos pares…XD

En fin espero que les haya gustado este episodio, y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, un nuevo capítulo para esta historia. Debó confesar que estaba lista para actualizar pero unos problemas con el word me dejaron con las ganas de publicar antes, pero por lo menos salio para esta semana. Este episodio es bastante importante, hay un poco más de profundidad con algunos personjes y bueno un poc más de intriga. Eso en cuanto al este capitulo, con respecto a Bleach, como explicar lo feliz que me hizo ese episodio, 459, aún de solo recordarlo me llena de alegría, mejor no sigo deciendo más para no dejar a nadie con spoiler o algo parecido, Pero ¡Como me encanta ver a esos dos juntos!

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertencen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite, que esta semana me hizo muy feliz. "Cenicienta" y la pelicula "Por siempre Cenicienta", tampoco me pertenecen, solo sirvieron como de inspiración para esat historia.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

CAPITULO 10

La casa que había dejado hace unas horas atrás no parecía ser la misma; todas las cortinas estaban relucientes, el piso de las salas brillaban como espejos, las ventanas aparentaban estar sin vidrios, ningún plato en fregadero, la cocina estaba organizada e incluso la lavandería estaba impecable.

-pero… ¿cómo?-preguntó sin palabras la morena, a lo que Uryuu salto en su contestación

-mis órdenes fueron estrictas y no podíamos dejara nada al azar-informo con los ojos cerrados convencido de su trabajo

-¡waaa!...como se los podría agradecer-pregunto mirándolo seria

-nada de eso, solo cumplimos las ordenes reales, y por supuesto los deseos de un amigo-termino figando sus gafas.

-¡señorita Rukia!-Hanantarou se ecercaba corriendo

-Hannatarou ¿qué pasa?

-Las señoras. El carro se acerca por la entrada-le contestó agitado

-Rápido deben marcharse- se apresuro a decir-y …¡rayos! debo cambiarme

-al carruaje-le indico Ishida, y en menos de 10 segundos Rukia estaba con la ropa de servicio, lista para recibir a las amas.

-ahora todos adentro, debemos marcharnos-le indico a la enorme cantidad de empleados que estaban afuero, esperando el momento oportuno para arribar los carros.

-Muchas gracias a todos-dijo encantada la morena al tiempo que el gran número de servientes llenaban los carruajes.

-recuerda estar lista para mañana-le indico Ishida. Rukia tomó una pose seria

-si-contesto firme-mañana a las siete.

-así es, deja todo en nuestras manos-él se inclinó y se subió al carruaje-en marcha y todos los carros corrieron firmes tras el bosques.

Unos minutos más tardes Orihime, Nell y Soi Fing se bajaban del carro de alquiler. Cuando entraron a la casa, quedaron con los ojos deslumbrados con lo que veían; la casa era un espejo.

Soi fong irritada ante tan pulcritud gritó firmemente a la morena

-¡RUKIA!-la morena se presento ante ellas, orgullosa de todo el orden

-¿si?-pregunto reverenciando a las damas

-¿qué significa esto?-La peli negra, con una actitud un tanto altiva le respondió

-es mi trabajo, lo acabe hace unos minutos-respondió firme

-no te creó-le contestó a su vez Soi Fong-¿quién te ayudo?

-los empleados de la casa ¿quién más podría hacerlo?

-eso no es cierto-dijo intransigente la mujer, mientras sus hijas miraban con ojos redondos la discusión.

-¿quién más podria haberlo hecho?-le preguntó irónica-no tengo poderes mágicos para hacerlo

-cuida tus palabras, aquí no eres más que una vulgar sirvienta-Rukia se mordió la lengua para no replicar tamaño insulto.

-si no me cree, eso es su problema hice lo que me pidió, no tengo nada que ocultar-Soi Fong se indignó al escucharla hablar de esa forma y la tomó firmemente por el brazo, sacudiéndola en el acto.

-¡NO VUELVAS ALZAR ASÍ LA VOZ!, ¡DE LO CONTRARIO TENDRAS QUE AFRONTAR UN NUEVO CASTIGO Y PROMETO QUE NO VA SER TAN SUAVE COMO LA VEZ ANTERIOR!-La miró con odio y la tironio en dirección a la cocina-¡LARGATE!-Rukia la miró de igual forma que lo hacia la mujer, luego se ergio y se retiro, no quiso seguir discutiendo con alguien que no aceptaba la derrota, pues sabía perfectamente el porqué de su actitud, no habían conseguido el pez gordo que pretendía pescar, y lo más divertido de todo es que fue por su culpa, pero eso ellas lo ignoraban. Al alejarse sonrió para sí.

Nell vio como se alejaba la morena, no había emitido ni una palabra ante la escena anterior, pero si observo detenidamente cada uno de los detalles. Cada uno de esos movimientos fue registrado en su memoria. Sus ideas aun estaban en pañales en cuanto a la vinculación de la morena y la chica del baile, pero sospecha que en algo se entrelazaban.

Orihime por otro lado no cabía en si; la desiluciónla tenia con una mirada triste y desolada. Las ideas que alimentaba su madre la hacían más miserables.

-madre, voy a mi cuarto-dijo entristecida

-Hime, no pongas esa cara-se acercó a su hija-en unos días visitaremos al Rey preguntaremos por las noticias en cuanto al compromiso del Príncipe

-está bien, madre-respondió la chica-ahora quiero dormir, adiós.

-adios hija-le acaricio el cabello, Nell la miró fijo no podía creer como su madre la manipulaba. Por ahora no haría nada pero pronto tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, de lo contrario Orihime caería en un hoyo muy dificil de salir.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar cada rincón de la enorme habitación, Ichigo se removió en su cama luego de percibir la luz, "como rayos hay sol en julio" se preguntaba, aunque agradecía que las estrellas que iluminaron la bella noche de ayer que el solo recordarla sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, rememorar el rostro de Rukia durante esa noche le divertia, no podía negar que le hizo sudar frio con cada una de las confesiones que le hizo, pero también disfrutó de su alegría y sus ojos profundos.

La idea del secuestro estaba en su cabeza desde el día que se decidió acabar con los planes de Aizen y su retorno al reino, lo había comentado con Ishida unos días antes del baile y le ofreció su ayuda.

Con la cabeza aun llena de ideas y sensaciones de la noche anterior, tomo unas toallas y fue a tomar un baño, sería un día dificil, no solo por el secuestro que estaba en curso, también enfrentaría a su padre para montar esta idea de matrimonio, no sería fácil. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al escritorio de su padre, golpeo firme a la puerta y por dentro su padre le dio la orden de entrada.

-¡hijo!-le iba a lanzar un puñetazo en el rostro pero el Principe lo frenó y figuro una cara muy seria, el Rey se extraño de su actitud y lo miro fijamente

-siéntate-con una nueva actitud el rey con una formalidad irreconocible le indicó el asiento frente al escritorio- ¿de qué se trata?

-bueno...-ichigo se rasco la cabeza, estaba tan nervioso que las palmas le sudaban-hace unos días me dijiste que era hora de que tomara ciertas responsabilidades

-no me digas…-Isshin se levantaba del asiento expectante

-espera, deja terminar. Conocí a alguien-le dijo un poco colorado-en el baile

-¡hijoo...!-las lagrimas de Isshin ya salían como rio desde sus ojos

-y le propuse…-Ichigo evito la cara de su padre, sabía que no cabía en si de la alegría-…que se casara conmigo

-¡ahhhh Ichigoo...!-Isshin se abalanzó sobre su primogénito feliz de lo que oía, Ichigo lo esquivó con agilidad

-¡AUN NO ACABO, MALDITA SEA!-le grito irritado, a lo que Isshin se sentó obediente en su escritorio con su rostro llenó de satisfacción -el problema es que ella vive muy lejos de aquí, y sus padres murieron; le dejaron su nombre y unas tierras que ahora pertenecen a sus tíos, quienes la criaron hasta ahora, como agradecimientos por sus servicios-Ichigo estaba serio al relatar esta historia que no era del todo ficticia, después de todo la madrastra de Rukia se quedaría con todas sus tierras. Isshin estaba muy triste por el relato, el peli naranjo tomó aire de nuevo para continuar.

-y por eso, ella se quedó donde unos conocidos, y como ahora es mi prometida, bueno…pensé en traerla a que viva con nosotros por un tiempo antes de la ceremonia…-Isshin estaba con la boca abierta, su hijo era bastante rápido

-¡ahhhhh hijo!, así me gusta: Un experto cazador de doncellas-le dio una patada en la espalda que el chico no pudo evitar

-¡VIEJO, MALDITO!. NO PUEDO DEJARLA SOLA, DESPUES DE COMPROMETERME CON ELLA- el mayor de los Kurosaki estaba sobre el próximo heredero

-eso es Ichigo, no dejes que se escape, ¡claro que te doy mi autorización! Jajaja…. para eso soy Rey ¿o no?-el hombre se rió firme, a lo que el muchacho aprovecho para salir de las garras de su padre.

-¡contigo no se puede!-le grito y pego un fuerte portazo a la oficina. El chico tomó rumbo al establo. Debía comenzar con la primera etapa del plan y no tenía tiempo que perder.

La tierra se levantaba con facilidad en ese sitio, era templado y parecía pasar bien las lluvias, pese a tener lo ideal para levantar una buena casa para formar un hogar ese lugar estaba desierto, la aldea se hallaba a unos días de aquel pedazo de tierra y con lo único que podían contar eran con el carro y sus propias manos. Por lo menos el frió no sería problema, pues al parecer el tiempo se le olvidaba que aquello no era estío sino invierno.

La mañana estaba bastante cálida a lo que decidieron tomar rumbo a la aldea, cubrirían sus rostro y robarían lo necesario para opacar el hambre, por ahora unos conejos, un poco de charqui y el agua de un rio los ayudarían a llegar a la ciudad. Gin llevaba la ropa de los guardias que enterraron durante la noche, a quienes vistieron con las desgarradas y sangrientas prendas que pertenecían a los traidores, y con una capa lograba cubrir por completo el elegante traje de soldado. La mirada altiva del castaño, que relucía en aquel rostro y ante sus nuevas prendas idénticas a las de su compañero, no evidenciaba la derrota que había sufrido ante el Príncipe. El orgullo era el motor de su venganza, no permitiría que el chico viviera feliz por la humillación y la derrota de aquel golpe que hace más de treinta años llevaba planeando.

_Flashback_

_-padre-decía un niño de unos doce años de edad con las prendas desgarradas y los ojos llorosos, estaba a la orilla de la cama de un hombre moribundo que sostenía su mano acompañados solo por una vela que los iluminaba en la oscuridad y el dolor._

_-Sousuke-dijo casi en un quejido, el hombre tenía el cabello castaño con unas pocas canas nacientes desde su cuero cabelludo, no tenía más cuarenta años. Llevaba ropas de soldado, estaba herido y cubierto de sangre-promete que te convertirás en un hombre, y que no te dejaras amedrentar por nadie-el hombre tosió a lo que el pequeño se desesperó mirando a cada rincón del lugar, pero su padre apretó aun más su mano sobre la pequeña de Aizen- lleva con respeto y dignidad el nombre de tu familia, hónralo y protégelo de cualquier agravió. Si es necesaria la muerte para hacerlo, hazlo-un nuevo quejido lo llevó hasta la altura del pequeño-hijo, ve cuida nuestro orgullo con tus manos._

_Y con un último suspiro el hombre, se sentó bruscamente en la cama miro al techo como percibiendo el comienzo del fin y con otro brusco movimiento cayó muerto en la cama._

_-Padre ¡PADRE!-gritó Sousuke a las afueras, para que el resto de la gente que esperaba ver al guerrero entrara. El niño quedó en medio de la sala acompañado de su único amigo; Gin, este lo miro atento esperando alguna reacción, pero Aizen lloraba sin emitir quejido solo con las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro._

_-Gin.-el chico de cabello gris lo miró atento-voy a honrar el nombre de mi familia, me vengare en el nombre de mi familia-el pequeño de cabello castaño lo miró con todo la determinación que fue capaz de emitir mientras sus ojos parecían despedir fuego. Ichimaru nunca fue capaz de abandonarlo siguiendo sus pasos. Con el correr de los años el chico de cabello gris jamás volvió a ver ni una sola lágrima acudir a los ojos de su compañero, era como si no existieran en sus orbes cafés. Aizen se convirtió en un hombre frio y calculador con el único objetivo de llegar al reino Kurosaki, Reino por el cual el Reino Kazan fue derrotado y su padre encontró la muerte._

_Fin flash back_

Todo aquello había endurecido el corazón de Sousuke. Su madre también había muerto días antes producto de las invasiones y las guerras de parte del reino Kurosaki. Por supuesto, él había aprendido a actuar tal cual los mandatarios deseaban y fácilmente se ganaba su confianza, por eso llegó rápido a la corte de los Kurosaki. Gin, por su parte, nunca tuvo a nadie más que a Aizen, desde que tenía uso de razón su vida había sido un ir y venir de sobrevivencia, por lo cual nada tenía que perder y mucho que ganar si estaba con Aizen.

-Sousuke, ¿cómo harás para poder infiltrarte de nuevo en el castillo?

-será fácil-el trote de los caballos era uno muy suave, no había prisa por la cual marchar. Despúes de todo nadie se esperaba la presencia de ellos-solo debemos encontrar la carnada ideal para eso-una fría sonrisa se asomo por los labios del hombre que ahora peina su cabello hacia atrás-déjamelo a mí- Ichimaru lo observó por unos segundos y descubrió, que de verdad aquel hombre tenía todo bajo control.

Eran las seis de la tarde y la hora pactada para el gran secuestro se acercaba, Rukia solo tenía una cosa más por hacer y por fortuna esa persona se acercaba presurosa hacia ella, con su clásico andar rápido, ansiosa de las novedades y secretos.

-Rangiku-la llamó Rukia.

-Cuentame todo-dijo roja de emoción, no dejaría escapar ningún detalle de parte de su amiga. Camino al bosque Rukia se paró en seo para mirar firmemente a los ojos a la rubia.

-me estas asustando-dijo un poco temerosa

-me voy-dijo seca la morena

-¿qué?

-me voy de aquí-confirmó

-pero ¿qué estás diciendo, Rukia? ¿a donde te pretendes ir?, ¡escapar!-cada vez se agitaba más la rubia

-a las siete, es decir en una hora más, me secuestraran

-¡¿estás loca? ¡¿cómo que te secuestraran?.

-recuerdas el baile-la chica de ojos celestes asintió preocupada- Yo baile con Ichigo

-pero si tu...

-sí, era el Principe Kurosaki todo este tiempo.

-eso es...

- Tampoco quería creerlo-dijo mirandola a los ojos- pero es cierto.

-pero que tiene que ver con lo de tu "secuestro"

-¡todo! Él me pidio un favor, me pidio ser su esposa.

-¡su esposa! Rukia eso es imposible es...

-de mentira; fingiremos casarnos, ser una pareja. Pero nada será de verdad

-eso no tiene mucho sentido…-la rubia ladeo su cabeza

-lo sé, pero es un asunto más bien "real"… un poco difícil de explicar ahora.

-pero ¿cómo háras para que no descubran que esa persona eres tú,? Soi Fong explotará si se entera que eres la prometida del Príncipe-Rangiku rio por lo bajo.

-por eso el secuestro y ahora necesito de tu ayuda.

-yo-se apunto con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa-¿qué necesitas?

-que finjas estar enferma, así distraeremos a quienes tú ya sabes y así podre salir de la casa sin muchos problemas ¿me entiendes?-dijo enfatica la chica de ojos violetas.

-claro…-el semblante de Rangiku se vió entristesido-Será una pena no tenerte aquí-Rukia le sonrio-te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

-gracias- le regaló una sonrisa

Los galopes presurosos de un carruaje se detubieron frente al bosque, un hombre bajo rápidamente y fue camino al establo, Rukia no alcanzó a divisar de quien se trataba y junto a Rangiku se acercarón poco a poco, se asomarón por la entrada del establo y vieron a quien no esperaban ver.

-¡Señor Ukitake!-dijo feliz la peli negra

-¡Señorita Rukia!-dijo sorprendido-Señorita Matsumoto-las reverenció con su sombrero en mano.

-¡qué bueno verlo aquí!, antes de marcharme

-¿antes de irse?-preguntó preocupado

-es una larga historia y necesitaremos de usted para lograr que este enredo salga bien-Le dio una melancóloca mirada al cochero, luego miró a su amiga

-Rangiku puedes contarle todo lo que ha pasado, yo tengo que servir la cena-ambos la miraron un poco entristecidos-no se preocupen, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

A la hora de la comida, las mujeres ahora mejor repuestas de la fatídica noche según sus propios pronósticos, se sentaron a recibir su última alimentación del día. Orihime aún llevaba los ojos rojos mientras Nell la miraba con lastima y su madre parecía estar en la cúspide de la corona; altanera y orgullosa.

-Hime, querida no hay de qué preocuparse no creas que una muchachita sin gracia pueda ser la prometida del Príncipe-le platicaba amena y segura Soi Fong

-ammhh-solo asentía la cabeza, pero el orgullo y el pensamiento de figura inalcanzable e arrestable que su madre le había construido se iba cayendo a pedazos en su mente. Ya no sería lo mismo que antes y eso su hermana lo sabía. Nell quería mucho a Orihime, pero también sabia de la debilidad de carácter que esta poseía, y su madre sin darse cuenta estaba dejando salir ese mal veneno que sin querer; que en vez de subir el ánimo a su hija la hundía más. "¿cómo podría perder ante una mujer inferior a mí?, debe estar pensando Orihime" reflexionaba Nell y no estaba tan lejos de sus suposiciones.

-Hime, no hagas caso-le recalcaba su hermana-encontraras a un hombre que te ame de verdad.

-Nell, te prohíbo que hables de esa manera. Tu hermana será reina a como dé lugar-la amenazo con la mirada, la peli verde suspiró resignada.

-así es que por fin llegas-elevó la voz la mayor de las mujeres, y miró furiosa a la morena que se asomaba para servir la cena, luego pego una fuerte mirada a Nell, esta la sostuvo firme, no se dejaba doblegar por su madre pese al poder que esta podría tener. Luego miro a Orihime, quien la miró dudosa-de esto deberías preocuparte, pequeña; en no llegar a ser como eso: sin gracia, sin saber tocar ningún instrumento, no cantar y tener una figura tan poco agraciada, crees que alguien se querría casar con alguien así-miró a Rukia despectiva y con altivez. La muchacha abrió de forma desmesurada sus ojos, sabía que esa mujer la odiaba y la tenía como su centro de burlas, pero eso ya era el colmo.

-si se tocar el piano-le respondió conteniendo su voz lo más fría que le fue posible-también se cantar, y por supuesto que se bordar y miles de cosas que usted ni siquiera sospecha- Soi Fong poso su rostro en la mesa sosteniéndola con la mano-que lastima que no puedas salir de aquí para mostrárselas a otras personas, y morir siendo una pobre y triste sirvienta, nadie ni menos el Príncipe podría mirarte con otros ojos que no fueran para servirlo como una simple mucama o cocinera

Soi Fong rio por lo bajo orgullosa de cada una de sus palabras, Rukia contuvo con sus puños apretados sus impulsos de cortar la cabeza de esa mujer, con la frente en alto, decidió que era mejor abandonar ese lugar. Nell la miró con lastima sabía que la morena, no era lo que su madre decía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió pena, pero también mucha envidia, ¿cómo era posible que levantará la cabeza después de tantos insultos?, la pena se transformó en rabia, y luego en simple indiferencia. Pasado unos segundo vio el rostro de Orihime, por alguna razón sonreía parecía disfrutar que su madre insultara y humillara a Rukia y una extraña sensación de culpa, pesar y asco inundó su corazón.

-con su permiso-Nell se levantó de la mesa

-Nell, ¿qué pasa querida?-preguntó su madre

-no me siento bien, voy a mi cuarto

-es de mala educación no esperar a que todos terminen con su cena- Nell se detuvo, y una ira le inundó las venas ¿por qué no tenía el valor de enfrentarla?, eso era lo que siempre se preguntaba, y siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión "miedo".

Rukia llegó a la cocina y tiró lo que traía consigo en el fregadero, un frio y duro sentimiento se alojo en su corazón, fue otra vez humillada, despreciada y por una extraña razón estaba vez le dolía más que antes. "nadie ni menos el Príncipe podría mirarte con otros ojos que no fueran para servirlo como una simple mucama o cocinera". Sintió rabia, pero no hacia ella, rabia al estúpido peli naranjo, aunque no lo quisiera, ahora ella era una sirvienta casi una esclava en ese lugar. Empuño sus manos haciendo escapar la adrenalina de su cuerpo

-¡A ESE IDIOTA, LO MATO!-gritó

-¿pasa algo?-gritó intransigente la mayor de las mujeres desde la sala

-no nada disculpe mi impertinencia, señora-se apresuró a anunciar la morena.

-¿a quien vas a matar, enana?-esa voz la hizo voltear de forma lenta y escalofriante, Ichigo que había entrado por la puerta de la cocina, sin sospechar de los planes de la morena, un sudor frio le comenzó a recorrer la espalda cuando la vio girando en su dirección, no sabía cómo explicar pero estaba seguro que esa acción de Rukia no iba ser pacifica.

-¡tú!, idiota, desvergonzado...quiero saber una vez más ¿por qué tenia que ser yo?-dijo con los ojos desorbitados y compungidos, lo enfrentó a la cara con ira e indignación.

-pero ¿qué te pasa?, ya te di mis razones-dijo con el mismo tono

-¡ah! olvidaste mencionar lo poco atractiva, la facilidad de adaptación de una sirvienta ¿no?-dijo enfática.

-¿qué?, no digas cosa tan estúpidas-le respondió de la misma forma que ella.

-claro, que no, era para no preocuparte que me podría pasar después no te hagas-lo miró incrédula- Con unas pocas migajas te podría dejar tranquilo-dijo con una voz realmente escalofriante.

-espera, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?, yo nunca he dicho eso, y no pienso de esa forma, tu sacaste esas conclusiones, o acaso no confías en lo que te digo, Rukia-ella solo lo miro directo a los ojos, él no quito su mirada de los suyos eran sinceros y sin pisca de malas intenciones. Poco a poco el semblante de la morena se relajo y se sintió segura, aquel chico no le mentiría.

-sí, confió en ti-le dijo más tranquila, Ichigo sintió como el ambiente cargado se controlaba y se tornaba más agradable, una timida sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la chica y sin querer los suyos también se curvaron, una mirada cómplice compartieron unos segundos.

-ya terminaron-les dijo Ishida desde el marco de la cocina

-Uryuu-dijeron al unisonó

-¿comenzamos?-dijo el chico de gafas, mientras los otros asentían.

Unos rápidos galopes llegaban desde la entrada de la mansión Kuchiki, se fue a todo lo que su caballo le daba hasta la entrada del establo, bajó despacio. Las botas del hombre resonaron ante el sepulcral silencio que eran testigos dos carretas en la misma dirección en la se dirigía, extrañado se mescló entre ellas, amarró su caballo a uno de los carros y se dirigió a la zona donde todo el mundo estaba concentrado.

En medio de una de las salas estaba tirada en el piso una chica de alta estatura y rubia cabellera.

-¡hayyy...me duele, me duele...hayyyy!-gritaba desesperada-¡hayyy me duele!

-¡Señorita Matsumoto!, ¡Señorita!-gritaba Hanantarou para tranquilizarla, los gritos eran tan fuertes que de improviso llegaron las damas de la casa.

-maestra, ¡¿qué le sucede?-preguntó Nell, un poco preocupada

-¡mi estomago!, ¡me duele me duele hay… hay!-repetía frenética

-¿qué pasa?, ¡Por favor!-dijo Soi Fong

-es la maestra, dice que le duele el estomago-informo Nell

-pero ¡¿qué hace ella a esta hora aquí?-

-no es solo que... ¡hahyyyy me duele!-repetía nuevamente

-es mejor no molestar-decía más atrás Orihime.

-Señora, no es mejor llamar a un medico-sugirió Hanantarou

-¡¿un médico? ¡¿aquí?, ¡¿para ella?, ¡eso saldría un ojo de la cara!-dijo alarmada la mujer de cabello corto.

-pero… ¡ahhhaaayyyy!-Rangiku nuevamente gritó

-Madre sería muy mal visto dejar morir a una mujer en nuestra casa sin atención medica-defendió Nell

-en eso tiene razón-dijo un tanto pensativa su madre

-¡ahhhh me duelllllleeeee!-gritaba del dolor, casi comenzaba a sudar

-llévenla a un cuarto-dijo un poco preocupada por la posible muerte

-¡Rukia!-llamó fuerte la dueña de casa

-si señora- como un rayo la chica apareció desde la cocina.

-atiende a la profesora en la sala de invitados-ordenó fría

-si señora-Rukia subió. Nell y orihime Iban tras la chica de negros cabellos y las escoltaba su madre, mientras Rukia tomaba el brazos izquierdo de su amiga Hanantarou tomaba el derecho.

-psss…Hanantarou, vamos a dejar a Matsumoto en la habitación y cuidas de ella, yo iré por el médico ¿está bien?-la chica le giño un ojo

-sí, claro-le mencionó y otro alarido de Rangiku salió de sus labios.

Todos estaban tan pudientes de la salud de la rubia que nadie recordó a Rukia, quien había ido por el médico.

A las afueras estaban todos listos, los pocos empleados, estaban ya recogidos y apenas sintieron la revuelta. Omaeda, el guardia personal de Soi fong, lo sedaron con unas hierbas y los encerraron en la bodega.

Cuando Rukia bajó, Uryuu estaba listo para entrar en escena, solo debían esperar unos minutos para no levantar sospechas.

-entonces, tu sabes que hacer, no dejes con en mal estado a mi amiga, no le des nada que le caiga mal-le menciono la morena

-no hay problema con eso, aunque no lo creas también soy un excelente médico es la carrera principal en mi familia-dijo levantando sus gafas-y ustedes buena suerte.

-también para ti -le dijo Ichigo tocando el hombro de su compañero-con esta van dos Kurosaki, no te va salir barato

-mejor cállate y ve hacer tu trabajo-le respondió entre broma, el chico de gafas solo lo miro de reojo mientras se adentraba a la mansión.

-bien-dijo Ichigo enfrentándose a Rukia

-bien, vamos-dijo la peli negra al tiempo que se volteaban.

-¡un momento!-dijo una voz tras ellos

-¿tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto el peli naranjo.

-no puede ser...-la chica se separó un poco del Príncipe y se aproximó al hombre frente a ellos.

-debemos arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes, Ichigo.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, puedo adelantar que estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y espero tenerlo pronto al "Aire". ¿Qué les pareció, ¿está bien?, lo que quieran aclarar o lo que deseen decir pueden hacerlo con un Review, siempre son bien recibidos. Y gracias por leer

Sin más que agregar.

Se Cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, aquí está el capitulo prometido, trate de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude para no dejarlos por mucho tiempo intrigados. La verdad es que me encanto hacerlo y hubo partes en las que hasta yo de emocione de continuar, pero como siempre les digo, juzguen ustedes, yo soy la autora y hay veces en las que me extra limito y me emociono con tonterías, así que espero que les guste.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite, que hoy estoy muy agradecida por el capitulo 459 y que espero que en el 460 no lo eche por la borda con escenas desagradables. "Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" tampoco son de mi propiedad, solo sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 11

-Lo siento chicos, pero no pude detenerlo. Intente explicarle la situación pero no me hizo caso-dijo desesperado Ukitake, su rostro refleja una preocupación considerable, pues la situación se hacía cada vez más cuesta arriba, el tiempo comenzaba apremiar; el espectáculo que estaba dando Matsumoto estaba llegando a su fin e Ishida no tardaría en llegar y eso detendría el posible escape que debería estar, ya, en curso. Pronto comenzarían a extrañar a la morena en la habitación y eso pondría en una situación muy difícil la huida.

-no hay de qué preocuparse-Rukia intentó tranquilizar al cochero mostrando una sonrisa, pese a lo inquieta que se encontraba trató de controlar la situación pero la actitud del hombre que llegó de improvisó estaba poniendo su labor un tanto difícil-él es uno de los nuestro- buscó con todas sus fuerzas la mirada de aquel sujeto, pero fue casi imposible lograrlo. El individuo estaba frente a frente al Príncipe, ambos se desafiaron con los ojos en un juego de resistencia ninguno de los dos mostró pisca de debilidad, pese a la sorpresa de esta intervención inesperada, Ichigo no se dejó amedrentar con su presencio y por supuesto no se dejaría vencer.

-que pretendes, Príncipe Kurosaki-las palabras salían maliciosas desde sus labios-¿llevártela y dejarnos sin noticias? te lo tenias muy bien guardado ¿no?, Ichigo- el peli naranjo no emitió ninguna palabra, intensificando su ojos que estaban a punto de despedir fuego.

-¿qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- el Príncipe estaba convencido que aquel sujeto frente a él no estaba en sus cabales o tal vez estaba "¿celoso?" Pensó por unos segundos, él no podría tener celos por la morena-o no sabes que decir-una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kaien y en sus ojos se dibujo un poco de burla y un nuevo reto- estas atrapado te pillamos con las manos en la masa. Rukia no se irá a ningún sitio ¿para qué la quieres? -le dijo desafiante

-es mejor arreglar esto en otra parte, aquí no es seguro. Entremos al carro- le indico ichigo al moreno sin despegar la mirada

-por favor, vamos a otro sitio. Tenemos poco tiempo-imploraba Rukia, Kaien se sorprendió ante la agitada y, un tanto, desesperada voz de la chica. Esa actitud de parte de su discípulo lo desconcertó por unos segundos. Analizó la petición por unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión que no conseguiría que la morena se pasaría a su lado si no accedía a su petición.

-está bien. Solo porque lo pide Rukia-muy desconfiado subió al carro junto a Ichigo y la morena mientras Ukitake con una mirada preocupada los despidió.

-tengan cuidado, señorita. Cuídese mucho

-así lo hare, despídame de los demás, y dígales que los extrañaré-Rukia estaba conmovida, jámas pensó que llegaría aquel momento y retuvo aquella imagen como un tesoro "una despedida desde este punto, es más doloroso de lo que creí" pensó mirando el rostro compungido del cochero-adiós-el carruaje se alejo a toda velocidad levantando en polvo en todo el sendero. Y esta vez, fue Ukitake quien despendio la mano con la esperanza de volver a ver ese pequeño rostro que vio crecer por tantos años.

En la habitación de invitados los gritos de Rangiku eran cada vez más exagerados.

-ahhhhh ahhhahha, doctor por favor, no lo resisto hahhhahha yaaaaa-se quejaba la rubia, mientras todo el mundo se tapaba con gran esfuerzos sus cavidades auditivas, luego de una pausa de parte de los quejidos de la rubia Hanantarou comenzó a preparar unas tasas de té e Ishida daba indicaciones para que le describiera los dolores. En medio de esta inspección, el agudo oído del doctor reaccionó percibiendo el crujido de las ruedas, por lo cual intentó, con un gesto rápido, indicar a la chica que hiciera más ruido y a Hanatarou intentara botar algo para distraer a las damas presentes. Cuando el sonido se hizo lejano, pidió a la chica que abriera su boca para examinarla.

-haber-dijo el médico, las mujeres presentes se acercaron curiosas por la inspección-abre la boca-le indico con una especie de madera en la mano, Rangiku lo miró extraña y lentamente abrió la boca. Ella sabía que no había nada de malo, no tenía ningún dolor ni nada en su estómago. Miró a Uryuu desconfiada, pero al ver la resolución de los ojos del chico tuvo claro que él no iba aceptar protesta alguna. La rubia cerró los ojos frunciendo su seño, las tripas se revolvían por el nerviosismo "¿qué haré si esas brujas descubren que todo esto es mentira" "peor, que el doctor me diga de buenas a primeras que es una farsa" pensó, su corazón se aceleró no podía fingir más. Pensó mil y una formas para no evidenciar sus inseguridades y la manera de cómo decirle al hombre que aquello era una farsa para que su amiga pudiera huir de las arpías aquí presentes. Pero no encontró una estrategia confiable, además él estaba concentradísimo en su trabaja ignorando olímpicamente sus ojos de cachorro mojado.

-mmm-Ishida miró curioso, después hizo más profunda la inspección y abrió de forma muy pausada la boca. Rangiku sudaba frío a cada gesto del médico-acuéstate de espaldas. Debo examinar tu abdomen.

Todos miraron extrañados al chico de gafas, este ignorando las posibles miradas de extrañeza, se volvió a la paciente y le ordenó con una fría mirada obedecer, la chica no pudo indagar demasiado esos ojos y de forma brusca y en un sepulcral silencio se tendió.

Lo que tenemos aquí…-el chico mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba los puntos exactos de sonde podría haber una inflamación, a los costados del abdomen y sobre el ombligo. La rubia suplicaba a que no dijera la verdad-es un caso…me parece-siguió inspeccionándola ladiando la cabeza, fingiendo que oía algún sonido desde el estomago.

"un momento aquí hay un caso, eso quiere decir que de verdad estoy enferma" se urgió y puso toda su atención en el médico. Pero la posibilidad de estar en serio enferma la preocupo y ahora no podía tener las manos quietas y sus ojos se dilataban por la preocupación.

-por favor doctor dígame ¿qué tengo?-le rogo expectante, el médico la miró con seriedad

-una infección en el estomago-finalizó el chico-puede llegar a ser gastritis

-gastre ¿qué?-preguntó Orihime, acercándose inocente y curiosa abriendo de forma desmesurada sus ojos castaños.

-tengo…algo-dijo desconcertada Rangiku, se veía triste después de la declaración del hombre.

-gastritis señorita-dijo Ishida a la vez que se levantaba y se fijaba las gafas con un poco de nerviosismo.

-ah-dijeron las otras dos mujeres sin demasiada emoción, más por la ignorancia que por su preocupación. Soi fong, ocultaba de forma magnífica su enfado, solo pensaba en cuanto le iba a costar esa pequeña consulta mientras la peli verde solo se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al propio.

-Debe tomar estas medicinas y esta receta-le tendió a Hanantarpu dos hojas con unas notas que había rasgado de una libreta-debe guardar reposo y al estar en tan delicado estado, ahora no podrá moverse hasta mañana por la mañana- Todos miraron con cara de interrogación a Soi Fong, esta al sentirse aludida se obligó a contestar.

-por mi está bien-dijo más obligada por las circunstancias que por gusto

-entonces, en unos días visitaré su casa, el joven ya me indicó su localización y no olvide seguir mis instrucciones-indico el papel en la mano de Hanantarou, quien rápido se lo pasó a la maestra.

-hasta luego señorita-levantó su sombrero de forma elegante y se retiró junto a las dos dueñas de casa.

-ufff…-un gran suspiro salió de los labios de Hanantarou, cuando los pasos se alejaron hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-no…puede…no puede ser-decía desesperada, pero con la voz más baja que podía-no puedo estar enferma

-señorita…-intento tranquilizarla el chico, pero ella seguía quejándose

-¿cómo hare para cuidarme?, debo trabajar para cubrir mis impuestos…debo

-maestra…-intento de nuevo, pero ella ni se giró para verlo.

-¡Señorita Rangiku!-elevó un poco más la voz el chico para que lo tomaran en cuenta

-¿qué quieres?-se giró con un poco de violencia, el muchacho solo le señaló la "receta", ella un poco desesperada la leyó.

_Señorita Matsumoto lamento tener que engañarla con respecto a su salud, pero era necesario para el éxito de esta misión. La señorita Rukia debe estar ahora muy lejos de aquí, sin duda a salvo de todo. Le reitero mis disculpas, usted está completamente sana, solo finja un poco de dolor durante la mañana antes de marcharse y todo irá bien. Suerte y que tenga buenas noches._

_Uryuu Ishida_

_P.D: Sería bueno que el joven preparé un té de hierbas, para no levantar sospechas. _

Matsumoto dio uno de los suspiros más largos que nunca antes haya dado, de verdad se asusto y dudó de su buena salud. Sin embargo lo más importante es que todo aquel show había resultado un éxito y ahora su amiga iba en camino a su libertad y muy lejos de esta casa.

-Duerman tranquilas que la maestra Matsumoto dormirá estupendamente con el té de hierbas que asigne para ella-Ishida le reverencio con el sombrero a ambas mujeres.

-¿Cuánto es el costo?-preguntó despectiva Soi Fong

-por ahora, no tenga cuidado es un pequeño favor que le debía a la chica de cabello negro

-¿Rukia?-preguntó confundida la castaña

-SI, hace un tiempo me ayudo con unos pacientes, fue una estupenda enfermera. Cuando fue por ayuda se veía muy desesperada, y por supuesto, accedí a su pedido, le indique que me esperará en casa para que volviera después, pues mi carruaje la dejaría atrás y como andaba a caballo no podía traerla. Así que, creó que tardará en volver-ambas se miraron sorprendidas y un poco irritadas.

-¿ah sí?-preguntó la mujer de cabello corto, a lo que el doctor la miró extrañado capturando el mensaje.

-si…-dijo un poco nervioso-es una chica muy amable-la irritación iba en aumento de parte de las dos damas, entonces decidió arrancar lo más rápido posible.

-bueno…-dijo un poco vacilante-es mejor marcharme, probablemente la señorita vuelva en una hora más. El camino es seguro, no tendrá problemas en volver…-la mirada penetrante de esos cuatro ojos lo estaban poniendo cada vez más nervioso-si es necesario, hare que alguien la acompañe. No se preocupen.

-no se moleste, de seguro no pasa nada si ella regresa sola -dijo con una fría mirada la morena

-de…acuerdo-retrocedió en sus pasos tomó firme el maletín-con su permiso, me retiro-salió de la tensión de la habitación y se fue en camino al carruaje, por fortuna no había huellas de la presencia del otro carro más que el suyo.

-adiós-despido a las damas que se introducían a la casa sin emitir ruido, la peli castaña lo miró con un poco de curiosidad y siguió a su madre. Uryuu por unos segundos se sintió conmovido.

El carruaje comenzó andar y él se introdujo por completo en las paredes de este, tomó su cabeza y la movió de lado a lado con los lentes en las manos.

-Kurosaki, me las tendrás que pagar con creces.

El vistoso carruaje corría a toda velocidad por el sendero de tierra, por las pequeñas ventanas se veían las vertiginosa imágenes de los árboles pasando tan rápido que solo parecían manchas azules, producto de la noche. Cada galope de caballo hacia más certero el éxito de la huida, pero por ahora eso no podía estar garantizarlo, porque al frente los ojos de Ichigo estaba una persona que jamás pensó enfrentar, lo miró intensamente inspeccionando cada uno de los gestos de ese hombre "no quería protegerla… también" pensó al ver el rostro altivo y acusador que el sujeto de cabello castaño le lanzaba entre sus flequillos que cubrían sus ojos. Luego de una corrida intensa de dos horas, el carruaje estaba muy cerca del castillo Kurosaki y muy lejos de las propiedades Kuchiki.

-detente aquí-dijo de forma brusca el Príncipe al asomar su cabella para dar la orden al cochero, este apenas sintió la voz, ordenó a los caballos detenerse con un estruendoso ¡soo! El sitio se veía oscuro y desierto, pero se lograba distinguir las luces de las propiedades del Rey.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo por completo el heredero de la corona le indico la salida a Kaien. El Príncipe se volvió hacia la morena y la miró con intensidad, exactamente con la misma seriedad que dirigió al hombre que ahora estaba fuera del carruaje.

-es mejor que te quedes adentro-vio su preocupación en sus ojos violetas, y le dio una mirada sincera. No iba a permitir que nada, ni nadie le hiciera daño, era una amiga muy especial como para permitirlo-no pasara nada, confía en mí-le cerró la puerta apenas dejo el carruaje y se acercó a Kaien. Rukia por su parte se puso a observar con gran concentración cada gesto que se lanzaban, intentó abrir la puerta pero parecía estar sellada, luego de forcejear un poco más, se rindió y concentró su vista en el enfrentamiento. Nunca había sentido tan acelerado su corazón como saltaba ahora, quería a ambos de formas tan distintas que no lograba reconocer cual era más fuerte, además la confusión de su corazón se pasaban a los de su cabeza; podía adivinar por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo, pero era una completa ignorante con lo referente a Kaien, él nunca se había comportado así, siempre le mostró cordialidad y simpatía, pero ahora su actitud y amenaza la estaban atormentando.

-¿de qué se trata ahora, Kaien?-preguntó cauteloso el peli naranjo

-¿y me preguntas a mí lo que pasa?-se rio entre dientes para luego tomar la misma actitud amenazante-no te la llevaras, Príncipe Kurosaki

-¡es por su propio bien!, ¡no tienes idea de lo que vive allá!-le argumento sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, apuntando el sendero que habían recorrido para reafirmar sus palabras.

-a mi no me engañas, y se perfectamente lo que vive con esas brujas-contraatacó, cruzando los brazos.

-¡entonces, ¿por qué se te sale el alma protectora ahora y no antes, y te la llevaste de ese lugar?-bajó un poco la voz para continuar-¿O estas celosos de que sea yo quien lo haga?-el semblante del moreno se tensó

-no podría llevarla a cualquier sitio, debe estar en lugar propicio para ella-intentó defenderse

-eso se lo puedo dar yo-lo atacó con tono seguro

-¡¿engañándola y fingiendo amor?-le devolvió el veneno, alzando un poco más la voz

-no estoy fingiendo nada, y ella lo sabe-le respondió con matiz más débil en sus argumentos, a lo que Kaien tomó su oportunidad de hacer fuerte sus razones.

-¡sabe!, que será utilizada por un inescrupuloso y vivirá una mentira ¿por cuánto tiempo? No te dejare que la lleves donde te plazca, niño-lo sentencio Kaien

-es idea mía, o estas celoso-una pequeña mueca en el rostro del moreno dejó entrever la certeza de esta afirmación. Kaien fuera de si se acercó Ichigo con las manos libres por los lados y en dos zancadas quedando al frente del peli naranjo, para luego agarrarlo por el cuello de forma brusca.

-ella no es un juguete, ella tiene a quien recurrir cuando lo desee. Ella no está sola-le escupió cada palabra en la cara. Ichigo espero a que terminara y le agarró las manos haciendo que lo soltara para luego empujarlo hacia atrás alejándose del carro donde estaba Rukia, no quería que ella fuera testigo de esa escena.

-no tienes la menor idea…-a cada empujón se alejaban un metro del sitio, hasta adentrarse entre los arboles-…de nada, Kaien. No soy un hombre que se amedrente por los desafíos, tampoco permitiré que vengas a tratarme así delante de nadie y tampoco dejaré que la imagen que tiene Rukia de su querido maestro se destruya con las estupideces que estás diciendo. Asume de una vez que sientes celos que ella ahora tenga otra persona en que confiar y que esa persona sea justamente yo. Asume que estas casado y no tuviste las agallas suficientes para ser quien la rescate de ese martirio de hace tantos años. Yo voy a cuidarla y la voy a proteger sin importar cuánto me cueste, está claro- le dio un último empujón con ambas manos más fuerte que es resto.

Rukia por su parte quedó muy preocupada por las imágenes que estaba viendo desesperada intentó sin éxito abrir la puerta, luego se volteo y se dio cuenta que había otra puerta, intentó empujarla lo más fuerte que pudo sin éxito, intentó golpear el vidrio y gritar, pero nadie estaba pendiente de sus acciones, entonces con una última esperanza y con todas su fuerzas empujó la puerta. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad lo que casi la hace caer al suelo, ya libre se arremangó su vestido y fue en busca de los hombres que parecían no estar en una posición muy amistosa

Kaien se quedó sorprendido y una furia intensa cegó sus acciones entonces golpeo en el rostro al Príncipe, este no se quedó atrás y le lanzó otro golpe justo en el estomago dejando sin aliento al castaño haciendo que retrocediera. ichigo se limpio el poco de sangre que salió de su labio por el golpe anterior, cuando el moreno se incorporó se abalanzó sobre el muchacho para propinarle otro puñetazo en la cara pero este lo esquivó con agilidad, dándole un combo en la mejilla. Kaien se sacudió la cabeza e ichigo estaba en plan de continuar con una pose de lucha, el chico de ojos verdes iba a brindarle una patada en el estómago pero el peli naranjo la esquivó alejándose con un salto rápido, y nuevamente se iba a lanzar para un nuevo ataque pero…

-¡basta!-gritó jadeante ante la corrida y ante la desesperación que le había ocasionando al ver por la pequeña ventana del carro a los dos hombres alejarse en plan no muy amistoso-que piensan que están haciendo

-¿Rukia?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al mismo tono con la misma cara estupefacta quedando congelados ante su presencia.

-¡no tiene por qué hacer esta clases de tonterías!-dijo seria para acercarse a ellos, se paró en frente de ellos con las manos en sus cintura, traía la misma ropa de sirvienta que llevaba al principio del secuestro.

-pero…-trató de explicarse Kaien

-no tiene porque preocuparse, yo consentí en todo este teatro-se fijo en los ojos verdes del moreno, dejando ver que no era tan vulnerable como él pensaba.

-puede que sea la mayor perjudicada en todo…

-no me importa-interrumpió a su maestro-confió en él-le regalo una sonrisa a Ichigo. Kaien cayó en la cuenta que esta actuación era una muy bien planeada y en la cual no estaba invitado a participar. Intento relajar su semblante pero, en el fondo seguía con la misma reticencia. Observó por unos segundos el rostro de la moreno y luego la pasó a Ichigo, en ellos había algo que no podría explicar

-me rindo-se dijo levantando las manos como inocente, se alejó y se encaminó al carruaje-solo una cosa se giró apuntando a Ichigo-si le haces daño te las tendrás que ver conmigo, Kurosaki.

-eso no pasara-aceptó el desafío fijando sus ojos intensamente en los de castaño. Kaien siguió su camino dejándolos un momento a solas.

-entonces…-las palabras que intentó emitir Rukia sonaron como susurro al tiempo que avanzaban, se puso un poco nerviosa e intentó esquivar sus ojos de los café del chico frente a ella. Cuando se decidió a elevar su mirada vio la confusión en el rostro de Ichigo, estaba igual de perturbado que ella-más te vale mantener tu promesa-le dijo fijando sus ojos en él. De pronto arrugo su ceño y le dirigió su pulgar en la comisura de los labios donde tenía el corte. El chico la observó por unos segundos, sorprendido por su acción.

-ah…-se quejó despacio

-no seas llorón-le dijo fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los de él, en ellos se demostraban su seguridad y su confianza, pese al ardor de la herida. Ya no existían dudas, ella jamás daría un paso atrás menos en estos momentos. Ichigo tomó la mano que tenía la pequeña mano de la morena que estaba en su rostro y la acarició levemente, eran suaves pese a sus días de andar deambulando como empleada. La tomó lentamente y la acaricio con delicadeza.

Ichigo no tenía intenciones de emitir ningún juicio pero sus acciones, para variar, hablaron por él; besó el dorso de la pequeña mano de Rukia y luego posos sus ojos en ella. Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia se sonrojó.

-debes cambiar tus ropas-bajo la mano y volvió a erguir su postura, luego la tomó por los hombros-ahora, estas comprometida con el príncipe Kurosaki, mi prometida.-ella solo sonrió ante el cambio de actitud, podía estar siempre tan lleno de sorpresas cuando se lo proponía.

-como lo ordene, su alteza-le respondió con ironía, con una reverencia exagerada y cínica-Príncipe zanahoria- Rukia se alejo para ir en camino del carruaje.

-enana-dijo entre dientas para luego seguirla.

-muy bien-Kaien tomó el caballo demás de la enfilada del carruaje, el cochero no se había dado por enterado de esta anomalía-cuídala bien-amenazó con la mirada al Príncipe

-¿por esta enana?, no creo que dé demasiado trabajo-dijo burlón

-sí, verdura-le devolvió el insulto-en cualquier momento puedo llamar alguien para que te ponga en tu lugar.

-¿ah sí?-la desafió

-sí-le siguió el juego manteniendo un desafío de miradas, pero fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de la garganta de Kaien. Ambos se incorporaron para despedirlo.

-entonces…hasta pronto-le tendió la mano Ichigo

-adiós-le respondió el moreno, para dirigirse luego a la joven junto a él.

-adiós, pequeña-le dio un suave abrazo-cuídate mucho- La chica cerro sus ojos al estrecharse ante los seguros brazos de su maestro, siempre pensó que eran los más seguros que había sentido pero ahora….

Kaien le besó la cabeza antes de alejarse, se subió con agilidad a su caballo y subió su mano en señal de despedida junto a una sonrisa melancólica, arreó su caballo y se perdió por el sendero.

Ichigo miro el rostro de la muchacha a su lado, aquel perfil reflejaba todo el cariño que sentía por su maestro, y por extraño que sonara, sintió un poco de envidia. Luego de unos segundos se decidió a romper el silencio.

-puedes cambiarte ahora, hay una maleta debajo de los asientos, es ropa más adecuada que lo que traes-la miró mientras hablaba, ella se giró.

-de acuerdo-le contestó suave, sin rechistar y se dirigió a la carrosa sin devolverle la mirada. El se extraño de la acción, pero no dijo nada, siguió mirando el sendero que había dejado el galope de Kaien "¿habrá sido lo correcto?" se pregunto. Luego se giró y vio a Rukia que lo llamaba, ya estaba vestida; era un vestido en tonos azules, este tenía las mangas largas y ajustadas, era largo y con una pequeña cola que se arrastraba cuando caminaba, tenía un cuello en corte cuadrado un tanto abierto dejando ver su suave y blanca piel, su pelo estaba adornado por un broche plateado en combinación de los brillantes del mismo tono que caían como gotas por el traje, todo combinaba perfecto con sus misteriosos ojos violetas. Ichigo la miró un poco embobado, y luego se dio paso hacia el carruaje, se sentó frente a ella, mientras el carruaje retomaba su destino al castillo Kurosaki.

Los caminos podrían dificultarse cada vez más a medida que fueran avanzando, mientras más altas fueran las metas más difíciles eran logarlas, pero esa era la gracia. Rukia por fin liberaba sus cadenas que por tantos años la habían atado, e Ichigo era el precursor de todo esos cambios que ella no pensaba experimentar, al verlo así, el corazón le comenzaba a latir con fuerza sin saber la razón del porque, miró a los ojos castaños y sin querer se chocaron en el camino, así percibió que no solo ella estaba cambiando; él también lo hacía, lo sentía a través de su mirada. Sin querer se había convertido en la piedra angular de todos sus proyectos y sus sueños que poco a poco se hacían realidad. Para el joven Príncipe esas reflexiones no iban tan lejos a las suyas, ella era como un rayo intenso de luz que iluminaba su camino y que ahora estaban construyendo juntos, solo una cosa lo atormentaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará todo esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá sostener esta farsa? ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrán permanecer juntos?

Muy bien ¿qué tal? Sus opiniones, expresiones, dudas, lo que me quieran decir pueden hacerlo con un Review. Ojala les haya gustado y espero leerlas pronto. Gracias por seguir este fic, las chicas que siempre comentan y quienes lo han agregado a sus favoritos también muchas gracias, me alegran el día de solo pensarlo.

Por cierto se dieron cuenta que el capitulo anterior tenía justo 41.000, letras mi lindo hermano me dijo "todo calza"…XD En fin

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	12. Chapter 12

Demoré un poco más pero valió la pena. Hasta un poco más largo que los anteriores en recompensa de no traer el capitulo un poco antes. Este capítulo está más meloso que los anteriores, se los advierto. Pero me llegó la embriagues romanticona después de mi cumpleaños, pero esta ajustado todo con la historia. A sí, gracias por los reviews, ya llevamos 40, ME EMOCIONA MUCHO…JEJEJE.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. La "Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" solo sirvieron como inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 12

Los caballos se detuvieron anunciando la llegada del Príncipe al castillo, pese a las agitaciones y todas las dificultades lograron llegar pocos minutos de la media noche al castillo Kurosaki. La luz de la luna iluminaba con más resplandor que cualquier otra madrugada, las enormes puertas de entrada se abrieron para dar paso al carruaje que poco a poco se fue acercando al esplendoroso palacio. Rukia miraba con emoción, por segunda vez, el impresionante castillo que demostraba el poderío y la fuerza vital de todo un reino.

-Rukia-la llamó Ichigo ella se volteo para verlo le extrañó su actitud; estaba serio y muy concentrado.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó curiosa

-de ahora en adelante, todo podrá cambiar para nosotros ¿has pensado en un nombre para llamarte de hoy en adelante?- Ella se puso pensativa, las cosa se habían puesto un poco difíciles y había olvidado ese detalle, pero desde dentro de su corazón ya sabía cual iba ser la mejor respuesta. Cerró sus ojos y con una gran seguridad en sus palabras respondió.

-Hisana

-¿Hisana?-preguntó

-Hisana, era el nombre de mi madre-dijo con un deje de melancolía en su voz, al tiempo que lo observaba atenta

-es un lindo nombre-devolvió la mirada

-sí, siempre pensé que lo era, de cierta forma es en la única manera en que lo conozco. Ella murió cuando nací-Ichigo la observó atento a medida que el ritmo del carruaje disminuía-es un poco extraño, nunca la conocí de verdad, excepto por algunas anécdotas que me contaba mi padre

Los ojos de Rukia se cristalizaron por el recuerdo, el Príncipe la miró comprendiendo sus sentimientos. De pronto, la morena se ergio con brusquedad como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-es verdad-dijo despacio, el chico se sorprendió ante la repentina acción

-¿y ahora qué?-le preguntó un poco preocupado

-no me has dicho como…

-como…-repitió con precaución

-¡cómo debo llamarte ahora!, no pretenderás que te siga llamando Idiota todo el tiempo-le dijo posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-¿cómo que Idiota, enana?-le respondió fastidiado

-está bien, no pretenderás que te llame Ichigo a secas, después de todo eres "el heredero de la corona"- el peli naranjo rasco su nuca por unos segundos, luego tomó su pose pensativa; se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

-por mi está bien. Con Ichigo es suficiente

-¡¿ahhh? ¡No seas tonto!. Se supone que te debo respeto. Así que, qué te parece: Principe Kurosaki o señor Kurosaki o…

-Déjalo, si tanto te empeñas puedes llamarme; Joven Ichigo. Pero solo Ichigo cuando estemos solos ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien-dijo feliz de haber ganado nuevamente. No es que le gustará su nombre solo era una estrategia más para llevar su papel a la máxima expresión.

-un momento-dijo el Príncipe antes de que el carro se detuviera

-mmhh-

-es una promesa, no lo olvides-el muchacho sacó entre sus pertenencias la cadena con los retratos.

-mi medalla-sus ojos brillaron ante la sorpresa, el joven Kurosaki levanto la cadena por sobre la cabeza de la chica y poco a poco la fue descendiendo para posarla justo en el delicado cuello de la morena, para luego abrochar el adorno.

-ahora estas lista-le susurró en el oído haciendo que se sonrojara, el muchacha se sorprendió a sí mismo por tal acción, asiendo que también sus mejillas se sonrojaran-llegó la hora de la verdad

-ahora sé que no estoy sola-dijo la chica con la mirada perdida hacía su pecho donde yacían los retratos.

-nunca volverás a estarlo-el peli naranjo hizo aquella afirmación con gran seriedad en su voz al tiempo que posaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de unos segundos descendió por el lado derecho del carruaje y lo rodeo para después abrir la puerta izquierda de este. Ichigo le ofreció su mano a Rukia, ella la tomó. Un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo la hicieron ponerse nerviosa, ahora debía presentar un papel muy convincente para que nadie sospechara del plan. Pero todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando se encontró con los ojos castaños, por alguna razón los problemas se hacían pequeños y las posibles dificultades se disipaban. Por la mente de Rukia, se enfrentaba una pequeña batalla de lógica, la cual la intuición salió vencedora; "si tuviera que elegir de nuevo no dudaría en volver a aceptar este locura".

Ichigo la observó por unos segundos, era una pequeña caja de sorpresas; podía tener un carácter inconciliable, podía ser una mujer intransigente, voluntariosa y muy terca, podía ser mandona y su estatura era muy baja para su edad, pero también era elegante, graciosa divertida, ingeniosa, leal, sabía que en ella podía confiar, incluso, más que en sí mismo. Además era bella, todo en ella parecía decirle que era hermosa; delicadez, nobleza, sencillez. Nadie podría dudar que fuera una princesa. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos no podían parar de observarla, hasta decir que era una mujer sin igual, "única"pensó, un sudor frío recorrió su espalada, había pensado tanto en ella que ahora no había elección en él, ella era "única, única para él".

Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, porque aquello debía desaparecer de su mente. Ella no podía estar por siempre con él, tenía una misión que cumplir y un deber impostergable. Para su mala suerte, todo el dilema de intereses lo llevaban a pensar que él futuro que se estaban proyectando era una falsedad, que algún día se descubría. Pero cuando ocurriera esa desgracia; tomaría a Rukia, le daría lo necesario para que viviera feliz muy lejos de quienes quisieran dañarla, junto algún hombre que la quisiera.

El rostro de Ichigo se entristecía a cada paso de estos pensamientos, no quería ver el desenlace de esta intriga, por eso por el momento disfrutaría cada segundo de la compañía de aquella pequeña mujer, en la chica en quien más confiaba.

Las reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la misma persona dueña de estas, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Ichigo-se acercó un poco más a él hasta llegar a su oído-¿el de la entrada no es tu padre?

Ichigo quedó de una pieza con esas palabras, ¿cómo era posible que su padre estuviera esperando su regreso hasta estas alturas de la madrugada? Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el Rey y lo observó con un gran detenimiento, no quería que hiciera algo que lo avergonzara. Isshin posaba una sonrisa tan enorme como el Everest, llevaba su bastón símbolo de su estatus, e incluso, su corona.

-viej…-intento decir Ichigo helado por la impresión

-No nos vas a presentar…-lo interrumpió el Rey con una formalidad escalofriante, el peli naranjo tragó saliva con dificultad-a tu novia, Príncipe Kurosaki.

-¡Karin, Karin!-llamaba la pequeña Yuzu desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-ahhh…-preguntó adormilada su melliza

-¿no oíste abajo?-preguntó expectante la chica de cabellos castaños abriendo muy despacio la puerta del cuarto

-¿qué cosa Yuzu?-preguntó entre sueños con un poco de irritación en su voz

-parece que llegó alguien. ¿y si es nuestro hermano?, no ha estado durante todo el día-un hilo de emoción se apoderó de su voz.

-¿qué importa?-cediendo al sueño y girándose a las espaldas de su hermana-déjame dormir

-pero papá está en la entrada esperándolo. Debe ser importante. Vamos con él

-deja a papá y a Ichini resolver sus asuntos tranquilos

-pero…Karin

-si quieres ir; ve tu. Yo no pienso bajar.

-vamos Karin, solo un poco-insistió acercándose a la cama de su hermana

-¡ahhh…! está bien-sabía que no tendría sosiego hasta que cediera los deseos de la castaña. De forma brusca levantó las frazadas de su cama, haciendo que su melliza posara una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡sí!-rápido tomó una bata de color rosado con delicados encajes

-sí, sí-dijo resignada Karin tomando su bata blanca, más sencilla que la de su hermana.

Salieron de la habitación. Caminaron con una vela que iluminaba una pequeña parte del enorme pasillo, pese a vivir durante toda su vida en ese lugar, la castaña aun se atemorizaba por la ambientación que parecía perfecta para un thriller de terror. Apuraron el paso y llegaron a la gran escalera. Ahora el salón se veía más iluminado, y los ventanales de la sala eran iluminados por el claro de luna.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en la segunda planta de la escalera, esperando las reacciones de la entrada, intuían que alguien más estaba por pasar por la entrada. Karin miró suspicaz, e identifico lo que se traían los dos mayores.

-ya es suficiente, me voy-Yuzu la tomó por el brazo.

-Karin, por favor…-le suplicó de nuevo su hermana, Karin no pudo resistirse a la mirada suplicante de su melliza

-de acuerdo-bajaron hasta el primer piso del salón, expectantes ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡psss!, oye…Hanantarou -Rangiku llamó desde la cama hacia la otra esquina del cuarto donde el chico estaba medio adormilado sentado y recostado en una de las mesitas, junto al te y unas tasas.

-mmm…-respondió despertando de forma lenta de sus ensoñación-maestra…necesita algo-se refregó los ojos

-no, es eso-dijo con todas sus expresiones extendidas en su rostro-sabes si están despiertas las brujas

-ah…creo que ya están en sus cuartos durmiendo, hace más de dos horas

-entonces, como dijo Rukia, ni se preocuparon de su regreso. Eso es una ventaja.

-señorita Rangiku, ¿qué haremos por la mañana?, no podremos mantener esto como un secreto por mucho tiempo.

-en eso tienes razón-respondio pensativa-tengo una idea. Primero, no esperaremos hasta que ellas se despierten para que yo me vaya

-aja-asintió el chico

-entonces, en lugar de dejarte solo aquí, volveré para ayudarte en lo que necesites, así supliremos las funciones de Rukia

-si-

-hasta mis próximas clases, no tendremos problemas. De verdad, espero que esto funcione

-yo también-asintió pensativo el muchacho.

Rangiku se deslizó de nuevo entre las frazadas antes de verse interrumpida por sus pensamientos, no sabía que podía esperar para el próximo día, lo único importante era mantener lo más que pudiera el secreto. "Espero que te encuentre bien" con este último pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron para esperar el amanecer y la marcha del nuevo plan, que no sabía por cuánto tiempo duraría.

-Pa..pá-dijo lentamente el peli naranjo-qué haces aquí.

-Principe Kurosaki, no vas hacer entrar a tu prometida-dijo serio el Rey

Rukia se tensó y percibió las miradas retadoras de los Kurosaki frente a ella, se sintió nerviosa, pero no de la forma desagradable como cuando estas fuera de lugar, sino de la forma en la que una novia va hacer presentada como futura miembro de la familia. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Ichigo con expectación, esperaba que reaccionara pronto, pero no lo hacía. Desesperada por salir de esta situación; movió los dedos que estaban sobre la mano del Príncipe, los deslizo aprisionando de fuertemente la piel de la mano del chico.

-¡ahh…!-dijo con un pequeño gesto de dolor y luego ladeó el rostro para observar a la peli negra a su lado, esta lo regaño con la mirada dejando en claro que debía moverse y reaccionar ante su padre… El Rey.

-Entonces…-había empezado Isshin

-es mejor presentarlos dentro del castillo, vamos-y tomando paso firme Ichigo y Rukia se adentraron al castilllo

Isshin fue tras ellos y su cara de emoción rebalsaba los límites de euforia. Pero se los reservaba tras una perfecta cara de póquer.

-hijo…no sabes lo feliz que me pones-susurro siguiendo a la pareja

Dentro del castillo estaba todo perfectamente ordenado y deslumbrante, aunque la mayor belleza la presentaban las grandes ventana que hacían entrar la luz de los astros. Al pie de la escalera estaban las dos Princesas esperando la función que estaba a punto de iniciar.

En el centro del salón Ichigo se posó con Rukia a su lado, frente a ellos se encontraban el Rey y las dos princesas.

-Rey Kurosaki, princesas, es mi deber como próximo heredero de la corona-con la voz nítida, sin una pisca de vacilación, comenzó su discurso. Sabía que esto era lo correcto-presentar ante ustedes a mi futura esposa, su familia desde hace mucho tiempo atrás a resguardado los confines de nuestra tierras…

Rukia dio un pequeño respingón, la historia iba en muy buen camino no era del todo una falsedad

-pero…-continuo Ichigo-sus padres murieron cuando ella aún era una niña, por lo cual, quedó a cargo de sus tíos más cercanos, ellos cuidaron de ella y se hicieron encargaron de su educación-todos la miraron con cariño ante aquella aclaración, ella sintió la dulzura de cada uno de ellos-la conocí durante el baile de hace unos días…-Ichigo la observó por unos momentos, estaba un poco conmovido, volvió la vista a su padre y sus hermanas-y de decidí pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Toda la sala quedó en un rotundo silencio, por unos instantes la agitada respiración de los novios fue lo único que se oyó por las murallas de aquel castillo

-Ichini-Karin quiso romper la monótono sonido-¿por qué no ha vuelto con sus tíos? ¿no debería estar con ellos antes del matrimonio?. Ichigo y Rukia se observaron otra vez, no habían pensado en ello antes. Él ya había hablado con su padre y sabía que no pondría problemas, pero nunca pensó que Karin fuera quien dificultará todo este embrollo. Pero cuando pensaron que todo se iba por la borda…

-QUÉ IMPORTA ESO, SU HERMANO ES TAN HABIL QUE NO QUISO DEJAR ESCAPAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA –Gritó eufórico el Rey, perdiendo por fin su compostura, y con ello la seriedad del momento-BIENVENIDA A CASA, MI QUERIDA TERCERA HIJA- Isshin se avalanzó sobre la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso, lo que enfuresio al Principe

-VIEJO MALDITO-Trato de sacarlo de encima, pero era una tarea muy compleja. Rukia no se molestó ante la acción, después de todo era el Rey, y bueno hace mucho que no recibió tanto cariño.

-y ¿cuál es su nombre, Hermano?-preguntó inocente la pequeña Yuzu, mientras el espectáculo de Isshin llegaba a su fin.

-Hisana, Hisana Kido- respondió Ichigo, quien volvió a tomar, con suavidad, la mano de su "novia"

-es un lindo nombre-dijo Karin dándole una sonrisa y reverenciándola haciendo que Rukia le devolviera el gesto-yo soy Karin Kurosaki, es un gusto conocerte

-también mío- respondió Rukia.

-yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki, es un placer-la reverenció al igual que Karin

-el placer es mío-la chica de ojos violeta repitió la acción.

-y yo soy Isshin Kurosaki, pero tú me puedes llamar pa…-pero antes que terminará, Ichigo le dio un golpe en el rostro.

-ya es suficiente, ¿quieres asustarla?-le dijo enojado el peli naranjo

-solo quería ser cordial-le respondió Isshin- también es un gusto conocerte Hisana

-el placer es todo mío Rey Kurosaki- Rukia se inclinó para la máxima autoridad del reino.

-bueno, Hisana ya debes estar cansada, ¿qué tal si te muestro tu cuarto?-le dijo el Príncipe, haciendo que sus hermanas se despidieran y se fueran a su respectivas habitaciones.

-ESE ES MI HIJO, NO PIERDE…-pero otro golpe certero en la boca dejo al rey callado y dándoles el tiempo a ellos a que dejaran la sala, quedando solo.

-disculpa a mi padre es un poco…-trato de explicarse el joven, camino a las escalaras. Caminaron por los pasillos, que estaban un poco más iluminados que el ala izquierda, llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones del ala derecha del castillo-un poco loco

Rukia se rió ante este comentario, se sentía tan feliz; hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan parte de una familia, incluso con su padre no era lo mismo.

-es una familia-le dijo mientras caminaban-muy divertida

Ichigo la miró y vio dibujada una sonrisa que no había visto en ella, estaba relajada y de verdad feliz.

-llegamos. Esta es tu alcoba-Ichigo abrió la puerta mostrando una habitacion con una enorme ventana, al lado izquierdo una cama con cobertor celeste, al frente un enorme ropero y una mesita de noche junto a una silla, adornada con unas lindas margaritas-espero que te sientas cómoda, La peli negra vio la habitación sorprendida; el lugar era enorme y todo para ella.

-es prefecto-le sonrió

-si necesita algo; puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras. Mi habitación esta justo frente a la tuya. Ahora voy por unas maletas que te deje preparadas, pero tienes más ropa en el ropero y..

-Ichigo-lo interrumpió ante el discurso, sabía que se sentía un poco incomodo. Se sentó en la cama-gracias-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-soy yo quien debe…

-jamás vi una familia de verdad y desde hoy me siento parte de ella…aunque sea de mentira-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-no hay de que-sintió el impulso de decirle que ella era a quien le debería agradecer, ella fue quien le dio fuerzas para continuar, ella estaba siendo parte de su vida sin que pudiera evitar ella…pero rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos, si se los manifestaba no sabía a dónde podría llegar y eso no podía ser posible, por su bien por el bien de ella-traeré tus cosas.

Cerró la puerta desde afuera y con paso lento se encamino por el pasillo para traer las cosas. Un suspiró entre los pasillos se oyó entre los ecos del largo vestíbulo, "esta historia podría no parar bien, ¿no Masaki?"

La luz se calaba por las cortinas de la pequeña habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Kuchiki, solo una persona estaba presente en ese instante, un chico de melena oscura. Rangiku se había marchado hace dos hora de aquel lugar, él había quedado ordenando aquel lugar para mantener todo en orden. Eran las siete de la mañana y la maestra no daba señales de vida, se suponía que llegaría en un corto tiempo luego de marcharse. Bueno, al parecer subestimo el camino a la ciudad. Cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió directamente a la lavandería. Y allí la encontró.

-¿maestra Matsumoto?-preguntó extrañado, la rubia llevaba toda la ropa sobre sus brazos con un paño blanco en su cabeza junto a un vestido de color café arremangado hasta los codos.

-¡Hanantarou!, por fin llegas-la mujer deposito en un enorme alteza la ropa que traía.

-no espera verla aun-dijo sorprendido

-debemos ser cautelosos, ¿sabes si despertaron las brujas?

-aun no, el desayuno lo subimos a las nueve

-perfecto, es mejor que vaya a prepararlo.

-si enseguida-Hanatarou salió corriendo para hacer sus deberes como nuevo mayor domo. Eso era lo que habían planeado antes de que la rubia saliera por la puerta. Él sería el encargado de la casa y ella se responsabilizaría de tener la lavandería, la cocina y el patio bajo control. La escusa sería que Rukia había cogido un resfrío tan fulminante que era imposible que se les acercaran sin correr el riesgo de infectarse. Sin duda, sería la escusa perfecta para mantenerlas sin interés de tenerla cerca.

A lo que Rangiku le dio unas grandes felicitaciones por el ingenio. Ahora no lo podía arruinar, no le fallaría a su amiga.

Los días pasaron y nunca pensó disfrutar aquellas instancias tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Parecía que flotaba entre las nubes; El rey era una persona de verdad sorprendente ¿Quién pensaría que la mayor autoridad del reino era un hombre tan infantil como un niño?, se pasaba los momentos libres con sus hijos y la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo con el príncipe. Era divertido y despreocupado, pero también muy responsable y amaba a sus hijos, más de lo que se pudieran imaginar, eso se notaba con cada mirada que les dirigía. Lejos de molestarse por las constantes discusiones sin sentido entre los hijos del rey, por sobretodo Karin e Ichigo, la mantenían con una sonrisa constante.

Las Princesas eran una chicas muy agradables, a Yuzu le encantaba cocinar era un hobby para ella, además de mantener a todo el mundo en orden, la cena en su lugar y la familia bajo su atenta mirada. A veces la invitaba a la cocina y le ensañaba algunas recetas, como pasteles de fresa, dulces y postres. Rukia sabía mucho de cocina pero poco de repostería, estar viviendo bajo un trió de mujeres preocupadas de su peso todo el tiempo era realmente estresante y por supuesto nunca tuvo necesidad de conocer ninguna receta. También prepararon alfajores y bombones de chocolate. Solo vio una vez la vio enojada de verdad y fue culpa de nada más ni nada menos que de Ichigo.

_Flashback_

_-¿qué haces metida por aquí?-le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia mientras caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo hasta el umbral de la cocina._

_-Yuzu me está enseñando a hacer un pastel de chocolate-la castaña sonrió en respuesta_

_-¡¿tú?-le dijo incrédulo ante la posibilidad de que ella pudiera lograrlo_

_-¿estás dudando de mí?-posó sus manos en las caderas con la espátula llena de cobertura de chocolate en su mano derecha, su mirada era intimidante. Al mismo tiempo tiempo, él se le acercó a la altura de su rostro_

_-eso no tendrías, ni siquiera, que preguntarlo-la desafió con la mirada_

_-¿así? Joven Kurosaki…-comenzó hacer una voz extrañamente chillona que incomodó al Príncipe_

_-tsk…-bufó, girando su cara-no puedes ni adornar un alfajor, vas adornar un pastel-le dijo desafiante_

_-¡ah! ¿Quieres probar?-lo amenazó cuando el volvió su cara al frente de ella._

_-no veo el inconveniente. Sé que no lo lograrás-aceptó su desafío_

_-¿haber? Empecemos por aquí-declaró al tiempo que posaba la espátula sobre la oreja del peli naranjo, este con indignación hundió la mano en el plato con la mescla, y le esparció en el rostro de la peli negra._

_-me las pagas-saco la mezcla con la espátula y lo vertió en el cabello, dejándolo pegajoso_

_-eso también va para ti -y tomo la otra pasta que estaba junto a la harina sobre la chica_

_-¡ahhh!-dijo jadeante, para luego tomar la crema debajo de la camisa del chico. En medio de esta conmoción, Yuzu se erguió indignada y le vociferó a los dos_

_-¡lárgo de aquí!-ambos la miraron estupefactos_

_-yuu…zu-dijeron lentamente. La chica estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Ninguno de los dos espero dos segundos para largarse a las afueras del castillo, cerca de la fuente donde se rieron de buena gana del desastre que dejaron en la cocina._

_Fin Flashback_

Con Karin el trató era diferente pero igual de divertido. A ella le fascinaba andar por los patios del castillo corriendo detrás de una pelota que pateaba, pese a sus vestidos de princesa, siempre terminaba arremangándoselos y pateando tan fuerte la pelota como podía, hasta hacerla atravesar por dos postes, para luego dar un fuerte grito de gol. Le encantaba ver como alucinaba que se enfrentaba a los contrincantes imaginarios contra ella, creando fintas y supuestos pases con sus compañeros, era realmente divertido ya que lo veo sobre uno de los enormes arboles cerca del laberinto, sin que ella la percibiera. No podía imaginar como esas dos niñas tuvieron que compartir vientre y ser tan diferentes una de la otra, la intrigaba, porque ella nunca compartió algo así con nadie, tener hermanos debía ser genial, pese a todas las diferencias.

Karin se parecía más a Ichigo, eso estaba claro. Podían desgarrarse por dentro, pero de alguna forma hacían todo lo posible para que nadie se enterara de sus sentimientos.

Ichigo…ese era un gran dilema que le había atormentado hace más de una semana, con aquel día cumpliría un poco más de dos semanas viviendo con ellos. Pero unos pensamientos perturbadores la estaban comiendo por dentro hace siete días. La reflexiones parecían no separarse de su recuerdo, lo veía todos los días, pero cuando no estaba cerca lo añoraba como si no lo hubiese visto en siglos, se divertían juntos cuando el tenia tiempo. Él estaba preparando los últimos retoques para el anuncio de compromiso y algunas tareas que el rey le asignaba para que se fuera acostumbrando a su futura tarea como rey. Luego de tener esa falsa ceremonia de matrimonio, tendrían que reafirmar relaciones con los otros reinos, lo que también la mantenía ocupada teniendo unas cuantas clases de etiqueta, historia, literatura y se había puesto en práctica de piano para afirmar sus conocimientos.

Los ratos libres que tenian por las tardes se ponían a jugar un poco de tenis, a cabalgar, hacían paseos con sus hermanas y comían de vez en cuando un picnic familiar. El corazón de la morena se sentía tan lleno, que temía golpearse de frente al suelo cuando todo aquello acabara. No tener una familia de verdad le importaba más de lo que ella pensaba, por las noches pensaba que cuando despertara de ese sueño no sabría cómo encontrar el rumbo correcto para recuperarse cuando se despertará.

A veces se intentaba de convencer que era aquello lo que necesitaba, una familia; hermanas, padre, el Principe Ichigo Kurasaki. Era en el punto cuando su pecho comenzaba a latir con fuerza, ¡¿porque tenía que ser tan divertido y emocionante hacer cualquier estupidez junto a él? Era chistoso gritarle, desafiarlo, burlarse en su cara y luego mirarlo a los ojos en una insufrible batalla de quien mantenía por más tiempo la mirada, se estaba acostumbrando de una forma que jamás pensó, su mundo había cambiado y nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Los nuevos horizontes que le mostró eran lo más bello que hubiera conocido antes.

El golpeteo de la puerta rompió la cadena de pensamientos que estaban cursando por su mente.

-¿sí?-preguntó con sorpresa. Estaba descalza en su habitación con un sencillo vestido de color blanco y delicadas cintas celestes. Había estado recostada mirando atreves de la ventana la hermosa brisa que hacia mecer a los arboles.

-Rukia-la llamo Ichigo al entrar a la habitación. Rukia se sorprendió, fue como llamarlo con el pensamiento

-¿Ichi…ichigo?-le preguntó un poco descolocada al mismo instante que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, el observó con detenimiento, se veía un poco contrariado-¿qué sucede?

El se incorporó y cerró la puerta tras él. Llevaba la ropa que ocupaba para cabalgar junto a Kon , una sencilla camisa muy holgada con unos pantalones apretados y unas botas negras.

-esto…-estaba nervioso, él se volvió a recordar en que estaba cuando pensó en entrar en la habitación de la chica, estaba hecho un nudo cuando intentó explicarse-bueno yo….

Rukia se estaba molestando un poco con su actitud, pero intentó controlarse

-vamos no tengo todo el tiempo-pero su boca mordaz no acompañaba a veces a sus intenciones.

-tsk…-salió de sus labios-pero volvió a estar en silencio

-¿y?-volvió a decir, no era que tuviera problemas de paciencia pero le alteraba que Ichigo tuviera ese tipo de actitudes, era una mescla de nervios y expectación ante las sorpresas. El con un rápido intento de relajarse se sentó junto a ella en la cama, y luego la miró con intensidad. Ella se puso nerviosa estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir la respiración agitada del Príncipe. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración también se entrecortó con el esfuerzo.

-debemos…discutir algunos aspectos con respecto al compromiso-le había dado vueltas al asunto, sabía que estaba escudándose en algo como el supuesto compromiso de ambos, pero en su cabeza no encontraba otra alternativa desde hace una semana exactamente su mente, que ya le era difícil de controlar con respecto a la pelinegra, se complicó aún más.

_Flashback _

_Jadeantes por haber corrido con tanto esfuerzo al ver la ira que le habían causado a la pequeña castaña en su cocina. huyeron a toda velocidad del castillo hasta la fuente. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y el cielo se comenzaba a enrojecer por el atardecer, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban sus caras y haciéndose cómplice de esa travesura._

_-tienes toda la cara cubierta por chocolate, estas hecha un desastre enana-le dijo cuando acomodaba un poco de las negras hebras de cabello tras las orejas de la pelinegra, ella le devolvió la sonrisa divertida por las maldades._

_-¿y qué me dices tú?, tienes el pelo de dos colores, idiota-le dijo con la voz entrecortada_

_-tú tiene la culpa -le dijo mientras se aireaba la camisa-eres una pulga muy molesta_

_-tú empezaste con los insultos y hasta hora no paras-dijo un poco ofendida-eres una zanahoria insoportable, no sé cómo te aguanto_

_-yo debería preguntar por eso-el hecho su cabeza para atrás y la miró con intensidad desafiándola con los ojos, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella._

_-eres un Príncipe muy molesto. Apuesto que tardaras bastante en conseguir una esposa de verdad para que te siga el juego, hasta que algo nos delate-le respondió con una osca mirada de ofendida, mientras llevaba su mano en puño, en la que llevaba una bolsa con harina para tirarle en el pelo para luego mezclarlo con el chocolate dejando aun más desastroso el pelo naranjo._

_-¡ENANA…!-grito, lo que hizo a la chica salir corriendo mientras se carcajeaba. Entro en el laberinto para escabullirse, lo malo es que no sabía cómo salir, lo que hizo que rápidamente se encontrara con, el camino cerrado. Ichigo la siguió lo más cerca que pudo y se sonrió cuando entró en la curva donde no había salida. La tomó por la espalda y la aprisionó con sus brazos, uno en el blanquecino cuello y la otra mano en la cintura_

_-¿creíste salir ilesa?-revolvió sus cabellos en la mejillas ella, la chica se rio con más carcajadas carcajeo por las cosquillas. _

_-para, por favor…-estaba muy cansada por haber reído tanto. Él lo noto y aflojo su agarre luego le se sonrió triunfante por primera vez._

_-me…dejaste-tomo aire-toda pegoteada…idiota._

_-era la idea-se acercó a la mejilla derecha de la chica para sacar una manchas muy gruesas de la extraña pasta. Sin premeditárselo se volvió acercara la chica, ella lo miró y se perdió en sus orbes castañas. No se dio cómo, ni en qué segundo fue, pero fue un momento mágico; él se había perdido en la inconsciencia como ella e impulsados, quizás, por el momento rosaron levemente sus labios, un roce leve que los hizo apartarse rápidamente uno del otro sin comprenderse a sí mismos. Se estudiaron y ambos se vieron asustados y muy sorprendidos, pero fue él el primero en reaccionar._

_-es mejor que tome un baño…hace un poco de calor y la pasta comienza a picar…-se volteo para caminar_

_-esto…yo-titubeo por un instante-te sigo hasta la salida_

_-de…de acuerdo_

_Ambos caminaron silenciosos hasta el final del juego que ahora guardaba un gran secreto._

_Fin flashback_

Un largo suspiro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ella se veía cansada, no física sino mentalmente, debió haber dados unas cuantas vueltas dentro de sus pensamientos al igual que él, lo que le dio valor para seguir con lo que estaba.

-sabes…-se sintió estúpido y muy tonto por escudándose en su compromiso, pero no tenía otra manera de poder enfrentar la situación-la ceremonia de nuestro matrimonio falso se hará, como es tradición, en el gran salón, con todos las familias más respetables del reino…-ella lo miró fijo y muy extrañada. Él la ignoró para seguir su discurso.

-solo hay un inconveniente en el no nos hemos centrado-la indago con la mirada

-y… ¿cuál es ese supuesto inconveniente?-le pregunto con pesadumbres

-antes de salir de la ceremonia, debemos… besarnos-lanzó la bomba. Ella se paró y se puso las manos en la cintura; ¿le estaba viendo la cara de idiota?.

-eso es obvio-le dijo mordaz-dime de una vez ¡qué demonios quieres!-estaba que estallaba de los nervios.

-esto-y sin pensarlo demasiado la besó en los labios, ¿qué paso en ese segundo de duda e incertidumbre?; no lo sabía, pero ese instinto y esa imprudencia lo llevaron hasta esos labios suaves que hace siete días los anhelaba con desespero, deseaba saborearlos suavemente; y para su deleite eran más deslumbrantes y delirantes de los que se había imaginado que podían ser. Por su parte ella, se vio sorprendida por la reacción del peli naranjo; ¿cómo era posible que la estuviera besando de esa forma?, sin querer perdió todo el sentido y las protestas murieron en su pensamiento, había soñado tantas veces, desde aquel día, con su primer beso de verdad, porque aquel rose, sabía, que era solo eso un toque. Y ahí estaba con el mismo hombre responsable de ese acto, dejándola sin sentido y son poder de reacción.

Al principio no sabía qué hacer y movió, de forma un poco torpe, los labios lo que captó su compañero acariciándolos con un poco de ansias, pasaron los segundos y sin darse cuenta elevó sus brazos tras la cabeza del chico capturando su cuello y profundizando el suave contacto, al instante sintió como el posaba su mano derecha en la nuca y la otra en su cintura. De pronto la lengua del chico comenzó a inspeccionar dentro de su boca, sin querer, dio un saltito de sorpresa; el contacto no le desagrado y poco a poco se fue incorporando, aunque aun con torpeza, comenzó hacer lo mismo con su órgano gustativo en la boca de él, era; delicioso, divertido, delirante. Sintió que el corazón le latía dentro de toda su boca.

Ichigo la tomo con fuerza estaba gozando de aquellos segundos junto a ella, pese a no ser un experto en aquellas acciones, al parecer se podía manejar mejor que ella. En su perfume se olía su inocente inexperiencia, tan delicada. Disfrutó lo que más pudo con su contacto, y su mente se puso en blanco, con el placentero sabor que había comenzado a saborear por aquella gran estupidez, la mayor y más exquisita idiotez.

Lo inminente se presentó y la falta de aire se hizo latente en sus pulmones, separándose de forma pausada. Sus ojos permanecías cerrados hasta que sus brazos se aflojaron para darse un poco de aire entre ellos.

-es necesario estar practicando-Ichigo fue el primero en hablar, sin dejar de tomarla en los brazos

-supongo que tienes razón-que estaba diciendo, debía presentarse indignada y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero en ese momento, al parecer su corazón se apoderó de su razón-hay que presentar un buen papel-eso más que justificar el acto del chico fue para sí misma.

-es un buen punto-volvió a unir los labios con los de la chica.

Sabían que no estaba bien, sabían que sufrirían después. Por la cabeza de la pelinegra había miles de razones por las cuales no seguir en ese juego, que la llevarían a un abismo, que luego tendría que enfrentar ella sola. Y Él también lo hacía; lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, no permitiría que nadie se lo hiciera. Pero su deseo y el de ella, el que había visto hace unos segundos atrás en aquellas misteriosa orbes violetas, no le dieron el valor de negarse a darle algo que ambos deseaban. No tenía nada de malo experimentar una caricia tan natural, y que además, reafirmaría la veracidad de su relación. Aunque fuera falso, eran una pareja y eso era lo que hacían. Ambos corazones latieron con fuerzas, al ritmo de sus labios, ambos sabían que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero a ambos les faltó el valor para alejarse lo suficiente para no caer.

Las voces de las conciencias del peli naranjo y de la morena retumbaron en sus respectivas cabezas "si es un poco más que amistad, un algo que me atrae demasiado hacia ella, decía la voz de Ichigo. Hacía el, decía la voz de la peli negra. Junto a un sentimiento de pérdida cuando no estoy en su presencia, ¿Será algo parecido al amor?"

¿Qué tal?, esperaban más o menos… no sé, opinen ustedes. La última frase está inspirada en una película de corte comedia-romántica llamada "A lot like love (Muy parecido al amor)", es el film, de este corte, mi favorito, se los recomiendo. Bueno gracias por leer este fic, por seguirlo, por comentarlo y por agregarlo a sus favoritos es muy alentador. En fin…

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, no puedo dejar de mencionar ¡el capitulo 460 estuvo tan maravilloso, que casi muero de emoción, Tite avivó mis expectativas y me sorprendió con todo él capitulo, fue genial…xD! En fin estamos con una nueva actualización, considero este episodio clave, estamos en una etapa crucial. Así que no se lo pierdan

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo tite. "La Cenicienta" y la película "por siempre Cenicienta" tampoco me pertenecen y solo sirvieron de inspiración para este fic.

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 13

Por más que se lo imaginara jamás pensó que reaccionarían así. Pero luego de reflexionar un poco ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido analizar que la pequeña Kuchiki significaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar? Y como no, era obvio que sería así; la veían como una perfecta e indispensable esclava.

Soi Fong, lejos de la furia que espero de su parte, tomó asiento junto a la mesita de centro de la habitación de Rukia, y como si en un segundo hubiesen pasado miles de años, la edad se le reflejo en sus ojos; desesperados y atareados.

Rangiku no sabía qué hacer, por un momento pensó que esa mujer llena de resentimiento se pondría a gritar y a maldecir a los cielos las peores atrocidades que se pudiera imagina. En lugar de eso, había caído dificultosamente en el precario asiento de madera, haciéndola ver vulnera atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaba fuera de la habitación. Nell miró con pesar el semblante de su madre mientras Orihime se dirigía a su regazo empezando a sollozar al ver a la mujer "mano de Hierro" tan vulnerable que resultaba ser irreconocible. Hanantarou asomó levemente la cabeza interrogando con la mirada a la profesora que estaba parada a los pies de la cama. Sin poder soportar el desprecio que sentía por esas mujeres se retiró junto al joven de melena negra.

-lo siento, pero fue inevitable-dijo con pesar la rubia que se encaminaba junto al chico hacia el patio de la mansión para llevarse algunas cosas que habían ocultado cerca del bosque, un lugar que era secreto hasta hace un mes.

-fue culpa mía si hubiera resguardado mejor la salida ese hombre no habría podido irse con el chisme y…

-déjalo, lo que está hecho, hecho está. Aun siento los escalofríos por esas mujeres sin sentimientos

-qué paso…señorita.

-te lo contaré lo mejor que pueda.

_Flashback _

_Ese día había amanecido con tantas energías que le resultaba imposible creer que la noche anterior había terminado con las ropas de toda la lavandería. Mañana se cumpliría un mes desde la salida de Rukia de su cautiverio y se preguntaba que tal lo estaría pasando con su nueva vida, aunque sabía que esa circunstancia no duraría para siempre, sabía que ella no lo estaría pasando mal, estaría disfrutando en ser libre y mirar más allá de estas murallas. Aspiró la escancia mágica que dan los rayos de sol en invierno, y pese al frío, se animó a salir para terminar de limpiar la cocina._

_-señorita Matsumoto-le saludo el amable cochero, el había sido una persona muy importante en este secreto; siempre la ayudo en las tareas que ella necesitaba e incluso cubriéndola cuando tenía que hacer el cambio para empezar con las clases de canto para sus no tan deseadas alumnas en la sala._

_-¡hace un día maravilloso! espero que las señoras se les ocurra salir para ayudar a Hanantarou con la limpieza de la casa-le informó al cochero, este asintió mostrando su aceptación._

_-¿sabes?-Matsumoto lo miró con atención-tuve la oportunidad de ir a la ciudad ayer por la tarde y el anuncio del compromiso del Príncipe tiene a todo expectantes-le sonrió con satisfacción_

_-¡oh! ¡que buenas noticias son esas!-le respondió abriendo y ampliando sus ojos por las novedades_

_-aunque aún no se ha emitido ningún comunicado, todo el mundo espera las invitaciones_

_-¡eso es fantástico!-la rubia tomó una de las tazas del fregadero para secarla y guardarla. No podía aguantar ver la cara de su amiga. Pronto anunciarían su compromiso y su matrimonio. Se preguntaba si ella estaba disfrutando de esa posición. Rangiku Matsumoto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la morena junto al chico de naranjos cabellos se enamoraran perdidamente para que fuera feliz por siempre formando una familia maravillosa. La Rubia fantaseó por unos segundos hasta que vio aparecer a Hanantarou por la entrada de la cocina._

_-Buenos días; Señor Ukitake, Señorita Matsumoto-saludó amable a los presentes-acabo de mandar el desayuno a nuestro prisionero, está más hostil que nunca, casi me hecho de la bodega._

_-como no lo iba a estar si disminuiste sus proporciones de calorías extras en las cuatro comidas del día-dijo el cochero con simpatía, carcajeándose seguido por los demás._

_-¡me olvidaba! Señor Ukitake debe preparar el coche. Al parecer las señoras harán un viaje a la ciudad esta mañana._

_-entonces debemos prepara y llevarles el desayuna ¡ya!-La profesora comenzó a manipular los alimentos, Hanatarou tomó el resto de la loza y Ukitake se encaminó al establo para preparar el carruaje._

_Cuando todo estuvo listo Hanantarou subió para llevar la primera comida del día a las mujeres. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero se sorprendió con las palabras frías de Soi Fong._

_-¿cuando vuelve Rukia?-preguntó agresiva la mujer desde el fonde de sus aposentos_

_-no...no lo sé-dijo inseguro-aún no se recupera de la gripe._

_-quiero que se recupere. Me tienes harta-le espeto mientras le hechaba la leche al café sobre su regazó_

_-aun hay riesgos a que contagie a la gente-intentó defenderse_

_-si se muere, nos traerá muchos problemas. ¡Vete! No te quiero de miron-gritó con la mayor agresividad y veneno que fue capaz de fabricar desde sus labios._

_El chico se marchó, intentando pasar por alto cada una de ofensivas palabras de su jefa._

_La mujer dentro tomó el té caliente mientras soplaba el hervor del agua. Aun rondaba en su cabeza una pequeña nota que había hallado a la entrada de la mansión con su nombre, intentando encontrar una explicación coherente a sus pensamientos extendió la nota que había dejado sobre su velador derecho._

_Tus empleado te mienten y la chica de corta estatura realmente goza de una salud estupenda. Si quieres más detalles ve a la ciudad a las doce del día nos vemos frente al castillo del Rey._

_O._

_Arrugó la nota con fuerza, odiaba recibir órdenes sin importar que provinieran del mismo Rey._

_Tan pronto terminó el desayuno se preparó para salir, aprovecharía para tener una cita con una chica que había conocido gracias a su último parido. Es mujer era su última esperanza para tener noticas de los planes del Príncipe. ¡Como deseaba que su hija lo conociera y se enamoraran lo antes posible¡. Sumida en estos pensamientos, animó a sus hijas para que se alistaran y se arreglaran lo mejor y antes posible para esta ocasión. Las salidas a la ciudad muchas veces no eran tan estimulantes pero esta vez sí lo era._

_Ya fuera de la mansión, la mujer de corta melena se comenzó a poner nerviosa. Mientras los galopes del caballo se oían dentro del carro, sus hijas la miraban extrañadas, ella les restó importancia y se puso a mirar de forma detallada el paisaje del camino. No demoraron en llegar, una hora aproximadamente. _

_Salieron del carro alrededor de las 11:30am. Soi Fong les dio un poco de dinero a sus hijas y le ordenó a Ukitake que fuera a comprar unos encargos para la comida, luego les informó que se volverían a encontrar a la una en punto en el mismo lugar. Se separaron yendo cada uno por lo suyo. _

_Ansiosa como estaba la mayor de las mujeres no pudo evitar dirigirse al lugar que se apuntaba en la nota que empuñaba en la mano. Los guantes verdes aterciopelados que se ceñían a sus mano casi temblaban ante la expectación. Impaciente volvió a leer la nota._

_-a las doce-murmuro, estaba enfrente de las enormes puertas, pero no vio a nadie alrededor._

_-pss...-un hombre cubierto por una capa de color negro la llamó en una esquina. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó con las mano en puño, si alguien quería hacerle algún daño no dudaría en gritar y darle unos cuantos golpes que sabía que le dolerían._

_El hombre era alto y robusto, miró para ver que lo seguían, y en la esquina resguardados de la vista de todo quien pudiera aproximarse, la llevó a un oscuro pasillo. Soi Fong comenzó a desconfiar, pero la curiosidad y la expectación le impidieron alejarse._

_-¿qué quieres?-le pregunto de forma hosca._

_-soy yo, no haga nada-el hombre se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver su brillante y redonda calva_

_-¡¿Oumaeda?-le gritó exaltada-¿qué haces aquí? Hace mucho que no te veía, huiste de tu deber ¡holgazán!- Ella comenzó a acusarlo mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

_-shhh…-le dijo con la mano. No grite-A regañadientes ella calló-es cierto, no miento. Sus empleados le han estado mintiendo y su "empleadita" no está enferma_

_-¿de qué me estás hablando?-le preguntó entre incrédula y suspicaz_

_-primero tendrá que pagar para saber-la atajó para agarrar lo que él consideraba justo_

_-está bien-le dio una bolsa con diez piezas de oro-¡habla!- le ordenó al instante_

_-sus criados me mantuvieron cautivo durante un mes...por su culpa mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo …-comenzó hacer pucheros._

_-¡sigue con lo que nos convoca, inútil!-le gritó_

_-pude salir gracias a que ese torpe de Hanatarou dejaba floja la puerta y durante la noche de hace dos días logre salir para darle esa nota. No debía levantar sospechas, así que decidí que esta mañana me reuniría con usted y saldría. Por cierto no pienso volver a ser empleado esta es mi último acto de lealtad…-Soi Fong lo miró casi incrédula de que ideara ese plan tan complejo con ese reducido cerebro, supuso que la desesperación hace funcionar el cerebro con mayor eficacia._

_-centrateo-le ordenó la mujer_

_-sí,sí…asi que esta mañana escape sin que se dieran cuenta._

_-¿por que habrán hecho todo eso?-se preguntó pensativa_

_-Cuando me ataron era todo muy borroso…pero lo que oí fue que la morena enana se fue o la secuestraron o algo así._

_-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó con extrema violencia -me estás diciendo que Rukia ya no me sirve a MÍ-se exsaltó tirando de las ropas del hombre_

_-no lo sé, pero parece que la vez que la maestra se enfermó todo fue un caos y se fugo o algo-le dijo intentando tranquilizarla._

_-si no tienes nada más que escupir vete-le ordenó_

_-adiós, adiós-se fue corriendo por donde habían llegado, contando sus nuevas monedas._

"_será posible" se dijo irritada ante esas palabras. Lo primero que haría sería interrogar a esos estúpidos, les sacaría como fuera la información._

_Para su mala suerte había citas para esa tarde que no podía postergar mientras estaba en la ciudad._

_Cuando volvió al lugar de reunión, vio llegar a sus hijas y juntas subieron al carruaje para dirigirse a la cita con uno de sus contactos que tenía noticias que quería discutir._

_Una mujer con un vestido subido hasta su cuello con una sola diadema de adorno, se acercó con paso pausado y pulcro hasta el carruaje donde la recibió Soi Fong._

_-Señorita Nanao-dijo la viuda de Kuchiki para dirigirse a la inalterable mujer._

_-llegas un poco tarde-le respondió al tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas y cargaba ferozmente una especie de libro en su mano_

_-no, es la hora exacta que acordamos-le respondió con indiferencia al tiempo que se adentraban al carruaje. Dentro la saludaron Nell y Orihime; La primera indiferente la otra eufórica. El carruaje comenzó de nuevo su camino y se adentró en las grandes puertas del castillo Kurosaki._

_- bien que novedades me puedes contar-se adelantó Soi fong, haciendo hincapié a sus deseos_

_-primero llegamos al castillo, luego discutimos. Detesto hacerlo discutir estos asuntos sin una taza de té-Soi fong respetó su decisión y no intervino hasta que llegaron al palacio._

_El carruaje se paseo por el jardín hasta llegar a la parte trasera del castillo, donde yacía una linda mesa de té juntó a unos pasteles. Las mujeres quedaron impactadas al ver de día ese espectacular lugar. Con la boca abierta se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la mujer que les había invitado._

_-no se preocupen; el Rey y sus hijos salieron de picnic. Me dejaron a cargo de todas las citas y no se molestará por esta reunión. El Rey Kurosaki está al tanto de todo- Les informó la morena mientras elevaba el té a sus labios. Las mujeres imitaron su accionar atónitas._

_-señora Nanao…-_

_-señorita-interrumpió la mujer_

_-señorita… ¿cómo ha estado el Príncipe Kurosaki?-preguntó con la desesperación dibujada en el rostro la chica de cabellos castaños._

_-¿el Príncipe Kurosaki…?-la mujer rió entre dientes cuando deslizaba la taza para responder-el heredero del Rey se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, yo diría mejor que nunca- El rostro de satisfacción de la chica no se hizo esperar, mientras su hermana oía con gran seriedad cada palabra de la mujer frente a ellas, eso no le daba una buena espina._

_-¿en serio?-dijo Soi Fong-¿y a qué se debe todo aquello?-preguntó con suspicacia._

_-acaso no lo saben…-trató de hacerse la sorprendida. Nanao sabía que ellas estaban allí solo por aquel propósito, tomó un nuevo sorbo de infusión de su tasa mientras las otras damas no podían tragar ni una gota de agua._

_El calor se pegó a la sombrilla y un frío viento se caló por la mesa, meciendo el pulcro mantel de esta._

_-el Rey ya tiene todo listo-Orihime y su madre no aguantaban la ansiedad de las noticias-a preparado todo para la noche del sábado._

_-no he recibido ninguna invitación aún-dijo Soi Fong un tanto ofendida_

_-es cierto, el señor que nos deja el correo no ha dejado nada de parte de la corona-acotó la chica de ojos castaños, eso porque era ella la que, sin expecion, esperaba todas las mañanas el correo con la esperanza de alguna invitación._

_-no creo que se olvide ustedes, después de todo el duque Kuchiki era una Persona muy estimada entre la realeza-las dos mujeres les brillaban lo ojos ante tal confesión, pero Nell se mantenía a la defensiva._

_-entonces puede ser que…-intervino de nuevo Soi Fong_

_-no hay duda de eso-la atajó Nanao viendo la alegre cara de la mujer para observar a la hija quienes intercambiaban sus mirada aprisionándose sus manos la una a la otra._

_-el Príncipe Kurosaki se comprometerá-dijo expectante Orihime, a lo que Nanao asintió mientras bajaba la taza_

_-contig…-comenzó a mencionar Soi fong_

_-con la señorita Kido, Hisana Kido-dijo Nanao interrumpiendo la frase al tiempo que observaba cada movimiento de las mujeres. Estas se transformaron de la euforia a la desesperaciónen una fracción de un segundo. Nell miró con enfado a la mujer que aun bebía el té. Esa mujer solo quería refregarles aquello en la cara pensó._

_-me retiro. Adiós señorita Nanao-dijo la chica de cabello verde y se dirigió al carruaje que estaba esperando paciente por el regreso de las mujeres. Nadie tuvo la intención de detenerla._

_-¿qué?-preguntaron a la vez madre e hija. No cabían en si por la indignación. El pez gordo se comprometía, pero no con Orihime. _

_-debe ser un error, no puede…el debía…-entre pensamientos y palabras se deslucía la mujer de melena._

_-ma…ma..-estaba sollozando Orihime, a lo que Soi Fong la acarició y se dirigió a la mujer frente a ellas._

_-debe ser un error nadie conoce a esa mujer. Me estas mintiendo-dijo enfrentando a la chica de reservado vestido._

_-¿por que he de mentirte? no tengo ni el deber, ni las ganas de perder mi tiempo-le respondió seria-me reuní contigo por el aprecio que le tuve la duque. Pero ya veo cuales eran tus intenciones. _

_No dijo ninguna palabra ante este comentario. Incorporándose de nuevo intento sacar mayor información._

_-y esa "señorita" ¿de donde es? ¿Y qué hace?-la interrogo-eso si es que existe. Nanao la miró seria sin inmutarse_

_-al parecer el príncipe la conoció en el baile, no sé qué pasó entre ellos pero tal parece que fue amor a primera vista y él sin perder tiempo le propuso matrimonio en el mismo instante-los sollozos de la chica en los brazos de la mujer con melena se hicieron más fuertes y el odio en el rostro de Soi fong también-sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiera siquiera cuestionarlo. La trajo a vivir aquí. Hace un mes que se hospeda entre nosotros.-le dijo con gran sorpresa. Soi fong también abrió los ojos de sobremanera, ¿qué le estaba diciendo esa mujer?, que la novia vivía con su novio y no cualquier novio, el mismísimo Príncipe._

_-pero eso no es legal_

_- al rey no le importa. Mientras no duerman juntos, no tiene mucha reelevacia-le respondió Nanao_

_-¿y a qué se debe tanto revuelo?-preguntó suspicacia_

_-si mal no recuerdo ella, la señorita Hisana Kido, vivía con sus tíos en un reino muy retirado de estas tierras. Por ello el Príncipe le impidió irse y le pidió que viniera a vivir aquí, después de todo había mucho espacio. El rey no dudo en dar su bendición y autorización-la chica de gafas miró a las dos mujeres con extrañeza. Orihime gemía, e incluso hipaba de tanto llorar. "después de todo pensaba en ser Princesa es normal teniendo a una madre como ella" pensó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro._

_Un tanto lejos de aquell sitio, Nell estaba reclinada en el asiento del carruaje con vista a la ventana trasera de este, vio por la ventana todo el lugar, la vista era hermosa no podía negarlo, disfrutaba justo del panorama del laberinto y un poco más lejos distinguió la fuente. Se veía un jardín muy bien cuidado. Luego pensó en la decepción de su madre y hermana, eso lo veía venir pero no quería ser ella la que las bajara de la nube, sin duda se dieron un fuerte golpe._

_De pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, vio a dos figuras que corrían una tras la otra, intentó fijar su vista para verlas mejor pero no lograba distinguir más que; una era alta y de complexión masculina y la otra pequeña que parecía más una mujer. La más alta de cabello claro y la otra cabello oscuro. Siguió las acciones y vio como se temaban de la mano mientras corrían, él la sobrepasaba y ella para no perder ventaja lo empujó haciendo que ambos cayeran. Con pequeñas carcajadas ambos se tumbaban en el césped "yo he oído antes ese tono de voz" pensó. Luego de forma lenta se comenzaban a besar. Nell abrió los ojos de sobremanera y tapo su boca para evitar ser vista u oída, pero solo logró sentir su propia respiración dentro del carruaje. Después, la mujer le daba un golpe en el estomago al chico y salía corriendo, él se retorció ante el golpe y la fue a buscar desapareciendo de nuevo de su vista sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dio cuenta que eran los futuros esposos reales, se veían realmente enamorados y se divertían. La tristeza ante esta confirmación aumentaba, pues se sintió abatida. También le hubiera gustado combatir como una doncella más del reino, pero eso había termina sin siquiera haber empezado para ella porque la primera batalla estaba perdida; Oihime era la primera en la lista de su madre y esa certeza le dolió._

_Irrumpiendo de nuevo en sus pensamientos llegaron su hermana y su madre, traían una mirada triste, herido y furiosa. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, su madre le relató lo acontecido mientras no estaba. Así confirmó lo que había visto, no pensó que fuera necesario contarles lo que vio, era como echarle más sal a la herida y eso no era bueno para ninguna de las dos._

_Pese al impacto de este hecho Soi Fong volvió a pensar en el encuentro del medio día._

"_Traidores, malditos traidores", pensó con furia._

_Apenas llegaron a la puerta de entrada la mayor de las damas se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cocina hasta llegar a la habitación de Rukia, tras ella iban sus dos hijas estupefactas ante la reacción de su madre, la siguieron hasta que ella fue más rápida y las perdió en el camino. Se detuvieron frente al cuarto y oyeron una conversación que no pensaron oír. Se asombraron de una forma que ni ellas lo creyeron cuando se miraron una a la otra. La voz que discutía con su madre no era de Rukia ¡era Rangiku, su profesora!._

_-¿dónde está?-preguntó Soi Fong con frialdad_

_-lejos de aquí-le respondió Rangiku_

_-no me hagas perder la paciencia_

_-no sé dónde encontrarla, solo la ayude a que huyera de aquí y a que no la descubrieras_

_-Pero no te salió como querías, me enteré antes_

_-es una lástima. Pero creo que ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí_

_-¡son unos malditos traidores, sin honor!_

_-¡mira quien reclama por honor!, ¡fuiste la peor madrastra que alguien pudo haber tenido jamás! Se supone que debías velar por ella. Yo desde hace mucho tiempo que cuido a esa criatura, ¡es una amiga casi una hermana para mí!_

_-demás está decirte que estas despedida-intentó ser sarcástica_

_-despedida, ¡yo renuncio!-Rangiku se quitó el paño de la cabeza y lo tiró. Vió al chico de melena y salió a su encuentro_

_Soi fong todo el tiempo mantuvo su compostura manteniendo los estribos, se sentó en la silla y sus hijas entraron a la habitación. Su madre estaba derrotada y cansada tantas malas noticias en un día no podían ser posible._

_Fin flashback_

-entonces descubrió que la traicionamos y que la señorita Rukia se fue. Tendremos que salir

-así es mejor. Hay que avisarle al señor Ukitake. También tendrá que marcharse, no creo que lo quiera sabiendo lo apegado que era con Rukia.

-¿y qué cree que hará la señora?

-me temo que vaya a buscar a Rukia. Sé que es capaz de atarla a una cadena para que no se escape

-entonces…-

-Hay que advertirla y rápido-Rangiku miró al chico angustiada, sabía que Soi Fong estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho más. Lo que también temía era que descubriera que Rukia era la prometida del Príncipe, al parecer veía a estos dos problemas como algo por separado y no que se entremezclaban. Debían ir por Rukia cuidarla y advertirle, lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Lejos de los confines del castillo del reino, o eso críean ellos, el par de traidores ,a paso lento, recorrían por los desérticos terrenos del reino que pertenecía a los Kurosaki. No había prisa por llegar a su destino pero el hambre y la sed que resecaban sus labios y sus ganas de seguir hacia que esta fuera su prioridad. En medio de esta adversa situación avanzaban en la noche que iluminaba la luna, no querían acampar eso les haría perder la conciencia y sin nada en el estomaga ni fuerzas, hacían de esta alternativa un destino sin retorno. Pero la suerte pareció estar de su lado esa noche, pues sin proponérselo esa madrugada de miercoles llegaron a la ciudad.

Gin y Aizen bajaron del carruaje cubriendo sus ropas, y sus cabellos. Había pasado apenas un mes tras su condena y por lo mismo debían ser cuidadosos. Recorrieron el mercado, no sabían la hora pero sospechaba que era un poco más de las seis de la mañana. De qué día tampoco tenían la certeza. Lo mejor de haber matado a los soldados eran las ropas y un poco de dinero en las prendas. Tratando de parecer normales compraron un poco de pan y una frutas que devoraron en el carro que mancharon con un poco de barro para borrar el escudo real. Mientras permanecían dentro, unos rumores de voces fuertes se oyeron desde adentro, y sin poder evitarlo las comenzaron a oír.

-te digo que va ser el sábado

Eran las mujeres del pueblo que cuchichiaban

-este sábado, pero es muy pronto

-lo sé pero es el acontecimiento más importante en mucho tiempo

-pero si recién estamos a miércoles

-sí, pero este compromiso está preparado desde hace más de un mes

-¡¿qué rayos es eso?-interrumpió Gin, pero se detuvo al ver a Aizen mientras le decía que guardará silencio, al mismo tiempo que ponía los oídos en alerta y la mirada se concentraban en el rostro de la voces de afuera.

-te digo que por fin el príncipe Kurosaki se compromete en matrimonio

-¡no me lo creo!

-¡créelo! Y es más, al parecer la muchacha es una completa desconocida. De una lugar muy muy lejano, pero nadie se lo traga

-dicen que es una ratita que recogieron-dijo la mujer en susurros

-¡no, eso no es posible!

-para que te enteres.

-eso no se puede permitir que una cualquiera…

-¿oíste Gin?, esta es nuestra oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca-Ichimaru lo miró impactado, no podía creer la suerte de este hombre.

-pero ¿si esos rumores son ciertos? ¿De qué serviría ese matrimonio? sería inválido

-vamos Gin, si logramos confirmar esa historia, todo saldrá a nuestro favor y la ruina de este reino se hará en un dos por tres ¿no te parece estupendo?-le devolvió una sonrisa cautivante y segura, si confirmabn la historia sería fácil alzar el pueblo contra ellos para desprestigiarlos.

-por supuesto-una sonrisa complice se dibujo en el rostro del chico de cabello grís, en apoyo a su compañero.

-encontrarla, no creo que sea problema-la sórdida risa del castaño comenzó a retumbar las paredes del carruaje. Los planes podían estar tomando una mejor dirección de la que ellos pensaban.

-no puedo, no puedo creerlo-dijo Rukia un estupefacta ante el pensamiento

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ichigo al ver su rostro

-hoy es jueves

-¿y qué hay con eso?

-se supone que el sábado nos comprometemos en matrimonio

-¿en serio?-preguntó sorprendido recibiendo una patada en su rostro en respuestas. Estaban sentados en una especie de mantel adornado de fresas bajo un árbol. Se encontraban frente a frente, Rukia se hallaba entre las piernas de Ichigo, sentada de lado, mientras él mantenía sus rodillas flectadas a su alredor. Pero con el movimiento rápido de Rukia se estiró por el golpe y ella se levantó.

-¿cómo no te habías dado cuenta? ¿para qué crees que comenzó a enviar las invitaciones tu padre?-la morena se cruzó de brazos.

-pero ¡qué importancia tiene eso ahora!, todo irá de acuerdo al plan que trazamos no creo que haya muchos problemas-se mantuvo en el suelo con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo más seria mirando a lo lejos, perdida entre el paisaje.

-no tienes por qué. Si algo sale mal haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que no seas perjudicada-el chico se levanto con las manos relajadas a los lado. Ella se volteó para observarlo. Vio sus ojos seguros de sí mismo y supo que cumpliría su promesa.

-eres un idiota-le dijo con el paso lento acercándose

-no tienes…-pero fue acallado con sus beso. Ya se hacía costumbre que lo besara, y no podía decir que lo aburriera; sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos. Le cubrió con sus brazos y se mantuvieron así por un rato. No querían admitirlo, pero les encantaba pasar el tiempo juntos. Cuando terminaban sus actividades o no tenían nada que hacer, se reunían y jugaban a cualquier cosa. Esa cercanía se estaba haciendo peligrosa y lo sabían, pero no podían evitarlo. El problema se presentaría cuando tuvieran que separarse, lo que a corto o largo plazo era inevitable.

-Rukia…-

-ojalá que cuando nos separemos podramos mantener el contacto-Rukia interrumpió deliberadamente a Ichigo- Me gustaría mantener nuestra amistad por muchos años. ¡No! se hace tarde vamos al castillo tu padre debe estar muy enojado, vamos a llegar casi diez minutos retrasados para la cena, ¡vamos!-Rukia lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo arrastrando al castillo

"-Rukia que tal si olvidamos todo esto y nos casamos en serio" eso era lo que diría cuando la chica lo interrumpió. Tal vez era un riesgo, tal vez no eran compatibles de verdad, tal vez no fueran felices. Pero quería asumir el riesgo. Pero justo lo interrumpió, a lo mejor ella no estaba preparada, a lo mejor ella no quiere asumir el riesgo o tal vez ella no lo quiere como él la estaba empezando a adorar "qué quieres tú, Rukia".

Por un segundo pensó que él iba a cambiarlo todo, por un segundo sintió pánico y lo interrumpió de forma deliberada. No quería oír lo que le iba a decir. Ese mal presentimiento en su pecho le decía que algo malo se iba a presentar. Qué tal si él se quisiera deshacer de ella. De acuerdo, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero ¿qué hace él cuando trabaja? tal vez encontró alguna chica que ame y rompiera el falso compromiso. "soy una masoquista" era mejor que se deshiciera de ella ahora que después, cuando el cariño, ese extraño sentimiento creciera más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no podía, no tenía el valor ni la voluntad necesaria para dejarlo. "miedo" por primera vez sintió miedo de perderlo. "¿qué puedo hacer?, sé que es extraño pero siento que nunca podré separarme de él, que debo hacer" con esos pensamientos entraron al castillos para ser recibidos por Isshin con un enérgico abrazo a la peli negra, una patada a su hijo y la continuación de las eternas discusiones familiares.

-supiste lo que pasó.

-no que pasó

-la viuda de Kuchiki se quedó sin empleados

-¡¿qué?

-lo que te estoy diciendo

-en serio-otra señora se incorporó

-¡¿y qué escuchaste?

-bueno, tal parece que una de sus más antiguas criadas se escapó por sus malos tratos

-¡no me lo pudo creer!

-y no es todo, tal parece que la está buscando desesperadamente

-¡no me digas!

-si les digo, la muchacha nunca había salido de la ciudad y al parecer está perdida…y…

-¿oíste eso?-le interrogó Aizen a su compañero cubierto por su capa mientras paseaban por el mercado de la ciudad

-¿qué tenemos que ver con eso?-preguntó el de ojos rasgados

-todo. ¿te has puesto a pensar si esa mujer de la que hablan puede ser la misteriosa novia del Principe Kurosaki?

-cómo..no puedo…

-siempre cabe la posibilidad. No llegué a ser el mejor consejero por comprobaciones, siempre por especulaciones, y corrigime si me equivoco, nunca erre en ninguna definición hasta antes de ser el consejero de los Kurosaki

-si es cierto-lo miró expectante Gin

-tengo una intuición envidiable, y créeme que me lo han dicho

-¿quien más que yo puede confirmarlo?.

-esa mujer debe ser la ratita novia del Principe. Vamos rápido hay una visita que debemos hacer.

Gin y Aizen se fueron en busca del carruaje, tenían una urgente visita que hacer.

-Madre, madre-llamó con urgencia la voz de Nell

-espéreme unos segundo-Nell se adentro al castillo en busca de Soi Fong. Durante la tarde de ayer todos los empleados habían abandonado la mansión, todos temían ser involucrados en la huida de la morena y no querían correr el riesgo. Así que todos tomaron sus pertenecían y huyeron sin recibir un pieza de plata por sus servicios.

-¡madre!-dijo jadeante cuando vio a Soi Fong en la cocina, estaba intentando suplir la falta de empleados. Menos mal que la búsqueda de la morena ya estaba en marcha, para traerla de vuelta y que se encargara de la pocilga donde estaba. Había contactado con una amigas en la ciudad para que la ayudaran a encontrarla, pero de eso solo habían pasado una horas.

-¿qué quieres?, no ves que estoy ocupada-bramó a la chica de ojos verdes.

-hay unos hombres que desean hablar contigo

-no tenemos comida para darles, diles que se vayan

-tal parece que no quieren comida…

-así es-los hombres entraron a la cocina sin permiso

-¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Fuera!-Soi fong se puso a la defensiva-¿o quieren que los eche a patadas?

-no es para alterase, solo queremos hablarle de un negocio que le puede interesar. ¿No es eso cierto, Gin?-Aizen se sacó su capucha al igual que Ichimaru reverenciaron a las damas frente a ellos-le prometo que no se va arrepentir-un frío brillo en los ojos transmitió a la mujer frente a él. Ella le correspondió la mirada y supo que aquel hombre sabía de lo que hablaba.

¿Qué tal?, los cabos sueltos se están atando y más enredos y tormentos en curso, este capítulo es el silencio antes la tormenta bueno eso creo. Cualquier consulta, comentario, pueden escribirme.

Gracias por seguir el fic, y que bueno que les guste.

Se cuidan y Nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, tardé un poco más de lo que pensaba pero al fin lo terminé. Ufff… un capitulo intenso, y a mi gusto emocionante, ojala les guste.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco son de mi propiedad el que el cuento de "la Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" solo sirvieron de inspiración para crear esta historia.

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 14

-te escucho-espetó Soi Fong con una mirada fría y calculadora al tiempo que se deslizaba por el umbral de la cocina que daba a la sala. Los hombres la siguieron junto a Nell, quien no les quitaba los ojos encima.

-mi nombre es Sousuke Aizen y este es mi compañero Gin-apuntó a Ichimaru quien dio una inclinación de cabeza ante la presentación, la morena posó sus ojos sobre el individuo de cabello gris para luego volverlo sobre Aizen para intentar descubrir la naturaleza de esa visita

-tomen asiento-ella se sentó en lentamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras ellos se posaban en otros frente al de la mujer. Nell siguió al grupo un poco rezagada.

-he escuchado…-comenzó Sousuke con su particular retórica-que sus empleados la han abandonado-Sousuke no soporto estar quieto y volvió a levantarse

-a sí es-dijo Soi Fong asintiendo y cerrando los ojos

-…también-el castaño se paseó desde el centro de la sala hasta el enorme ventanal que iluminaba de forma tenue el salón-he oído que una de sus criadas más antiguas y queridas ha huido, lo que sería la causante esa rebelión

-a excepción de "querida", en lo demás no se equivoca-se mantuvo cautelosa.

-pero…-río un poco el castaño manteniendo su postura-no le parece irónico…no me lo puedo creer

-¿que está tratando de decir?-se levantó un poco de la silla, Soi Fong alzó un poco más su voz- hable

-es tan estúpido…-Aizen se volvió para mirarla y se tapó con su brazo su sonrisa burlona- que no creo que desee oírlo

-de que esta usted hablando. Si esta aquí es para esto, hable-dijo exaltada

-al siguiente día que…su criada desapareció, la prometida del Príncipe Kurosaki apareció. ¿No cree, que es una gran coincidencia?

-qué trata usted de decir, no puede ser que una criada se haga pasar por una…

Pero los ojos de Nell se abrieron asombrados ante la revelación de esas palabras, por su cabeza pasó lo de la noche del baile.

Había estado siguiendo a esa chica con la que bailaba el heredero de la corona, la intentó identificar hasta este momento… "no puede ser", pensó. Nunca logró ver su rostro, solo pudo observar su espalda cuando recogió el conejo y cuando la joven se giró, tuvo que esconderse entre los arbustos. Pero algo en ella le decía que la conocía.

Luego los recuerdo fueron cayendo en picada; La voz de la chica que estaba con el Príncipe en el castillo, la forma que se movía, como bailaba, como caminaba. Todo hizo que sus sospechas con respecto a esa figura, las que había creado sin tener demasiados fundamentos, que pensó eran parte de su mente… "el nombre de esa doncella, la supuesta novia…Hisana…Hisana" el recuerdo de la voz de Nanao retumbaron como tambores en la mente de la muchacha de cabellera verde.

La revelación de sus pensamientos la dejaron sin aliento, intuía que esa menuda mujer algún día iba a causar la desgracia de su vida y la de su familia, pero nunca pensó que fuera de esta manera.

-¡Madre!-gritó casi de improviso y fijó la mirada en los ojos oscuros de su progenitora.

-es ella…-articulo lentamente, mientras en los labios de Aizen se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. No estaba seguro del poder de sus especulaciones pero, por lo menos, plantar la semilla de la sospecha era un gran triunfo.

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó cautelosa

-Hisana…Hisana-volvió a decir

-no te entiendo

-Hisana, es Rukia-finalizó con gran seguridad en su voz, pero con el rostro llenó de preocupación-HIsana era el nombre de la madre de Rukia, la esposa del duque.

Soi fong la miró con la cara estupefacta sin mover un musculo por unos segundos, hasta que se obligó a respirar, la que se hizo más fuerte acorde pasaban los segundos.

-no puede…ser…maldita rata-salió como un siseo en los últimos insultos.

-¿no es una gran coincidencia?-dijo con su pacifica voz el hombre de cabello castaño-esa mujer es una simple criadita…

-me las paga-dijo como si ignorara las palabras de Aizen

-ahora que sabemos el rumbo de nuestros horizontes-dio una calculadora mirada a los ojos de Soi Fong quien lo miró inmutable y seria-no le parece el momento ideal para hacer un trato-él le enseño su mano y se la ofreció, para sellar su compromiso

-cuente conmigo, no se arrepentirá-La morena le devolvió la mano sellando el pacto. Gin miró todo el tiempo con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba era imposible para cualquier persona, que no lo conociera como él, aguantar el encanto de ese hombre; siempre conseguía lo que quería. Bueno…casi todo.

Era sábado e Ichigo intentó por todos los medio hablar con ella. Y con todos los medios que se le ocurrieron evitó la conversación, desde la misma tarde del jueves; cuando tuvo el impulso de detenerlo.

Este era el día que había esperado, y que ahora lo único que deseaba era que acabase. Por otro lado la tradición decía que los novios no podían verse hasta que la ceremonia de compromiso terminara. Sin embargo, al príncipe no lo habían instruido para que siguiera las reglas. Recordó como había golpeado la puerta hasta hacerla despertarse durante la madrugada, no abrió y le vociferó lo inoportuno e insoportable que podía llegar a ser, se fue derrotado. Luego, durante la mañana, intentó subir por su ventana, a lo que ella cerró y reafirmo con un palo cruzado para no abrirla y desde adentro le gritó "¡idiota!". A su favor, lo cazó Isshin para lloriquearle lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hijo estuviera tan ansioso por adelantar su la luna de miel, a lo que el chico lo golpeo con todas sus fuerza para dejarlo solo en el piso. Después que el rey se vio recuperado de ese primer round, gritó con una brillante sonrisa que protegería a su tercera hija hasta que fuera el momento.

Pero la locura no paró allí. Al término del almuerzo, al que fueron obligados a comer por separados, Ichigo la fue a buscarla hasta el baño; donde se estaba dando un relajante baño de tina, pero a él no le importó y le gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta que necesitaban hablar. Pero antes de la segunda frase ella le grito "qué demonios estás haciendo" y le arrojó un balde de agua muy fría, y luego el mismo el balde. Con tanto ruido llegaron las princesas y lo llevaron fuera del cuarto. Durante la tarde la intentó abordarla en el laberinto donde había decidido pasar la tarde, pero presintiendo lo que su amigo estaba tramando e hiciera cualquier cosa se subió a uno de los árboles, el más alto, por lo que no pudo divisarla y se retiró luego de esperar por más de dos horas.

"Ha sido un día duro. Además qué importancia tiene hablar antes o después de la ceremonia de compromiso, después de todo es una falsedad, una estafa" Dio un resoplido mientras le arreglaban el cabello. Era lo primero antes de ponerse el vestido y un dilema mirarlo e imaginarse en el, sabía que no era de novia, pero el primer paso antes de ello. Sin querer le dio tanto significado a esa fecha y a esa vestido, tenía el poder de hacerle sentir una estafadora, mentirosa y una idiota. Sí, una idiota. ¿Por qué no se había negado ayudar al imbécil que salvó en lago? Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena, "porque es mi amigo" se respondió. Dio otro amplio soplido mientras lo miraba; era de color verde oscuro con detalles dorados, mangas amplias y de cuello redondo enmarcado con dorado, se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta su cintura y se ampliaba hasta el suelo dejando una sutil cola tras sus pies. Le pusieron un discreto broche dorado en forma de media luna en el cabello acabando con su peinado; su cabello iba recogido en la parte de atrás dejando unas mechas que enmarcaban su rostro junto al de en medio de su rostro.

"¿cómo me permití llegar hasta aquí?"Pensaba, pero un fuerte latido en su corazón le daba la respuesta. Su rostro palideció ante todo lo que su cabeza y su corazón le estaban manifestando.

"No puede ser, no puede" Intentó negarlo con toda la convicción que fue capaz de controlar "Esto no me puede estar pasando" Pero la sonrisa de esa mirada cuando le hablaba, cuando le discutían, cuando jugaban, cuando lo golpeaba, cuando simplemente se sentaban a ver el atardecer en los confines del jardín, cuando sus labios tocaban los suyos haciéndola sentir única…no podía dejar de negárselo más.

La voz de la criada la llamó para que le pudiera poner el corsé del vestido. Sumida en sus pensamientos, con movimientos lentos se levantó y subió los brazos. La mujer le puso el vestido que le hacían lucir como una bella princesa. Luego le comenzaron a maquillar su rostro, no fue un maquillaje sobre cargado, por el contrario, lo más natural posible, como lo había pedido la peli negra. Cuando la mujer terminó, Rukia se miró en el espejo y vio su reflejo. Cuando poso los ojos sobre aquella imagen, se vio a sí misma, pero no de la misma forma; sus ojos brillaban diferentes y sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sin querer una sonrisa que no había visto en ella se posó en sus labios.

-esta lista. En uno minutos más tendrá que bajar para comenzar con la ceremonia

-de acuerdo-la mujer se retiró dejando a la chica con sus pensamientos y su espera. Rukia espero paciente de pie. Volvió su vista a la noche que se avecinaba. Era hermoso ver esa imagen de ese modo con ese nuevo pensamiento, con ese nuevo sentimiento reconocido.

Los pies no paraban de caminar de un lado a otro, impacientes. De pronto se detuvo y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

-eso-se fue directo a su ventana e intentó salir de la pieza-pero que estoy haciendo-se reprochó al ver lo alto que estaba del suelo y dio un golpe de enfado en el marco de la ventana. Se volvió y se sentó en su cama sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos. Tenía que hablar con ella pronto tenía que decirle que podrían intentarlo juntos, tenía…estaba desesperado por verla. Se recostó en la cama, con los pies colgados del borde, sin preocuparse por el traje que llevaba; vestía una botas negras hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, unos pantalones de color negro junto a una especie de chaqueta de color verde oscuro cruzada por broches dorados junto a una banda del mismo verde aterciopelado junto a las insignias del reino Kurosaki. Eso, en reemplazo de la corona que detestaba.

-Rukia…-dijo mirando al techo. Se había transformado en alguien indispensable en su vida. Lo que lo llevó a actuar de forma un poco irresponsable durante el último mes; había saltado algunas reuniones, había dejado unas conversaciones pendientes con su padre, se había saltado unas clases e incluso había dejado plantado uno de los consejeros del reino vecino, por fortuna su padre lo cubrió, con una sonrisa, más para alentarlo que para reprocharlo. No entendía porque estaba así. "Tal vez este arreglo me está costando más que unos pocos nervios" Intentaba justificarse, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era así.

Se levanto ante los golpes en la puerta.

-pasa-dijo con desgano, sabía quien nadie más tenía esa forma de golpear.

-Ichigo-era el Rey Kurosaki, quien entró en la habitación. El peli naranjo se sentó a la orilla de la cama dejando sus manos colgada en sus piernas-¿estás listo?

Ichigo dio un suspiro.

-sí, estoy listo

-Espero que recuerdes que todo esto es por el bien del Reino-Ichigo giró su cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo a cada rato-miró a su padre

-eso espero-respondió Isshin con una disculpa en su rostro. Solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, pero tampoco podía dejar que se encegueciera y dejara de velar por el reino- ahora ve a buscar a tu novia todo un pueblo te quiere ver felizmente casado y yo quiero un montón de nietos…Jajjaj-cambio su postura lo que relajó el ambiente.

-viejo idiota, ni siquiera me casó y ya estas con tus manías de pervertido-le respondió enfadado.

-¡ah!, por lo mucho que tardaras en desposarla, hijo-le tomó la cabeza a su primogénito para darle unos coscorrones.

-¡suéltame! ¡Viejo estúpido!-el Príncipe intentó zafarse y cuando lo logró, le dio un certero golpe en las costillas-¡fuera!-apuntó a la puerta

-hay hijo…-fingió agonía

-¿no eres el rey?-le preguntó despectivo-anda a tomar tu posición para empezar la ceremonia.

-¡eso es Príncipe Kurosaki! ansioso por hacerme nietos-Ichigo lo miró con furia, lo arrastró a la puerta y la cerró brutalmente -¡apresúrate, antes que me arrepienta!-lo amenazó.

-voy, voy-se escucho desde afuera junto a su trote.

El Joven volvió a sentarse en la cama, se tomó el cabello. Era un lio de nervios, por lo menos su padre lo había relajado un poco, él siempre sabía lo que necesitaba aunque tenía unas formas poco ortodoxas de manifestarlo.

Si bien hablar con Rukia era importante, ahora tenía que ordenar sus ideas. Pero no podía, todo se resumía a ella, era como si… "un segundo ahí…yo no" Con horror abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada y se volvió a la ventana donde la noche comenzaba aparecer y la luna se paseaba coqueta por el cielo. "demonios", su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y él intentó detenerlo posando su mano sobre su pecho, trató de tomarlo pero era imposible, su respiración se hizo irregular. Resignado miró el techo de la habitación y luego la puerta de su habitación. "esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé".

Los pies ya no daban más de tan correr, después de llegar a la mitad del camino y darse cuenta que no llegarían si no encontraban una carreta que los llevara comenzaron con una carrera digna de las olimpiadas.

_Flashback_

_Ni Rangiku ni Hannatarou se fueron hasta ese sábado, pese a la grave falta de lealtad a la viuda Kuchiki, Soi Fong los obligo a quedarse hasta ese día de lo contrario los mandaría a quemar en la hoguera si no cumplían con sus órdenes. Hicieron de todo menos acercarse a la mansión que bajo su pedido estaba prohibido. Apenas la mujer levantó su amenaza, ellos; Hnanatarou, Ukitake y Rangiku. Se marcharon tan solo con lo puesto. Por desgracia, la salud del cochero no era muy buena por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo atrás en el camino, para ellos seguir con el más rápido, era de suma urgencia llegar a la ciudad, para encontrar a Rukia debían advertirle que Soi Fong había de descubierto su fuga. _

_-¿..cuan…Cuanto… falta para… llegar?-preguntó jadeante Rangiku, desvaneciendo el trote. El camino era largo en carro, a pie era eterno._

_-no…no lo sé… Señorita-respondió el chico, también jadeante. Llevaban más de tres horas andando._

_-esto parase no acabar-la mujer alego al cielo que se oscurecía sobre su rostro_

_-creo que unas...cuantas millas más…_

_-sigamos_

_Recompusieron su trote un poco más ligero. Luego de una hora más de camino llegaron al fin. Hanantarou se sorprendieron por el revuelo que había en la ciudad todo el mundo corría, estaban serio, ansiosos y algunos muy eufóricos. La profesora miró consternada a los aldeanos, eran más de la siete de la tarde y nadie parecía querer recogerse a sus casas._

_-Hanantarou-lo llamó la maestra-creo que llegamos tarde._

_-qué-preguntó preocupado el chico-pero...si_

_-el compromiso de matrimonio es esta tarde-dijo aun impactado por sus propias deducciones-hay que avisarles antes que Soi Fong haga un escándalo. Rápido_

_Ambos tomaron la carera de nuevo, en el pecho de la chica de brillante ojos celestes nació un mal presentimiento, el que decidió ignorar "ahora no, ahora no" pensó para sí, y corrió por los polvoreados caminos al castillo Kurosaki._

_Fin Flashback_

_-_Y ahora ¿cómo vamos a entrar?-dijo despacio el chico de negra melena, cubierto por los arbustos

-no hay tiempo en pensar en nada-respondió la rubia

-entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer señorita Matsumoto?

-lo de siempre-Rangiku se escabulló por entre los carruajes que iban llegando

-seño…-resignado Hanantarou se fue tras ella intentado no ser aplastado por las ruedas. La rubia pasó por la primera prueba sin muchas dificultades con Hanantarou tras sus espaldas. El segundo obstáculo iba ser más difícil. Era un pasillo completo por altos hombre con rostros de pocos amigos, todos con el emblema real y espadas que brillaban en su cintura. Tragando saliva, Rangiku intentó cubrir su rostro con Hanantarou a su lado.

-¿cree que esto funcione?-preguntó preocupado el menudo chico

-cállate y camina-le dijo para seguir con pasó decidido.

-¡alto ahí!-dijo una voz fuerte y ronca. Los dos infiltrados se pusieron rígidos. Matsumoto con la presencia de mujer respetable y Hanantarou a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

-no va hacer de esto un escándalo-dijo dignamente la rubia, aprovechando todo su encanta para persuadir al guardia que la detuvo.

-es mi deber como…

-ni deber ni nada, ¿acaso cree que nuestro respetable Rey accedería a que uno de sus guardias venga a ofender a su más respetable compañero-apuntó a Hannatarou, a lo que el chico solo atinó a sonreír nervioso

-puede ser…-siguió firme el hombre-pero sus ropas…

-me ofende con esas palabras-Rangiku hizo una "o" muy grande con sus labios al expresarse-tendré que…

-¿qué ocurre allí?- dijo una voz más familiar

-se…señor-se posó rígido el uniformado-puedo…

-no se estrese, esto déjemelo a mí-dirigió una mirada inquisidora a los dos recién llegados y apuntó al guardia a que se retirara. Rangiku miró al hombre muy sorprendida al igual que Hanantarou. Quedando inmóviles ante aquel hombre de oscura cabellera.

Rukia estaba nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y todo su cuerpo le respondía de forma torpe. Luego de la revelación en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel encuentro que se desataría dentro de unos escasos minutos. La criada que la atendía la llamó para que se asomara en el pasillo. La hora había llegado, demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde aún no desidia lo que quería.

La guío por el pasillo y la dejo justo unos centímetros atrás, para que pudiera ver la señal para su entrada. En el centro pudo ver el respaldo de la silla del rey, junto a la de Yuzu. Ellos ya estaban sentados esperando el fin del discurso preliminar que justificaba el motivo de la fiesta. Luego que terminara saldría el rey para anunciarlos y hacer oficial el noviazgo, para así hacer pública la fecha de matrimonio. La gente se veía ansiosa, aunque no podía distinguir a nadie. Pese a todo aquello, todo su atención estaba puesta en el otro extremo de esa sala, de la cual no podía ver nada, sabía que estaba Karín y tras ella estaba, al igual que sí misma, Ichigo.

En el otro extremo tal como lo había deducido Rukia, se encontraba Ichigo Igual de nervioso que ella, no solo no había podido hablar con Rukia durante todo el día, también estaba la revelación de sus sentimientos, era una sensación abrumadora. No tenía dudas de sí mismo, pero qué pensaba ella qué tenía en su cabeza, eso lo puso más nervioso que la misma situación.

-Es por eso que nos hemos reunido-decía las palabras del presentador, luego sería el rey quien los anunciaría-…su alteza real Isshin Kurosaki-la voz estridente que revelaba la presencia del Rey hicieron que sus corazones latiera con más fuerza, a cada palabra se acercaba el momento. Si bien era un mero compromiso, tenía un significado más profundo; era un cambio en todos sus sentidos y sería la primera vez que se vieran, Rukia a Ichigo e Ichigo a Rukia, luego de la revelación de sus almas.

Los aplausos sonaron tan estridentes y tan formales como los son para el líder del reino, el cariño y el respeto fusionados en los más enérgicas muestras de cariño que sus súbditos le brindaban.

-El camino de la vida no siempre es el que esperamos…-empezó su discurso Isshin- hay veces que tenemos dificultades y no sabemos cómo remediarlas, por fortuna, yo cuento con un pueblo maravilloso y gente formidable que me ha brindado su apoyo-el Rey dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió

-por eso, además, hay decisiones importantes en la vida-los novios se tensaron tras las cortinas que los protegían-y hoy ese pasó lo dará nuestra próxima generación-Isshin miró hacia su costado derecho, donde se encontraba Ichigo-El príncipe Ichigo Kurosaki-lo presentó y el peli naranjo salió de forma pulcra y elegante hasta estar frente a la multitud que lo aplaudieron al igual que su padre, el humildemente se inclinó ante la multitud y ante su alteza luego se avanzó hacia atrás de su padre para que presentara a la peli negra.

-quien tomó la decisión de enlazar su vida por toda la eternidad a la doncella que ha robado su corazón-Ichigo puso mala cara ante tamaña cursilería de parte de su padre, pero tampoco pudo evitar que la sangre llegará un poco a sus mejillas-Ante ustedes, por primera vez les presento…-Rukia estaba hecha un nudo por la antelación de su llamado. ¡ya no aguantaba y saldría corriendo si no fuera por los nervios!.

-Hisana Kido-dijo por fin el Rey a lo que Rukia salió temblando para inclinarse ante las personas y el Rey, quien tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza, mientras los aplausos también se manifestaban ante su presencia. La muchacha se giró y se puso al lado izquierdo, un poco más atrás del rey, justo a unos centímetros de Ichigo. Ninguno quiso mover sus cabezas, solo se miraron de reojo, deseaban mirarse a la cara y no despegar sus ojos, pero no se atrevían, no en ese momento, no podrían evitar que sus manos se entrelazaran como lo haría sus bocas si fijaban sus ojos.

Detrás de las cortinas la respiración de un hombre caía inadvertida ante los aplausos que siguieron a la presentación de la novia del Príncipe, el hombre observaba con suspicacia la escena viendo la cabeza de la pequeña princesa, luego se asomó la pequeña cabeza de la chica que se comprometía con el joven heredero de la corona. El sujeto sacó despacio una navaja que traía oculto en sus botas. Tras el individuo, yacía una mujer inconsciente, la misma que resguardaba a Rukia unos momentos antes de la presentación.

-así que, ella es…-dijo al aire para confirmar su sospecha. Mientras acariciaba sus rostro con el filo de su cuchilla-vamos a ver cuánto le dura el circo.

-¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el hombre

-¡Uryuu! es una suerte encontrarte-exclamo Rangiku al reconocer al médico-¡no sabes lo que ha pasado!

-ni me lo imagino al verlos aquí ¿qué tal Hanantarou?-el chico se inclino ante el doctor de cabellera azul

-¡es terrible! ¡Soi Fong descubrió la fuga!

-¡¿qué? eso no puede…

-hace dos días que se ha enterado, la anda buscando y si descubre…-contestó la rubia

-no, eso no va ocurrir

-debemos detenerla antes que…-las aplausos llenaron los oídos de los jóvenes.

-¡rápido! hay que advertirles-volvió a apurara Rangiku

-pero ¿cómo?, será mejor despistar a la mujer y…-pero otros aplausos se oían con estridencia.

- no podemos perder más tiempo-Matsumoto salió corriendo encabezando a los chicos

-¡guardia! Ellos vienen conmigo-gritó al tiempo que corrían por los pasillo y se iban en dirección al castill. El uniformado los miró sorprendido sin emitir una palabra y volvió a su trabajo.

-Ahora acérquense- Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron frente al Rey y frente a toda la multitud del salón. De forma automática ambos se giraron y tomaron sus manos el uno al otro. En ese instante cruzaron sus miradas. Podría pasar horas surcando en sus mares violetas como ella en sus aguas amieladas, el brillo en sus ojos era especial y pronto lo captaron; al mirase de frente. No tuvieron la certeza, pero sintieron que algo había cambiado. Isshin los observó paciente, y se sonrió, era como si estuviera mirando una burbuja; dentro de ella había otra dimensión, en la que solo ellos cabían. Luego de unos segundos retomó las palabras:

-tómense sus manos-Isshin posó las suyas sobre las de ellos-desde este momento, el compromiso de los futuros gobernantes; Ichigo Kurosaki y Hisan…

-ALTO ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA, ESE COMPROMISO ES FALSO- Una estridente voz del fondo de la sala se oyó haciendo que todo el mundo se girara para ver de dónde provenía.

- Pero que demonios-maldijo Isshin

-¡ESA MUJER…!-continuo la inoportuna voz- ¡NO ES MÁS QUE UNA FARSANTES, SU VERDADERO NOMBRE NO ES EL QUE DICE!- La mujer alzó aun más la voz-¡ESA DONCELLA ES UNA SIRVIENTA, UNA COMPLETA PLEBEYA!

-Esto es inconcebible…-dijo Isshin mirando a los jóvenes mientras ellos se observaban con la sorpresa y la incredulidad dibujada en sus rostros, al igual que el pueblo estaban en estado de shock.

-¡MENTIRA!-logró reaccionar Ichigo respondiendo ante la intriga de la mujer de melena oscura-¡PORQUE ELLA ES HISA…!

-¡RUKIA KUCHIKI!-dijo mientras en su rostro se dibuja la satisfacción y la venganza-MI CRIADA-Dijo Soi Fong bajando cada vez más su voz al mismo tiempo que la atención era por completo suya y Fulminando con la mirada a los novios en ese mismo momento Nell y su hermana se asomaban tras sus espaldas.- Y SE VIENE CONMIGO.

Chang…¿por qué ahora?. No me maten por esto, solo es para hacerlo más emocionante. Cualquier duda, consulta lo que deseen expresar pueden comentármelo, estaré gustosa de recibirlos. Gracias a los que siguen la historia, a los reviews y los que ponen la historia en favoritos. Es una inspiración enorme la que me dan cada vez que veo como suben esos numeritos…XD

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	15. Chapter 15

UFFFFF…POR FIN. Recién editado para ustedes. El capitulo numero 15. No saben cuanto me costo este capitulo, la caraga emocional es muy alta lo que me dejó con la cabeza dando vueltas al escribirlo, pero me siento orgullosa de haberlo logrado. Bueno este episodio lo puedo clasificar como el principio del fin, a si que creo que estamos en tierra derecha con respecto a esta historia. Quiero agradecer el apoyo y los ánimos que me han brindado, de verdad gracias.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. "La Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" solo sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo el capitulo ¡Disfrutenlo!

CAPITULO 15

A la orden de esas palabras hicieron que cada centésima de tiempo, de segundos, e incluso, cada uno de los minuto pasaron como un terrible grito desesperado. El hombre oculto detrás de la cortina salto como una serpiente tras su presa, ignorando la presencia de las princesas, se tiró en picada tras la espalda de Rukia aprisionando así sus brazos y cuello mientras cinco sujetos de la misma calaña tomaban de rehén con sus grandes y descuidadas manos a los miembros de la familia real.

Un tipo de mal aspecto con un palillo en la comisura de los labios, se encargo de Yuzu y un calvó de cerca dos metros se abalanzó sobre Karín, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni gritar. Por otra parte, el Rey también fue capturado por la espalda, inmovilizaron sus manos para que no pudiera reaccionar. Dos de los bandidos capturaron al Príncipe quien intentó con toda su fuerza zafarse de los tipejos. Ante esta lucha desigual, el carcelero de Rukia la sujetó con toda la fuerza bruta y la amenazó con la daga en el cuello. Ella miró impactada el filo del arma, pero eso no impidió que intentara quitarse al hombre de encima. El individuo la arrastro para salir de la sala e introducirse por los pasillos.

Los minutos que habían pasado tan deprisa no dieron cuenta de la inmensa batalla que se estaba desatando entre los asistentes a la ceremonia; todo el mundo luchaba unos contra otros. Un grupo que se alzó contra la corona era dirigiodo por un hombre de pocos modales y más parecido a un pirata que a un campesino, este gritaba por los aires animando a los incrédulos del poder real "El rey miente y debemos impedir que siga pasando", lo que conmocionó a muchos e instó a otros. De esta forma se armaron dos bandos y frentes de batalla; los traidores y los leales. La mayoría era partidaria del rey, pero muchos se doblegaron y creyeron en las palabras mal intencionados de aquel sujeto y se alzaron en contra del monarca. El reino se estaba dividiendo sin remedio.

Los guardias al oír los escalofriantes gritos de todo el mundo en el salón, sospecharon que algo no andaba bien y fueron corriendo en el auxilio de la familia de nobles. Antes que llegaran, Ichigo se zafó de los hombres sacando fuerzas que no creía que poseía y lanzó a los dos sujetos hasta la gran congruencia de gente que luchaba en el salón. Libre, salió tras Rukia al mismo tiempo que los guardias llegaban a intervenir para la liberación del Rey y las Princesas.

-¡RUKIA…!-gritó a todo pulmón con la impotencia dibujada en su rostro mientras corría por los largos pasillos. Ante esto, lo único que logró oír fue el remoto rumor de los gritos ahogados de la chica arrastrada por su captor. El príncipe siguió el lejano eco de la voz de la morena. Con la adrenalina desatada corrió tras aquel rastro, sintiéndose como un túnel oscuro e interminable; el lugar perfecto para volver al más cuerdo un loco, y lo peor es que creyó que era eso lo que le estaba pensando. Cuando se sintió al borde del abismo, percibió al final de aquel pasillo al hombre con la chica entre los gruesos y asqueroso brazos tatuados perecidos a los de un despiadado bandido de los mares. "Rukia…"susurró mientras veía los desesperados ojos violáceos perderse tras las paredes que llevaban a la parte trasera del castillo. Cuando la carrera del joven Kurosaki estaba a punto de comenzar con mayor ímpetu, una voz muy familiar y extrañamente fría lo detuvo.

-¡Ichigo!-le dijo el hombre tras su espalda. Ichigo se giró para ver el rostro, el cual mostraba una mirada muy seria. El peli naranjo contestó irritado al llamado.

-¡AHORA NO, PAPÁ!-mientras se preparaba a tomar otra vez la carrera, fue detenido por la poderosa mano del Rey.

-¡Detenté ahora!-le gritó en plano autoritario-Príncipe Kurosaki, recuerda cuál es tu primordial deber. Es el reino-Ichigo lo miró incrédulo ante la prepotencia de sus palabras y el momento elegido para mencionarlas. Pero aquello no le importó demasiado porque el joven Kurosaki solo tenía en mente una sola cosa: Salvar a Rukia.

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó el peli naranjo-¡tengo que…!

-¡Tienes que volver a la sala y velar por el reino! ¡Tu reino! heredero a la corona-lo miró duro y de frente, sin pisca de estar bromeando. Ni con toda la fuerza de la cólera que invadía su cuerpo, ni con la garra y el poder de su deseo pudieron hacer que el Príncipe se zafará de la fuerza de su padre. El Monarca del Reino Kurosaki, estaba rigido e imponente como si su poder no solo viniera de lo físico, era un poder divino el que lo rodeaba.

Isshin arrastró a Ichigo hasta el salón donde todo el mundo luchaba desesperados. Muchos aldeanos peleaban unos contra otros, arrojándose piedras, palos, sillas, mesas; todo servía en la batalla que se estaba librando en el campo de insufrible batalla. El muchacho vio como los alzados se enfrentaban a los fieles del Rey, incrédulo, ante este espantoso escenario: personas, incluso familiares se avalansaban unos contra otras con el fin de acabar con la vida de su contrincante, quien no compartía sus ideales. Pese a ello, todo el corazón y todo el cuerpo del Príncipe lo llamaban a que diera media vuelta y fuera tras su querida amiga y confidente. Cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, se volteo e intentó huir nuevamente pero otra vez fue detenido por su Padre, que le selló el paso junto a un grupo de guardias tras él.

-TU DEBER ESTA AQUÍ, PRÍNCIPE KUROSAKI-le ordenó severo el líder, sin dejar rastro de dudas; que evitaría ante todo la huída de su hijo. No podía dejar que lo vieran huir, menos delante de todo el reino. El chico sin alternativa cerró con fuerzas sus ojos y peleo, y lucho no solo contra sus enemigos, también contra los desesos de su corazpon y la voluntariosa imposición de su padre. Ichogo no tenía alternativa.

-Pe…pero ¿cómo…?-dijo jadeante Rangiku

-llegamos tarde-respondió el doctor a su lado

-¡No!-gritó la mujer ante aquella esecena; una lucha entre hombres del mismo reino y lo más claro de todo, la prometida en ausencia de ese panorama. Su más oscuros y peores pensamientos llegaron a su mente-¡debemos hacer algo!-miró al peli azul

-no podemos hacer nada por rescatarla en este momento. Ahora solo nos queda ayudar en esta batalla.-sentenció el médico.

Matsumoto vio como el chico se sumaba a la lucha con su pequeña espada y atacaba a unos hombres que se enfrentaba a una mujer con dos niños. La rubia vio la angustia de todo el mundo, la ambición de unos, la lealtad de otros. En medio de este campo no muchas cosas podían salir bien y decidió que lo mejor era ayudar. Tal vez su amiga estaba a salvo en algún lugar lejos de la lucha, se consoló para traer la calma. Pero en el fondo, sabía que aquello era una falsedad pues su intuición le decía que era Rukia estaba en un peligro aún mayor. Solo rogaba que no le hicieran más daño del que ya había sufrido "se fuerte…Rukia"

Hanantarou no se quedó atrás, pero no fue tras los malhechores y los traidores del reino, él se dirigió directo a curar a los heridos, si bien era un trabajo principalmente para las mujeres, eso poco importaba en medio del fuego, así tomó el suficiente vendaje y comenzó con su deber.

-¡cállate!-le ordenó el sujeto, tomando el cuchillo y asujetandolo en la boca para presionar la pálida piel del rostro de Rukia con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le apretaba las muñecas para inmovilizarla, había guardado la pluma en el cinturón de cuero atado en la cintura. El hombre la arrastro por los pasillos y bajó hasta la parte más alejada de la entrada del castillo. Cuando salían al exterior, la voz de Ichigo dejó de sonar por los pasillos. La desesperación y la impotencia se hicieron más profundo en la morena al no poder oír el rumor de los pasos del chico. La pena, la rabia produjeron un enorme vacío en su corazón.

Pese a su desventaja, Rukia no dejó de luchar hasta que fue llevada y tirada en un carro correctamente camuflado como un carruaje de elegante pintura y bajo la protección del emblema real. Antes que la morena pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para amilanar el dolor de caer de forma tan estrepitosa en el carro, el individúo le tomó los tobillos y los ató, para que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de huir, luego la amordazó y amarró sus manos a la pequeña espalda, la volvió a empujar al fondo del carruaje. Terminadas estas precauciones, la encerró dejándola en plena oscuridad junto a sus pensamientos, los cuales en ese preciso instante no eran los más alentadores.

Perder todo de un momento a otro. Rukia sabía que toda la magia y fantasía, tarde o temprano, no daría buenos resultados. Pero, ¿cómo no darle una oportunidad a los sueños cuando nunca has tenido la ocasión de realizarlos hasta ahora? Ante la imposibilidad de sus acciones y el sentimiento de desamparó, lo que más dolía no era estar atada de pies y brazos ni lo que le estaba ocurriendo; era no oír la voz de quien más confiaba, de quien sus pensamientos era dueño. "Ichigo...acaso tú…ya olvidaste" no pudo aguantar, y las lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaron libres, inundando sus ojos, sus mejillas y cayendo al frío piso de madera de la carreta carcelera, que comenzaba su viaje abandonando el castillo y los sueños de Rukia.

Ichigo por su parte batallaba sin descansó uno tras otro, los hombres lo atacaban con desesperó vociferando la traición y el engaño al pueblo de parte de la familia real. Pero el joven príncipe no tenía la cabeza en esas disputas a quema ropa hacia él, sus pensamientos solo rondaban en ir en busca de la morena. Pero para su lamentable situación se encontraba atado de pies y manos. No podía correr tras el rastro de Rukia, su padre lo observaba mientras también esquivaba los ataques frontales de los traidores al reino y no estaba solo; la guardia completa cuidaba sus espaldas y velaban por la presencia del Príncipe. Ichigo en un intento desesperado alzó su espada para ir en contra de uno de los guardias, pero fue frustrado no solo por tres de los soldados, si no otra vez por su propio padre.

-¡Viejo, esto es Ridículo!-le vociferó enardecido por la actitud de su padre.

-¡ya te lo advertí!-un nuevo ataque frustrado hacia el rey-¡tu deber esta aquí, vuelve a la pelea!-y siguió batallando con la espada en su derecha con una técnica envidiable.

Al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta una silueta se acercó al peli naranjo, era grande y parecía fuerte, la sombra alzó su espada en una pose que nunca había visto, pero se notaba la gran técnica en sus movimientos. Poco a poco la figura se fue deslumbrando tras la tenue luz y vio de quien se trataba. En un momento tan inoportuno tenía que aparecer de nuevo para remorderle de nuevo la conciencia, más de lo que ya la tenía, nunca pensó volver a encontrarlo.

-Kaien…-dijo anonadado

-el mismo-lo atacó agresivo, alcanzando a rosar la chaqueta verde del príncipe- ¡Eres un bastardo!-declaró mordaz y lanzó un nuevo ataque, el cual Ichigo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás. El Príncipe lo miró penetrante directo a los ojos.

-¿qué haces aquí?-otro ataque del moreno que nuevamente esquivó

-¡PROMETISTE PROTEGERLA!-le contestó enfurecido. Ichigo no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentar la mirada acusadora de Kaien-¡ELLA CONFIABA EN TI, MALDITO!-El moreno le gritó al mismo tiempo que lo envestía con la espada chocando con la del peli naranjo, quien había tomado su arma más por instinto que por protección. Ante este ataqué el de ojos castaños sacó toda su frustración en un grito desgarrador.

-¡LO SÉ!-por fin pudo enfrentarse a las orbes verdes del moreno. Lleno de frustración e ira contenida se separaron para envestirse en una serie de ataques sucesivos uno tras otro. El primero de ellos fue un fuerte choque de espadas, otro ataque directo al pecho, tras la espalda del joven Kurosaki y uno a las piernas, todos fueron bloqueados en cada uno de las oportunidades sin darle cabida a los errores. El que, tan solo, careciera de presión sería herido y terminaría perdiendo la batalla. Feroces ataques, uno tras otro. Parecían estar solos en medio del desierto, pero lo cierto era que estaban rodeados de sillas, mesas, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos y espadas voladores alrededor. La rabia de Ichigo parecía mostrar el fuego ardiendo de su alma con cada nuevo ataque, mientras los mares atormentados de los ojos del moreno le hacían frente.

-¡ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ. LEVANTA TU REAL TRACERO Y VE POR ELLA!-Kaien de nuevo se abalanzó toda la fuerza que tenía junto a toda la ira que lo envergaba, así logró interceptar un certero golpe en el brazo derecho de Ichigo dejándolo con una gran hemorragia. Eso no impidió que el muchacho de ojos castaños se defendiera y siguiera bloqueando los ataques como si nada hubiera pasado. El chico de ojos esmeralda, atacó sus piernas, lo que desestabilizó la defensa del peli naranjo. La jadeante respiración de ambos inundo por un segundo sus propios oídos, tanta ira rodeaba a ambos como un velo invisible, que dejaba el aire casi irrespirable para los dos.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?-lo miró con ojos furiosos, mientras un poco de su propia sangre corría por la naranja ceja izquierda, a causa de un rasguño en ella. Un último ataque sacó chispas de los filos de las armas.

-¡no es suficiente! ¡no veo que este aquí contigo ni conmigo!-le gritó Kaien, pero ahora con la desagradable sensación de desprecio hacia aquel hombre. Y decidió terminar una vez por todas con todo ello. Se tiró como en picada sobre el brazo lastimado y herido, haciendo más profunda la herida. Ichigo solo mostro una cara de dolor y se alejó de Kaien. Aun con la espada en su mano y su brazo izquierdo sujetando el derecho atacó al hombre de cabello oscuro, quien en respuesta de la envestida cortó la piel del pecho del chico quedando aun peor que antes.

Luego volvieron a tomar distancias. Ante la patética imagen, el moreno se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba el príncipe y sin mayor esfuerzo abanicó su espada y desarmo al heredero de la corona quien quedó de rodillas ante su adversario. El joven Kurosaki desesperado enfrentó a su contrincante a los ojos, con la impotencia y el desprecio a sí mismo dibujado en la cara, de esta forma Kaien lo apuntó desde lo alto con su espada justo en medio de sus ojos-no eres digno de ella. Púdrete, cobarde- y sin agregar más se dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo, buscando la mejor salida de ese infierno.

Ichigo empuño su mano libre y golpeo con fuerza e impotencia el piso de la sala, luego apoyó allí su cabeza por unos segundos para luego alzar al cielo un grito ahogado y desgarrador que venían desde el fondo de su alma y que se manifestaba entre la batalla. Sin siquiera poder contenerse, una espesa lagrima llena de frustración y desesperación cayeron al suelo, mezclándose con el liquido rojo que salía del brazo del sangre azul.

Las mujeres causante del alzamiento del pueblo y la horrible intriga que estaba causando el quiebre de relaciones entre la familia real, se escabullían de forma presurosa por el salvaje gentío que luchaba unos contra otros, muchos actuando tan solo por la efervescencia del momento, pero que resultaron ideales para sus planes. Soi Fong se subió al carro de alquiler junto a sus hijas tras ella.

Y todo fue gracias a la intervención de ese hombre de pelo castaño. Según le había dicho, él se haría responsable de la criada y causaría un pequeño revuelo con la ayuda de unos cuantos hombres que tendría que contratar, pero como él no tenía dinero para este plan, ella tendría que correr con los gastos. Recordó como tuvo que darle todas las joyas de la familia que había heredado de su madre, y una mueca de desagrado se posó en el rostro de la mujer. Pero todo había valido la pena, ella solo se encargaría de encender la mecha y los hombres harían explotar la bomba.

Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente "habrá traído a la maldita hija de perra". Pero todas esas inquietudes fueron contestadas cuando entró a sus tierras y el carruaje de alquiler las dejo en el patio donde despidió al coche, dejándola enfrente de sus dos aliados; Sousuke y Gin.

Ambos llevaban el camuflaje prefecto; el uniforme de soldado del reino Kurosaki. Estaban frente a Soi fong uno al lado del otro con el carro tras ellos y el secuestrador de Rukia de guardia en la entrada de la carreta.

-como lo acordamos-los dos hombres la miraron triunfadores

-perfecto, quiero verla-ordeno de inmediato

-primero es lo primero-dijo Aizen, Gin miraba como si esperara un movimiento en falso para atacar.

-aquí lo tienes-sacó una nueva bolsa con cien monedas de oro, un nuevo préstamo con la modista a quien le dio de garantía la mansión. Pronto recuperaría ese dinero

-es toda suya- Ichimaru y Aizen se separaron casi en reverencia para darle paso a las damas, quienes pasaran a ver su premio.

El guardia del carro abrío las cadenas y las puertas, luego se alejo para que las mujeres vieran su prisionera.

Soi fong se avalanzó desesperada para ver a Rukia, mientras sus hijas aun seguían tras ella recelosas por los hombres presentes.

Rukia gimió ante el contraste de luz que ahora se abría entre la oscuridad de su cárcel, se volvió acurrucar lo que más pudo. Pero una delgada y firme mano sujetaron sus delgados pies y la arrastraron por la madera, acercándola hacia la entrada del coche. La mujer irritada y con un profundo odio, le arrebató los delicados zapatos verdes que combinaban con el bello traje y los tiro estrepitosamente al suelo haciendo un ruido vacio en el tenso ambiente.

-así que haciéndose la princesita, ¿eh?-preguntó con furia mientras la arrastraba para llegar hasta el rostro de la joven Kuchiki-no tienes idea cuanto me has hecho perder con tu bromita-Soi fong por fin llegó a la cabeza de Rukia y con desprecio la tomó por el cabello tirándoselo hacia atrás para que la chica la mirara a los ojos, justo frente a los suyos. Rukia no se mostro vulnerable pese al camino de lagrimas que resbalaron por su rostro y que arruinaron su pulcro maquillaje. La mirada de Rukia seguía siendo desafiante y sin pisca de sentirse vulnerable, lo que enfureció aun más a la mujer.

Nell quien estaba al costado derecho de su madre vio como su progenitora arrastraba y enfrentaba a Rukia. La típica mirada controladora y fría de la peli verde se transformó como nunca antes habían hecho en público, su máscara de indiferencia se calló al piso dejando ver su rostro de sorpresa y conmoción, mientras entre susurros repetía "Imposible…Increíble". No había nada de lo que muchos pudieran pensar que sentía por Rukia. El sentimiento que siempre nació de ella hacia su hermanastra siempre fue una especie de molestia, que poco a poco se transformó en resentimiento y ahora era de envidia…Sí, envidia, era lo que albergaba su corazón. Sin poder aguantarlo más salió corriendo y entró a la cocina para dirigirse luego a su habitación.

-por lo menos de sirvienta te habría salido más barato. Mierda-tiró más fuerte del cabello de Rukia, pero los ojos de la joven no bajaron su intensidad-pero mira que tenemos aquí-dijo fijando su vista al pecho de la joven, donde yacía su deje de oro colgando por la fina cadena. Soi fong tomó la medalla con sus manos frías lo que removió un poco el piel de la muchacha, haciendo que sus ojos se perturbaran por unos segundos, lo que animó las intenciones de la malvada y calculadora mujer. Rukia, sabiendo el arma que le estaba dando, intentó mantenerse en calma, aunque fuera casi imposible. Soi fong acaricio el delicado adorno y lo tiro fuerte del cuello haciendo que el broche de la cadena se rompiera en el acto. Rukia no pudo evitar derramar las últimas lágrimas por su rostro pero mantuvo su mirada firme ante la tortura que estaba viviendo.

-Hime-gritó con un deje de satisfacción en la voz, la castaña que estaba tras su madre se acercó, sacando sus manos de la boca. No apreciaba a Rukia, es cierto, pero también tenía un alto nivel de sensibilidad por lo cual el nivel de aquellas imágenes la estaban rebalsando-toma esto y tira al lago en lo más profundo, quiero que se pudra entre el musgo y las algas- Orihime se quedó mirando la mano que sostenía la cadenilla, sin tener poder de reacción.

-¡ANDA RÁPIDO, ESTUPIDA, NO TE QUEDES PARADA!-le gritó demandante la cruel madre.

-SI…¡si!-dijo la chica estupefacta ante el espectáculo, con el grito de sus palabras tomó la medalla y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Aizen y Gin solo miraban satisfechos la crueldad de esa mujer, Sousuke tuvo la certeza apenas vio sus ojos la crueldad de sus formas y supo que estaba con la persona perfecta para mantener la esperanza de la maquinación de sus planes.

Soi Fong aun no satisfecha desgarró el vestido de Rukia; Primero las mangas, la falda y la espalda, y el deje del cabello lo arranco con la mayor brutalidad que encontró

-Ahora si esta mejor-dijo satisfecha, ante los cabellos desarmados y el vestido hecho un estropajo.

Tiró de nuevo adentro a Rukia, para cerrar la puerta y dejarla de nuevo en la penumbra. Luego se volvió a los hombres con quien había hecho el trato.

-entonces, ahora la llevaran hasta esta dirección junto a esta carta-la morena les pasó un sobre con una carta de sobre amarillento-y esto es para ustedes en compensación a este viaje-le tendió otro saquito con monedas.

-es un placer haber trabajado con usted-se inclinó Aizen, al igual que Gin. Ambos subieron al coche juntó al robusto hombre al lado izquierdo de Ichimaru.

-el placer ha sido todo mío-Soi Fong les regalo su sonrisa más satisfecha que no había tenido hace años -hasta nunca-la mujer se giró y espero la ida del coche. Una nueva capa de polvo se levanto ante la oscura noche iluminada tan solo por los dientes blancos de la dama a las afueras de su mansión. Rápido las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo que antes era iluminado por estrellas. Los truenos y rayos no se dejaron esperar; era la furia de los cielos ante la crueldad y la horrible persona que pisaba un trozo de la tierra del reino Kurosaki.

¡Waaaa! no sé, juzguen ustedes. Lo que deseen expresar, con gusto recibiré sus comentarios.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	16. Chapter 16

Lo más rápido que mi imaginación me lo permitió, el nuevo capítulo. Me siento orgullosa de él, siento que quedó redondo…XD .En fin, espero que les guste a ustedes también, tanto como a mí.

Gracias a las lectores que me dejan sus comentarios y a los que siguen el fic, como también a los que lo han colgado como sus favoritos, de verdad son una inspiración. Este capítulo es para todos ustedes.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite (el capitulo 462, deteste el lloriqueo de Inoue, pero ame cuando a Ichigo lo mostraron tan repuesto…y no por su causa. Mis disculpas a quien le agrade el IchiHime, pero no puedo evitarlo ¡me encanta el IchiRuki!…XD) Tampoco me pertenecen el cuento de "La cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" que solo sirvieron para inspirar esta historia.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 16

Las gotas de agua sonaban como tambores en el techo del castillo retumbando con todo el poder de la naturaleza que contenía una incomprensible fuerza, parecía que el cielo llorara desde arriba azotando la tierra con su ira. O eso creía él, quien no soportaba sentirse tan enfurecido, irritado frustrado ¿acaso nada de lo que hiciera podía ser fácil? Pues, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para atormentarlo y detenerlo. Por un tiempo, que no recordó cuanto, se sentó sobre sus piernas con los hombros bajos y la cabeza gacha; el valeroso Príncipe Kurosaki, quien liberó a su padre del engaño de sus consejeros, estaba por completo derrotado.

Cuando levanto la mirada vio que la gente se alejaba y los guardias tomaban prisioneros a unos cuantos rebeldes, los encadenaban de pies y manos para luego guiarlos al calabozo. Ichigo miró al fondo de todo y vio a su padre preocupado por los heridos, y dirigiendo a otros hombres a que recogieran el desastre de la sala, cuando la mirada del rey se encontró con la de él, el peli naranjo la desvió con violencia. Sentía tanta ira que no podía mirarlo a la cara. Lo único que lo hacía detenerse en ir contra su padre, era un poco de respeto por el recuerdo del hombre que hizo alguna vez feliz a su madre. El rey percibió de inmediato la violencia de ese deprecio y se alejó aun más del chico. A Isshin le dolía, más de lo que su hijo se pudiera imaginar, haber hecho lo que hizo.

-¿Príncipe Kurosaki…?-una voz un poco familiar se le acercó hasta Ichigo. Él elevó su vista hasta encontrar la mirada celeste.

-¿Señorita…Rangiku…?-dijo dudoso

-no me diga así, me hace sentir vieja-le recriminó un poco divertida para aminorar la tensión que vio en el rostro del muchacho.

-lo siento…-contestó cabizbajo, como en estado de hipnosis

-pero que cara de mierda tienes-le dijo firme y fuerte su amigo

-Ishida…-volvió a mencionar con el mismo tono monótona de sorpresa

-será mejor curar esas herida antes que mueras desangrado-le contesto ignorando el rostro del peli naranjo

-ah...sí-de nuevo posó su mirada al suelo

-yo...yo me encargo-intervino Hanantarou, quien se arrodilló junto a Ichigo y comenzó a desinfectar y limpiar las heridas para vendarlas. El paciente no dio ni una muestra de dolor.

-¿y Rukia?-preguntó preocupada la rubia, aun tenía la esperanza que le muchacho le dijera que estaba sana y salva en su recamara o en cualquier otro lugar.

Los ojos del Príncipe se dilataron como si un puñal frío se le hubiera clavado en el pecho dejándolo sin aliento. Todos miraron inquisitivo al joven, quien guardó silencio por un par de minutos

-Ichi…

-no, Ishida-le contestó con frustración enfrentando a los tres rostros frente ante él. Tomando el valor que creía perdido se animó a contarles la verdad.

-Ella-no podía mencionar su nombre era demasiado doloroso-no está aquí…ni sé donde puede estar.

-¿ella se fue?-preguntó desconcertada la chica de grandes atributos

-no...Más bien se la llevaron-dijo con tono grave

-y no pudiste impedirlo, Ichigo eso…

-no me sermones ahora-se enfadó y miró con severidad a su compañero-créeme que lo he hecho yo más de los que te puedas imaginar

-entonces ¿por qué no fuiste tras ella?-preguntó igual de intransigente el peli azul

-eso es porque…

-eso es, porque yo se lo impedí-dijo la característica voz del Rey Kurosaki

Los pies no le daban más de tanto correr, desde que oyó esas palabras salir de la boca de su madre, la desesperación la invadió y no pudo dejarla pasar. "¡No es posible que mi madre fuera tan cruel como para hacer eso!" pensaba con frustración.

Las palabras que le llegaron desde la escalera no la dejaban tranquila y decidió que debía hacer algo.

Ningún ser en la tierra se merecía ese destino, no se lo deseaba a nadie ni siquiera a su peor enemigo.

_Flashback_

_Nell le latía tan fuerte y le dolía tanto la cabeza. _

_Nunca quiso aceptar lo diferente que era de su madre, había crecido bajo su yugo y sus extraños arrebatos de poder y siempre se hacia la desentendida y se aislaba de ella y su hermana. La quería, ¿cómo no amar a tu madre, quien te había dado la vida? al igual que su hermana, con quien había compartido gran parte de su vida, si bien era torpe y un poco atolondrada habían crecido juntas. Sin embargo, eran tan distintas; Orihime siempre se tomó como prueba de valor resistir la presencia y el porte de su madre, mientras ella siempre se ocultó en las sombras. Tal vez era ella la más débil y eso le molestaba. Pero desde que Rukia era la sirvienta las cosas habían cambiado, ella se acercó más a su familia y las tres eran como uno, hasta esta tarde "no te mientas…desde hace mucho ya" se dijo mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Nell se sentía un poco identificada con la chica de ojos violetas, pero con una gran diferencia, ella siempre le dio frente a su madre, como nunca lo había hecho ella._

_El sonidos de unos pasos despertaron a la peli verde de su meditación y con gran curiosidad se acercó a la escalera y se sentó en los últimos peldaños antes de llegar a la segunda planta. No podía ver a nadie, cuando comenzó a oír la conversación._

_-¿Madre?-preguntó la chica de largo y castaño cabello, estaba empapada por la repentina lluvia que cubrió todo el reino. Orihime se asomó desde la cocina a la sala, y vio a su progenitora sentada con un elegante vestido de color rojo, con una amplia falda aterciopelada con una diadema en el centro del escote de su pecho, el cual se abría como en "v", las mangas quedaban sueltas dejando libres a los hombros. Soi Fong estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en medio del sofá junto a la chimenea y una copa de vino en la mano derecha. Se veía en su actitud y en sus ojos la satisfacción, la sensación de ser una ganadora._

_Orihime se acercó lentamente, un poco contrariada con esa imagen. "¿desde cuándo había vino en la casa?" se preguntó en su fuero interno, pero prefirió no pensar más en ello._

_-¿te deshiciste de esa baratija?-"¿baratija'" se volvió a preguntar la chica, si empeñaban esa medalla le darían como mínimo unas diez piezas de oro, no era una baratija como lo mencionaba su madre ahora, y lo sabía porque esa misma morena se había esforzado en hallar esa joya, no solo para maltratar los nervios de Rukia, sino por su valor material._

_-si…sí-dijo un poco nerviosa, su madre estaba actuando muy extraña._

_-me alegro…-dijo tranquila al mismo tiempo que la miraba a través de la copa-Orihime-la llamó repentinamente._

_-si…sí-dijo tensa la muchacha, siempre fue la confidente de su madre, pero ahora ella parecía ser otra persona._

_-tendrás que ir donde la modista para que te prepare el vestido-dijo jugueteando con copa_

_-¿un vesti…vestido?- dudó-¿para qué?...nosotras..._

_-¿para qué crees, hija?-la miró enfadada la mujer_

_-no lo sé-le respondió la chica aun alejada de la menuda imagen de su madre_

_-para ir con tu prometido-dijo fijando la mirada en su hija_

_-¿prometido?-preguntó más extrañada y abriendo de forma desmesurada sus ojos._

_-por supuesto querida, te casaras con el Príncipe Kurosaki_

_-pero…-_

_-¿acaso no crees en mí?-le preguntó penetrante la morena_

_Nell escuchaba incrédula a su madre, acaso se estaba volviendo loca._

_-pero…_

_-nada de peros, cariño. El príncipe Kurosaki quedará estupefacto ante tu encanto-Soi Fong se levantó y se acercó para acariciar la suave piel de su hija. Orihime solo se limitó a mirarla_

_-él ya no podrá estar comprometido con esa…esa criadita-le volvió la mirada a su hija-¿y sabes porque…?-le dijo endulzando las últimas palabras. Orihime la miró incrédula y solo movió de un lado a otro su cabeza_

_-pues…-Soi Fong dio un sorbo a la copa-ella no estará por estos lugares nunca más. ¿Y sabes porque? me imagino que no-dijo sin esperar respuesta al mismo tiempo que sonreía a la copa, de la cual bebió un poco más de aquel brebaje. Luego se giró y dejo la copa sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, con su mano izquierda en la cintura. Volvió a estar frente a su hija y cruzó de forma lenta y calculadora sus brazos._

_Nell trago saliva de forma dificultosa._

_Orihime estaba intranquila._

_-porque la vendí. Rukia ahora le pertenece a Ikkaku-finalizó con una gran risotada, entumeciendo los oídos de ambas chicas._

_-¿Ikkaku?-preguntó impactada la chica de ojos castaños_

_-sí, el mismo pirata-dijo con la sonrisa en los labios- hace unos días me contacté con él y le ofrecí la oferta. ¡El hombre estaba feliz de que por fin accediera a vendérsela! No sé porque no lo hice antes. Supongo que le tenía un poco de lastima. Pero ahora todos mis problemas han desaparecido. ¿No es maravilloso querida?-acaricio la cabeza castaña de la joven y le tomó el mentón con el dedo índice-cambia esa angelical carita, es tu oportunidad- y le dio un abrazó tan frió como el hielo._

_Orihime estaba sin palabras. Pese a no sentir simpatía por la chica de ojos violetas, nadie en la faz de la tierra merecía pertenecer a un hombre más despreciable que aquel bandido de los más escabrosos mares._

_Nell se tapó la boca para evitar gemir. "¿Por qué a ese hombre?" se preguntaba, pero era demasiado obvio; tenía una buena cantidad de dinero y un de los temperamentos más horroroso que se podría imaginar tanto como para hacer doblegarse hasta la más solida roca. Rukia estaba en un alto peligro. _

_Cuando volvió a la realidad escucho los pasos de dos personas subir por la escalera. Rápido se volvió hasta su cuarto y se encerró para no ver a ninguna de las dos. El corazón le latía con gran fuerza, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, debía hacer algo para salvar a esa chica._

_Tan despacio como su paciencia se lo permitió, Nell abrió la puerta verde de su habitación, miró por los pasillos y salió rumbo a las escaleras. Corrió por la cocina y tomó una de las capas que estaban en la entrada de la casa, se la puso y salió fuera._

_-espera ¿dónde vas?_

_-Orihime…-dijo estupefacta ante la imagen de la chica._

_-¿vas a salir?-le preguntó inquisitiva._

_-hime…_

_-Nell, dime ¿a dónde vas?-le dijo preocupada_

_-lo siento, hermanita-Nell la abrazó fuerte-no puedo…no puedo permitirlo. Lo siento Hime, pero esto no puede quedar así-la separó tomó a la peli castaña por los hombros-nadie se merece tan cruel destino._

_-Nell…-dijo despacio e impresionada ante la confesión de su hermana_

_-no se lo digas a nuestra madre. Es capaz de todo con tal de vengarse-le besó la frente y se marcho lo más rápido que le daban sus pies alejándose, no solo de su destino, sino que mostrándose a sí misma que el valor que creía perdido aun existía. _

_Orihime se quedó mirando como la sombra se alejaba bajo esa tormentosa lluvia. Mientras la lluvia desaparecía ella se adentró a la mansión._

_Fin flashback_

"solo hay una persona que pueda salvarla, aunque será difícil hacer que crean en mí" pensaba la chica de ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba a la aldea del reino Kurosaki.

-¡¿su alteza?-dijeron todos al ver la figura del rey acercárseles. El monarca no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ellos, pero en su andar mostraba el poder de un gran líder. El Príncipe lo miró con odio desde su posición, mientras los demás agachaban la cabeza para saludarlo.

-exacto, porque tú me lo impediste-le espetó con rabia el peli naranjo

-Ichigo-lo llamó serio su padre

-explícamelo, porque yo no te entiendo-le volvió la mirada desde el suelo. La ira le daba energía para seguir.

Isshin dio un gran suspiro antes de empezar, todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Ichigo, hay ocasiones en las que no puedo actuar como lo desearía-lo miró serio, tratando de emitir su arrepentimiento.

-lo sé, tu deber te lo impedía…cuenta una historia que no haya oído-le espetó con furia

-mi deber era mantenerme firme al frente-luego poso, aun más firme, sus ojos sobre los de su hijo-al igual que lo debe hacer un futuro Rey. Al óir esas palabras Ichigo se irritó con más fuerza.

-¡Si esa es tu maldita y estúpida escusa! Perdóname, pero no puedo sucederte. ¡RENUNCIO!-respondió con ira, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con la vendas a medio atar, botando en el acto a Hanantarou.

-pero, ¡Ichigo!-la actitud de Isshin cambió y comenzó a preocuparse-¡tú no puedes renunciar, eres…!

-¡No soy nadie! ¡No soy más un inútil Príncipe de mierda! ¡NO SOY MEJOR QUE UNA ESCORIA SI NO SOY CAPAZ DE PROTEGER A LA MUJER QUE AMO!

Todo quedó en silencio mientras por sus mentes una pregunta común pasaba por sus mentes. "¿la ama?".

-I…Ichigo…-el mayor de los Kurosaki lo miró estupefacto. Su hijo nunca mostraba ante nadie sus pensamientos ni emociones. Esa era la confirmación que siempre buscó, la que necesitaba desde el inicio; desde el primer momento que le dijo a su primogénito que debía gobernar. Un rey debe saber reconocer la naturaleza de sus emociones y conocer su corazón. Esa era la verdadera razón de toda su actitud. Si Ichigo lo hubiera enfrentado desde el primer segundo con aquel discurso, lo habría dejado partir de inmediato, pero quiso hacer esa última prueba que le daría la certeza que su hijo estaba preparado para el más alto cargo del reino. Sabía que había actuado mal al haber impedido aquel rescate y no se sentía orgulloso de haberlo impedido, de hecho estaba muy avergonzado. Pero ¿qué hacer cuando toda una nación estaba en peligro, cuando la vida de cientos de personas apeligraba? y no solo eso ¿qué podría hacer asumir a su hijo un cargo para el cual no estaba preparado? además había algo realmente gravitante; el Príncipe lo había engañado, le mintió con respecto al origen e identidad de su prometida.

Luego de una larga pausa con tan solo el sonido de los truenos, la iluminación repentina de los rayos y las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo, Isshin con una cara llena de júbilo se dirigió a su primogénito que estaba frente a él.

-no voy pasar por alto que me mentiste-le dijo firme con una sonrisa ladeada

-eso no es importante-dijo sin dejar de mirar serio a su padre

-así que la amas-le dijo suspicaz el monarca

-es lo que he dicho, no te lo voy a repetir-le respondió firme el peli naranjo.

Como si las acciones se reprodujeran en cámara lenta, el mandatario levantó sus brazos y rodeó los hombros de su hijo. Ichigo se quedó firme en su posición no dando crédito a lo que su padre hacía.

-¡¿qué mierda, viejo?-trató de zafarse pero no pudo, el rey mantuvo el agarre.

-eso era lo que quería oír-le susurro a su hijo-no creas que no me siento culpable por impedirte que vayas por esa chica, pero debía saber antes si estabas capacitado para ser un buen gobernante. Debes saber también que nunca me engañaste, no sabes mentir hijo-Ichigo tragó saliva, su viejo lo sabía todo, se quedó rígido con las brazos de su padre aún por sus hombros. Isshin lo soltó y tomó los hombros del peli naranjo- ahora debes ir por ella, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

El muchacho de cabellos anaranjados lo miró incrédulo, sorprendido y no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa, si bien por su culpa no había podido salvar a Rukia, el solo cumplía con su deber. Pero ahora le daba la fuerza que necesitaba, se sorprendió a sí mismo de haber admitido ante tanta gente sus sentimientos. También debía agradecerle de haberle devuelto un poco de su alma, porque el resto de ella estaba con Rukia.

-vaya vaya, es mejor que te des prisa-dijo una voz familiar

-¿Señor Urahara?-dijo Ichigo

-y no viene solo-respondió Yoruichi

- ¡vaya sorpresa! -respondió el rey.

-y no saben cuenta-dijo la chica de ojos de felino

-camino hacia acá-comenzó el rubio dando vueltas su característico bastón, al mismo tiempo que caminaba de izquierda a derecha en frente de los ojos impacientes de Ichigo-nos encontramos con una muchacha

-¿una muchacha?-preguntó incrédulo el peli naranjo

-no…no me mal interpreten-dijo poniendo las manos enfrente negando en conjunto con su cabeza-no es la chica que perdiste- Kisuke se aclaró la garganta y ajustó su sombrero para seguir con la misma pose anterior-ella se veía muy desesperada e inquieta…bueno.

-deja el misticismo de una vez-lo regaño Yoruichi

-está bien , está bien. Esta hermosa dama me pidió que por favor la trajera hasta aquí. Sean amables con ella, solo quiere ayudar

-¿ayudar? ¿Quién quiere ayudar?-preguntó incrédulo el chico de ojos castaños, al mismo tiempo que tras las sombras se acercaba una figura de una mujer, de llamativo cabello bajo una oscura capa. La chica se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver su rostro.

-¡NELL!-Dio un grito Rangiku desde su posición, sorprendiendo a todos-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó recelosa la rubia.

-¿Señ…Rangiku?-la conoces.

-¿no me digas que no la reconoces, Kurosaki?-le preguntó Ishida, dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada al peli naranjo

-se me hace un poco conocida…pero no recuerdo de dónde-respondió Ichigo mientras rascaba su cabeza

-ella es…-dijo Yoruichi

-ella es la hija menor de Soi Fong-respondió la maestra-Nell

Los presentes la miraron inquisitivamente.

-que sea hija de Soi Fong no me hace ser como ella-respondió con la mirada firme, mirando con absoluta decisión a los presentes.

-¿y qué quieres aquí?-preguntó desafiante la rubia- nunca pensé que apreciaras a tu hermanastra. No veo el por qué de tu visita.

-no vine…-la chica de cabello verde dio un suspiro-no vine a que me juzgaran. Vine a decirles que deseo ayudar y tengo la certeza de saber el paradero de Rukia.

Ichigo la miró estupefacto y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y sin pensarlo se puso frente a la chica. Ella lo observó detenidamente y vio la pasión en sus ojos. ¡Como le habría gustado saber que alguien así se apasionara por ella!, pero eso no estaba reservado para alguien como ella.

-¿dónde está?-le preguntó el chico

-se que… No, aun no está muy lejos, medio día a caballo. Es un lugar casi desértico y separado de la civilización. Mi ma…Soi Fong, la vendió… a un pirata de nombre Ikkaku.

-no puede…-dijo Rangiku

-eso es…-se alteró la mujer de ojos amarillos

-pero…-dijo Ishida, mientras Hanantarou miraba desconcertado la conversación

-esto es mi culpa…-decía Isshin

Ichigo solo miraba a la nada. Las palabras le retumbaron en la mente como tambores. Hace un tiempo había oído hablar de aquel hombre, una leyenda entre mucho una pesadillas para otros. Aquel cruel corsario había sido conocido por los más bajos bandidos y era una especie de ídolo entre ellos. Ikkaku era un feroz pirata, que saqueaba aldeas y ciudades completas, quemando luego las casas que no tenían lo que necesitaba como comida agua o mujeres. Cuando estaba de buenos ánimos solo robaba lo que necesitaba y destruirá todo a su paso, si los aires lo enfadaban quemaba las ciudades sin reparo, con vidas humanas dentro. Era un hombre muy sanguinario y cruel, disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a todos los que lo rodeaban, que por lo general, admiraban su forma de ser. Siempre tenía mujeres que robaba para su completa disposición, pero en otras ocasiones se encaprichaba con muchachas a las que no dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, solo para saciar sus más bajos instintos.

-…él se encapricho con Rukia un día que la vio en las afueras del bosque, hace más de un año-los ojos de Ichigo se posaron en los de Nell, con el miedo aplacando sus orbes castañas. Nell se puso nerviosa-desde ese día a tentado a...Soi Fong, para que se la venda. Ella se negó. Hasta esta noche

-dime cómo llegar-le dijo tan serio como nunca lo había estado

-la forma que conozco es desde la mansión Kuchiki-le respondió de forma escueta

-vamos

-¿dónde?

-Dijiste que desde tu casa es la forma que conoces para llegara hasta donde ese malnacido. Te llevare hasta allá y luego me darás las indicaciones para ir donde ese maldito-respondió concentrado en su plan

-si…sí-respondió firme la chica

-Ichigo…-él ni se inmuto-tu caballo está listo-le dijo le dijo el rey.

-prefecto- respondió sin mirar a nadie

-iremos contigo-le dijo Urahara. Todos los presentes tenían la misma intención

-¡no!-dijo inflexible- dije que la llevaría hasta su casa y luego me encaminaría sin compañía. Esto debo hacerlo solo-dijo el joven Kurosaki al tiempo que tomaba rumbo al establo.

-te dije que no querría interrupciones-se burló Yoruichi. Alivianando el ambiente

-ahh… el amor-respondió al aire el rubio. Pero la atmosfera tensa no desapareció.

Ichigo volvió junto a Kon quien riguroso relinchaba por lo bajo, como si se quejara la interrupción de su sueño. El peli naranjo se había amarrado de forma rápida las vendas del brazo y del estómago y se levantó la chaqueta verde toda destrozada y ensangrentada.

-vamos-ordenó Ichigo a Nell

-sí-ella se apresuro y se subió al caballo tras el jinete

-hasta pronto-se despidió de forma escueta del resto de los presentes. Todos miraron preocupados la espalda del joven Kurosaki, deseando que aquel arriesgado rescate saliera bien.

El galope de Kon era firme y constante, la lluvia había cesado y por el camino no había más que barro. La oscuridad y el frío era lo que acompañaban aquella madrugada.

Abandonado el castillo, el sendero se mostraba más alentador.

-más te vale traerla de vuelta Kurosaki. Esa voz no podía pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera él.

-¿Kaien?-dijo sorprendido apaciguando su marcha

Kaien iba a pie, al parecer no había tenido éxito con su rescate. El moreno indago a Ichigo con detenimiento.

-pero, qué haces…

-no tuve éxito-dijo resignado mirando hacia un lado para luego enfrentar las apasionadas y resueltas orbes del Príncipe- además…-se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire-no es a mí a quien quiere ver. Ella te quiere a ti

Ichigo sonrió por primera vez después de tantas tensiones. Sin esperar más arreo a Kon y retomó la marcha

-hasta pronto-gritó Ichigo sin esperar respuesta

-buena suerte-dijo el moreno al ver alejarse el caballo del joven Príncipe.

El amor tiene caminos tan distintos y dispersos como estrellas hay en el cielo. Kaien al no ver el carruaje que secuestro a Rukia, trató de hacer un plan para poder rescatarla, pero su corazón no estaba en paz. Y se preguntó el porqué. Sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado dio con la respuesta; Rukia no quería verlo a él rescatarla, quería ver a Ichigo con ella y ante eso nada se podía hacer. En ese mismo instante una nueva revelación vino a su mente. Una mujer amable y bella que esperaba su llegada cada tarde antes que el sol se escondiera, una dama maravillosa que lo atendía y lo quería, que ahora se daba cuenta estaba comenzando a necesitar. Cuando pierdes a veces ganas, y Kaien por fin se daba cuenta que le estaba dando la espalda al amor.

-menos mal que aún estamos a tiempo, Miyako.

La carreta saltaba a cada momento que se tropezaba con una piedra, pese a la lenta marcha el viejo coche saltaba con escándalo. Al parecer los dos hombres ya tenían lo que querían, y no tenían prisa en llegar a su destino. Rukia estaba acurrucada sintiendo el sonido de las ruedas, la lluvia había parado , y el fría se hacía presente con mayor ímpetu, pero eso no era lo que importaba realmente, su corazón era el que estaba entumecido. Pese a los esfuerzos de mantener su cabeza alta e ignorar las punzadas de dolor, no podía soportaba la tristeza, la rabia, la ira, el desamor.

Más que ese medallón perdido, más que la brutalidad de Soi Fong y la incertidumbre de su destino, era el pensamiento de que Ichigo ignorará su desaparición. ¿Por qué tengo que quererlo? No es justo", pensaba.

Rukia se acurrucó en el fondo de la carreta y durmió por unos segundos antes que el carruaje se detuviera.

-llegamos-dijo la seseante voz de Gin

-así es-contestó Aizen. Este dejo rápido el carro y salió para golpear la puerta. Era una propiedad muy solitaria desprovista de sirvientes y animales.

Dos fuerte golpes contra la gruesa madera llegaron a los delicados oídos de la peli negra. Luego una voz estridente, que daba la bienvenida

-¡ahhh! Soi Fong me dijo que traerían mi encargo-dijo un hombre calvo con un paño amarrado en la cabeza, camisa amasada y abierta hasta la cintura dejando ver un par de tatuajes de feroces letras extranjeras. La prenda estaba sujeta con los pantalones ajustados y una especie de faja negra que cubría por completo la cintura del individuó, y finalmente llevaba botas negras.

-así es-respondió Sousuke ante el entusiasmo de Ikkaku

-quiero verla-dijo impaciente

-está en el carro

Ikkaku fue corriendo hasta el carruaje

-¡ábrela!-ordenó el hombre con sus toscos modales.

El robusto hombre, el mismo que funcionó de secuestrador, abrió la carreta. El pirata estaba impaciente y expectante, no aguantaba más la espera. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que esperó por esa muchacha, con la esperanza de tenerla como él quería.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el bandido se lamio los labios con vulgaridad, ante la expectativa de lo que vería.

Rukia vio como los primeros rayos de sol de la madrugada se asomaban por aquella puerta, dejando pasar no solo el frio desolador, también la imagen asquerosa y repugnante de su destino. Aún acurrucada en el rincón más alejado de la puerta vio con horror al hombre, que más que hombre parecía una bestia salvaje.

-perfecto…-dijo el surcador de mares abriendo de sobremanera sus ojos rasgados y la más siniestras de las sonrisas se dibujaba en su rostro- justo lo que quería.

Bueno hasta aquí el episodio de hoy. Tan pronto tenga la continuación lista la publicaré. Si quieren hacer cualquier comentario, expresar cualquier cosa pueden hacerlo con un lindo y muy apreciado Review.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien. Aquí este capítulo, que se retrasó un poco. Mi torpeza hicieron que me cayera y me herí la mano, pero por suerte ya está casi seca la herida y no me duele…XP

En fin, estamos en la recta final de este fic, que he amado hacer y me alegra mucho saber que les gusta, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por los que lo pusieron en sus favoritos y los que la siguen de forma anónima. De verdad, muchas gracias.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. El cuento de "La Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" solo sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más, ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 17

El frío y la humedad se le pegaba a la cara, el paisaje antes gris ahora se vislumbraba más prometedor y reconfortante. La esperanza de encontrarla pronto nacía con fuerza en su pecho, pese a que el camino no se veía muy alentador; el agua de la lluvia empantanaba los caminos de tierra, lo que hacía que las pesuñas de Kon se llenaran de barro y el agua salpicara hasta su piel. Sin embargo, su mente solo se concentraba en una cosa; rescatara a esa persona lo antes posible. Los rayos de sol se asomaban brillantes a través de las montañas dando la bienvenida al nuevo amanecer.

Las palabras de Kaien se sintieron como una cálida bendición, sin querer lo hicieron sonreír al recordarlas. ¡Ahhh! suspiró el peli naranjo. Rukia había desarmado y armado su vida como un torbellino él no volvería a ser el mismo, no volvió a ser el mismo desde que la conoció. Y esperaba que para ella fuera igual, quería tenerla para siempre a su lado.

Desde que salieron del castillo ni Nell ni el Príncipe dijeron una palabra; estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos. Cruzaron la colina y por fin vislumbraron la silueta de la mansión Kuchiki. Ichigo estaba impaciente y arreo las cuerdas de su caballo para ir más deprisa hasta la entrada.

-cruza la puerta. Vamos hasta el patio trasero-dijo Nell con nerviosismo

Ichigo no emitió ningún sonido, pero hiso lo que le pedía. De forma lenta fue disminuyendo la velocidad de la cabalgata hasta llegar donde le indicó la peli verde. Con cuidado ayudo a la chica a bajar, luego se bajo con maestría del animal.

El lugar parecía no tener vida, el agua y el frío acentuaban el sentimiento gris del sitio. Los ojos castaños se deslizaron por la tierra, la que conocía desde que se ocultó en la bodega. Recordó con melancolía lo bueno momentos con Rukia; las constantes discusiones sin importancia, las risas después de las pequeñas batallas de frutas bajo la bodega, los tenues rayos de sol que caían en su piel cada amanecer de eso pocos días que compartieron esa bóveda subterránea, la que ahora estaba vacía, y desolada. Los ojos morrones del joven corrieron desde la bodega al bosque y volvieron a la bodega, pero en el trayecto se percató de uno zapatos. Esos pequeños y adorables zapatos mojados por la lluvia y sucios por el barro. De forma brusca y casi inconsciente se puso en cuclillas para examinarlos; sin duda eran de ella. Su corazón dio un brinco de rabia y frustración, ¿quién demonios se atrevía a despojarla de sus zapatos? hacía frío y podría enfermar, ¿quién podría ser tan vil como para hacerle esto a una muchacha como ella? No quiso indagarse más porque ya conocía esa respuesta. Tomó el par de zapatitos y los puso en el bolso que siempre llevaba en su caballo.

Nell miró con admiración al Príncipe, esa pasión, el enojo, la tristeza se le reflejaban en su rostro con tanta naturalidad y sinceridad, todo. La conmovió. Ver pasar solo rostros sínicos e hipócritas no le habían mostrado nunca la belleza de las emociones, de hecho el amor eran como una loca fantasía para ella. Algo, de verdad, inventado para las novelas y los "cuentos de hadas". Sin embargo, allí estaba; el amor descrito en el rostro de aquel chico con cabellos naranjas, y por lo contrario que pensó alguna vez; no era repulsivo. Sino; maravilloso.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos y una voz conocida para ambos los sorprendió tanto que ambos dieron un pequeño salto por lo inesperada de esa irrupción.

-No deberías estar aquí

Rukia abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada, solo una vez había tenido el desagrado de ver a ese hombre y fue el encuentro más horroroso que pudiera recordar.

_Flashback_

_El color rojizo de la tarde de verano le encantaba como el cantar de las aves en primavera. Se sentía libre y envuelta en un sueño, cada vez que observaba el cielo que se volvía anaranjado. El cansancio, la frustración, la melancolía e incluso la ira se esfumaban con aquella paz, esa pequeña isla que se formaban en su cabeza a esa hora del día; justo antes del anochecer. Las estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo y se quedo embelesada con esa maravillosa visión, que no se dio cuenta que un hombre la observaba a unos dos metros de su posición. Hasta que la fuerte y desagradable respiración interrumpieron su hipnosis temporal._

_-¿quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?-preguntó de forma brusca al descubrir como esos depravados ojos la miraban detenidamente, por sobre todo su menudo cuerpo. Rukia se sintió furiosa e impotente a la vez aquel sujeto no parecía un caballero, de solo percatarse del como miraba lo supo. De forma inconsciente se abrazó a su cuerpo, algo inútil pensando que llevaba bien puesto su vestido. _

_-a ti-espetó grosero y sin pisca de recato en su tono. Escupió el palillo que llevaba entre los dientes y se acercó amenazante; como si estuviera dispuesto a despojarla de cada una de las prendas que vestía. La morena sintió pánico y los ojos se abrieron en demasía, intentó gritar, correr, salir tan rápido de ese lugar que el hombre no tendría tiempo de, siquiera, pensar en qué dirección se iría, pero solo lo pensó; su cuerpo no estaba en disposición de hacer tamaño esfuerzo, no estaba en condiciones de correr, solo de sostenerse en pie._

_Descubriendo la perturbación la chica avanzó hasta ella y sujeto con fuerza su brazo derecho y se acercó a su oído haciendo un siseo con la voz_

_-no te preocupes, te acostumbraras-le dijo de forma amenazadora. Rukia con la adrenalina por fin desatada se movió con brusquedad para zafarse soltándose del agarré, lo que permitió a la joven huir. La muchacha corría desesperada mientras el hombre se reía a carcajadas sombrías._

_-me encanta la persecución-dijo dando grandes zancadas por el camino que dejaba la muchacha._

_Rukia, luego de una angustiosa carrera, por fin llegaba a la puerta de la cocina. Y con alivió, pese a no ser a la persona idónea, vio a Soi Fong en frente de la entrada trasera._

_-ya te divertiste-dijo con su calculadora voz, al mismo tiempo que la joven Kuchiki se percataba de la dirección de esas palabras. Era el hombre que la perseguía, le venía pisando los talones . Casi con pánico vio la sonrisa de su madrastra._

_-lo conoce-Dijo jadeante al mismo tiempo que Soi fong la miraba con desprecio._

_-si-atinó a contestarle. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y dio una fría mirada al sujeto._

_-me fascina la persecución, por algo soy pirata-contestó el hombre al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos, como si aquella frase explicara todo. Poco a poco el individuó se fue acercando, y Rukia volvió a entrar en pánico y se volteo para mirarlo, amenazándolo con su mirada violeta._

_Ikkaku cerró los ojos y resignado se dirigió a Soi Fong._

_-tú ganas…te doblo la oferta-le mencionó al tiempo que abría los ojos y ponía sus manos en la cintura._

_-es una oferta interesante-Soi Fong dijo con una voz profunda lo que produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha-pero-los pensamientos de la chica pasaron de la resignación a la esperanza, en centésimas de segundos. Miró el inmutable rostro de la viuda-no quiero venderla. Perdería demasiado_

_El alivio invadió el corazón de Rukia._

_-como quieres, tarde o temprano te convencerás que saldrías ganando de este negocio-se acercó más a las mujeres, y miró de frente a Soi Fong- después de todo, todos tienen su precio-miró con perversión a la chica que lo observaba recelosa-y tú, serás mía-terminó lamiéndose de forma perversa los labios._

_Rukia se alejó nerviosa, con pánico pero se negó a sentir miedo, nada en el mundo le haría tener miedo. Confusa se fue a su cuarto, Soi Fong entro a la mansión junto al horrible personaje. _

_Pronto, a través de la ventana de su habitación, vio con alivio que se alejaba aquel hombre en un carro negro tirado por caballos del mismo color._

_Fin flashback_

El deseo profundo de creer que aquello fuera una pesadilla, era lo que recorría todo su interior. Era aquel mismo hombre repugnante, asqueroso y perverso frente a sus ojos. Se sintió vulnerable, pero su orgullo se negó a aceptarlo. Tomando fuerzas de flaqueza lo miró con todo el odio que pudo encontrar. El la observó entre la profundidad del carruaje y de forma posesiva tomó los suaves tobillos de la morena y la arrastró por la madera hasta dejarla cerca de la puerta y cerca de sus manos.

-¡qué delicia! Pero mira, ¡cómo te tienen!-dijo con la misma mirada perversa de aquel verano. El hombre sacó una navaja detrás de la faja que sujetaban sus pantalones. Luego lentamente pasó la daga de forma amenazante frente a la oreja derecha de la joven con el filo hacia la piel, se aproximo muy despacio y poco a poco giró el arma hasta el cuello, luego la subió por debajo de la mordaza de la chica.

El pecho de Rukia subía y bajaba de forma tan frenética que movía toda su anatomía

Ikkaku la miró complacido.

-shhh…tranquila-le siseó. Y con un movimiento rápido rompió el paño que cubría la boca de la joven. Rukia gimió con desespero y un escalofrío recorrió toda su piel, respiró con la misma rapidez que jadeaba, o más.

-así me gusta-volvió a observar Ikkaku-ese rostro llenó de pánico me agrada-se acercó al oído de la joven-no sabes cuánto me agrada-le dijo con una voz tan oscurecida como el averno. Luego se volvió hasta donde los hombres tras sus espaldas, cerró las puertas dejándola de nuevo asumida a la oscuridad.

¿Qué mierda su destino? ¿No podía ser peor? ¿A quién había hecho tanto mal para caer en manos de aquel sujeto? Las orbes violetas se inundaron de soledad y de abandono. Recordó la pequeña isla de felicidad que había vivido hasta la tarde de ayer ¿acaso ese era el precio de su escapada, de la alegría que había vivido? "tal vez no estoy hecha para ser feliz" pensó resignada reprimiendo el grito agónico de la esperanza que se esfumaba entre sus manos.

-No existen los milagros, Rukia. No existe un final feliz para ti. No existen los cuentos de hadas.

-No deberías estar aquí -repitió la voz acercándose a Nell, ignorando a la persona a su lado

-hi…hime-dijo desconcertada la chica de cabello verde-¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?- Ichigo solo miraba la pequeña discusión de las hermanas

-estaba preocupada…pero…-Orihime se volteó y vio al Príncipe Kurosaki observándola atentamente. lo que hizó que su cuerpo se tensara y un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-¿Pri…Príncipe Kurosaki?-preguntó sorprendida, era la primera vez que tenía contacto directo con él, por lo que el momento la cohibió

-¿mh?-Ichigo solo ladeo la cabeza

-Orihime…nuestra…Soi Fong, ¿aun duerme?

-¿Soi Fong?…-la muchacha de cabello castaño la interrogo con la mirada-mamá está durmiendo y dudo que se despierte temprano-miró al peli naranjo nuevamente-a menos, que yo la despierte-agregó con un poco de malicia en el rostro

-¿no harías eso, hermana?-lo inquirió la de ojos verdes

-¿qué te hace pensar que no, hermana?-respondió el desafío, pese al nerviosismo de estar cerca de Ichigo

-Señorita Orihime-dijo de forma solemne el joven, ambas chicas se voltearon para oírlo-no creo que sea buena idea que usted alerte a su madre-dijo dando un suspiro-hay una vida que corre peligro-el muchacho de ojos castaños tomó una mirada sombría y triste en la última parte de la frase, se sentía en el ambiente su abatimiento.

-yo…-alcanzó a decir titubeante, posando su mirada en el suelo para evitar ese rostro melancólico

-…por favor-dijo el joven Kurosaki

-Hime…-la llamó la peli verde

-no diré nada-¿porque tenía que derrumbarse? Ahora se preguntaba. Lo tenía todo en sus manos, todo. Podía perfectamente poner en sobre aviso a su madre y ellos estarían obligados a hacer lo que ella mandara. Pero…no podía, ella quería que la amasen, que dieran la vida que luchasen por ella que le robasen el corazón y también darlo. Sin embargo...nada de eso iba conseguir de él. Él ya tenía un amor y lo que más la entristecía era que le pertenecía a esa muchacha que perdió todo y que irónicamente envidiaba...Rukia.

-Hime…-intervino de nuevo Nell

-¿si?-levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana

-sabes dónde está aquella medalla de oro-preguntó con cuidado

-creo que…-se puso nerviosa-mamá me ordenó tirara en el lago del bosque

-¿qué?-se abalanzó Ichigo sobre los hombros de la chica, desesperado. Orihime lo miró asustada

-la...la…tiré…en esa laguna la del bosque…

-tsk...-dijo soltando a la chica y se fue corriendo tras aquel medallón.

Significaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, era una promesa de lealtad y de compromiso, amistad y confianza.

Con la velocidad que le daban sus pies se dirigió aquel lago, se quitó las botas en el camino y la chaqueta, apenas llegó frente al agua se sumergió en picada, se tiró en lo más profundo del lago, en una búsqueda frenética del medallón. Miraba desesperado en el fondo, pero no se vislumbraba nada más que la infinidad de piedras grises. Volvió a la superficie por más aire y regresó a la búsqueda, observaba el fondo pero no alcanzaba ver ninguna señal. Luego de dos intentos más se sumergió de nuevo incansable, debía encontrar esa medalla. Cuando la esperanza se esfumaba y el sol se desplazaba un centímetro de su posición desde su llegada, decidió que lo mejor era abandonar; tenía que ir por Rukia, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. De pronto enredado entre las raíces que salían de los árboles y que se asomaban en el lago, un brillo llamó de inmediato la atención del joven. Fue en busca y lo encontró, era el porta retrato. Rió por sus adentros, su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se volvió a la superficie, con sumo cuidado guardo aquel tesoro en su fajado, se fue a toda velocidad a recoger sus botas y chaquetas, se dirigió hasta la entrada del bosque y con brusquedad se dirigió a Nell, no podía perder más tiempo.

-Nell-la llamó. Ambas chicas lo observaron atentas. Estaba todo empapado, pero eso a él no parecía importarle

-¿cómo llegó allá?-dijo pasando su mano por el cabello

-desde aquí; ve el norte y pasa por las tres siguientes fincas, luego vira hacia el este y te encontraras con un bosque muy espeso, atraviésalo. Ten cuidado con perder tu rumbo- advirtió- si sales en dirección noreste, te encontraras de frente con la propiedad. Es una mansión de un blanco descuidado, no tiene empleados por lo no tendrás problemas en cruzar o entrar.

-gracias-le dijo y tocó con fugacidad el hombro de la chica

-buena suerte-alcanzó articulara antes que el desapareciera juntó a Kon- ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo.

-Nell…-la llamó Orihime-¿qué nos ha pasado?-dijo sin entenderse a ella misma

-creo que la vida nos ha demostrado lo hermosa que es-sonrió a su hermana-hemos visto lo que puede hacer la fuerza de los sentimientos-Nell cerró sus ojos e Inhaló el aire que recorría el bosque, el lago y que llegaba ahora a su nariz-disfrútalo, Orihime. No te lamentes por lo que no eres y no tener lo que deseas, ama lo que si eres y disfruta lo que tienes.

-Nell…-dijo encantada por las palabras de la chica de cabellos verdes.

-¿quieres bañarte en el lago?-le sonrió con entusiasmo.

Orihime se lo pensó por dos segundos.

-¡sí!-gritó eufórica, si bien no podía tener lo que deseaba, tal vez no era lo que realmente ella quería. Desde ahora vería la vida con otros ojos, con sus propios ojos.

-Muy bien, a si que ustedes son los enviados de Soi Fong-dijo inquisitivo después de cerrar la puerta del carro

-apenas llegamos a ser conocidos-espetó Aizen con tranquilidad

-para los fines da igual-dijo el pirata dirigiendo sus manos a un saco que se colgaba de su faja, la bolsa estaba llena de piezas de oro

-esto-dijo contando el oro, cerró el bolsito para dárselas al castaño-es para ella, con una pequeña recompensa-luego sonrió malicioso-ahora ¡fuera!.

La actitud de Ikkaku se transformo a una severa.

-¿qué no oyeron? ¡Que se larguen de aquí! ¡Quiero estar solo!-dijo esperando la reacción de los hombres

-será un placer-respondió Aizen con su fría mirada y calculadora sonrisa, seguido de Gin y el bandido mientras se encaminaba al carro para sacar a la muchacha. Abrieron las puertas y el hombre de toscos modales, el carcelero, tomó por los pies a Rukia para dejarla en el suelo.

-¡eres un cerdo!-dijo la muchacha al tiempo que la ponían de pie aun atada de pies y manos. Justo antes que el hombre se retirara ella le escupió en la mejilla. El hombre enfurecido quiso abalanzarse sobre ella

-¡alto ahí!-dijo Ikkaku-yo me encargo- Más que una salvación parecía, a los oídos de la muchacha, una amenaza-tranquila, fierecilla. Nadie nos molestará en cuanto se vayan- El calvo se acercó de forma siniestra y la morena se estremeció, guardó pulcro silencio.

-tranquilo, ya nos vamos-Gin se había acercado y tomó el hombre del hombro para que se dirigieran al frente del carruaje.

Los tres hombres arribaron. Tomaron velocidad arriando los caballos y se marcharon.

El rumor de los carros no tardó en desaparecer, dejando a la morena a merced de aquel sujeto que detestaba. El hombre la sujetó de la cintura y con la misma navaja le desató las manos. Cuando Rukia se vio liberada se desató los pies y sin pensarlo corrió.

-siempre huyendo, siempre alejándote…esto me vuelve loco-el pirata se relamió los labios con la lengua con las sonrisa plena de tener lo que quería.

Ichigo se agazapaba en el lomo de Kon por la velocidad que llevaba, estaba lleno de ansias y nervios mezclados que hacían que su estómago fuera un nudo. La Ira lo invadía cada vez que recordaba al sujeto a quien supuestamente pertenecía…¡pertenecer! ella no le pertenecía a ese hombre, ella no estaba en venta. Otra corriente de frío recorrió su espalada, pese al sol que brillaba por la frescura que se acercaba al medio día.

Solo lleva cuatro horas de viaje, y faltaban más de siete. Nell le había contado que en carruaje eran alrededor de medio día, pero él iba en caballo, por lo menos, podría redicir en una o dos horas el viaje. No bebeó nada, no se paró a comer. No podía; su cabeza solo pensaba en el peligro que estaba corriendo Rukia en manos de ese hombre.

Como un rayo atravesó la tercera finca y se dirigió al este de la zona. El camino parecía eterno, los árboles, el césped, las flores, el barro y el rumor del viento parecían hacer más largo el camino.

Cuando ya pensaba que se desesperaba llegó al bosque. Era, de verdad, muy espeso y frondoso. No quiso perder más tiempo y cruzó con el solo instinto de supervivencia. Se guió por el musgo de los arboles e intentó llevar a Kon lo más rápido que le daba el galope en ese irregular terreno. Las aves, los conejos y los reptiles estaban asomados para tomar el sol después de la tormenta. Pero el chico no se dio cuente del hermoso paisaje.

Con el corazón en la mano, vio la salida entremedio de los gigantescos arboles, y pese a tentar a la suerte, allí estaba la enorme y desdeñada mansión. Era horrible y carecía de vida, pese al benéfico clima para el cultivo, el lugar estaba desierto y cubierto de una tierra inhóspita. Como si fuera el inframundo; el olor a sufrimiento y muerte se sentía en todo aquel lugar.

Ichigo calmó el paso buscando frenéticamente con la mirada alguna señal de ella, pero no vislumbró ningún indicio de su presencia. Siguió el camino que llevaban a la entrada de la mansión. Con mucha cautela, frente a la gran entrada de la cocina, bajó de su caballo y lo ató a una barandilla del porche. Apenas terminó abrió lentamente la entrada de la cocina y se adentro muy despacio. No sabía lo que iba encontrar pero, su corazón le anunciaba que estaba muy cerca, muy cerca de encontrarla.

El rumor de la discusión alertaron todos sus sentidos y buscó de donde provenían. Un pequeño grito hizo que su sangre se hirviera al igual que la velocidad y la discreción.

-¡ahhh…!-la voz de la chica lo perturbó. NADIE LA TOCARÍA, NADIE LE PONDRÍA UN DEDO EN SIMA.

-¡Rukia!

Bueno, como siempre trataré de traer pronto el siguente capitulo, con la solución de esta intriga..jejej. Cualquier comentario, duda, consulta, manifestación estaré encantada de recibirla.

Sé que a muchos puede no interesarles y pensar que estoy loca. Pero aquí, en Chile a ocurrido una nueva tragedia. Es extraño pero un ese avión había un personaje que removía a todo el mundo, fue muy generoso y un muy buen amigo de todo el mundo, no me consideré su fan ni mucho menos. Pero, como a todos, su muerte me removió. En esta larga franja de tierra se está viviendo una especie de "duelo" por su pérdida, en cada uno de los corazones de los chilenos. A todo el mundo les ha hecho pensar en cómo debemos vivir la vida y cómo disfrutarla. Y me pongo a pensar en que la vida es nada más que un pequeño suspiro y la muerte es parte de ella. Así que, disfruten su vida y hagan lo que más les gusta hacer, hay obligaciones, es cierto, pero lo más importante es hacer lo que más nos gusta, hacerlas sin importar nada más. Tal vez no sea tirarse en un paracaídas o de un bengi, tal vez sea simplemente leer un nuevo fic, hacer un one-shot ver una serie o leer un manga. No se arrepientan de lo que hagan, ganaremos experiencias si nos equivocamos. En Fin disfruten sin remordimientos.

Bueno eso, no les doy más la lata. Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	18. Chapter 18

¡Holas a todos! Demoró un poco pero creo que valió la pena…espero que les guste tanto como a mí. No quise desviarme en nada aparte del tan esperado rescate a sí que, ojala este a la altura de sus expectativas...jojo.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco son de mi propiedad el popular cuento de "La Cenicienta" ni la película "Por siempre Cenicienta", estos solo fueron una pequeña inspiración para esta historia

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 18

La sangre que permanecía fría ante la antelación de lo que iba acontecer, cambió radicalmente de temperatura cuando oyó los gritos desde adentro de la habitación.

-¡suéltame! -gritó enfática. Rukia estaba sudada y llena de barro.

La carrera de hace un rato resultaba evidente en el aspecto de la morena. El cansancio le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

"si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo…"

_Flashback_

_Rukia, apenas se soltó de sus ataduras corrió con fuerza por la propiedad, sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero su instinto de supervivencia no entendía razones. Así, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar hasta la cima de una colina ubicada al norte de la finca. El sol calentaba su piel y animaba su carrera, los rayos caían sobre su pálido rostro dándole nuevos energías para que continuara. Respiró con firmeza y corrió colina abajo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas._

_Estuvo huyendo entre jadeos y pequeñas pausas por casi dos horas. Sentía que su corazón en la garganta y la adrenalina la ayudo en sus momentos de flaqueza. Cuando creyó que estaba libre; el pirata salió por los arboles y tomó con brusquedad sus los brazos._

_-se acabo el juego, fierecilla-le dijo sonriendo arrastrándola por todo el camino que habían recorrido. Rukia no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba, pero tampoco se rendiría, tampoco derramaría más lágrimas, ni una sola._

_-cerdo asqueroso-dijo entre dientes mientras el hombre la arrastraba por el camino de tierra _

_-ohhh…cuidado con lo que me dices. Ahora debes limitarte a un: "sí, amo" o "no, amo". ¿Entiendes?-Ikkaku la sacudió con fuerza. Cuando llegaron a la propiedad del corsario este la tiró a la áspera muralla exterior de la casa. _

_Luego de un nuevo suspiro el pirata se volvió donde la morena y la tomó por la cintura con fuerza, la levantó del piso y la llevó a la habitación de la segunda planta de la mansión. Rukia intentó forcejear con sus manos y pies libres pero el hombre parecía inmune, la joven notó la tensión de cada uno de los músculos alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de patalear y forcejear por unos segundos, la chica de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta que, físicamente, estaba acabada. _

_El hombre empujo a la menuda mujer a la pared del fondo de su habitación. La chica supo en ese instante lo que le esperaba, y no iba ser nada agradable. La certeza de este pensamiento se intensificó por el escenario que veía a su alrededor; era un cuarto muy poco común, estaba lleno de copas de oro, tesoros y adornos innecesarios. No tenía ventanas y la cama estaba deshecha, sospechó que el cuarto no recibía una limpieza por semanas, las paredes estaban manchadas de barro y cubierto de extraños trofeos, "no le pertenecen" pensó; escudos de armas, títulos nobiliarios y poderosas armas, todo colgado por las cuatro murallas como si fueran retratos._

_Rukia quedó un poco adolorida por el impacto de los golpes, pero no les dio importancia. En ese mismo instante vio, justo a un lado de su rostro, una de las decoraciones más afilada de la habitación. Sin premeditarlo, empuño con su derecha la espada, se levantándose con fuerzas renovadas y se puso en guardia, firme y segura._

_-aléjate de mí-dijo desafiante la pequeña Kuchiki_

_-eh eh…cuidado con eso que es peligroso-le dijo el hombre con la manos alzadas- las niñas no juegan con armas…se pueden lastimar-dijo desafiante el pirata quien se percató de que estaba desarmado. _

_-una niña…-dijo la morena ladeando una sonrisa-…puede que tengas razón…- dijo atacando a su captor, lo que hiso retroceder a Ikkaku-…pero yo no soy precisamente una niña común-otro ataque que arrinconó al sujeto en una esquina de la habitación, que mantenía sus manos alzadas_

_-no es muy atractivo que las mujeres usen armas-dijo posando una mirada más precavida_

_-¡a quién le importa el atractivo con un puerco como tú!-Rukia abanicó la espada con maestría. Movió su arma a la derecha para dar un firme ataque hacia la izquierda, esto hiso que el pirata se agachara para esquivar el ataque que iba directo a sus costillas, lo que le dio la oportunidad de sacar de su bota una navaja, y aprovechando el movimiento de Rukia, avanzó hasta salir del rincón en el que estaba acorralado, dándole la oportunidad de posarse tras ella. Tan pronto tuvo esta excelente posición apuntó directo a su nuca con la navaja._

_Enfilados y amenazados con el filo de un arma del enemigo._

_-…deberías, porque ahora es lo único que te podrá servir para salvarte-oyó el siseo de Ikkaku, Rukia intentó mover su espada para amenazar al sujeto _

_-no, no, no…nada de trucos. Si te mueves tu cabeza rueda por la sala-dijo agresivo_

_-lo prefiero antes que me toques-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena lanzó levemente su espada para cambiarla de mano, y en esa pequeña distracción encontró el momento ideal para o atacarlo por las costillas, el atraco tuvo existo y logro herir el brazo derecho del hombre, logrando alejarse del tipo apuntando firmemente al individuó._

_-¡puta!-dijo sin mover un músculo de su posición, pese a estar herido. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Rukia estaba nerviosa y la tensión de sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a ceder, Ikkaku permanecía firme sin despegar la mirada de la menuda chica. Una leve turbación en la posición de Rukia le dio la señal de ataque. Con dos zancadas rápidas llegó hasta la espalada de la chica y la rodeó con el brazo, las extremidades de la morena cedieron y se tambalearon en el cuerpo del individuo pero sin soltar su espalda._

_-y ahora…quién es el ganador, no te sirvió de nada la vida extra...hmmhmh-le dijo en el oído a su víctima._

_-eres un…_

_.sh…ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y no creas que me desagrada. Me fascina-con una patada le sacó la espada de las manos que colgaba por los dedos de Rukia, dejándola desarmada y agotada. En ese segundo, el pirata lamió la mejilla derecha de la joven. Rukia solo sintió una terrible repugnancia en su estomagó. Luego el corsario la tiró con fuerza hacia el suelo._

_Fin flashback_

-¡ahhh…!- La voz de la chica se oía vulnerable y herida. La sangre de Ichigo hirvió de ira y con una súbita violencia entró a la habitación.

En medio del cuarto estaba el repugnante animal, Ikkaku, sobre la pequeña figura de la muchacha, la sujetaba de pies y manos, con la misma cara de perversión que alguna vez Ichigo se imaginó que tendría. El muchacho corrió con gran velocidad hasta el sujeto, tomando del camino la espada de Rukia.

-¡Rukia…!-gritó con gran énfasis en cada letra, y sin pensarlo, pateó con todas sus fuerzas las costillas de Ikkaku haciendo que este saliera sobre la chica.

Ella lo miró estupefacta, impresionada… estaba sin habla. La alegría y la esperanza inundaron su corazón y su alma

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y una de las rodillas del joven tocaba el piso para tener mejor apoyo para elevar y levantar a la morena.

-ichi…go-dijo mirando sus brillantes ojos castaños, que tomaban tonos dorados en mientras la miraba. La felicidad la invadió; él no la había abandonado estaba junto a ella en el momento que más lo necesitaba, en el último momento.

La tos carrasposa del hombre interrumpió el momento. Ambos giraron la cabeza y lo vieron levantarse. Los dos se levantaron del suelo e Ichigo dejó a su retaguardia a la chica, quien sin darse cuenta presionaba con ambas manos el brazo izquierdo del joven.

-ten cuidado- dijo con una voz pausada la morena

-no te preocupes, todo va estar bien-le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y volvió la mirada hacia el hombre frente a él.

Ikkaku se levantó con dificultad, sosteniendo la parte afectada por el golpe, de forma torpe dio unos pasos atrás tambaleándose en el acto.

-así…que...así que...-dijo con un pequeño deje de risa-…tienes un salvadorcito...interesante-levantó la vista amenazando con la mirada. Ichigo lo apuntó con la espada para mantenerlo alejado.

-no creo que estés en posición de alegar nada-le dijo con recelo

Una risa descarada se elevó por la sala, el pirata elevó su rostro al cielo y dio una enorme carcajada, luego ladeo su mirada a los jóvenes.

-no son rivales para este viejo zorro de mar- y en una envestida rápida atacó con la pequeña navaja al Príncipe, este respondió rápido con la espada en su derecha, Rukia se alejó más de su compañero manteniéndose tras él. Ichigo no vacilaba, pero las tácticas sucias de Ikkaku parecían igualar la contienda. En ese instante el corsario le tomó la mano derecha impidiendo que el peli naranjo manipulara la espada como deseaba. El pirata que tenía manipulada la navaja con su derecha intentó herir al joven en el estómago, pero solo logró romper la camisa dejando al descubierto la venda mal puesta. Ichigo tomando un poco de ventaja del enredo con la tela, cambio la espada de mano y se giró para mantener una distancia con el pirata. Este tomó una actitud más agresiva se lanzó contra su contrincante, Ichigo con agilidad lo esquivó y dejó que este avanzara hasta el final de la sala. Ikkaku, era lo que estaba buscando, porque estando frente a pla pared pudo coger una espada de tanto alcance como la del joven Kurosaki.

-vaya, vaya…no está nada de mal-ahora Ikkaku tenía dos armas, una para cada mano y atacó con agilidad con ambas, los dos filos los cruzó en frente de su contrincante y atacó de forma despiadada, lo que hiso retroceder al muchacho. Ichigo se vio acorralado y en un movimiento fugas se agachó, se volvió a levantar ante el ataque pero en ese mismo segundo el sujeto le lanzó la daga con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡Ichigo!-Gritó la pequeña Kuchiki ante el temor de la dirección del arma, se sintió aterrada. La punta de la navaja iba en directa dirección al corazón del joven Kurosaki, la mirada de Ikkau se veía satisfecha, pero no contaba con los reflejos del heredero a la corona, quien lo que logró, por milésimas de segundos, esquivar el arma haciendo que esta se clavara en la muralla y sus vendas cayeran dejando al descubierto la herida de la batalla anterior.

La respiración y las pulsaciones de los cuerpos, se oyeron por unos segundos, lo que preparó el avance del nuevo round.

-lástima que tengamos que terminar tan pronto-la voz seria del Príncipe rompió el silencio de la sala. El corsario no logró reaccionar cuando sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y la boca se le llenaba de sangre, saliendo a borbotones de la cavidad bucal y de la grieta en el estomago. Ichigo sacó lentamente la espada, dejando caer el cuerpo del hombre. No había muerto aun, el tiempo haría aquel trabajo.

El joven Kurosaki dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás, abanico la espada para sacar la sangre del filo y la soltó dejándola a pocos centímetros del cuerpo.

Rukia tenía los ojos vacios y perdidos, intercaló su mirada entre Ikkaku e Ichigo. En ese instante Ichigo dio una última mirada al cuerpo y salió de la habitación. De forma casi automática la muchacha lo siguió.

No dijeron nada hasta llegar afuera.

-yo…-comenzó Rukia, al tiempo que acariciaba de suavemente a kon, para calmar sus nervios. El animal parecía sonreír con el mimo.

-es mejor que nos olvidemos de esto-la interrumpió Ichigo, quien no le dirigió ninguna mirada, solo quería salir de aquel lugar y también sacarla a ella, la atmosfera que despedia ese lugar era perturbador.

-olvidar qué-la voz sonó terrorífica detrás de ellos

-tú…-la voz hiso girar cabeza al chico, este sintió la ira recorrer sus venas.

-yo…-dijo respirando con suma dificultad-… aun… no me…has…derro…tado-El hombre llevaba dos espadas empuñadas en las manos; estaba dispuesto a usar sus últimas energías en batalla

-no puedes seguir peleando-le gritó Ichigo

-no veo… a… ningún… muerto-le respondió con fascinación, tomo amabas espadas y se puso en pose combativa con un ligero tambaleo de sus cuerpo, la sangre corría de forma dramática por la herida y en gran cantidad-solo la muerte dará… al vencedor

-entonces, que así sea- el peli naranjo se abalanzó con fuerza sin armas sobre el hombre, no tenía intención de pelear.

Ichigo se tiró a la cintura del pirata y lo tumbó con fuerza al suelo, este no resintió el golpe ni intentó defenderse, la hemorragia había debilitado sus fuerzas y sentidos, lo que causaba cierta irrealidad de las dimensiones, lo que provocó un mal cálculo de las distancias y no se percató de la envestida dejándolo completamente vulnerable. El futuro Rey supuso esta teoría y se arriesgo.

El pirata en el suelo, bajo el barro cayó en la inconsciencia. Los ojos se le nublaron, y declaró cn sus últimas fuerzas, con una voz susurrante.

-esto es...la muerte...morir…por tanto tiempo…no pensé…que …sería en…tierra …yo…yo quería..maa…-con un último suspiro al cielo, el rostro cayó a un lado del suelo con los ojos abiertos. Las manos soltaron las espadas y su cuerpo se vio inerte en el suelo. Ichigo se levantó y lo miró con indiferencia, se volvió a Kon y los ojos violetas lo observaron de forma detenida "Se que no querías matarlo". Ichigo no quiso reparar el ella.

Se alejaron con paso lento y pausado, cargando en sus cabezas el deseoso de la vida de una persona.

Caminaron hasta alejarse de la propiedad y se adentraron en el bosque, allí todo era más gratificante y de alguna forma puro. Rukia dio un amplio suspiro de alivio y gratitud, aun descalza sintió las piedras bajo sus plantas, era una sensación extraña pero agradables. La copa de los árboles bajo su mirada violeta parecían decirle lo hermoso que era el mundo ahora que estaba libre, libre y junto a…él. Al mismo tiempo que estos pensamientos se le fueron albergando en su cabeza bajó su mirada y ladeo su cabeza para encontrarlo. Él la miraba intensamente como si nada más que ella estuvieran en el universo. Esa observación tan dedicada hizo que sintiera un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, en cada célula de su anatomía. Por unos segundos pensó que no podía moverse, se lo hacía dudaba que su cuerpo lo hiciera con naturalidad, más con ese aire que despedía un aroma a satisfacción. El muchacho tenía las riendas de Kon en las manos, recargaba su cuerpo en su pierna derecha, esa pose lo hacía ver… "excitante" pensó la morena; sus ropas desgarradas y sucias que dejaban ver su abdomen fuerte, pero herido, lo que lo hacían ver como todo un guerrero. Su dorso desnudo mostraba las marcas de guerra aun frescas, ante esa visión sintió una punzada en el pecho, con suma dedicación puso su vista en sus músculos aun tensos y su respiración agitada, subió sus ojos con cuidado por su pecho, luego por su cuello hasta su varonil mandíbula hasta su nariz aristocrática, hasta llegar a sus ojos marrones y cristalinos, los que la hicieron fundirse en ellos y preguntarse por qué él había ido a buscarla, si bien él prometió protegerla, lo que había ocurrido escapaba de todas las expectativas.

-ichigo-dijo con seriedad. Él la volvió sus ojos a los violetas, tampoco se había quedado atrás con la observación, cuando chocaron las miradas él cerró sus ojos con una espectacular sonrisa, luego se volteó a su caballo

-se me olvidaba-él también había quedado atónito ante esa mirada misteriosa y penetrante, las ropas de Rukia estaban desgarradas y como lo había previsto estaba descalza, llena de barro y se le veía agita…por una parte le enfadaba ver su imagen; sus ropas desgarradas e impresentable… sin embargo todo aquello la hacían ver tan hermosa, podrían haberla dejado desnuda pero la elegancia y la dignidad no se la podían arrebatar. Cuando reparó en esos delicados pies tan pálidos y vulnerables, se recordó que llevaba sus zapatos. Abrió el bolso y sacó lo que buscaba, ya no estaban húmedos. Cuando los hubo sacado, los escondió tras su espalda con la derecha, y le ofreció a la chica su mano izquierda, ella se sorprendió, su mano tembló juntó a la de él, este cubrió con suavidad su dedos y se adentraron más en el bosque tomando una distancia pudente del caballo, este que vio alejarse a su amo y relinchó desilusionado, sabía que se perdería lo mejor.

El joven le indicó una piedra que se ubicaba justo al lado de un frondoso alerce, ella se sentó y apoyó su mano derecha en la roca

-creo que eso es tuyo.

El joven Príncipe le mostró sus zapatos verdes, estaban muy sucios y un poco flácidos por el agua, pero para ella eran los más hermosos que había visto, sus ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios.

Ichigo poso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y se inclino para tomar de forma muy delicada el pie derecho de Rukia, quién se sonrojo de forma muy intensa

-ichi...go..no tienes…-tartamudeo un poco.

-claro que sí-declaró el chico tomado ahora el pie derecho mientras la felicidad le invadía el pecho. Luego se quedó mirando los ojos de la joven, se veía radiante y avergonzada la mezcla perfecta para su rostro, nunca le había visto esa expresión, y le fascino "adictivo como su olor" pensó.

Ella lo observó y apoyó ambas manos en la gran piedra aun húmeda por la lluvia, pero no quiso enfrentar la mirada del chico y la clavó en el suelo, mirando su calzado.

-gracias-declaró con una voz profunda-gracias por estar aquí…y por preocuparte-si lo enfrentaba sus lagrimas se deslizarían, no solía exponer sus emociones abiertamente y no quería que él la viera así, abierta a todo el sentimentalismo, no iba con ella.

-es natural…-Ichigo le tocó ligeramente la mano izquierda de la morena con el dorso de su derecha-estamos comprometidos…

Rukia de forma brusca posó sus orbes violetas en los castaños de Ichigo, "¿qué estás diciendo?" pensó.

-tú…yo...no estamos… ¡eso era una farsa!-dijo un poco exaltada sin dejar su posición, él no se separó de su contacto-ahora todo el mundo sabe quién soy. Ichigo, nadie va aceptar que tú te cases conmigo eso no es…

-no quieres…-dijo un poco decepcionado

-¡no! No se trata de lo que quiera, simplemente es ¡imposible!-le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. No importaba lo que ella sintiera eso era una torre de ilusiones mal trazada e irreales. Primero, y muy importe, ella…ella no era una princesa, y él debía contraer matrimonio con una hija de reyes..no con una criada, aunque su pasado dijera lo contrario, su destino ya estaba trazado y una vez abajo es muy difícil volver a subir.

-¡¿quien dijo que lo era?-le contesto un poco enfadoda y elevando la voz. Luego volvió a serenarse- Rukia, ¿acaso tú no sientes nada por mí?-preguntó mirándola intensamente a los ojos

"claro que sí, claro que te quiero...de hecho creo que no solo te quiero, creo que me estoy enamorando irremediablemente de ti" pensó, y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante estos pensamientos.

-no es eso… es que…

-dime entones ¡¿qué pasa Rukia? ¡Y no te estoy hablando por mi posición, ni por mis responsabilidades ni nada que tenga que ver con mi función de Príncipe o heredero del Reino Kurosaki o un funcionario de la corte! olvida que existe ese maldito mundo de estupideces que echan por la borda lo que de verdad es importante. Olvídalos a todos, solo estamos tu y yo-Ichigo tragó saliva-Rukia, te estoy hablando como el mismo idiota que se cayó junto a la laguna y ayudaste sin pedir nada a cambio, te hablo como la persona que conociste hace poco más de un mes, de quien solo conocías su nombre, y ni siquiera sabias si tenía familia o algún título nobiliario. Te estoy hablando como un hombre-siguió mirándola intensamente.

un silencio de tres segundo los inundó. La brisa del viento los acompañaba junto al cantar de las aves

-porque me estoy desesperando-continuo Ichigo-me volverás loco de angustia, Rukia. Y quieras o no tendrás que darme una respuesta clara, quieras o no tendrás que aceptarlo, porque no me andaré con rodeos. Seré bien franco contigo, y créeme, dudo que vuelva a repetirlo, salvo que sea estrictamente necesario. Rukia, escucha con atención-la respiración de la muchacha cesó, sus pulmones no podían recibir el oxígenos vital para sus órganos y la función de estos se apocaron al máximo, ella solo lo miraba atenta y un poco asustada. Él la observo reuniendo todo el coraje que le fue posible reunir y disparó.

-te amo

El grave cantar de las aves aumentó, las pulsaciones fueron mayores a cada segundos de parte de ambos, la chica exigió el oxígeno que se había privado y respiro agitada, por un momento no pudo emitir ni una palabra ni sonido, solo su corazón saltaba de alegría. Creía que todo aquello lo estaba soñando.

-¡demonios, Rukia! ¡Di algo!-explotó el joven quien, sin poder aguantar más al lado de la morena, se levantó de un salto y posó su mirada al cielo junto a su rostro rojo por la declaración. La chica sin querer se puso a reír de forma muy bajo. Luego más alto, más y más… ¡no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad! ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! Los ojos se le cerraron para girarlos y posarlos hacia él, el hombre de quien su corazón era el dueño.

-¿Rukia?-preguntó asustado ante la reacción de la muchacha, se quedó mirándola atónito.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó rodeando su cintura, luego levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, el Príncipe la observo intentando entender su extraña mirada, y lo vio. Vio su alma, vio que ella no estaba lejos de sentirlo mismo que él por ella.

-idiota-dijo mientras el peli naranjo la miraba con una enorme sonrisa- ¿es necesario que te lo diga?-le preguntó sabiendo que él había adivinado sus sentimientos.

-no sería justo que solo tú te llevaras toda la diversión y satisfacción. ¡Quiero oírlo!-dijo firme al mismo tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la joven e inclinado su rostro para sentirla más cerca y escuchar cada detalle, cada suspiro, de la declaración.

-te amo, Ichigo. Aunque nunca lo haya sentido antes, sé que lo que siento por ti es amor- y sin esperarlo más se fundieron en un beso, lento y llenó de sentimientos. Deleitándose con la suavidad y la ardiente pasión manifestado en ese acto tan personal y de entrega. El cariño, la confianza y el amor mezclado entre sus labios. Rindiéndose al orgullo y entregándose a los sentimientos. Un beso largo y conmovedor que sellaría esa declaración. Ahora nada importaba, solo ellos.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron abrazados observándose el uno al otro, la pequeña brisa del viento acaricio sus mejillas y el cantar de las aves componían una bella melodía.

-supongo que no tienes objeciones de casarte conmigo-dijo expectante el peli naranjo

-¿casarnos?…bueno eso-Rukia desvió la mirada

-¡ah!…¡no!¡ es que no puedes ser más difícil!-le declaro dándole la espalda buscando un respiro.

-¡estoy bromeando! Idiota-lo dio un pequeño golpe y luego lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su rostro en ella-no podría decirte que no ahora.

-y yo soy el idiota-dijo girándose a la morena y regalándole un fuerte abrazo, y se inclinó para rozar sus labios-tenemos que volver le dijo y le tomó la mano con su izquierda y la llevó hasta Kon.

-es verdad. Tienes que cuidarte esas heridas…¡mírate! fuiste muy impulsivo con…bueno no sé porque gasto saliva en decírtelo-le dijo mientras se acercaban al caballo

-a mi no importa, lo que me preocupa eres tú. Si no llegamos pronto cogerás un resfriado y con lo enana, lo pálida y lo flacucha, no creo que sobrevivas

-¡¿a quién le dices enana?-apretó con ambas manos la izquierda de Ichigo, con todo lo que le daban las fuerzas

-eso no duele. Lo siento, pero me parece que te falló el desayuno

-no me falló el desayuno. Además, que sea delgada no es mi culpa, soy de ese tipo de complexión-dijo como pagada de sí misma.

Intentó arrastrase para que el peli naranjo le costará más caminar.

-enana…-dijo mirándola con un deje de amenaza

-¿qué? no he hecho nada-dijo inocente.

Llegaron hasta Kon, el cual notó el cambio de ambiente y relincho feliz. Rukia se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¡qué lindo!-el animal parecía complacido.

De pronto noto que se elevaba, sus pies no tocaban el piso para luego sentir que la sentaban en el parte delantera del caballo

-Ichi...go ¡¿Qué haces idiota?-replicó enojada y sonrojada

-así llegaremos más rápido-contestó

-pero no tengo que irme así, es mejor que vaya tras de ti.

-no. Te sentaras aquí, cerraras tu boca y disfruta del viaje, mi querida futura esposa-antes que replicara cualquier cosa, Ichigo estaba tras ella arriando a Kon para salir del bosque. Rukia iba sentada de lado sobre el lomo del caballo protegida por los brazos firmes de su, ahora, futuro esposo que arriaban concentrado y serio a su corcel. Esa actitud hizo que su corazón se disparar nuevamente.

Ella no pensó que eso fuera real. Si bien no era una la chica que se pasaba cada minuto pensando en que se casaría y formaría una linda familia, también tenía sus sueños. Ella era práctica, enfrentándose al día a día; si alguien la necesitaba haría lo posible por estar a la altura. Nunca fantaseo con ser la chica sacada del infierno para ser la eterna acompañante de su salvador, pero ahí estaba, rescatada del inframundo para ser la esposa de su héroe.

El camino fue en silencio, pero no de esos desagradables, estaba envuelto en una atmosfera que solo le pertenecía a ellos, un viaje casi mágico e irreal.

Siguieron hasta salir del bosque y se fueron por el oeste, luego al sur. Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje vieron que la luz comenzaba a desaparecer y el calor del sol también, dejando ver un hermoso atardecer. Era naranjo como los cabellos del Príncipe, Rukia sonrió al cielo, para luego posar sus ojos en los de Ichigo, quién comenzaba a detener la marcha de Kon.

-que bello atardecer-dijo perdiéndose en el horizonte

-Sí, estoy segura que será el primero de muchos-muy despacio agregó-junto a ti

La chica volteó la mirada al cielo mientras comenzaban aparecer las estrellas.

-la noche es una señora muy caprichosa, como una que conozco muy bien-miro las orbes violetas de Rukia.

-tú no te quedas atrás-le frunció el ceño. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Y la noche, sin que se dieron cuenta cayó por completo y dejó a oscuras su camino.

-será mejor marcharnos pronto-dijo ella

-tienes razón-arreo nuevamente a Kon y siguieron el sendero que pasaban por las fincas.

A gran velocidad cruzaron las propiedades ajenas hasta el terreno perteneciente a la viuda Kuchiki. Extrañamente no había nadie a la vista y lo cruzaron sin detenerse.

La tranquilidad de la noche molestaba a Ichigo, por extraño que pareciera toda la paz que experimentó estaba desapareciendo, algo lo estaba inquietando, y un terrible presentimiento nacía en su interior. Quiso ignorar los escalofríos de su espalda y se sumió por completo en el camino, reprimiendo cualquier distracción, hasta que escucho la voz de Rukia.

-Ichigo… ¡ichigo!-gritó Rukia desde su regazo se oía preocupada y muy consternada

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó atónito, tanto por sus antiguas divagaciones como por la voz temblorosa de la muchacha.

-mira

Ichigo miró la dirección del delicado dedo de la peli negra. ¡¿cómo no se había percatado antes?, ¡¿cómo había sido tan ciego para no verlo? ¡Estaba ahí; Frente a sus narices y no lo había notado!

-no…puede…-dijo estupefacto

-Ichigo... ¡fuego!… ¡Están quemando el reino!

Bueno, ¿qué tal?, a mi me encantó, se que está un tanto meloso, pero sin esa pequeña libertad los fics no serían lo que son…XD Cualquier comentario, exclamación extravagancia, lo que deseen expresar, pueden hacerlo con un lindo Review. Les agradezco mucho, son una verdadera inspiración, al igual, quienes lo han agregado como favorito, también a todos que lo siguen en el anonimato.

Con respecto a los últimos comentarios del fic anterior, Hasta esa fecha, es cierto, el cuerpo del animador Felipe Camiroaga no había sido hallado y me precipite con respecto a su muerte, mil disculpas por las conclusiones apresuradas. Pero, para bien o para mal, algunos de sus restos mortales fueron encontrados el 9 de septiembre, lo que confirma su deceso. Es triste, pero como lo publicó el mismo con un bello verso de Gonzalo Rojas…estamos de paso a las estrellas.

Un saludo gigante a quienes lo conocieron, lo admiraron y que lo recordaran siempre.

Bueno eso…yo y mis reflexiones…XD

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos. Por fin termine y aquí le traigo la continuación de este fic que tantas penas como alegrías a sufrido a lo largo de este tiempo, quiero dedicarlo a todos ustedes queridos lectores que me alientan a seguir escribiendo con más ganas cada día. De verdad gracias.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco son de mi propiedad el popular cuento de "La Cenicienta" ni la película "Por siempre Cenicienta", los que solo sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

CAPITULO 19

Los fuertes galopes del caballo se perdían con el canto y la danza del fuego que cubría la ciudad completa del reino Kurosaki. El viento en lugar de dar auxilio a las personas parecía avivar las colosales llamas rojizas.

Ichigo mantuvo la seriedad hasta el último galope antes de llegar a la ciudad, por su parte Rukia sentía que sus nervios explotaban, en su cabeza comenzaba el debate de lo injusto que era todo aquel desastre ¡nadie merecía lo que estaba pasando! ¿Por qué estas tragedia? ¿Por qué tantas vidas tenían que pagar por algo que ni siquiera entendían? Se cuestionó, luego volteó su rostro para tornar sus ojos sobre el Príncipe en quien vio una determinación más grande el mismo mar. Sabía que él se adentraría al fuego para enfrentarse a lo que fuera contar de rescatar al reino, como también tenía la certeza que esto no era un accidente y la persona que gatilló el desastre estaba esperando al heredero real al final del camino.

El último paso que dio Kon caló fuerte en los oídos de los dos jóvenes, a unos cincuenta metros de la aldea. Desde aquella distancia, aun se podía oler la madera quemadera que antecedía a las cenizas y el humo negro que se alzaban como serpientes por el cielo, los que daban los antecedentes al doloroso escenario. Las llamas consumían con ferocidad las viviendas ante un calor abrazador mientras algunos habitantes corrían despavoridos acarreando algunas cosas que pudieron rescatar de sus casas para huir del pueblo, otros veían con resignación e impotencia desde la distancia como sus hogares de toda la vida se consumían por las llamas. Pero todos alejados de las lengüetas rojas que sin previo aviso saltaban hacia ellos, los niños más pequeños lloraban, las mujeres, muchas de ellas con bebes en brazos, intentando encontrar a sus esposos a quienes les pedían que escaparan de aquel infierno.

Ichigo bajó de su corcel con expresión dolida al contemplar la brutal tragedia, todo lo que sus ojos veian era desolación, lo que hicieron hervirle la sangre de ira ¡nadie tenía el derecho de hacer eso! ¡No era solo una cuestión de capacidad o de seguridad, eran vidas las que corrían un alto peligro de perderse por el incendio! Lo peor era que tenía la certeza que todo este embrollo no había sido causado por accidente, sabía que era una vil y cruel estrategia para sacar a la familia Kurosaki del reino.

Rukia se acercó al Príncipe y le tomó con suavidad la mano empuñada que también temblaba de ira y frustración. La morena intentando reconfortar su dolor.

-quédate aquí-Ichigo se separó de ella y tomó las riendas de su caballo, luego lo ató a uno de los arboles-es más seguro. Además dudo que esto haya sido un accidente-el peli naranjo intentó alejarse paso firme y duro en dirección a la aldea, pero de nuevo la mano de la muchacha se acercó a la de él impidiendo que avanzara. El joven Kurosaki se giró sorprendido

-no voy a dejar que vayas solo-le dijo con su mirada penetrante

-pero…

-no creas que vas a combatir solo, para eso estoy aquí. Bien sabes que no soy de las que se queda de brazos cruzados

-¡no se trata de eso!-comenzó alzar la voz, y dio un resoplido por lo bajo- sé que eres capaz y se lo fuerte y decidida que eres. Pero esto es diferente

-diferente, ¿diferente de qué? Para mi es todo lo mismo. Cuatro manos son mejores que dos, y en este momento son muy necesarias

-¡Rukia! ¡esto no se trata de un simple accidente! ¡esto va más allá! ¡es probable que…!

-¡me importa un rábano lo que pretendas hacerme creer! ¡y tampoco soy estúpida como para no darme cuenta que esto es un atentado control tu padre! Por eso, te guste o no, iré contigo

-Rukia…-la llamó en tono amenazante.

-mira Principe Kurosaki, si me estimas aunque sea un poco me dejaras ir, de lo contrario no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ¿de acuerdo?- se encaminó por delante de Ichigo, quien miró al cielo resignado y siguió los suaves pasos de la morena, estaba destinado a perder cada una de las batallas verbales y esta no sería la excepción.

El camino se llenaba de cenizas, el fuego se propagaba con mucha rapidez y contemplaba gran parte de los hogares de los aldeanos.

-¡Señorita Rangiku no quedan personas por aquí!-gritó Hanantarou desde lo alto de una casa que estaba a punto de desplomarse.

-¡ven rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir!-le contestó la mujer desde la planta baja de la casa. Hanantarou bajo a toda velocidad al primer piso de la casa

-¿qué sector nos falta?-preguntó juntándose con la rubia

-aun queda la zona sur. No sé si habrán más lesionados-La maestra se quitó el sudor de su frente al mismo tiempo que salían afuera-no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, tú anda a ver a los heridos que están en el castillo

-pero…

-es necesario; tú sabes de primeros auxilios, yo estaré bien

-de acurdo-dijo a regañadientes al tiempo que corrían, la rubia al sur y Hanantarou al este.

"no puedo creer que esto termine así" reflexionaba para sí la mujer, mientras corría a toda velocidad a través de los, ahora, blancos senderos.

La desesperación comenzó a agitarla de golpe; tanto su respiración como su pulso se elevaron, la visión se le comenzó a nublar y la cabeza le empezaba arden, de pronto el cuerpo cedió y las fuerzas se le fueron, la consciencia la empezó abandonar y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo. No vió más que negro, perdiendo así la consciencia.

-¡señorita!-una voz borrosa escuchó a lo lejos

-¡señorita Matsumoto!-"esta voz la he oído antes" pensó

-¡por favor! ¡Reaccione señorita!-repitió con mayor fuerza, según la percepción de la desmayada

-¿quién…?-balbuceó

-beba esto-le contestó la voz acercándole un poco de agua en los labios, la mujer bebió sin protestar

Rangiku se frotó los ojos y levantó su vista para luego sentarse con mayor cuidado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sentía un fuerte dolor en ella. Ese lugar no se parecía en donde había estado, de hecho, parecía estar demasiado alborotado y no había llamas abrazadoras alrededor

-entonces…-dijo contrariada-¿estoy en el castillo?

-así es- contestó la voz-la rubia se giró para ver el dueño de esta. Se le hacía demasiado conocida

-¡señor Ukitake!-exclamó feliz de volver a verlo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un cálido abrazo

-el mismo-dijo al mismo tiempo que la mujer se alejaba

-pero, ¿cómo?, usted…

-sí, es cierto. La juventud de ustedes y mi enfermedad me rezagaron de la aventura-sonrió por lo bajo

-entonces ¿dónde ha estado hasta ahora?

-en casa del señor Uruhara, es una gran persona. Él me ha mantenido informado de todas las noticias. Como todo ha ocurrido tan rápido no había podido encontrarlos antes.

-señorita Rangiku-la voz de Hanantarou llegó hasta ellos-¿se encuentra usted bien?

-claro, si…-dijo pensativa y muy confundida

-fue un verdadero milagro encontrarla en la puerta del castillo, de lo contrario habría muerto asfixiada por el humo-acotó el moreno

-pero si yo…

-estuvo muy cerca, señorita Matsumoto, dos minutos más tardes y no habríamos podido revivirla-agregó el cochero

-pero…

-no se preocupe, descanse tranquila aun está muy débil, recuéstese-le dijo Hanatarou, junto a los ojos preocupados del Ukitake

-está bien-repondió pensativa e incapaz de aplacar los argumentos ambos hombres.

Rangiku se acurruco sobre la mante en la que se encontraba, estaba sobre el césped del jardín trasero del castillo, se sentía tan contrariada como confundida, no sabía cómo explicar que ella nunca estuvo cerca del castillo cuando se desmayó, por el contrario se encontraba una distancia considerable de donde estaba ahora. Y no solo eso era extraño, porque al iniciarse el fuego, una nota que encontró extrañamente entre las ropas que le habían ofrecido una de las criadas del castillo para cambiarse, le advertía que se alejara de la ciudad y se mantuviera en el castillo" Un extraño presagio" pensó.

Se volteó para acomodarse en la colcha y vio a la multitud de heridos que la observaban, muchos estaban quemados, otros intentaban respirar profundo para calmar su llanto o para detener la asfixia que los amenazaba por momentos. Al girarse sobre la colcha sonó entre las ropas el clásico sonido de un papel arrugado. "Yo me deshice de la nota" se dijo muy confundida. Se sentó en la manta y sacó el papel, este tenía la misma letra que la anterior.

_Espero que el humo no haya sido capaz de quitarte de este mundo, aun tienes mucho que entregar, no solo tu voz, no solo tu risa; son tus ganas de vivir. _

_Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y cantabas para mi, o cuando te caíste pero reprimiste tus lágrimas y comenzaste a tararear. Ran, solo deseo que me perdones todo los males que he estado causando a este pueblo. Créeme cuando digo que lo siento, porque de verdad que lo hago._

_Velare por ti siempre. _

El rostro de Rangiku se descompuso, era casi una confesión que era él quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Después de todos estos años ¡debía ser él el culpable! Su corazón comenzó a dolerle como nunca antes, la certeza de que fuera precisamente ese muchacho que conoció hace más de quince años atrás, que no había vuelto a ver tras la caída del reino Kasan, a quien siempre recordó en su corazón, pese a que solo se conocieron cuando tenían apenas cinco años de edad, pero la separación cuando cumplió los diez había calado tan al fondo de su alma que había aprendido a olvidarlo para que aquella herida no doliera como lo hacía en este momento.

Los ojos celestes de Rangiku comenzaron a lagrimear aflorando los dolores de su niñez e incluso adolescencia, que por tanto tiempo había guardado por su eterno compañero y protector, ese misterioso chico de cabello gris. "no puede creer que seas tú el causante de todo esto, Gin".

Las tabla cayeron delante de los pies de la morena, al cruzar una de las casas que se consumía por el fuego, su reacción natural fue dar un pequeño salto atrás, lo que la hizo pegarse al cuerpo de Ichigo.

-por poco y…-La mirada de Ichigo subió desde el rostro de la peli negra hasta sobre el fuego de los armazones chamuscados hasta la cúspide del castillo, haciendo que sus palabras se apagaran antes de que llegaran hasta su boca, la rostro del peli naranjo nuevamente cambió, otra vez, sus ojos se encendieron de indignación y rabia, su mirada era penetrante y parecía que iba a explotar.

-ichi…-articuló la chica, pero el Príncipe no emitió ningún un sonido. Rukia se sintió angustiada y decidió seguir el camino de la mirada castaña.

Su piel al igual que su sangre se congelaron otra vez, esa visión, pese a permanecer en medio del fuego, ella sintió que estaba en medio de un iceberg, y solo por encontrarse con la mirada fría y calculadora de ese hombre que los observaba desde la cima del castillo. Aizen no la había enfrentado directamente, pero esos ojos penetrantes hablaban de lo cruel y despiadado que podía hacer. En ese intente tuvo la certeza que ese hombre había ordenado quemar la aldea y hacer añicos el pueblo, todo por el poder.

Ichigo volvió al rostro al de Rukia, revelando por medio de sus ojos su determinación, la morena solo asintió despacio con la cabeza, instándolo a que fuera donde sentía que debía ir. El joven Kurosaki se movió con gran rapidez para dirigirse al castillo, a enfrentar al origen de toda del mal.

Rukia vio como se alejaba a través del fuego, mientras la preocupación le invadía el pecho, tocó su garganta y sintió que su pulso saltaba frenético y desbocado, cerró los ojos por unos minutos y luego los abrió. Y sin pensarlo más, quiso ir tras él.

-¿dónde crees que vas?-esa voz se le hizo muy conocida, pero no quiso voltear

-…

-no te me vas a escarpar ahora-el hombre le tomó la muñeca que estaba tras ella, por el balance de las manos al caminar-te escapaste porque ese pirata no te supo mantener bien atada, pero ahora no te escapas pequeña bribona.

El hombre de altos hombros y voz estridente la sujetaron el rostro haciendo que lo miraran, aplastó las mejillas de la menuda mujer y la mantuvo un poco suspendida en el aire.

-que dirá esa amita tuya, crees que me pague un porcentaje mayor por ti esta vez-Rukia se zafó del agarre de su rostro, su maldito carcelero aun no se cansaba de tomarla.-la verdad es que no me importa, el caballero de la cima paga muy bien si hago bien mis servicios-con un movimiento tan brusco como feroz arrojo al suelo a la peli negra, quien tan rápido como le fue posible se levantó para enfrentarlo, tocando su rostro afectado.

-maldito…-dijo entre dientes

-¡grita!, ¡grita!… ¡necesito que grites! y no te hare daño-Rukia se sintió contrariada, por qué quería que gritará.

-¡grita te estoy diciendo! ¡grita!-con la mano derecha le doblego la mano izquierda

-¡ahhh…!-gritó sin remedio

-¡eso! ¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Así me gusta!-Rukia no pudo evitar quejarse otra vez. Por unos segundo proceso; "esto…no" se dijo.

-¡Rukia!-se oyó a lo lejos. Era la voz de Ichigo

"¡Demonios!, ¡por favor ignora estos gritos!, ¡por favor!, que mi voz se pierda entre los demás gritos", pensó con fervor, al mismo tiempo que mordía su lengua para impedir que de su garganta salieran más alaridos de dolor, si distraía a Ichigo era probable que pudiera…era mejor ni pensarlo.

El hombre ahora irritado por la negativa respuesta de parte de sus torturas, la amenazó

-¡perderás tu brazo si no gritas! ¡Mierda!-intentó agregar más fuerzas en el otro brazo de la morena

-ahh…-un ahogado alarido salió de los labios de ella

-¡eso! un poco más alto, ¡que te oiga todo el mundo…!

De pronto el hombre la soltó, en ese instante Rukia cayó al suelo y jadeó despacio por el dolor, poco a poco logró incorporarse, abrió los ojos pese a la irritación que sintió por el humo y vio claramente de quien se trataba.

-¿Nell?-dijo entre dudosa y sorprendida

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes

-sí, pero…-

-espero que esa envestida lo haya dejado un poco aturdido-le dio con una media sonrisa.

-tú qué estas…

-es una larga historia. Ahí viene

-¡ah!-se arrojó el hombre con una espada entre las manos en un ataque directo en contra de ambas chicas, las dos se separaron para esquivar el brutal impacto. El bandido arrojo golpes al aire intentando dar con alguna de las chicas, pero el humo nublaba en algunos momentos su vista, lo que ambas aprovechaban para resguardarse. Rukia tuvo suerte y encontró una daga entre los miles de escombros, Nell también logró encontrar un arma.

El hombre las perseguía entre el fuego atenuado, pero no menos peligroso. Rukia aprovechando la distracción intentó apuñalar el grueso brazo, pero no lo consiguió en ese mismo instante Nell intentó darle en el cuello con la pequeña espada, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Las cenizas comenzaban a levantarse con más fuerza lo que altero los sentidos de los tres contendientes. Rukia agarró con firmeza su daga en un movimiento feroz intentó un ataque directo al cuello del hombre, este se giró con sus extremidades extendidas lo que alcanzó a golpear con fuerza a la morena dejándola abatida en el suelo, Nell corrió hacia ella pero el atacante de la muchacha se abalanzó con determinación sobre su presa y estuvo a punto de llegar hasta la chica de ojos violeta para propinarle una certera estocada en el estomago. Rukia solo cerró con fuerzas sus ojos para esperar el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

Rukia abrió levantó austada sus parpados, al sentir un cálido liquido sobre sus ropas y sobre su piel, que caía desde una distancia desconocida para ella. Vio el rostro desfigurado del hombre a pocos centímetros de ella. Sintió el rechinar de sus dientes y el tambaleo del enorme cuerpo, por lo que intentó moverse para que no cayera sobre ella, era evidente que había muerto apuñalado, pero cuando lo intentó su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo habitual y la vio a ella, recostado sobre sus piernas. "Entonces todo este liquido cálido es de…". Nell estaba cargada en las piernas Rukia, empuñando con firmeza la espada, que el mismo sujeto, por el peso y la grandeza de su cuerpo, se incrustó en las entrañas, pero la espada del hombre que mantenía un dirección a Rukia, dieron justo en el pecho de la de su salvadora, justo en Nell.

El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó sobre ambas mujeres, cargando todo el peso la morena quien se deslizó con suma suavidad por debajo de ellos, con todas que las reservas de fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastró al individuo y vio como salían los ríos de sangre por la herida de la espada de su hermanastra, con la espada aun incrustada en su pecho.

-¿Nell?-preguntó Rukia, preocupada-Nell, por favor-se sentó a su lado

-no...gastes. ..-hiso una mueca de dolor-mi…nombre-intentó sonreír

-tengo que sacarte esta espada y todo…-la chica de ojos verdes le sujetó la mano

-aun…aun…no-le dio una mirada penetrante a la morena, mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes-si…la sacas tendré…menos tiempo

Rukia se puso pálida ante aquella confirmación

-por favor no digas eso, te pondrás bien...te-pero se detuvo. Tenía que aceptarlo y debía darle todo el tiempo a ella.

-ya...lo notaste-dio una media sonrisa-no podemos hacer…nada.

-entonces ¿por qué?-dijo contrariada al tiempo que las orbes violetas se le cristalizaban

-Rukia…eres una…persona increíble. Yo...no quería aceptarlo…pero…-jadeo-yo siempre te he admirado…al principio...te envidiaba…y...por eso…actuaba…como lo hacía.

-Nell- Rukia tomó con fuerzas las manos de la chica

-…eres valiente…decidida…y tantas cualidades de las…que yo carecía…y...por eso…ahora no podía dejarte morir…Rukia-le regalo una sonrisa

-pero tú no puedes morir, no ahora, ¡Nell!-trató que los ojos no se le cerraran para que luego perdiera la consciencia

-el Principe…te ama…se le nota en los…ojos, y tú lo mereces…cuídalo, es una…persona muy…amable…y será…un gran rey…ten muchos hijos…-la voz de Nell poco a poco se fue apagando-quiérelo…y perdona mi hermana…y a mí…yo…te quiero…como si fueras mi...her...ma…na-la voz de la muchacha apago de forma pausada hasta esfumarse con el viento. Rukia cerró con fuerzas sus ojos mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, una hermana que apenas comenzaba a querer y la abandonaba. Nell ya no volvería a reír, ni volvería a mirar con su mirada indiferente, ella había dejado de existir.

Los oídos de Rukia no oyeron llegar a Orihime ni escucho sus alaridos de dolor mientras intentaba en vano removerla a la espera de alguna reacción, quien luego abrazó el cuerpo inerte de la chica de ojos verdes y explotó en llanto. El cuadro de la cruda realidad que a la pequeña Kuchiki dejó en estado de shock. Tampoco percibió el momento exacto que Ishida llegó a su lado y le preguntaba el paradero del Príncipe.

-creo que…-Ishida la miró tan serio como impaciente. Él se levantó los lentes y froto con su pulgar e índice sus ojos, al tiempo que se acercaba al cuerpo de Nell.

-es mejor sacarlo de aquí-le explicó a Orihime que no podia reprimir sus sollozos-aquí aun hay fuego y puede quemarse

-esta…bien…-la chica de cabellos castaños se levantó, con dificultad. Y levantó su rostro para ver a Rukia

-Rukia…-la llamó con el llanto pegado a su voz. La morena levantó su rostro y miró la pena en los ojos castaños, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-Orihime…yo

-no tienes que decir nada, Nell tenía muy claro lo que hacía-tomó un largo suspiró para recobrar la tranquilidad-ella…hizo lo que su corazón le dictaminó, un alma generosa que se vio reprimida por su propia grandeza…y yo haré lo mismo, gracias a mi hermana…intentaré ser feliz.

Orihime ladeo una sonrisa que reflejaba tanto su tristeza como su creciente corazón. Rukia no emitió ningún sonido, escuchando con toda su atención las palabras de su hermanastra.

-perdón…solo perdóname-Orihime le tomó las manos enredándolas entre ellas-yo…no sé que más decir. Solo que lo siento mucho.

El llanto amenazaba una vez más con salir por los ojos de la peli castaña, mientras Rukia la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y sorprendidos. Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras

-no sé qué decir…-Orihime mordió su labio inferior para calmar el temblor de este, mientras la morena ladeaba la cabeza buscando las palabras precisas-…pero, siento que tengo que perdonarte, no estoy segura de poder olvidar, pero sé que todo…a pasado, y no soy quien para juzgarte-Rukia volvió su mirada a la de la chica y la miró con ternura-pero tú tienes la voluntad de cambiar y eso es mejor que cualquiera de las absoluciones.

-vamos al castillo-Uryuu llevaba en sus brazos al cuerpo inmóvil de la peli verde cubierto por su chaqueta.

-de acuerdo- Orihime se volteó para seguirlo

Rukia los siguió por atrás el escenario era desolador, el fuego había consumido casi por completo la aldea, de las casa solo quedaban cenizas, de los puestos no había ni sombras, el olor del humo y de la madera quemada emanaba de todas partes, impregnándose en la piel de quien caminara por los senderos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, Rukia se quedó observando la fachada del gigantesco palacio "¿por qué no quemaron esto?" se preguntó, si tanto querían hacer sucumbir al Rey, lo más lógico era quemar primero ese lugar ¿o no?

Un alarido la alejó de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pese a que sus sentidos no estaban agudizados después del shock, por la muerte de su hermanastra. Nunca confundiría esa voz…

-Ichigo…-anunció en un susurro

-¡papa!-un nuevo grito desesperad se oía desde la cúspide del castillo-¡viejo! ¡Aún no puedes dejarnos. Tu pueblo te necesita!

Bueno ¿qué tal? Aun nos queda batalla a sí que; no os desesperéis. Espero sus comentarios, expresiones, lo que me quieran comunicar, se los agradeceré.

Por cierto, no sé cuando volveré a publicar, porque ahora nos pusieron en una situación muy compleja en cuanto al fin de semestre en la Universidad y nos están explotando vilmente con pruebas y trabajo, por lo que no les puedo asegurar un capitulo para la próxima semana, pero si todo sale bien tal vez pueda recompensarlos…jejej.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


	20. Chapter 20

¡Holas! No sabía cuándo podría actualizar, pero las ansias me tienen de vuelta hoy ..jojo…aun no termino las cosa de mi Universidad, pero escribir me llamó con escándalo. En fin.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco tengo derechos sobre el popular cuento de "la cenicienta" ni la Película "Por siempre Cenicienta", estas solo sirvieron para la inspiración de esta historia.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

CAPÍTULO 20

Rukia abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, levantó la cabeza como si una fuerza superior a su cuerpo la hubiera animado y corrió dejando de lado la pena y la incertidumbre, guiada por una voluntad más grande que su poder terrenal. Subió por las escaleras del castillo, empujo con todas sus fuerzas las gigantescas puertas que protegían el salón, en el cual no había nada más que silencio sepulcral. Guiada por su instinto la morena subió con suma delicadeza las escaleras, luego pasó a toda velocidad por las ventanas que daban al patio donde permanecían los heridos, siguió por las escalinatas y llegando a los oscuros pasillo de la planta superior, lo que cuales tenían un aspecto más tétricos que antes, a lo que se sumaba ausencia de ruidos, lo que acrecentaba la tención de sus nervios.

La joven Kuchiki disminuyo la rapidez de sus pasos a y la reemplazó por cautela, su respiración empezó a agitarse y sus oídos se agudizaron, de pronto llegó a sus oídos un misterioso eco, al parecer provenía de la habitación de Karin, esto la puso más alerta y con mucho cuidado se agazapo al lado de aquella puerta, la cual permanecía entre abierta, esto hacía que la luz de las llamas que aún danzaban se filtraran al pasillo. Rukia, con igual habilidad de ocultismos que un gato, intentó ver el interior del cuarto. No parecía haber nadie, pero el sonido anterior aun rondaba por la cabeza de la chica, con todo cuidado trató de abrir un poco más la puerta, para poder ver mejor, pero aun así no logró ver nada.

Cuando la muchacha se disponía a entrar, una mano la atrapó por la espalda y tapó la boca de la joven, sacándola a la fuerza de la alcoba. Ella forcejeó con sus piernas y brazos, pero fue inútil; las manos la agarraron con maestría, dejándola indefensa. "este era el eco, entonces…era…¿era una trampa? Soy una Idiota" pensó con desesperación e intentando no llorar de ira contra sí misma. ¡Maldición! y todo porque sintió la urgente necesidad de ir ayudarlo.

Lo que mantenía sin acción a la joven Kuchiki la arrastro por el pasillo y la lanzó dentro de una de las habitaciones, la joven giró sobre sí misma y calló con brusquedad en suelo frio de la habitación de limpieza. Luego escuchó como el cerrojo se cerraba por dentro y los pasos livianos pero decididos se acercaban a ella, sonaban a venganza.

-levántate-se oyó la voz de orden. No pertenecía a un hombre, no por eso menos dura- ¿no me oíste? ¡Levántate!

Volvió a ordenar con el mismo desagradable tono de dominio.

-pensé que había acabado contigo, basura-sentenció de nuevo, Rukia irguió con la frente muy en alto despidiendo orgullo con su mirada, fijando sus imperturbables ojos violetas, ofreciendo su penetrante color para enfrentar a aquel monstro.

-no podría acabar conmigo, señora Soi-fong-dijo sin inmutarse un centímetro.

-¡¿con quién crees que hablas? ¡No me gusta nada como levantes tu cara!-le gritó con brusquedad

-no soy tu esclava y menos ahora-le contestó inmutable, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿ah no?-dijo arrastrando las sílabas- Yo que tú, no estaría tan segura-los paso de la mujer se escucharon con eco por la habitación, posándose justo frente a la morena

-estoy segura. No veo ni el peligro ni el desafío

-¿desafío?, mira bien chiquilla; no soy yo la que estas encerrada y sin la llave-Soi Fong sacó entre sus faldas la pieza de metal y la mostró entre los dedos, girándola entre la derecha y la izquierda observando paciente las formas de la llave para luego posar su mirada fría en su prisionera-es la única copia y dudo que puedas salir de otra forma; aquí no hay ventanas ni menos otra puerta. Entonces ¿qué me dices?

-jamás volveré a doblegarme, menos ante ti-le dijo desafiante

-deberías-dijo con seriedad la viuda-el reino Kurosaki se está hundiendo-bajo con dramatismo la voz- poco a poco

-lo superaran.

-¿lo crees?-le preguntó con un poco de sorpresa la mujer

-por supuesto, y no me cabe duda que Ichigo…

-¡ah!-dijo con burla-el Príncipe querrás decir

-él será el próximo Rey…y

-si es que sobrevive-dijo con suspicacia

-lo hará. Estoy segura de ello

-no lo estés-se puso las manos sobre sus costillas, mientras se echaba así atrás y reía con una sonrisa diabólica-la habilidad no lo es todo en una batalla

-el tiene pasión y mi…-Rukia se sonrojo-amor-dijo decidida-es lo que necesita para volver

-¿de verdad lo amas?-dijo en pequeñas risitas-¡no!...¡los jóvenes que creen que el amor lo supera todo! ¡Que nada es más grande! ¡Y su poder es más fuerte que cualquier calamidad!…por favor-exclamó asqueada- no me hagas reír… Y más, si eres tú-dijo con descaró

Soi Fong volvió a su antigua caminata por la habitación.

-Hay muchas formas de ganar una batalla-la mujer retomó la conversación anterior y se puso a las espaldas de Rukia, se acercó con cuidado al oído de la morena-y yo tengo el secreto

Rukia por primera vez desde que estuvo en esa habitación se puso nerviosa, no le gustaba el paso de la conversación, menos la sensación de satisfacción en la voz de su madrastra.

-¡yo misma lo ideé! y por supuesto que a Aizen le fascinó ¿Te imaginas lo que puede hacer launa punta de una daga impregnada con veneno.

Los ojos violetas se expandieron al igual que el pánico que se instaló en el cuerpo de la joven a la velocidad del pensamiento. Quiso gritar que ella no era capaz de eso pero bien sabíaa que no era cierto, sus orbes se volvieron a cristalizar y la angustia inició su invasión con suma rapidez.

-mmm...me gusta esa cara-dijo con voz triunfadora la mujer quien se había vuelto al frente de su víctima, observando la transformación del pálido rostro que iba de la calma a la angustia, desde el pánico a la pena, al dolor-pero…-dijo con fascinación la última parte-tengo algo que podría interesarte. Hay solo una forma posible que él no sea alcanzado por la punta de esa daga...bueno una forma de evitar que él, como decirlo, muera. No tengo paciencia con las delicadezas

-¿qué me estás diciendo?-preguntó Rukia incrédula a lo que oía

-¿acaso eres lenta?-dijo casi enfadada-hay un antídoto-buscó entre sus faldas y sacó un frasco para mostrarlo a la joven Kuchiki- justo, justo aquí.

-eso es…-la euforia y la alegría comenzaban a invadirla de nuevo

-saca esa cara-dijo con enfado ante el cambio de Rukia-¿lo quieres?

-¡SÍ!-dijo con fuerza la morena a lo que Soi fong sonrió satisfecha

-Entonces…-dIjo con maldad- ¡te quiero ver de rodillas ante mí! ¡RUEGA POR ESTA SOLUCIÓN! ¡BESA MIS PIES! ¡HUMILLATE! ¡TE QUIERO VER HUMILLADA!… ¡RUKIA KUCHIKI!-los ojos casi salieron de sus cavidades, por la fuerza y la ira de la mujer

-¿qué?- preguntó con incredulidad

-¿no lo quieres? Bueno…no hay de otra- intentó romper el frasco

- ¡NO!-gritó desesperadas, mientras Soi Fong solo se limitó a levantar las cejas

-Rukia frente a ella, le tembló todo el cuerpo, la indignación y la desesperación invadieron cada célula de su cuerpo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Poco a poco bajo su rodilla izquierda, a lo que aumentaba la satisfacción de su madrastra.

-eso…-dijo mientras los ojos le sonreían satisfechos

-Nell…-comenzó Rukia manteniendo su rodilla derecha aún en alto-Nell…ha muerto.

El silencio rompió en toda la habitación Soi Fong estaba inmutable, en su rostro no demostraba nada en absoluto.

Rukia quiso ver el rostro de la mujer, no era la sensación de ver a alguien que sufre por la pérdida de su ser querido. No quería librarse de lo que le pedía su verdugo, ni me nos ganar tiempo. No tenía nada, en absoluto, algo que perder solo quería darle ella misma esa noticia, lo hacia por la memoria de su hermanastra. Solo sintió el impulso de decirlo. Cuando la pierna derecha de Rukia estaba a punto de tocar el piso, la misma sonrisa triste de Nell, la trajo de vuelta. Nell había muerto por orgullo, orgullo que admiraba de ella…orgullo que estaba a punto de perder ante la mujer que decía ser la madre de esa joven. La cabeza de Rukia comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar; ella no podía no debía…pero debía salvar a Ichigo era el antídoto… "¿qué hago?"se preguntó, al mismo tiempo que se resistía de arrodillarse. En esos segundos fijo la mirada en las orbes de su madrastra. Y vio todo con claridad.

-una escoria menos de la cual preocuparse-una sonrisa arrogante le devolvió la madre de la peli verde.

Rukia se odio por rendirse tan pronto, por sucumbir ante ella, por ser débil, por olvidar por un segundo del porque estaba allí, por perderse a sí misma y con ello todo lo que amaba. Sostuvo la mirada en la misma posición por unos segundos.

-no-dijo entre dientes la chica de ojos violetas-no, puedo hacer esto. Amo a Ichigo, y si caigo ante ti será como si lo estuviera despreciando, eso nunca me lo perdonaría-Rukia se irguió con fuerza ante la mujer, sin despegar por un segundo los ojos de su madrastra-no lo haré.

-¡tú!-dijo desesperada Soi Fong olvidó todo protocoló y transformando sus ojos en odio y desprecio soltó la botella, la cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo; rompiéndose en mil pedazos

Soi Fong estaba furiosa; no podía creer ser humillada otra vez y menos por ella, tantas veces siendo relegada por esa mocosa, a quien su padre siempre la puso por sobre ella. La frustración e indignación de no conseguir el dominio absoluto de aquel hombre, se proyectaron en esa pequeña niña, a la cual crio como una esclava. Y ahora ella, otra vez a puertas de ser más que ella en muchos sentidos, se convertiría en Princesa; tendría dominio y poder, y lo más reprobable es que tendría respeto, seguridad, admiración…y amor, todo lo que Soi Fong nunca tuvo ni tendrá.

El esfuerzo de la mujer para mantener a la niña alejada de la sociedad fueron inútiles, todo por mantenerla bajo su yugo hasta la eternidad se fueron por el drenaje. Con estos pensamientos se abalanzó sobre la menuda chica intentando desnudarla, humillarla de alguna manera, su mano izquierda tomó uno de los trozos de vidrio, e intentó herirla en el rostro. Rukia con maestría evitó el ataque, pero su madrastra no se rendía; otra vez con la punta de vidrio intentó desgarrar su cuello por la espalda, pero solo consiguió cortar algunos cabellos de la joven.

Rukia se sentía nerviosa y jadeaba, debía salir antes de que la punta de la supuesta daga se clavara en Ichigo, pero la llave estaba entre las ropas de Soi Fong. La morena se pegó a la puerta e intentó empujarla para abrirla pero no había forma: estaba bajo llave. En ese momento llega un nuevo ataque de la mujer, lo cerca que estuvo este ataque de alcanzar a la joven Kuchiki la mantuvo de llenó en la batalla. La respiración que se le cortaba, nublaban su pensamiento y hacían que su cabeza le doliera. Soi fong aprovecho una pequeña vacilación de la piernas de la chica y atacó, pero justo en ese instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¡¿pero qué...?-dijo la mujer distrayéndose con la luz que salía por la puerta. De esta forma la peli negra fue rescatada a gran velocidad por una misteriosa mano. Dejando encerrada en el cuarto a la malvada madrastra

-¡Rukia!-dijo Rangiku abrazando a su amiga

-Rangi…

-¡corre antes que sea demasiado tarde!-mencionó Urahara al tiempo que intentaba obstaculizar la entrada del cuarto con una especie de silla.

-pero ¿cómo?...

-¡sal! nosotros nos encargamos-dijo Yoruichi, dedicándole una sonrisa

-pero…

-lo siento, se me olvidaba-mencionó Urahara que sacó una pequeña botella y se la dio a Rukia-es mejor no preguntar ¡Corre!

-¡sí!-y sin hacer más preguntas la morena se dirigió a toda velocidad a la azotea del edificio

-fue una fortuna que quisieras venir hasta aquí-le comentó Yoruichi a Rangiku

-ja…ja-forzó una sonrisa la rubia-solo una coincidencia

-una muy buena por cierto-le contestó

-si…-la mirada pensativa de la profesora se fue por los pasillos-hay que ir a ver a las princesas

-sí, deben estar en su habitación, encerradas supongo. ¡Kisuke! esperanos aquí, encárgate tú de la dama

Urahara forzaba con la puerta juntó a la silla para evitar la salida de Soi Fong.

-si vayan…-la puerta intentaba abrirse con los golpes de mujer dentro-yo me encargo…de tan delicada dama-el rubio se sonrió mientras ambas chicas corrían por los pasillos buscando a las mellizas

Rangiku y la mujer de ojos gatunos corrieron a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus piernas, esta última parecía estar buscando mas la maestra ya sabía por dónde ir.

-tienes una intuición impresionante, no solo encontrarte en segundos el cuarto de limpieza, ahora pareces saber donde están la niñas-le comentó la moren intentando vislumbrar alguna señal en el rostro de la profesora.

-sí-contestó alegre junto a una sonrisa melancólica-supongo que es mi intuición-y siguió corriendo.

"una intuición muy bien alimentada" pensó la rubia

_Flachback _

_Recostada en el pasto oyó los pasos alborotados de todo el mundo, pero el llanto de una voz muy conocida la levantó de su estupor, alzó la cabeza y vio a Orihime, junto a un cuerpo cubierto, por una chaqueta, el joven junto a ella lo reconoció en segundos: era el médico, Ishida. ¿Qué es ese bulto, por qué está cubierto?…no será que…"pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos justo en el instante que se comenzaba a levantar. Un niño de unos cinco años, sucio, de ojos triste y que se chupaba su mano izquierda, mientras que la otra tiraba las ropas desgastadas de la Rubia._

_-hola pequeño-dijo amable Matsumoto. El niño solo la miró con inocencia_

_-¿buscas a tu madre?-le preguntó mirando sus enormes y brillantes ojos, él solo movió de un lado a otro la cara. La chica de orbes celestes lo miró extrañada. Ante esta vacilación, el niño sacó de su manga de un blanco estropeado una hoja de papel, se lo extendió a Rangiku quien lo tomó, preguntando con la mirada de qué se trataba, el niño sin emitir ningún sonido se alejó, dejando sola la maestra._

_-pero…-la nota solo estaba doblada en dos. Rangiku la abrió con suavidad fijando sus ojos en las letras tan conocidas para ella. A lo que avanzaba su lectura su rostro se transformaba, los ojos se le inundaron de agua, la calma la abandonó, y la adrenalina la empujo a correr en busca de ayuda. Rangiku tomó el papel y lo apretó en su pecho, luego lo guardo entre sus faldas. Y los buscó a ellos._

"_**Ran, levante y busca a Urahara Kisuke y su compañera"**_

_-¿Kisuke Urahara?-preguntó a un rubio que estaba vendando a uno de los enfermos_

_-si soy yo… ¿tú eres..?._

"_**no te tomes mucho tiempo, debes ir con ellos y buscar la última habitación del pasillo del ala derecha de la segunda planta del castillo"**_

_-soy amiga de Rukia, la chica que está comprometida con el Príncipe…_

_-¡ahhh…!-dijeron al unisonó Kisuke y Yoruichi_

"_**Soi Fong tenderá una trampa a la señorita; tu amiga"**_

_-necesito de su ayuda_

_-¿de qué se trata?_

"_**dile al señor Urahara, que llevé su antídoto, él sabrá de lo que hablas"**_

_-señor Urahara, necesito que lleve su antídoto-el rostro del rubio se transformó, y la seriedad invadió su semblante._

_-de acuerdo._

"_**apenas terminen con esa situación, dirígete de inmediato a la tercera puerta del ala izquierda. Deben salvar a las Princesas"**_

_A gran velocidad el trió, sopesando la gravedad de la advertencia de Rangiku corrieron en camino de las habitaciones, debían llegar a tiempo, antes que algo indeseable ocurriera._

"_**aunque no puedas verme, te estaré esperando, aunque no puedas oírme te estaré guiando. Perdóname, GIN"**_

_-Gin…._

_Fin flashback_

Con cautela se aceraron a la puerta que indicaba Rangiku, despacio se apegaron a la única puerta que estaba entreabierta, un filtro de luz iluminó el pasillo. Miraron con mucho sigilo dentro de la habitación, parecía estar vacía. Movieron un poco la puerta y el rechinido retumbó en los oídos de las mujeres; no se veía nada, más que un enorme desorden y todos los muebles desacomodados. Entraron por completo en la habitación y se encontraron con un mar de vestidos desparramados por la alcoba, unas sillas botadas por el suelo, el baúl desecho, y el ropero acomodado al revés a lo convencional: sus puertas daban a la pared.

-Señorita Yoruichi-apuntó Rangiku

-esto no cabe en la convencional. ¡Rápido!-Yoruichi tomo la punta derecha y la profesora la izquierda. Usando toda la fuerza que poseían, giraron a rastras el closet, el rechinido fue enorme, pero lograron mover el mueble.

-pero…no puede-dijo Rangiku al ver a las dos princesas atadas de pies y manos, amordazadas, una apoyada sobre la otra.

-hay que sacarlas-dijo la chica de mirada amarilla, quien tomó a Karin y la tendió sobre la cama, al igual que hizo la rubia con Yuzu. Estaban inmóviles

-¿qué hacemos?…-dijo angustiada Matsumoto. La desesperación poco a poco invadía sus sentidos-no estarán…

-¡no!-grito la morena, al tiempo que estiraba los cuerpos y examinaban el pulso de las niñas-es débil pero aun están con vida, lo más probable es que se hayan desmayado por todo el tiempo que estuvieron encerradas.

-ufff…que alivio-Rangiku dio un bufido y respiro tranquila. Se separó de la cama y fue a ver algo que llamó su atención dentro del ropero.

Una nueva nota.

Al verla y confirmar su sospecha la sonrisa de la rubia se amplió.

"nunca te rindes. Algún día nos volveremos a ver, mi querida Ran. GIN"

La rubia junto ambas notas y las acercó a su pecho, suspirando por algún día volver a ver a su querido amigo.

-¡viejo, reacciona! ¡no te puedes morir ahora!-le grita desesperado Ichigo arrodillado, tomando la cabeza del Rey.

-volviste…-dijo en susurro

-¡no te duermas!-le ordenó su hijo

-te clonaron hijo, veo a tres como tú…jo jo

-papá-dijo con un poco de alivio al ver que su padre bromeaba-no te vayas al otro lado, aun te faltan cosas por hacer

-y quien dijo que me muero…-intentó una leve sonrisa-¡ahhh!-se quejó por el corte en su costilla

-¡no te muevas!

-aun no soy cadáver, hijo, además tengo velar por mis nietos que de seguro ya mandaste a encargar.

-¡que yo no…!-gritó sonrojado el Príncipe- ya veo que estas bien- el peli naranjo lo soltó, lo que hizo caer la cabeza del Rey contra el suelo

-Ichigo… ¡ahh! ¿No era que estaba preocupado?

-te ves bastante recuperado-Ichigo se cruzó de brazos

-¡ahh!-se quejó de nuevo el mandatario

-no te muevas demasiado, la herida es profunda-le dijo desde arriba

-aun no estoy acabado-le reprendió el monarca

-es mejor que te recuperes-le contestó su hijo

-no me trates como un viejo decrepito-y le propinó un golpe con el puño detrás de la pierna al peli naranjo, haciendo que se le doblen las rodillas-¡jajaj…! ¿Quién es ahora el que se queja?

-viejo…-le tendió un pequeño puntapié al otro lado de la herida...

-¡ohh…!

-me gustaría ver más del cómo se divierten, pero el juego se termina aquí-dijo una silueta que se asomaba entre la leve capa de humo.

-Aizen-dijo serio Ichigo, mientras se giraba para mirar de frente al castaño quien caminaba a paso tan pausado como relajado, la espada en la mano derecha del hombre brillaba de igual medida que su sonrisa. Se acercó para estar a unos tres metros de los dos Kurosaki, y abanicó con desprecio la espada de la cual aun bajaban gotas de sangre.

-el príncipe llegando al rescate, pueden atacarme ambos a la vez si lo desean-Sousuke lo miró de forma arrogante-será interesante acabar con la dos generaciones a la vez-remató con un sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-papá, no te muevas. Terminaré con esto-Ichigo se acercó al suelo y tomó la espada de su padre

-Ichigo, aun puedo pelear-Isshin se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo.

-no te fuerces, acabaré con él-el peli naranjo habló dando la espalada a su padre al tiempo que se encaminaba a su enemigo.

-esto será interesante-murmuró el castaño

- eso…-Ichigo giró la espalda y se dispuso a dar el primer ataque- ¡ya lo veremos!

Espero que le haya gustado, a mí me encantó, pero soy la escritora, así que juzguen ustedes. Cualquier comentario, expresión, palabra que deseen decirme con gusto los recibiré. Saben que respondo sus Reviews, excepto a los anónimos, porque no se puede. Pero prometo responderles en uno de estos capítulos.

¡Ah! por cierto, al igual que este capítulo, no sé cuando voy a publicar. No creo que tarde demasiado, pero no prometo nada.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	21. Chapter 21

¡Holas! Mis queridos lectores, aquí esta el nuevo episodio de esta historia que esta en su recta final, casi culminando con la historia. Menos mal que no tarde demasiado con la entrega. Los detalles con la Universidad están solucionados. Gracias por todos por sus á eso este capítulo es para todos ustedes, uno muy especial para mí y que me agradómucho hacerlo, espero que ustedes lo disfruten leyéndolo.

Agradezco mucho a todos a quienes me han escrito a través de sus comentarios, en especial a Meikyo y Gzn, que no tiene mensajería, por lo cual no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo…XD

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco son de mi propiedad el popular cuento de "La Cenicienta" ni la película "Por siempre Cenicienta", estos solo fueron una pequeña inspiración para esta historia

SIN MÁS QUE AGRAGAR ¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 21

Los pies de Rukia se agolpeaban en los fríos escalones de cemento que llevaban a la torre donde se encontraba Ichigo. El silencio del ambiente parecía una calma muy poco tranquilizadora, la misma antes de la terrible tormenta, la cual daba una ambientación bastante tétrica al sendero que llevaba al sótano de la torre. El camino era largo, lúgubre y por sobretodo desesperante. Todos los pensamientos que llegaban a la mente de la morena eran poco alentadores; "¿Estará bien?" "¿lo habrán herido?" "¿Por qué rayos tenía que enfrentarse ahora contra la retorcida mente de un hombre lleno de venganza?" Sabía mejor que nadie que el Príncipe no había descansado lo suficiente para librar una nueva batalla contra aquel sujeto de frías y oscuras intenciones; tuvo que enfrentarse a una maratón de emociones y peligros hace apenas unas horas y ahora esto. ¿Acaso el cielo no podía ser un poquito más justo y darle un respiro?, ¿una noche? solo para que recuperase las fuerzas. Pero eso era imposible; las circunstancias estaban allí: presentes en el aquí y el ahora, ya no había tiempo.

La chica corrió a tropezones, con la respiración agitada. Hasta que por fin el umbral de tono descolorido se presentó ante sus ojos junto a la briza pesada; el cielo rojizo y negro, que alumbrara de forma espeluznante aquella tarde de guerra. La joven sentía su corazón en la garganta, sus oídos estaban tapados por el mismo sonido de las pulsaciones de su cuerpo. Ante este escenario llenó de angustia, se deslizó como un fantasma en la abertura que daban a las afueras de la torre que tanto deseaba hallar.

-terminar aquí y ahora me parecen una muy buena oferta-Aizen se acercó al chico con total seguridad, y se puso en guardia.

-el final de tu vida está más cerca de lo que te imaginas-sonrió el peli naranjo con satisfacción. Pese al enorme cansancio que debería padecer, por el contario, se sentía revitalizado. Habrán sido la pasión de sus de emociones, el pensamiento de una vida tranquila o el natural instinto de todo hombre de masacrar y destruir aquel rostro infame que se había llevado tantas vidas inocentes. Todo aquello, tal vez, mermó en su interior y lo llenaron de una energía y un vigor que creía perdido.

Isshin miraba desde el suelo, alejado del lugar del enfrentamiento. No podía moverse del todo; el corte en su costilla era más profundo de lo que creyó, tenía suerte si no llegaba a su hígado. Por fortuna, había logrado convencer a su hijo de que aquella herida, no era tan grave como de verdad lo era. No quería ser un obstáculo para su hijo; preocupando lo por su estado, pero…era mejor no pensar en cosas desagradables.

A Ichigo las ansias comenzaban a comerlo por dentro, y la anticipación de la batalla lo estaba invadiendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho, quería ver a ese hombre en suelo, rogando clemencia y perdón por todo lo que había ocasionado. Respiró de forma tan profunda que sus pulmones se llenaron de un oxigeno llenó de violencia, sudor y sangre. Los ojos del Príncipe se oscurecieron ante el deseo de destrucción que comenzaba a invadir su mente "una completa búsqueda de justicia" se convenció, solo quería justicia de aquel retorcido sujeto.

Aizen, por su parte, lo miraba paciente y maravillado ante el violento cambio de los ojos de su contrincante, el mismo cambio que sufrió él de niño cuando lo perdió todo dejándolo en la calle y solo con su encantadora lengua: odio, desesperación, venganza y sangre. Él no sentía con tanto aplomo estos oscuros sentimientos, los años se encargaron de madurarlos y transformarlos en el exquisito plan que estaba llevando a cabo. "la venganza tiene formas muy caprichosas" pensó con satisfacción. Pervertir el alma del joven heredero Kurosaki le causaba un placer tan o más empalagoso que el de destruir la ciudad entera.

El peli naranjo se puso en una impecable guardia y comenzó su carrera tras el hombre de cabello castaño, el primer ataque fue directo al rostro. Sousuke, con la misma frialdad que lo caracterizaba, cruzó tranquilo la espada para que se estrellara contra el brutal ataque del Príncipe.

En ese mismo instante, llegó Rukia. Quedó paralizada ante el estruendo y la violencia del primer ataque, tan brutal que el sonido de las espadas llegó segundos después del choque de las espadas y que sonó al igual que un relámpago llegando a todos los rincones del castillo.

-Ichi…go-dijo impactada. La chica de cabellos oscuros apoyó su mano derecha en el umbral tiritando, sin saber exactamente por qué.

El fuerte rugido del primer ataque de los dos filos, hicieron que ambos retrocedieran para luego mirarse desafiantes. Esta lid, no solo enfrentaba el pasado y defensa del reino, era el honor de hombres, imposibles de detener.

Con suspicacia el castaño ensanchó la sonrisa haciéndola amenazadora, empuñó la espada con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho el Príncipe y atacó. Trato de encontrar el cuello del peli naranjo, pero, este, con rapidez lo alcanzó a detener. Ichigo se sentía una confianza extraordinaria que recorre cada centímetro de su piel. La vibración y la pasión que recorrían cada partícula de su anatomía, lo animaban a derramar el líquido rojo de las venas de aquel traidor.

-sabes príncipe-espetó Souseke cuando por tercera, cuarta y quinta vez se cruzaban las espadas-sé lo que sientes-continuo entre ataques sucesivos.

-no tienes idea de lo que siento, maldito-le arrojó un brillante enviste haciendo retroceder a su oponente.

Aizen simplemente dio una maliciosa carcajada.

-no le veo la gracia-respondió agresivo, con un corte horizontal al estómago del falso consejero, a lo que este dio un salto rápido para esquivarlo.

-venganza, dolor, destrucción…por tu cabeza solo quiere ver toda mi sangre derramada-el castaño lo empujó con gran fuerza haciendo que el peli naranjo chocara en la pared protectora de la torre, la cual lo separaba del precipicio.

-es probable-respondió receloso el heredero a la corona. Mientras las dos espadas chocaran con ferocidad.

-perfecto-dijo con especial satisfacción, mientras retrocedía unos pasos para prepara otro ataque.

-¿perfecto? ver tu cabeza rodar por el suelo, dudo que aquello te resulte perfecto, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer-Ichigo dio una siniestra sonrisa al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba con fuerza el ataque de su oponente.

-eso es, así es-dijo con un liguero ronroneo en la voz-cada vez, poco a poco, te vuelves un poco más de mi lado mi querido Príncipe. Más destructivo, más sanguinario, más sin razón, al borde de la locura. Todo por el delicioso sabor de la venganza- remató Aizen con una excelente intersección de la espada del rey, lo cual dejó sin defensas a Ichigo, obligando al joven Kurosaki a girar para salir de la muralla que lo mantenía en la torre. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos no hicieron más que atrasar el cometido de su enemigo, quien ante la clara incertidumbre naciente en el rostro de Ichigo aprovechó para forzar al chico regresar la espalada al muro de contención, pero con una ventaja sobre él; con la semilla de la incertidumbre plantada en el corazón del muchacho, aplacando su voluntad y confianza en sí mismo.

Ichigo estaba inmóvil, no tanto por estar acorralado sino por las maliciosas palabras de ese bastardo. ¿Había dicho que eran iguales?; sedientos de violencia y venganza. Una parte importante de la mente del peli naranjo se removió de culpa, mientras la otra le decía que su decisión era acertada, pero ninguna lograba convencerlo. Con las dudas bombardeando su cabeza, intentó caminar hacia la derecha con paso lento.

-veo que duda, no temas a lo que eres alteza, no temas a ser como tu enemigo-sonrió ante la fascinación de pervertir el alma del Hijo del monarca. En una pausa eterna entre ambos, donde el castaño no quiso mover un músculo disfrutando su pequeña victoria e Ichigo incapaz de analizar esas palabras cayendo en un estado de Shock por esas horribles revelaciones, solo la respiración de ambos silbaba al viento como ante sala del siguiente ataque, del cual nadie sabía quién iba a iniciar.

Rukia vio de lejos la escena, las palabras no lograban llegar a su boca para traer de vuelta al Príncipe, quien mostraba un semblante abatido, no se veía que estuviera en una desventaja física sino mental, una caída mucho más sustentable que si estuviera con un brazo menos. El vigor del que siempre había sido dueño, no llegaban a su corazón. Ella supo que en ese instante que Ichigo iba perdiendo no solo la batalla, también su alma. La muchacha quería gritar tan fuerte, pero sabía que no funcionaria; la mente de él estaba unida en sus pensamientos, y por el momento, muy en el fondo de ella.

"venganza" "sufrimiento" "agonía" "dolor" "rencor"…No, no era eso lo que él quería…pero ¡No!...no era cierto… Quería venganza, quería dolor que ese hijo de perra se retorciera en el, que agonizara, que sufriera, porque sentía rencor hacia ese hombre; porque casi se llevaba todo lo que él defendía y por lo cual él luchaba tanto, y sin siquiera estar consciente, amaba. Sí, él no era un alma tan pura como todo el mundo pensaba.

Con violencia se arrogó Sousuke sobre el cuerpo del Príncipe propinándole unos feroces cortes en los brazos y arrinconándolo entre los confines de la torre y una inoportuna cabina, que parecía ser un cuarto aseo, haciendo que la espalda del chico quedara expuesta al viento y al peligro del precipicio. La sangre del peli naranjo corrió lentamente por los brazos del chico, este intentó despabilarse sacudiendo su cabeza para luego volver la mirada a su oponente. Con desagrado descubrió que frente a su propio rostro estaba su contrincante, quien mostraba la sonrisa cínica e impasible, hostigando su respiración mientras la ira volvía con nuevos bríos a sus ojos. Ese hombre lo estaba matando de la forma más vil que se podría pensar. La fuerza de aquel oscuro sentimiento hicieron que intentara girar y levantarse, pero la implacable espada frente a él se lo impidieron, se sintió perdido… la muerte le respiraba en la espalada y acariciaba con suavidad su piel, haciéndose tan empalagosa, que incluso, sintió el deseo de estirar todo su cuerpo y caer al vacío.

-interesante…pero-retumbo en los oídos del Príncipe-resistirse es inútil

Aizen se separó unos centímetros para propiciar otro ataque, lo que el joven Kurosaki aprovechó para salir del rincón, pero su mente aun volaba en las penumbras de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo jadeaba. Su semblante no era el mismo que de un principio, sus ojos antes oscuros y brillantes, ahora carecían de esa vigorosidad, si seguía así; todo podría perderse. Pero su cabeza no dejaban que se recobrara…sentía tanto desprecio por el hombre frente a él como por sí mismo.

Isshin vio a su hijo como perdía las fuerzas y la voluntad, quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas pero, sabía que aquello sería peor que mantener el silencio, pues se le notaba la desesperación en cada movimiento de su cuerpo; la mente de Ichigo no estaba bien y se le notaba.

-eres Rukia ¿verdad?- preguntó con la voz más controlada que fue capaz de reunir.

-su…su alteza-respondió la morena luego de un respingón al no haberse percatado de la presencia de él.

-no es necesario tanto formalismo-respondió el Rey-después de todo estas comprometida con mi hijo

-yo…pero-dijo desconcertada y confundida

-solo…-resopló con fuerza- Lo siento…no era mi intención…

-eso ya no importa-lo interrumpió Rukia-no es importante ahora-la vista de la morena estaba pegada a la figura tambaleante de Ichigo, quien seguía siendo atacado sin descanso.

-Tienes razón…-se resigno el monarca, mientras un punzante dolor en su costilla le atravesó por el estómago, haciendo salir un quejido.

-¿está bien? , no necesita…-La chica de ojos violetas por primera vez despegó los ojos de la batalla para dedicársela al Rey. El estado de Isshin no era muy alentador, la muchacha se agacho para intentar ayudarlo, en ese instante se percató de la profunda herida

-pero…

-no… no es nada-intentó no hacer alarma.

-te… tengo que…-La Pequeña Kuchiki se dio media vuelta con un enorme nudo en su estomago, no quería alejarse de ese lugar.

-¡no!…-dijo lo más fuerte que le dio la voz. La muchacha se volteo al Rey, descubriendo la misma testarudez de su hijo-eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón…eres…

-¡ahhh!...-un gritó ronco y desgarrador, interrumpió de forma estrepitosa la conversación, haciéndolos voltear con rapidez su vista a la batalla.

-Ichi...go…-susurró la morena

-¡Ichigo!..¡¿Dónde está Ichigo?- frenético intentó buscar con la mirada a su hijo.

Aizen estaba parado con una postura orgullosa y triunfadora a la orilla del vacío.

Ambos se quedaron helados por unos segundos.

-¡ICHIGO!-gritó Rukia sin poder aguantarlo, corriendo a donde estaba Aizen, se colgó por la pequeña protección para mirar al vació. Sousuke no movió un musculo al ver la desesperación de la chica, ni por su intervención.

-¡Ichigo!-volvió a gritar, por unos segundos no pudo vislumbrar nada, tanto su mente como su vista se nublaban ante la cantidad de rápidos pensamientos que se presentaban en su cabeza "Ichigo…no…por favor" "no pudiste haber…" "¡vive!".

Y lo vio. Ahí; colgando de una de sus manos, con todo su cuerpo al vacio, mientras que con una se sostenía de una de los protuberantes adornos de la torre, con la otra aun sostenía la espada.

-¿Ru…kia?-preguntó sorprendido, posando sus ojos en los violetas.

-no seas idiota-le recriminó mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse.

-Rukia…yo no soy…-intentó explicarse desviando su mirada, pero ni el mismo sabía lo que pasaba con él.

-¡cállate!-le ordeno irritada, al tiempo que le extendía las manos para tomar la de él.

-no puedo…-dijo con aprensión

-¡por favor! ¡No seas tonto!-lo acusó con ira-no es tiempo de esas estúpidas suposiciones. Eres la persona más generosa que he podido conocer. ¡Quítate esa idea!-la morena tomo la mano del chico con toda su alma, junto a la adrenalina que suplió su físico para levantar un poco el cuerpo tan pesado de Ichigo, haciendo que este se balanceara- somos….humanos…-forzando sus músculos y su voz, soltó aquellas palabras. Por fortuna, la torre la adornaban unas columnas que sobresalían, lo que sirvió de apoyo para uno de los pies del joven Kurosaki. Así se apoyó y su mano logró estar con libertad sobre la pequeña muralla. La muchacha se corrió a un lado, roja por el esfuerzo y sus propias palabras.

Con ambas manos sobre la superficie del muro de contención y la pierna apoyada, logró levantar el cuerpo y subir donde estaba la morena, quien vio con admiración cómo subía junto a ella.

-no somos perfectos-Rukia tomó aire y lo miró directo a los ojos, cada vez más claros- no eres un sanguinario, solo quieres ver libre y seguro a tu pueblo. Tu alma es tan noble-la chica tocó con suavidad el pecho descubierto de su prometido-no dudes de ello.

Ichigo la miró intensamente. Cómo podía disipar sus dudas y liberar su espíritu con tanta facilidad, Descubrir su alma como nadie, ni como el mismo podría descifrar.

-se acabó el medio tiempo

El peli naranjo, a una velocidad fascinante, soltó la espalda, tomó las muñecas de Rukia y giró con ella para cambiar de posición, cubriéndola con su sombra. La muchacha apenas logró entender lo que pasaba, hasta que vio el sudor de Ichigo en todo su cuerpo, mientras la miraba con alivió.

-menos mal… que… no pasó nada-dijo forzando su voz, mientras su cuerpo se agachaba hacia ella.

-pero…-dijo angustiada. Aizen estaba tras ellos, con la daga a un lado y con la espada al otro mientras de una de ellas corría aquel tibio liquido color granate oscuro. Allí lo comprendió todo; El traidor, dispuesto acabar con la perversión del alma del heredero a la corona, tomó la daga que estaba oculta en una de sus botas y aprovechando la conversación la elevó por sobre su cabeza dispuesto a atacar a la morena, con la clara intención de causar aun más sombras en aquel noble corazón. Pero Ichigo se percató en escasos segundos de las oscuras intenciones y obedeciendo a su corazón y su instinto protector reemplazó el cuerpo de ella por el de él, recibiendo de lleno el ataque directo a su cuerpo.

El joven Kurosaki se tambaleó hacia adelante con debilidad, agachándose con la poca resistencia que aún quedaba de él. Rukia vio sus ojos entrecerrados; el dolor de su prometido era evidente.

-Ichigo…no…Ichigo-le decía en pequeños susurros, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Aizen reía con estrépito y gozo, seguro de su triunfo.

-lamento terminar así su escenita. Ahora nada puede detenerme ¡nada!- se carcajeó con escándalo y se giró para ir en busca del rey-Esta vez no será necesaria esta daga- con estas palabras enredadas en su lengua arrojó el arma junto a la pareja, para evidenciar su cometido, para luego ir en busca de Isshin, a quien, según el mismo solo le hacía falta un pequeño empujón para lanzarlo al precipicio de la muerte. Sousuke abanicando la espada se acercó con elegante andar hacia al monarca.

-¡No…tan…rápido!-dijo carrasposo en el oído de Sousuke-nunca… le des la espalda… a tú enemigo, Aizen-un jadeo hizo caer a Ichigo.

-Ichigo!-Rukia se arrodillo juntó a él.

-no puede…-Aizen se tocó el estómago, estaba húmedo, tibio, y atravesado con el acero de la espada del rey. La vista se le nublo, se tambaleó hacia adelante luego atrás, dio giros como si estuviera borracho por unos segundos, para luego caer de forma estrepitosa.

-no…puede…ser…todo por nada…Gin…donde estas ¡Gin!…-jadeo con ira-termínalo…acabaló. Y con los deseos estropeados, la cabeza del falso consejero cayó al duro y frío piso de la torre, sin siquiera llegar cerca del rey, derrotado por su hijo. Acabando con todos sus propósitos en nada, viviendo por la eterna venganza que no pudo concretar, sin siquiera disfrutar de su propia vida. Solo, como siempre estuvo su corazón, sin siquiera un alma que llorara su muerte.

-Rukia… ¿estás bien?-preguntó el muchacho en pequeños susurros

-Ichigo, por favor…-la chica se acercó aun más y levantó la cabeza naranja para posarla en su regazo -te pondrás bien

-no...Puedo ser… tan optimista como tú-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y una mirada amielada.

-¡por supuesto que puedes! ¡No te miento…!-dijo buscando entre sus faldas-solo no te duermas.

-es un poco difícil…después de estas batallas… no me queda mucha energía que digamos…

-no hables entonces, y no se te ocurra descansar tus ojos-dijo con ferviente energía manteniendo su mirada que poco a poco se iba cerrando

-enana…-los ojos de ichigo casi se cerraron por completo.

-¡no!-dijo desesperada, encontrando por fin lo que andaba buscando. Tomó el frasco y volvió la vista en él. Pero ya había caído en la inconsciencia.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!-intentó despertarlo con desesperación-pero… ¡Ichigo!

Estaba envenado lo sabía, estaba segura, si no bebía la medicina ahora no volvería a ella, además la hemorragia aumentaba el peligro de su vida. ¡Él debía vivir! ¡No podía dejarla sola!

Abrió el frasco y dejo en su boca una parte de su contenido, y así, se inclino y encontró los labios del Príncipe, depositando el antídoto que lo liberaría del veneno, sin poder aguantarlo, sollozó en ellos.

-no te vayas te necesito sin despejar sus Delfos de él.

-pero no puede…-dijo la mujer de ojos gatunos entrando desde el umbral

-¿Rey Kurosaki?-tras la mujer entró su rubio acompañante, quien se percató de la presencia del monarca

-Urahara…-respondió desde el suelo el mandatario-ohhh-se quejó

-es mejor que no se mueva-respondió-Yoruichi, ayúdame con él-ambos se arrodillaron con el rey-es una herida bastante profunda, debemos curarlo pronto. ¿Puede caminar?

-sí-respondió con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Kisuke, ¿qué vamos hacer con ellos?-preguntó la morena apuntando a los chicos en el suelo.

-déjalos unos segundo solos-le respondió con seriedad

-pero…-replicó la mujer

-no te preocupes, lo superara-y con el Mandatario tomado de la cintura se retiró del lugar-Yoruichi, luego vendremos por ellos

La mujer se giró y, obedeciendo la sensatez de su compañero, los dejó solos.

Las nubes que habían comenzado a invadir el cielo, se revolvieron violentas y escandalosas al mismo tiempo que los truenos iniciaban su triste y trágica melodía, al igual que los fuetes ráfagas de viento y los rayos adornaban el espectáculo de la noche, así, poco a poco las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían con una fuerza aterradora, pero la chica no se movió de su sitio.

Rukia chocó su frente contra la de él, acariciando su cabeza. No podía estar…. Se negaba a creerlo. Tomó la mano del muchacho y la entrelazó con la de ella, intentado darle un poco de su calor.

-Ichigo…-dijo como una canción vieja que vuelve a sonar.

-mhh-oyó de pronto haciéndola salir de su estupor, a haciendo elevar su cabeza para ver el rostro del chico.

-ichi…- preguntó con esperanzas, el muchacho arrugó su frente con pesadez, al tiempo que sus pulsaciones hacían más violentas.

-mhh-volvió a quejarse con esfuerzo-tus cupos para repetir mi nombre se te han acabado-El Príncipe abrióo poco a poco sus ojos para encontrase con los de ella.

-idiota-le reprimió con ternura, sin poder reprimir una leve sonrisa

-ahh…-resonó-lo único bueno… de todo esto fue recibir la medicina… ¿Es una constante que tienes… para rescatar a los hombres… o solo lo haces conmigo?

-eres…-replicó sonrojada-claro que eres el único que he tenido que rescatar.

-en adelante… no me importa caer al averno si me salvas así…-le dedicó una sonrisa. Los ojos castaños, brillaban con tal intensidad que parecían la ambrosia de las abejas.

-¡Idiota!-dijo roja e indignada-me parece que algo quedó mal en tu cabeza- se irguió, y desvió su mirada.

-puede ser…-reconoció-dame unos minutos para volver a ser yo mismo, debo guardar a mi subconsciente

-eres imposible-lo atajó, e intentó moverse.

-ahhh…-se quejó otra vez-por favor no te muevas

-compórtate-le advirtió guardando la tentación de mirarlo y moverse.

-Rukia…-la llamo, a lo que ella solo prestó su oído-necesito que te acerques-dijo en un susurro. La chica, prestando atención pero casi sin oír las palabras, volvió su mirada a los ojos de él

-qué-preguntó y de forma inconsciente se acercó para oírlo.

-un poco-volvió más bajo su susurro

-¿sí?-dijo inocente

-un poco- frente a frente, Ichigo le dio un dulce beso en los labios-siempre eres tú la que los roba, esta vez es mi turno-y sin darle tiempo de reacción apegó nuevamente sus bocas. La unión fue larga y pausada, saboreando cada segundo que pudieran estar unidos con aquel acto. Ya nadie podía impedir que los separen.

-no te dije que estarías bien-le apuntó desde el mismo umbral Urahara a su compañera.

-hay que llevarlo a que lo revisen-apuntó cruzando los brazos, disfrutando la escena.

-en un momento, las heridas del alma necesitan un poco más de tiempo y rapidez y la señorita Kuchiki lo está haciendo bastante bien, ¿no lo crees?

- tienes razón-esbozó una sonrisa, luego chocó su mirada con su compañera-pero necesita atención médica.

-vamos antes que muera desagrado-apuntó Urahara. Y así, juntos fueron a interrumpir a la pareja.

Ichigo necesita una fuerte venda en sus brazos, en sus costillas y unas largas horas de sueño. Pero eso, en ese preciso instante, no parecía importarle; tenía un caramelo demasiado delicioso para estar consciente de esos molestos detalles.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?, espero de todo corazón que sí, porque disfrute mucho escribirlo. Debo confesar que los dedos se deslizaban por el teclado para plasmarlo en el Word, ojalá que lo hayan hecho bien.

Cualquier comentario, duda, todo lo que deseen expresar será bienvenido.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola! Primero que todo, MIL DISCULPAS. Sé que había prometido hacer esta publicación mucho antes, de hecho muy pronto, pero no sé la inspiración me anduvo abandonando y llegó con retraso.

Y cómo no, si este es el último capítulo de este fic, pero no se preocupen pretendo hacer un epílogo para dar un final estrella…XD. Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews ¡SON MÁS DE 100! ¡Wa! mil gracias a los que pusieron el fic en sus favoritos y quienes lo pusieron en alerta. Es una alegría inmensa saber que les gusto. Por eso este capítulo es para todos ustedes

Ah por cierto contesto el review que no pude contestar, porque no tiene mensajería.

**Adryloveschappy**: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Mira que sacarte de la intriga tan rápido!…XD Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. La "Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" solo sirvieron como inspiración para esta historia.

Sin más que agregar ¡DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 22

Y allí estaba ella mirándose, inspeccionándose a través de ese enorme cristal que reflejaba cada detalle de su rostro, cabello, y pliegues de su blanco y pulcro vestido. La vida daba muchas vueltas y cada una más mareadora que la anterior ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que aquel día llegaría? Después de tantas dificultades rodeando su existencia y su felicidad, la cual, en este momento, tenían al alcance de su mano, lo que hasta hoy, no se lo podía creer. Rukia cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, apretando contra su pecho el medallón.

¿Qué le habría dicho su padre si la viera así? ¿Qué palabras le dirigiría a su pequeña princesita? De seguro habría juzgado a su prometido de forma tan estricta, como siempre se tomaba todo lo referente a ella. Pero, también, tenía la certeza que lo respetaría. Su madre ¡cómo le habría gustado haberla conocido más! ¿Sería tan feliz como se veía en aquel retrato? Sí, lo era y ella también lo sería.

"Ichigo" pensó, en pocas horas más se convertiría en su esposa, con ello muchas responsabilidades que nunca pensó que tendría, la vida de una reina no era un jardín de flores, pero si lo tenía a él a su lado nada sería difícil, nada. El Príncipe era un hombre llenó de virtudes y un mar de defectos, que conocía muy bien, como él los de ella y eso era lo más impresionante y maravilloso; no le importaba, lo amaba con cada uno de ellos y estaba segura que él también. Tampoco era muy dado a los detalles, pero la noche anterior la sorprendió gratamente

La tradición decía que el día de la ceremonia no podían verse hasta que esta se efectuase, por eso tocó a su puerta a las once de la noche del día anterior, justo cuando apenas había reconciliado el sueño, en esos segundo sintió deseos de matarlo, y todo por su culpa; desde las ocho que intentaba dormir pero los nervios que se hacían festín en su cuerpo no la dejaban dormir hasta aquella desafortunada hora que al peli naranjo se le ocurrió aparecer.

-¿qué quieres?-le respondió osca con la puerta apenas abierta y su rostro reflejando con claridad su animosidad.

-déjame pasar-la empujó y se introdujo sin pedir permiso a la habitación.

-¡oye!-se volteó con indignación, cerró la puerta y se cubrió con fervor con su bata-¡no deberías estar aquí! ¿Qué dirían si se dan cuentas que estás: en mi alcoba, a estas horas de la noche antes de la boda?-le reprendió intentando no levantar la voz, lo cual era muy difícil.

-no podía dormir-respondió mirando al suelo

-yo tampoco, no por eso…

-ya lo entendí. Lo siento. Me voy-dijo un poco enfadado tomando rumbo a la puerta.

-espera-respondió la muchacha girándose quedando a espaldas de él-ya estás aquí, dime: ¿a qué viniste?

-ya no importa-Ichigo giró la perilla, pero Rukia le sujeto la mano para que no abriera. Por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron ¡Cielos! nunca se cansaría de tener esas orbes amieladas frente a sus pupilas.

-cierra los ojos-le dijo con una brusquedad que cubría su nerviosismo

-¿qué?-preguntó sin comprender.

-solo ciérralos-le exigió, la chica obedeció.

Ichigo rodeó por sobre los hombros el cuello de Rukia, con algo en sus manos que la chica solo percibió e identificó como un pequeño objeto danzaba frente a su rostro, pero ignorando lo que era.

-Ichigo…-dijo suave la pequeña Kuchiki

-shh…no te muevas-le susurró, y con un pequeño "click" el joven se alejó unos pasos.

-ahora, ábrelos.

La morena sintió con alegría el guardapelo que le había obsequiado su padre y que por segunda vez le devolvía el peli naranjo.

-Ichigo…yo-dijo estupefacta, anonadada

-recuerda llevarlo mañana, es una promesa- Le sonrió con satisfacción acercándose a la chica, luego tomó el hombro derecho de Rukia y se inclinó a la altura de su oído-te estaré esperando- y sin esperar respuesta se marchó por la puerta.

La chica dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que tomaba con fuerza y apretaba contra su pecho la medalla otra vez en su cuello. Nunca más estaría sola, ahora menos que nunca, pero hasta ahora nada había resultado fácil, la última batalla había dejado tantas heridas, tanto materiales como en el ánimo en todo los miembros del reino Kurosaki, por eso solo hasta ahora, era posible concretar lo que tanto había planeado y deseaban cambiar.

Habían pasado seis meses desde el incendio del pueblo. Luego de haber derrotado en la colosal batalla al principal traidor del reino Kurosaki, la lluvia se encargo de apagar las últimas llamaradas de fuego que se desprendían de las casas y los puestos del mercado. Sin embargo, todo reducido a cenizas. La gente poco a poco volvió a las calles intentando buscar entre los escombros algo que les permitieran volver a vivir, volver a reconstruir sus hogares, algo que les permitieran quedarse en el lugar donde sus abuelos o sus padres habían comenzado a emprender sus familias.

Muchos de los enfermos que habían quedado sin techo se instalaron en el castillo, otros se acomodaron en casas que no habían sufrido grandes daños invitando a amigos, compartiendo.

Los guardias se dividieron entre el traslado de los enfermos y la búsqueda del otro gran traidor del reino, su orden era el exilio por barco, abandonado en medio de la nada, sin siquiera derecho a un jucio. Pero nunca hayaron rastro de Gin. Nunca.

Por otro lado, el rey que había sido atendido por su amigo, lo auxiliaron con gran rapidez, su estado era de suma delicadeza, tanto que sus hijas no fueron capaces de permanecer lejos de él durante el largo tiempo que no dio señales de mejoría. Las medicinas contra el dolor, no eran demasiado efectivas por lo que tuvieron que inducirlo en un sueño que lo mantenía dormido durante días, y que al cabo de estos volvían a inducirlo. Su enfermedad parecía ser un atenuante para la herida que tardó más de lo necesario en sanar. Isshin, a los pocos minutos que se volvía consiente, solo pedía tener listo su testamento, pensaba que de un momento a otro podría reunirse con Masaki. Hasta que una fría noche de otoño, despertó sobresaltado, con el rostro pálido, sudado por todo el cuerpo, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; había tenido un agradable sueño con su amada esposa.

-Que ni se te ocurra-le había dicho una mujer al mismo tiempo que se giraba en medio de un enorme campo de flores primaverales. Mientras se acercaba en grácil paso hacia él, pero que al Rey le pareció amenazante.

-¿Ma...Ma…Masaki?-dijo aturdido, retrocediendo su paso, el cual iba en directa dirección de su mujer

-Isshin, si das un paso más tendrás que olvidarte para siempre de dirigirme aunque sea un pensamiento-ella se puso frente al hombre quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. El largo y castaño pelo de la mujer parecía volar a su alrededor, su vestido era holgado, sin mangas y brillaba como el sol

-pero... Masaki- intetó tocarla, pero se alejó con un movimiento ágil.

-¿acaso no lo entiendes?-preguntó con voz grave, la que denotaba la tristeza y la comprensión-si tan solo me tocas o me sigues, hasta más allá de donde ilumina el sol, no podras regresar

Isshin dio un paso atrás asombrado por aquellas palabras; era la primera vez que reflexionaba claramente sobre su propia muerte, un estado definitivo del cual no había retorno, sin oportunidad de volver con su familia, a la que juró ante su esposa proteger. No podía, no debía, dejar de cumplir esa promesa, menos a ella. El rey levantó la cabeza y encontró esos dulces y amables ojos que jamás podría olvidar y por los cuales cayó en el amor. La voz de la mujer cubrió los espacios que quedaban desolados del corazón de Isshin, haciendo que el comprendiera por fin la razón de su negativa.

-aun no etas listo para estar aquí, ellos aún te necesitan, querido-le devolvió una sonrisa tan brillante como los días de la juventud que compartieron.

-lo entiendo-sonrió para sí-tampoco quiero dejarlos solos-y le devolvió esa misma sonrisa.

-yo estaré para velar los sueños de cada uno de ellos y el tuyo también, Isshin-se acercó lentamente al rey-cuida de todos y cuando sea el momento te traeré conmigo. Pero, hasta que ese momento no llegue, no intentes seguirme.

-está bien-Isshin cerró los ojos y con todo su fuerza intentó volver

-este es mi regalo-la mano derecha de Masaki se posó en la mejilla del monarca con una suavidad única-te amo- y besó con suma suavidad los labios de su esposo.

-yo también-respondió pero ya estaba de vuelta. Por completo sudado y agitado. Era tiempo de volver, volver de verdad.

Al mismo tiempo que su padre, Ichigo también tuvo que ser atendido por sus incontables heridas, las cuales no solo sumaba las últimas, también las mal cuidadas que recibió de Kaien y las propinadas por Ikkaku. Pero la cura, parecía peor que la enfermedad.

-ale...ale…alejate-le repetía desde un rincón de su habitación al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente un chico de cabello oscuro, de estatura media y ojos caídos que lo hacían ver vulnerable.

-Príncipe Kurosaki, cualquiera diría que le veo a cortar una pierna con esos gritos.

-serás peor que eso, Hanantarou. Vas a curarme-sentencio el peli naranjo.

-¡serás idiota!-replicó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación

-Enana… ¿qué...qué haces aquí?

Por fortuna Rukia no había sufrido grandes heridas, solo unos pocos rasguños en sus brazos y en sus pies, por la carrera en la colina de Ikkaku, y su cabello. La brillante y negra cabellera de la joven sufrió un pequeño cambio. Cuando peleaba con Soi Fong, esta cortó los mechones más largos, lo que obligó a la morena a emparejar su corte, dejándolo hasta su barbilla.

-¡pareces un bebé!-lo atacó sin vacilación.

-¡tú no tienes las mismas heridas que yo!

-¡ah! ¡Ahora me culpas de tus lesiones!-se indignó

-¡yo no he dicho eso!-dijo arritado

-¡pero es lo que piensas!

-¡no pongas palabras en mi boca!

-permítame su brazo, por favor-dijo Hanantarou mientras la discusión seguía su curso y el peli naranjo por inercia levantaba su brazo

-¡no diría nada, si tu no lo pensaras!

-¡ahora eres bruja!

-el otro por favor-Hanatarou ordenó con amabilidad e Ichigo obedecía pendiente tan solo de la discusión

-¡¿a quién llamas bruja?-lo reprocho con ira

-¡no veo a nadie más que lo sea!

-no se mueva, por favor-repitió el enfermero improvisado, rodeando el torso del muchacho para cubrir con vendaje las profundas heridas

-¡¿qué te has creído, zanahoria?

-¡solo digo la verdad, duendecillo!

-ya esta-dijo cuando termino siendo olímpicamente ignorado

-eres imposible-le propinó un estruendoso golpe en la barbilla, lo que hiso caer al Príncipe con escándalo.

-muchas gracias, Señorita Rukia-le sonrió Hanantarou

-no hay de que, cuando se te ofrezca-respondió la morena

-¡ahhh!-se apoyó en la cama para levantarse, estaba indignado-¡¿de que se trata todo esto?

-¿y hasta ahora, no te has dado cuenta?-le respondió la chica

-¿dado cuenta?, cuenta ¿de qué?-preguntó levantándose por completo

Rukia se acercó con mirada amenazante, Ichigo no se movió ni un centímetro, solo tragó saliva esperando a que ella se posara frente a él.

-de esto-lo tocó con su índice apretando el brazo izquierdo-de esto-tocó la derecha-y esto-le dio un suave golpe en el estomago.

-¡cuidado!...ahh…pero-intentó protestar, pero estaba completamente vendado

-idiota-dijo entre dientes-ahora bebe esto y esto-al tomarlo desprevenido, introdujo una pastilla y la alcanzó el agua para que lo bebiera-vuelvo más tarde, hasta luego Hanantarou-Ichigo casi se ahoga con la primera y con rapidez trago el líquido hasta el fondo.

-¡eo! ¡Espera!...-intentó detenerla pero ya se había marchado, Rukia podía ser muy irritable cuando se lo proponía. Resignado se recostó en la cama y el sueño vino hacerle compañía.

A los pocos minutos la morena volvió y se sentó cerca a velar por el sueño del Príncipe, junto a su cama, cada noche, cada tarde, era algo que no podía evitar. Hanatarou cada día cubría sus hombros y caía dormida tranquila y relajada, lo que en su dormitorio no podía lograr, quizás nunca más podría estar lejos de él.

Solo había una cosa que le molestaba, solo una; Rangiku Matsumoto. Desde que volvió a verla después del incendio, ella no era la misma, no sabía identificar si era melancolía o tristeza alegría o pena, pero algo no era como antes, algo ocultaba.

Y así era pues la rubia había caído en las siniestras garras del amor, pero uno muy poco posible y peligroso. Debía olvidar que existía, olvidar que alguna vez retornó a formar parte de su vida, pero era imposible, los días grises sería cada vez peores, y eso, que tan porque vio una más sus ojos antes de no tener más noticias de él. Solo aquel grato encuentro antes de que desapareciera de su vida, podía atesorar.

Luego de asistir a las princesas, Rangiku volvió a la habitación de estas empujada por un sentimiento que no entendía. Cuando entró en la habitación las puertas se cerraron tras sus espaladas y la dejaron encerradas en el cuarto.

-está cerrada-dijo al girar la perilla-ábranme-comenzó a llamar mientras la lluvia caía con gran fuerza golpeando el gran ventanal.

- estoy encerrada Yorui…

-shh…no hagas ruido-la dulce tono de la voz de aquel hombre enmudecieron las palabras de la rubia, quien se giró y se encontró frente a frente a aquel rostro

-Gin…-dijo despacio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que le producía. Los ojos ligeramente abiertos de Gin le mostraron su intenso color turquesa que luego de tantos años no había tenido la oportunidad de ver-por qué…dime...Gin

-Ran…solo tengo unos minutos-le acaricio el rostro con su mano derecha, llevaba una capa que lograba cubrir por completo su cuerpo-has sido una chica muy valiente, lograste salvarlos…

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-dijo en un sollozo ahogado

-no puedo cambiar el pasado, ni justificarlo. Confórmate con saber que hice las decisiones correctas, aunque fueran demasiado tarde-su eterna sonrisa desapareció con la mirada celeste de Rangiku.

-pero…-dijo reclamándole su tardanza.

-lo siento-dijo cubriendo el rostro de la mujer-solo perdóname- el hombre apoyo su frente en la de ella.

-Gin…-sin poder aguantar sus deseos lo abrazó aferrándose con sus manos a los de Ichimaru-no me dejes…-el hombre de cabello plateado respondió con igual fervor el cariño

-lo lamento-y con una necesidad que nunca creyó fuera posible en su corazón la beso. Había tanto en aquel maravilloso contacto, amor, necesidad, anhelo, nostalgia…dolor. Ya nunca podrían estar completos, si se separaban nunca más serían los mismos, ahora tendrían que aprender a vivir junto a la soledad que les hiciera compañía. Sufriendo la ausencia y la lejanía el otro, como si no existiera, sin poder hablar de él, sin poder dedicar un distraído predicamento. Debía, cuando esos segundos pasaran, desterrarse uno del otro, de sus vidas.

Cuando se separaron, Gin la estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho, beso su frente y se alejó de la vida de Rangiku, la dejó con el corazón sangrando por su ausencia. Las lágrimas traicionaras corrieron por su rostro como las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por los vidrios, acompañadas de los truenos que acallaban sus quejidos provenientes de su propia alma.

Para Gin tampoco fue fácil abandonar a Rangiku, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, para no permanecer junto a ella, era inconcebible darse ese privilegió, si se quedaba sería torturado y exiliado y sabía que eso solo la lastimaría a ella más que a sí mismo.

Por eso se alejo dejándola herida con su corazón, pero también estaba consciente que Rangiku era fuerte y lo superaría, estaba seguro que nada ni nadie podría derrumbarla. Con estos pensamientos fue camino a la azotea, la última acción antes de desaparecer de la tierra que quería hacer destruir. Guardó silencio tras las frías murallas que daban a la torre, esperando, a que tarde o temprano, ellos se alejaran para tener la oportunidad.

Los pasos dificultosos que dieron los hombres que llevaban al príncipe le dieron la señal de su oportunidad para ver los restos de aquel hombre, que finalmente lo mandaron a su perdición. Esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para que ignoraran sus pisadas en el suelo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se cubría la cabeza con la capa negra para enfrentarse a la lluvia y a Aizen.

A paso lento se acercó al cuerpo del castaño que yacía en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y agua que lejos de limpiar su aspecto lo hacían ver más perverso. Gin lo miró desde arriba con desprecio, no decidía si era él o sí mismo que lo dejaban de su propia desgracia.

-nadie va llorar tu muerte-mencionó, sin esperar repuestas, dibujando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro

-nunca te diste cuenta de las palabras de tu padre… ¿verdad?-miró al cielo-no, tampoco yo-volvió su vista al cuerpo maltrecho de Sousuke-hasta ahora…

La mirada de Gin se puso melancólica, la pena y la tristeza de su cara, pero pese a ello mostraba una paz que hace mucho no conocía.

-"_lleva con respeto y dignidad el nombre de tu familia, hónralo y protégelo de cualquier agravió. Si es necesaria la muerte para hacerlo, hazlo"_, te quedaron quemadas con fuego en tu mente esas palabras ¿no? Pero…-Gin masajeo su sien-pero eso no era necesario… y hasta ahora me doy cuenta…

Ichimaru se puso en cuclillas para estar más cerca del cadáver.

-joven e intransigente…no es una muy buena combinación-sonrió -soy tan culpable como tú. También creía lo mismo, también pensé en la venganza…pero eso no era el camino. La vida nos da tantas sorpresas…la diferencia entre tú y yo…fue exactamente esa…la vida. Tú padre quería que defendieras el nombre de tu familia, que la honraras, que si era necesario pelear por defender tus ideales con tu vida, que lo hicieras, que respetaras su tradición fiel a su rey…lamentablemente para ti, y para mí, lo descubrí demasiado tarde. Ellos no querían una venganza; ellos querían que siguieras la vida, honrándola con buenas acciones, como un caballero.

Gin se limitó a cerrar los ojos y mirar al cielo.

-nunca fuiste muy generoso, y eso te pasó la cuenta. Ahora es demasiado tarde para tí …-se levantó mientras la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad dejando una pequeña llovizna que aflojaba el ambiente y la intensidad de la tarde y la post-guerra. Se giró, dejando solo y desolado el cuerpo tras sus huellas.

-pero no para mí. Hasta nunca Sousuke.

Gin puso sus manos bajo la capa y siguió su camino, uno que tal vez nunca volvería a pisar ni ver.

En ese mismo instante Urahara ordenaba a los guardias ir por la mujer que estaba en el cuarto de servicio de la planta alta, los guardias lo miraron extrañado, para luego voltearse a la figura que estaba sobre una manta recibiendo atención médica, era el rey.

-su majestad-preguntó el más alto de los guardias

-haz...lo que...-el Rey se quejó un poco intentando levantar su cabeza

-Isshin…-lo sujeto Urahara por la espalada

-hagan...lo que les dice…

-de a…de acuerdo-titubeó un poco el soldado y le dirigió un saludo respetuoso al rubio

-hay que ir a buscar esa mujer y llevarla a los calabozos, es importante que no pueda escapara, ha traicionado a su rey

-¿su majestad?-intentó confirma el guardia

-es una orden-se limitó a decir el monarca. El guardia finalmente lo reverencio y se marchó directo a cumplir su orden.

Urahara miró al rey, no solo estaba cansado físicamente su estado mental estaba causando estragos en su conciencia y no ayudaba nada en su supuesta recuperación, debían pasar muchos días para que recuperar su estado natural.

Soi Fong estaba cansada, se sentía derrotada y, por sobretodo, humillada por esa chiquilla que crió desde la muerte de su padre. Debía reconocer que su intención jamás fue darle amor ni aprecio menos respeto. Sin embargo, la vida se encargó de echarle en cara cada una de sus malas acciones, cada una de los desaires y desprecios. La mujer dio una sonrisa irónica al pensar todo lo que había planeado para subir de rango su escudo familiar, y quien lo había logrado era la persona que odiaba.

Los guardias pasaron frente al patio para llevarla al calabozo, tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalada, uno de los soldados empujaba su cabeza al suelo y su traje estaba por completo desgarrado y sucio. Lo peor de todo aquello era que esa mujer aún no aceptaba que todo fuera por su propia y estúpida intervención.

Cuando cruzaron el patio de los enfermos, sus ojos oscuros no vacilaron al ver a su hija junto al cadáver de Nell. La compasión no llegó a su mirada ni menos a su corazón, en su foro interno decía que la persona quien actuó mal y con deslealtad fue la chica de cabello verde. Miró con reproche a Orihime, quien la observó entre entristecida y decepcionada. Pero lo que recibió a cambio fue ira y desprecio. Para la morena era inaceptable que la chica llorara la muerte de una traidora y le diera la espalda a ella, su propia madre. Pero Orihime no lo entendía así y se acercó a su progenitora.

-ma...madre-dijo con voz temblorosa

-no necesito tu compasión, aléjate-le dirigió una fría mirada.

-pero…madre, Nell esta…-intentó buscar compasión en la condenatoria mirada

-no me importa y a ti tampoco debería, ha traicionada a su familia, y al parecer tú también has escogido tu camino

-yo…-intentó explicarse, pero cómo hacerlo si toda su vida la había seguido el amén a cada una de sus palabras.-no sé…qué hacer

-sácame de aquí-le ordenó con desesperación.

-no-dijo en un susurro

-¿qué has dicho?- replicó la mujer de corto cabello

-no…no puedo ayudarte, ha hecho cosas muy malas-Orihime por primera vez levantó su rostro y la enfrentó con toda sus fuerzas-usted no sabe lo que es el verdadero honor. Lo siento pero me da vergüenza ser su hija-se dio la espalada y con paso firme intentó reprimir sus lágrimas alejándose de su madre y volvió junto al frío cuerpo de Nell. ¡Cuán arrepentida estaba de no haber sido una mejor hermana con ella! pero por lo menos podía ser una mujer de la que ella estaría orgullosa.

Soi Fong se quedó helada por aquellas palabras. El veneno que tantas veces derramó sobre ella se lo devolvió en la cara. Todo lo que había sembrado estaba dando sus frutos y los suyos estaban podridos, no dieron la vida que deberían. Pese a que el camino del calabozo era oscuro, tenebroso, las sombras se comerián su alma y las esperanzas de lo que podía estar preparándole el futuro fueran negras, como su alma; no se arrepentía, no lo haría jamás. Y por la eternidad sería absorbida, por la misma envidia, resentimiento y odio del que su corazón se llenó y que la soledad se encargaría de recordar.

-Señorita Rukia ya es hora ¿está lista?-le dijo la criada abriendo las puertas de la habitación

-lista-dijo mirando por última vez al espejo. El vestido era hermoso y blanco por completo; la parte de arriba de este era ajustado y estaba adornado por pequeños brillantes en forma de lagrimas que aumentaba de numero de acuerdo bajaban por el traje, la falda era amplia y resplandeciente con una larga cola de una seda soñada, el cuello era de corte corazón que al juntarse con los hombros nacían las mangas de suave gasa, las cuales se dividían en dos al caer por los brazos, llevaba unos guantas de seda blancos y adornados con los mismos brillantes de su vestido, llegaban por sobre sus codos. El velo era liso y se ajustaba a un broche de media luna que adornaba el negro cabello y por supuesto, su medallón.

La criada le bajo el velo e inspeccionó el sencillo maquillaje; un poco de labial en su boca, un retoqué en sus ojos y rubor, pero este era natural. La sirvienta le sonrió, le acercó el elegante ramo de flores naturales combinado con unos hermoso lirios y alelís blancos, luego tomó el pómulo de la puerta y abrió.

-vamos-dijo

-si-contestó la chica

La salida de su habitación parecía una ilusión. Parecía mentira que iba a ser la princesa y más irreal que se convertiría en una bella reina para el reino Kurosaki. La felicidad llegaba a toneladas a su corazón, estaba en paz y no sabía describirlo de otra forma. Lo más maravilloso era saber que detrás de la enorme puerta estaba Ichigo esperando por verla cruzar el umbral para ser su esposa. "¿qué estará pensando ahora?" se preguntó justo cuando las puertas de la entrada del salón se abrían para darle paso.

Ichigo estaba allí parado aún remordiéndose la conciencia del por qué se demoraba tanto en salir Rukia, hacia más de media hora que la estaba esperando en el altar con su pulcro traje de Principe; era de color azul oscuro, la chaqueta estaba cruzado por correas doradas, el escudo familiar al lado izquierdo como medallón, terminaba en un cuello al estilo "mao" y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus muslos sujeto por la cintura por un grueso cinturón que sostenía una espada. Los pantalones eran del mismo tono con una línea dorada en los costados y finalmente una capa del mismo azul.

Ichigo caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando sosiego, pero cada vez que miraba a su padre, este le reprendía con la mirada a que tuviera paciencia, de hecho le había contado cómo había sido su propio matrimonio con su madre.

-…demoró más de dos horas en llegar al altar, pero yo no desistí. Sabía que no me dajaría, nunca faltaba a su palabra y por supuesto estaba probando mi determinación. Vamos a ver cuánto te hace esperar nuestra querida Rukia-le dio una mirada de diversión en los ojos-y sospecho que será peor que tú madre-se carcajeo a viva voz.

Quiso golpear a su padre por contarle todo aquello, pero al parecer tenía razón, Rukia siempre le ponía a prueba y esta vez no iba ser la excepción.

Miró al frente y vio la cara de su padre irradiaba felicidad, desvió la mirada al altar donde estaba el Sacerdote que dirigiría la ceremonia, a la derecha estaba los padrinos de él, Kaien y su esposa, a la izquierda los padrinos de Rukia, Rangiku y el señor Ukitake, Hananatarou un era muy joven para ser parte.

La sala estaba adornado de las frescas flores blancas del reino Kurosaki el salón estaba llenó de gente y todos estaban impacientes de ver la ceremonia, pero nadie más que él.

Hasta que las enormes puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la novia, Ichigo pudo respirar y perder el aliento a la misma vez. Se veía tan hermosa, tan elegante y segura. La chica elevó con gracia su cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los castaños del Principe. En ese instante el tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron; ni el sonar del centenar de zapatos que se levantaron para chocar contra el piso al verla aparecer, ni la marcha nupcial del órgano, ni las sonrisas nerviosas de las Princesas que llevaban el velo, entraron en su mundo. Rukia solo dirigió su mirada a él y este no pudo despegarla de ella.

La morena se acercó con paso lento hasta el altar, mientras que por su mente cada una de las imágenes que tenía, desde que conoció a Ichigo, pasaron como una película casera sin editar haciendo ensanchar su sonrisa. A Ichigo le pasó igual.

Rukia le dejo a su madrina el ramo de flores que llevaba y poso sus manos sobre las del peli naranjo, él las tomó como si fuera su máximo tesoro. El sacerdote les ordenó que se arrodillaran frente al altar.

-Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí….-comenzó el sacerdote

-te ves radiante-susurro Ichigo con el fin de que solo lo oyera la morena. Rukia le regaló una sonrisilla coqueta.

-no puedo ignorar que también lo estas-le respondió, también en susurro. Ignorando olímpicamente las palabras del sacerdote.

-¿cuánto crees que dure la ceremonia?-preguntó él en el mismo tono

-no lo sé, nunca había asistido a una-respondió.

-espero que no mucho-le sonrió con picardía

-idiota-le replicó-cállate o nos descubrirán

-ejem….-carraspeo el sacerdote dirigiéndoles una mirada significativa a ambos

-me aburro-le dijo en respuesta

-yo también-le contestó-pero es nuestra boda, se supone que debemos estar atentos, así que pongamos atención.

-Y dios Hizo al hombre…-se oyó entremedio con una inspiración única de parte del hombre que dirigía la boda

-¿qué tal si fingimos que lo hacemos?-le sonrió con malicia

-Ichigo…-lo reprendió y le dio un leve codazo imperceptible para los invitados.

-a mi no me engañas estas igual que yo

-sí, pero ya casi va a terminar y estas es la mejor parte; porque deja en claro cuáles son tus deberes y mis derechos

-oye, yo también los tengo

-no…-dijo divertida- no, si no los escuchas

-tramposa

-mira quien lo dice

-ejem….-carraspeó de nuevo el sacerdote-pueden levantarse.

Ichigo tomó las manos de Rukia entre las suyas y el padre comenzó.

-Principe Ichigo Kurosaki acepta a Rukia Kuchiki como esposa, promete serle fiel amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla en la alegría y la tristeza en la riqueza y la pobreza en la salud y la enfermedad todos los días de su existencia hasta que la muerte los separe.

-sí, acepto-dijo mirando las enorme orbes violetas que observaban atentas cada movimiento que hacía.

Y usted Señorita Rukia Kuchiki, acepta al Principe Ichigo Kurosaki como esposo, promete serle fiel amarlo y respetarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo en la alegría y la tristeza en la riqueza y la pobreza en la salud y la enfermedad todos los días de su existencia hasta que la muerte los separe.

-…-el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. Ichigo miró con el ceño fruncido a Rukia, quien no emitía ningún sonido.

-Rukia…-la llamó preocupado y molesto-no es gracioso…lo sabes-dijo, pero los ojo compungidos disiparon sus nervios, ella estaba emocionada.

-sí, acepto.

Kaien se acercó a ellos e Ichigo tomó la argolla más pequeña y la puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Rukia, lo mismo hizo ella.

-lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el Hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

El Príncipe con una impecable sonrisa levantó el suave y blanco velo de la chica y posó sus labios sobre los pequeños de su, ahora, esposa. Se besaron con discreción recibiendo los aplausos y el vitoreo de todo los presentes. Se separaron e Ichigo agarro con fuerza la delicada mano de Rukia, saliendo por la entrada del salón, al pasar por el umbral más personas los esperaban y miles de pétalos de rosas cayeron en sus cabezas, rápido salió Rangiku para entregar el ramo a la morena, quien lo lanzó con suavidad cayendo de nuevo en las manos de la rubia. Rangiku, para sorpresa de muchos, iluminó el momento con una enorme sonrisa. Algo en sus ojos decía que no estaba sola.

Al salir por la puerta principal vieron el carruaje blanco, dirigido por dos cocheros y una docena de caballos liderados por Kon, el cual relincho al ver a sus amos. La pareja subió a la carrosa que los conduciría a los límites del reino, todos se juntaron para ver como la pareja les daba una nueva escena romántica uniendo una vez más sus labios recibiendo así nuevos gritos de euforia.

-nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas-dijo Rukia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido

-cuentos de hadas-dijo sorprendido-¿a qué viene eso?

-por supuesto, ¿acaso no crees que este lo sea?

-no-dijo con precaución

-para mí, sí, lo es-

-Rukia, esto no puede serlo-se separó de ella unos centímetros y la miró directo a los ojos-esto es real

-creo que tienes razón-bajó los ojos y los volvió a los castaños-por siempre.

-por siempre-le respondió-abrazando a su Reina

-lo siento-le susurro-pero mi vida, para mí, será por siempre un cuento de hadas. Y para acallar a su Príncipe le regalo el más alucinante de todos los besos, tal como lo hacían las Princesas al final de cada Cuento de hadas.

Uff...ha sido un maravilloso pasatiempo, un agradable y estimulante trabajo. Aún queda el epílogo pero la historia está al cien, es una suma de emociones que llegue a su fin que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, una nueva etapa que termina y otra que nace. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, pregunta o lo que deseen decir estaré recibiendo sus comentarios con agrado.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


	23. Epílogo

¡Hola! Y llegamos hasta el final, aquí está el epilogo que prometí, espero que les guste lo hice con todo el cariño que siento por esta historia para ustedes.

Respondiendo reviews…

Gzn: aquí está el epílogo, espero que te guste. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. La "Cenicienta" y la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" solo sirvieron como inspiración para esta historia.

¡Disfruten!

**Epílogo**

La felicidad era una sensación tan deliciosa, era como dormir entremedio de las nubes mientras saboreabas un delicioso helado de chocolate, no, su alegría era mayor que eso. Nunca imaginó que aquello que clamaban los antiguos románticos en sus novelas pudiera existir de verdad. Ichigo respiró hondo e infló su pecho con orgullo. Tal vez Rukia tuviera razón y de verdad ellos estuvieran viviendo un sueño llamado cuento de hadas. Pellizcó sus manos para despertar pero lo que llegó fue el dolor, demostrando que todo era real. Miró a su hija con un amor que jamás pensó sentir; era su tesoro. Cumpliría seis años dentro de una semana, era una chica muy persuasiva y terca, además de ser muy sagaz y ágil, tenía el cabello azabache como el de su esposa y los ojos amielados como los suyos pero del mismo tamaño que los de su madre. Y la familia seguiría creciendo.

Se apoyó con mayor fuerza al marco de la puerta, embelesado con la escena que estaba viendo; su hija escuchando atenta cada una de las palabras que la reina le decía, enfrascada en la fabulosa historia que escuchaba, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y admiración. Y Rukia. Su esposa que paciente reía junto a su hija, se veía hermosa, con esos enormes ojos y pelo resplandecientes, sus delicadas manos y cada uno de sus gestos parecían bailar frente a sus ojos, y más ahora que estaba a punto de hacer mayor su dicha.

-¿mamá?-preguntó la pequeña gesticulando de forma exagerada cada palabra

-¿sí? Hisana-respondió su madre, alzando la vista para verla y sonreír en el acto

-pero…esos cuentos ¿pueden ser verdad? ¿Pasan de verdad?-fijó su vista en su madre, mientras acomodaba sus manos sobre las sábanas blancas que se confundía con su delicado camisón.

-oh…

-porque eso es cuento…de mentira…nada más

-pero a veces los sueños-se levantó de la silla, se sentó sobre la cama de la pequeña y tomó su mejilla- pueden hacerse realidad

-entonces…lo que pasó con Rukia en el cuento… ¿puede hacerse realidad?-preguntó esperanzada

-¿quién sabe?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente a su hija-¿por qué lo preguntas, mi niña?

La chica se vio un poco contrariada

-¿qué pasa?-insistió con un tono un poco confidente para Hisana

-es que…-dijo en susurro acercando su mano al oído de su madre-Ran me dijo que era un secreto

-pero tú puedes contárselo a tu madre-dijo con el mismo susurro-porque confías en mi y en tu padre ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a la vez

-Ran me dijo que a su mamá también se le hicieron sus sueños realidad-contestó

-¿ah sí?-Indagó alzando las cejas sorprendida de las palabras de la niña; Rangiku, la Madre de Ran, ya no vivía en el reino Kurosaki pero siempre era bienvenida en el castillo cada vez que la visitaba. Ella nunca mencionó nada parecido, pero para ser sinceros, no era un misterio que era muy feliz y seguramente había encontrado el amor que se merecía.

-sí, que era un amor imposible pero de igual forma sus padre pudieron estar juntos-Rukia sonrió satisfecha, su amiga era feliz.

-no te parece una bella forma de comprobar tu teoría

-sí, pero…

-¿pero?

-mi papá y tú siempre estuvieron juntos ¿no?

-no siempre-interrumpió el Rey

-¡papá!-dijo abriendo con entusiasmo sus ojos y extremidades para que la alzaran en brazos, lo que Ichigo no pudo resistir y la levantó con energía causando las bellas carcajadas de su hija y la satisfacción de su madre.

-¿qué cuento están leyendo?-se sentó en la cama junto a Rukia tomando el misterioso libro entre las manos apoyando a Hisana en su pecho.

-"Por siempre un cuento de hadas"…-respondió la niña

-qué lindo título-el Rey miró de forma significativa a su esposa, dejando el libro a un lado para sentar en su regazo a la Princesa.

-¿sabes a quién vi hoy?-preguntó el peli naranjo

-¿a quién?-preguntó interesada Hisana

-Kai-contestó su padre mirándola de reojo, percibiendo el leve nerviosismo y entusiasmo a la vez de su hija.

-¿en serio?-preguntó un poco espectante-ah…no me interesa-dijo arrepintiéndose de su primera impresión y cruzándose de brazos haciendo sonreír a sus padres

-me dijo que le gustaría venir a jugar contigo

-¿de verdad?-trató de mostrarse indiferente, lo que no consiguió

-sí, vendrá mañana por la tarde con sus padres, Kaien y Miyako

-no sé si quiero verlo…

-se pelearon la última vez-intervino Rukia

-es culpa de él, me hace enfadar-se defendió la niña

-pero no quieres volver a verlo-prosiguió Ichigo

-sí, pero…-titubeó la niña

-entonces no habrá problema-dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente dando por zanjado el tema-Ichigo, tu padre me dijo que el fin de semana Karin se iría de viaje

-si algo me había comentado, quiere ir a investigar las antiguas civilizaciones, solo espero que no se encuentre con ningún conflicto de por medio-agregó preocupado

-la tía Karin es muy fuerte y sabe jugar muchos deportes…la voy a echar de menos-dijo un poco entristecida

-pero esta la tía Yuzu, ella te va a cocinar todo lo que le pidas-dijo su padre

-si…-repondio con una sonrisa-y mi "Lita" siempre esta cuidándome

-¿y qué piensa tu "Lita"? -preguntó curiosa Rukia

-me dijo que tenía que ser buena con mis padres-sonreía y enumeraba con sus pequeños dedos las recomendaciones que le había dejado su querida abuelita Masaki- y que tenía que darle ánimos a mi tía para que no se preocupe cuando se vaya y que el abuelo es solo un poco loco y que me tengo que reír de sus bromas para que se sienta bien-¡ah! y también vino mi tía Nell-agregó entusiasmada. Para ella, tanto Nell como Masaki, eran una especie de amigas imaginarias que según sus padres eran creadas por la gran imaginación que poseía su hija.

-¿y qué dijo tía Nell?-intervino Ichigo

-que cuide a mi hermanito que esta por nacer…pero-arrugo la frente- dijo que sería una doble responsabilidad.

Aunque a veces sus padres se sorprendían por la eficacia y la sagacidad de sus comentarios

-y que en unos días más la tía Orihime nos daría una gran sorpresa

-otra vez-comentó su madre

-si, dijo que tendría una primita y que tendría los ojos enormes como mi tía y el cabello tan azul como mi tío.

-ah… pero a tu tía y a tu "Lita" se les olvido decirte una cosa- el peli naranjo se acercó al oído de su hija

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó intrigada la niña

-que sufrirías un ataque de COSQUILLAS- El Rey tumbó a su hija y comenzó a hacerla reír con sus cosquillas

-¡no! ¡Papi! ¡No! –se carcajeaba la pequeña intentando huir de su padre

-¡sí! aquí viene el ataque-prosiguió el peli naranjo riendo como un niño

Rukia suspiró al ver a su familia y acaricio su abultado vientre, un tan solo tres meses más la familia se agrandaría y tenía la certeza que este sería un chico, si es que no eran dos. Se sentía tan enorme como una ballena pero eso poco importaba, bueno a veces. Su vida nunca estuvo tan llena personas a su alrededor pero en esta etapa quería que su familia fuera enorme.

-¡ya!-dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de ambos-creo que es hora de que, usted señorita, duerma. Mañana tendrá un día agotador.

-pero mamá…-intentó protestar haciendo un encantador puchero

-Rukia…-intentó intervenir ichigo, conquistado por la carita de su hija

-lo siento, pero no me van a convencer-dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-está bien-se resignó el monarca -ya, a la cama- el padre levanto las frazadas y su hija se metió en la cama, Ichigo la arropó, la pequeña dio un encantador bostezo y sus padres se tendieron uno a cada lado para hacerla dormir.

-mamá

-¿qué?

-me gustaría ser como la Rukia del cuento. Es admirable

-tal vez lo seas, mi amor-dijo su padre

-no lo sé…ella era muy fuerte y valiente igual que el Príncipe…pero yo…-dijo apagando su vocecita

-porque te desanimas…-dijo Ichigo acariciando el rostro de su hija-te aseguró que no tienes ni una pisca de cobardía en tus venas-le acaricio las manos a la niña

-¿en serio?-dijo la pequeña levantando su rostro iluminando a todos con su tierna mirada

-claro. Nunca te mentiría mi niña

-algún día, mis sueños podrán hacerse realidad. Lucharé por eso

-así es-respondió su madre-Ahora a dormir

La pequeña cubrió con sus brazos a sus padres

-los quiero mucho

-nosotros te amamos-respondió la madre

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Cuando la apacible respiración de Hisana dio la señal de estar el mundo de los sueños ambos se levantaron, apagaron las luces y salieron del cuarto

-y las princesas son salvadas de sus odiosas madrastras por guapos príncipes-dijo ichigo abrazando su esposa por la espalda cubriendo su vientre, luego besó su mejilla.

-ya cállate-dijo cruzando los brazos sin hacer ademan de zafarse, su experiencia decía que era inútil

-¡pero es la verdad!-le contesto mirando su rostro

-idiota-dijo un poco molesta, a lo que Ichigo la soltó y se puso frente a ella

-esa historia es nuestra y es completamente real lo sabes-dijo mirándola a los ojos y posando su fuerte mano en el rostro de su esposa a lo que ella apoyo sin poder evitarlo

-Hisana también lo cree y no quiero que crezca con irrealidades, pero tampoco quiero romper sus sueños

-¿de qué te atormentas?, eso no escapa ni un poco de la realidad

-si, pero…

-acaso ya no eres la princesa Rukia de aquel cuento, tú misma lo escribiste y es la mejor narración que jamás haya leído

-tonto-dijo levantando el rostro-lo dices porque soy tu esposa

-no…-dijo con suspicacia-lo diría aunque no fueras mi mujer

-quieres decir que sería mejor si no lo fuera

-enana…-dijo con un ápice de enfado-yo no dije que fuera mejor que no estuvieras a mi lado

-yo no soy enana-respondió alzando la voz-tampoco escribo bien, tampoco…-pero fue acallada con un dulce beso de su esposo

-no digas esas cosas, eres buena en todo lo que haces-la estrechó en sus brazos, Rukia apoyó su rostro en el pecho del rey

-estoy hecha una orca-soltó malhumorada

-pero ¿qué dices?-dijo sin entender aún el tono de su comportamiento

-estoy horrible y sensible y parezco un castillo completo…

-Rukia…-dijo levantando la barbilla de la reina-eres…-le dio un beso-lo más bello-la beso-que he visto-le dio un beso más-y amo cuando estas embarazada.

-¿en serio?-dijo con un brillo espectacular en los ojos.

-¿dónde está la Valiente Rukia Kuchiki? La seguridad es una de tus cualidades-dijo extrañado

-no sé, es solo que…

-vamos a ir por todo la seguridad que dejaste extraviada-El peli naranjo la tomó en sus brazos

-¡ichigo!-lo reprendió

-¿qué? ¿Dónde crees que vamos a recuperarla?-se hundieron en un sabio y experimentado beso; llenó de secretos que compartían repartidos en sus bocas. Infinito y eterno, profesando el amor que se sentían, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaban a su dormitorio.

-Ichigo-dijo separando sus labios

-¿qué?

-te amo

-y yo a ti

Y sin decir más se fundieron una vez más en los labios del otro. Un provocador beso, uno que tenía tanto que decir, tanto que reflejar, pero lo más importante; que nunca nada los separaría, ni la muerte podría poner fin. Porque siempre estará presente mientras alguien tenga la curiosidad de saber que fue de aquella doncella revoltosa que se convirtió en la Reina Kurosaki, y convirtió en leyenda su historia, haciéndolo por siempre un cuento de hadas.

Bueno debo agradecer a todos los que llegaron hasta el final de este fic, a todos los que me comentaron , los la agregaron a sus favoritos y la pusieron en alerta, de verdad que me resulta gratificante saber que esta escritora ha hecho un trabajo decente …jejej.

Recibo con agrado cada uno de sus comentarios

Bueno mil abrazos para ustedes. Y Atrevanse hacer lo que les gusta y aman, porque cada momento es único.

Se cuidan y espero que podamos volver a leernos.

Claw-13


End file.
